


Howling in the Moonlight

by Fanfiction_is_Literature



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Creeper Peter, Derek Feels, Derek Has Issues, Derek is a Failwolf, Good Peter, Isaac Lahey Feels, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Multi, POV Derek Hale, POV Stiles, Puppy Isaac, Sassy Peter, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 114,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_is_Literature/pseuds/Fanfiction_is_Literature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf if Stiles had been the one to get bitten.</p><p>(Yes, I know that it's been done before. No, I don't care, this is my own take.)</p><p> </p><p>EDIT: Used to be called "Howling at the Moon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to the end of Season 3 part 1. Each chapter is a season. Enjoy.

Stiles woke up and got ready for his first day back at school. He wondered if anyone would notice that some vicious animal had bitten him last night. Probably not, but he’d have to tell Scott all about the weird stuff he’d been through after they got separated.

“Stiles, stop stalling and get to school.” Sherriff Stilinski said as he showed up at his son’s bedroom door. “I have to find the other half of that poor girl’s body today, so I don’t want any arguments on this, okay?”

Stiles sighed, resigned, with a small nod. “I’m on my way now, just getting my backpack.”

“Did you take your Adderall?” His dad asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I never forget.” Stiles assured him. “See you later.”

Stiles pushed his way past his dad with an easy smile and got into his Jeep to drive to school.

~

“Scott!” Stiles was happy to see that he’d made it back okay without a ride.

“Thanks for ditching me like that.” Scott shook his head with a smile. 

“I got caught, and I was making sure that you wouldn’t.” Stiles reminded him.

“We have to go back after school.” Scott told him with a sigh. “I dropped my inhaler and I need to get it back.”

Stiles wasn’t so sure he wanted to go back to the woods after last night, but he owed it to Scott.

“Oh, well of course we will.” Stiles smiled. “Besides, they haven’t found the other half of the body yet.”

Scott widened his eyes. “I know where it is! I found it last night when I lost my inhaler.”

“So which half was it?” Stiles asked out of curiosity.

“The top half, I guess…” Scott replied with an awkward chuckle.

The bell rang and they made their way to their first class.

Stiles sat down, sure that he would tell Scott about what had happened, later. For now, Stiles just wanted to focus on not falling behind from the first day of school. Of course he’d already taken a look at the syllabus and knew what he was supposed to do, but he sometimes lost focus and his mind would wander to something completely unrelated to the course work.

He didn’t stress over his grades much, he usually got straight A’s, but he didn’t want his teachers to hate him again this year.

He heard a loud phone ringing, but no one else seemed to hear it as he looked around the classroom. He looked outside and overheard that a new girl had forgotten to bring a pen. Weird, because he shouldn’t be able to hear things that far away.

“Yo, Scotty.” Stiles whispered. 

“What is it?” Scott whispered back.

“Do you have a spare pen?” Stiles asked with a squint.

“You forgot to bring a pen?” Scott asked with a scoff.

“No, just lend it to the new girl.” Stiles sighed, leaning back into his seat.

“What new g-?” The principal walking in with the new girl interrupted Scott.

He introduced her to the class as Allison Argent before leaving and Scott watched her take the seat behind him. He offered her his spare pen and she looked at him with confusion before accepting it with a smile and a “thanks.”

~

“Dude, how did you know that she needed a pen?” Scott asked before lacrosse.

“I overheard her talking on the phone with her mom.” Stiles shrugged. “I don’t know how, it just happened.”

“What just happened?” Scott asked, confused.

“Okay. We were in class, right?” Stiles asked. “Well I heard her phone ringing from outside and I heard her talking on the phone with her mom even though she was across the yard.”

“So, what does that mean?” Scott asked, still confused.

“I don’t know, but maybe it has something to do with what happened last night.” Stiles said, lowering his voice to a whisper.

“What happened last night?” Scott asked.

Stiles looked around and pulled Scott into an empty bathroom. He lifted his shirt to reveal a large bandage on his side.

“Something bit me.” Stiles whispered. “I don’t even know what, but it sounded kinda like a wolf.”

“So maybe you got bit by a wolf.” Scott shrugged.

Stiles scoffed. “Heh. No. Wolves haven’t lived in California for like 60 years, alright? It wasn’t a wolf.”

“Was it a coyote?” Scott suggested.

“Nah, it didn’t sound like a coyote.” Stiles sighed. “Who knows what it was.”

~

After school, Scott and Stiles went back to the woods to find Scott’s inhaler, just as planned.

“I thought your dad caught you.” Scott said, losing his breath as they hiked. “How’d you end up getting bitten by something?”

“Well, he took me back to my Jeep but he had to go back with the police cars.” Stiles sighed. “I wasn’t actually gonna ditch you out here, so I came back to look for you but you weren’t where we’d been split up so I started looking around. It was dark though, and some deer were stampeding, and somewhere in that mess I heard some snarling or growling or something and got attacked by some wild animal.”

“Dude, I was in the middle of that stampede!” Scott exclaimed. “Those deer were totally freaked.”

“Probably by whatever bit me.” Stiles shrugged. “Hey, didn’t you say that the body was around here?”

“I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler…” Scott said, crouching down.

“Maybe the killer moved the body.” Stiles suggested.

“If he did, I hope he left my inhaler.” Scott replied, looking up at him. “Those things are like 80 bucks.”

Stiles was about to reply when he saw someone standing nearby watching them.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, approaching them. “Huh?”

Stiles was at a loss and rubbed his head.

“This is private property.” 

“Uh, sorry man, we didn’t know.” Stiles replied awkwardly.

“Yeah, we were just looking for something, but-” Scott continued but paused. “Forget it.”

The man threw Scott his inhaler back and walked away.

“Alright, c’mon man, I gotta get to work.” Scott said in his low voice.

“Dude, that was Derek Hale.” Stiles said, trying to remind Scott about how the man was a few years older than them. His family and home burned down in a fire six years ago.

“I wonder what he’s doing back.” Scott replied.

Stiles just scoffed with bewilderment and shrugged. “C’mon.”

~

As Stiles was getting ready for bed, he remembered that he had to change his bandages so he headed to the bathroom. When he lifted the bandage off though, there was no bite mark. It was as if nothing had ever happened.

Confused but unsure of what to do, Stiles sat down to finish his homework before going to sleep.

~

Scott had tried to make first line in their school’s lacrosse team again, but without having practiced enough and his asthma, he hadn’t been able to make it.

“Sorry, man.” Stiles said as they sat on the benches during practice. “I know how important it was for you to make it, but it’s just a game. Besides, there’s always next year, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Scott moped. “But Allison saw me play and I sucked.”

“Yeah, you did, buddy.” Stiles assured him, earning him a wide-eyed look of betrayal from Scott.

“Stilinski, you’re up!” Coach called over, blowing his whistle.

“Ah, crap.” Stiles let out a big sigh before dragging himself over to the field. 

Stiles readied himself for the humiliation that Jackson was gonna put him through and started playing. Somehow, everyone looked slower than usual and he felt himself getting faster. He could smell Danny’s “Armani” cologne mixed with sweat even though their goalie was at his post across the field. He could hear Jackson’s angry heartbeat as he skipped past him to make the shot. He felt the power of his throw going faster than Danny’s ability to stop it. 

Everything focused him on the game and once he made the shot, he could hear the loud cheers made for him, even though he didn’t know how he had done any of it.

Coach called him over and yelled at him in that ridiculous way he had. 

Stiles looked around confused as to what was happening to him when he felt Coach grab his shoulders and heard the pride in his voice say, “you’re starting, buddy. You made first line.”

Any other time, Stiles might have been ecstatic about making first line, but he was starting to wonder about the wolf he thought that he had heard.

Once he got home, he looked up everything he could on werewolves, and what he found scared him. He was in the middle of reading an article when Scott knocked on his door with a huge grin.

“Get in. You gotta see this.” Stiles started, closing the door behind him for good measure. “I’ve been researching, reading websites, books!”

“How much Adderall did you have today?” Scott asked, smile still on his face.

“A lot. Doesn’t matter because I don’t even think it’s working.” Stiles said, flailing his arms a bit.

“Looks like it is.” Scott noted.

“Yea, well I don’t feel it.” Stiles clarified. “It’s more like I don’t need it so much anymore. I don’t know, just listen.”

“Is this about the body?” Scott asked, setting his stuff down and taking a seat on Stiles’ bed. “Did they find out who did it?”

“No, they’re still questioning people. Even Derek Hale.” Stiles said, trying to move on from the completely irrelevant subject.

“Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day.” Scott said lazily.

“Yeah! Yes, but that’s not it, okay?!” Stiles tried to calm himself, the annoyance getting to him.

“What, then?” Scott asked.

“You remember how I said that I thought I heard a wolf? And how it couldn’t have been because wolves don’t live in California? Well I don’t think it was a wolf, but I think it might have been a werewolf.” Stiles said, terrified that it might be the truth.

“What?” Scott asked, still not understanding anything.

“A wolf- a bite in the woods!” Stiles tried to clarify. “I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?!”

“Should I?” Scott shrugged.

“It’s a signal! Okay? When a wolf’s alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack.” Stiles continued. “So if I heard a wolf howling, that means that others could’ve been nearby. There may be a whole pack of them!”

“A whole pack of wolves?” Scott asked, intrigued.

“No… Werewolves.” Stiles said, worried.

Scott stood up. “Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know that I’m picking up Allison in an hour.”

Stiles stood in front of him before he could leave. “Did you see what I did today, Scott? It wasn’t just amazing, okay? It was impossible.”

“Yeah, so you made a good shot.” Scott shrugged with a hint of jealousy but mostly misunderstanding.

“NO! I made an incredible shot, I mean the way I moved, my speed, my reflexes?” Stiles moved about the room, unsettled and restless. “People can’t just suddenly do that overnight.”

Scott paused.

“And there’s the vision and the senses! I can see, hear, and smell things that normal people can’t see, hear, and smell!” Stiles yelled, quickly getting agitated that his best friend wasn’t listening to him.

“Okay! Dude, I can’t think about this right now!” Scott yelled. “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? What? No!” Stiles yelled back. “The full moon is tonight! Don’t you get it?”

“What are you trying to do?” Scott asked angrily. “I have a date with a girl who I can’t believe actually wants to go out with me, and maybe this year my life might be a little bit perfect, why are you trying to ruin it?”

“I thought I was asking my best friend for help.” Stiles sighed, calming himself down. “I’m cursed, Scott. And it’s not just the moon will cause me to physically change, it also just so happens to be when my bloodlust will be at its peak.”

“Bloodlust?” Scott asked, calming down but obviously feeling like he was being pranked.

“Yeah, my urge to kill.” Stiles said looking up at him.

“You know, I’m starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles.” Scott said, shaking his head and then walking out the door. “I’m sorry, but I gotta get ready for that party.”

Stiles felt anger bubbling up inside himself and he shoved his chair out of the way once Scott was gone. When he picked it back up, he found that there were tears in the back like claw marks.

Unsure of what to do, Stiles headed out to the woods, hoping to find a place where he might be able to keep himself from hurting others. He could feel the moon calling out the wolf inside of him, making him angrier that Scott wouldn’t listen to him. 

He tried to keep it controlled, but the more he tried, the less it helped. He couldn’t keep his anger leveled but his body was already shifting into something less than human. He heard footsteps approaching and smelled gunpowder so he ran and hid, not wanting anyone to see him in this form.

He heard an arrow striking against a tree and supernaturally fast footfalls running. He had to find the other werewolf, so he ran. He used his enhanced hearing to listen for the steps, but could no longer hear any, so he used his sense of smell. The guns were a few meters away, but he could smell something else, something between wolf and human, so he made his way as quietly as he could toward it.

He heard it creeping behind him and lunged as quickly as he could towards it, tumbling and wrestling whoever it was down a small hill.

“Umph.” 

“Derek?” Stiles asked, looking over to the man with confusion.

“Get up.” Derek said hastily getting on his feet and pulling Stiles with him. “Go!”

Stiles got up and ran in the other direction.

“Where are you going?” Derek asked, looking around nervously.

“The other way, you run one way, I run the other and whoever gets caught, too bad.” Stiles shrugged. 

“Come with me, you idiot.” Derek growled.

“Not with that attitude.” Stiles challenged.

“You want to get caught by hunters?” Derek asked menacingly.

“Yeah, no.” Stiles nodded his head and they ran together. “So, hunters?”

“The kind that have been hunting us for centuries.” Derek nodded once they reached what seemed to be a safe-haven.

“Um, I think you mean hunting you.” Stiles clarified. “You kinda did this to me.”

“Is it really so bad?” Derek asked, moving closer. “That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You’ve been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift.”

“Listen, I’m not saying that it doesn’t come with perks.” Stiles replied. “But I can’t deal with having people trying to kill me because of them. How am I supposed to control this?”

“I can teach you how.” Derek assured him. “So you and me, Stiles. We’re brothers now.”

“You can’t just adopt me as your brother.” Stiles said flailing his arms. “Derek? Where’d you go? Derek?”

But Derek was already gone.

“Great. Very helpful.” Stiles sighed.

~

At school the next day, Scott was ecstatically going on about what an amazing time he had had at the party the night before.

“That’s great! So everything is cool then.” Stiles smiled, happy for his friend.

“Yeah, and dude I’m sorry about what happened between us.” Scott apologized sincerely. 

“Ah… Yeah, about that.” Stiles was going to explain what had happened but Scott interrupted him.

“I was just really nervous and you going on about being a werewolf and stuff when I had to get ready just pushed me over the edge.” Scott said. “But it was all just a joke, right? I looked for you at the party to try and apologize then but you never showed up.”

“Oh…” Stiles paused. “Nah, I just figured that it might be better for you to just spend that time with Allison. I stayed home, but it all turned out okay for you, right?”

Scott let out a relieved breath. “Dude, everything was great and Allison is just- she’s amazing!”

Scott went on about Allison and the party while they got ready for lacrosse practice.

~

During practice, Jackson was being his usual asshole self and for some reason, it bugged at Stiles worse than ever. Something about the guy’s face just pissed him off. When Jackson tumbled him over, Stiles tried to remember that lacrosse is a contact sport but something inside of him just snapped and the next time that he ran towards Jackson, he hit him hard enough to dislocate his shoulder.

“I can’t play the game on Saturday.” Stiles said heading towards the locker rooms, feeling like his head was about to explode.

Scott hurried towards him in concern. “Stiles are you okay?”

Stiles tried to calm himself down but he just got angrier. “Go away, Scott.”

“What? No, tell me what’s wrong.” Scott pushed.

“Get away from me!” Stiles yelled, shoving his friend away with his face turned to avoid being seen.

Stiles heard himself growl before reigning himself back in and feeling himself calm down.

 

“Dude, what just happened?” Scott asked, concerned.

“I can’t play the game on Saturday.” Stiles answered, his chest heaving.

~

After practice, Stiles was going to Skype Scott, but decided to do some of his homework in his room instead. He knew that Scott was just going to try to convince him to play the game after separating Jackson’s shoulder, and Stiles wasn’t in the mood to be guilted into playing some meaningless game that might end with him killing someone.

He was reading from a book when a reflection from his laptop screen caught his attention. Just as he was about to turn around, he saw Derek Hale and felt him whipping him around to slam him against the wall.

“I saw you on the field.” Derek said menacingly into Stiles’ ear.

“That’s a little creepy and unsettling to be honest.” Stiles replied, trying not to show his intimidation.

“You shifted in front of them!” Derek yelled, still not letting go. “If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About all of us. And then it’s not just the hunters after us, it’s everyone.”

“They didn’t see anything!” Stiles said, his voice muffled against the wall.

“And they won’t!” Derek threatened. “Because if you even try to play that game on Saturday, I’m gonna kill you myself.”

Before Stiles could respond, Derek had already let go and disappeared.

“For the record: I wasn’t planning to!” Stiles yelled to his empty bedroom.

~

“What do you mean you can’t play the game tomorrow?” Coach asked as they stepped into his office.

“I mean I can’t play the game tomorrow night.” Stiles sighed.

“You mean you can’t wait to play the game tomorrow night.” Coach corrected.

Stiles chuckled nervously. “No, Coach. I can’t play the game tomorrow night.”

“I’m not following.” Coach squinted.

“I’m having some… personal type issues.” Stiles squinted back.

“Is it a girl?” Coach smiled.

“No.” Stiles scoffed.

“Is it a guy?” Coach asked. “You know, our goalie Danny’s gay.”

“Yeah, I know that Danny’s gay.” Stiles assured him easily. “But that’s not what my problem is.”

“You don’t think Danny’s a good looking guy?” Coach asked, sincerely.

“No, he’s a pretty good looking guy.” Stiles shrugged. “Not my type though. I mean, I like girls.”

Coach just looked at Stiles in confusion again.

“Look, I’m just having some anger problems.” Stiles tried to explain.

“Well here’s some good news,” Coach answered. “That’s why you play lacrosse. Problem solved.”

“Coach, I’m not gonna play the game tomorrow night.” Stiles said firmly.

“Listen here, Stilinski.” Coach said, standing up. “Part of playing first line, is taking on the responsibility of being first line. Now if you can’t shoulder that responsibility then you’re back on the bench until you’re ready.”

Stiles considered it. “Okay, sure that sounds fair.”

“Stilinski, play the game.” Coach answered.

~

In Algebra, while Scott was working on solving a problem on the board, Stiles was sitting in his usual seat when Lydia turned around to face him. 

“Why’s there a rumor going around saying that you’re not playing the game tomorrow night?” She asked.

“You know me?” Stiles asked bewildered, his heartbeat racing.

She just lifted her eyebrows at him, waiting for him to answer her question.

“Yeah, I’m sorta not playing tomorrow night.” Stiles answered with a sigh.

“I think you sorta are.” She told him. “Especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend by ramming into him.”

The mention of Jackson sent a flash of anger through Stiles. “He brutally injured himself ramming into me.”

“Jackson’s gonna play tomorrow.” Lydia continued. “But he’s not gonna be at his peak, and I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance.”

Stiles held in a growl. “Okay?”

“I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team.” She clarified. “And if they start the season by losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don’t date losers.”

“No, but you are dating a tool.” Stiles said under his breath.

Lydia just lifted her eyebrows at him again. “Fine! Don’t play. We’ll probably win anyway. Then we’ll go out after, like we were planning… And I’ll introduce Allison to all the hot players on the team. Then Scott McCall can stay at home, surfing the net for porn.”

Removing her attention from Stiles, Lydia turned back around in her seat. Stiles just leaned back, frustrated and wondering how Scott would react to the threat.

~

In the hallway, Stiles saw his father talking with the principle and overheard a curfew being instated for nine pm.

“This is unbelievable.” Stiles said to himself. “My dad’s out looking for a rabid animal while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just hangin’ out, doing whatever he wants.”

“What?” Scott asked, sneaking up behind him.

“WaAah!” Stiles exclaimed, startled. “Don’t do that!”

“Sorry.” Scott smiled, amused.

“We’re gonna go find the other half of that body.” Stiles said, slapping Scott on the shoulder in an indication to follow him.

“Are you kidding?!” Scott asked. As he turned around he noticed Lydia introducing Allison to a member of the lacrosse team and went towards her instead.

Stiles just sighed, shook his head and continued on his way.

~

Stiles pulled his Jeep up in front of the Hale house.

“Derek!” He called out, just to see if he was home. “Yo, Derek! You home?”

Stiles looked around and noticed a fresh pile of dirt before he turned and saw Derek heading towards him.

“Hey.” Stiles smiled, trying to be friendly.

“Do you really think that you can just Google werewolves, and now you got all the answers, is that it?” Derek asked, moving towards him like a force of nature.

“So I guess that we’re just skipping right past the pleasantries.” Stiles shrugged. “Wait, are you stalking me?”

“You don’t get it yet, Stiles, but I’m looking out for you.” Derek informed him. “Think about what could happen. You’re out on the field, the aggression takes over, and you shift in front of everyone.”

Derek picked up Stiles’ lacrosse stick. “Your dad, all your friends… And when they see you,” Derek tore the net with his claws. “Everything. Falls. Apart.”

Derek threw the lacrosse stick in the air and was gone by the time Stiles looked back to him from the distraction.

“You’re really shady, you know that?” Stiles called out. “You’re making me look like I talk to myself! Which I do, sometimes, but that’s not the point!”

Stiles shook his head and muttered. “Dumb, over-dramatic werewolf.”

~

Stiles ran into Scott’s house up to his room. “I found it! I think I found it but we’re gonna need some shovels.”

“You’ve had a lot of Adderall, haven’t you?” Scott asked with a smile. “What did you find?”

“There’s something buried in Derek Hales’ yard, I could smell blood.” Stiles said, excited.

“What?” Scott asked, confused.

“Just c’mon!” Stiles said, pulling him up. “We find the body, my dad nails Derek for the murder, and then I figure out a way to play lacrosse tonight so that my best friend can get laid.”

“What?!” Scott asked confused and a little bit mortified.

Stiles just sighed and yanked him along with him.

“We have to go to the hospital first.” Stiles said.

At the hospital, Stiles snuck into the morgue to smell the other half of the dead body to try to match it to the scent he had smelled earlier at Derek’s house. 

~

“Hey, Stiles?” Scott asked in the Jeep on their way to Derek’s.

“Yeah, what is it buddy?” Stiles asked, looking over at his best friend.

“Why are we doing this?” Scott asked, confused.

“Because Derek killed a girl and thought he could get away with it.” Stiles shrugged. “Besides, solving the case helps my dad out.”

“Right, okay.” Scott said, still not sure of what was going on.

Making sure that Derek was gone, Stiles drove up the old Hale house.

“Wait, something’s different.” Stiles said, getting out of the car.

“What do you mean? Different how?” Scott asked.

“I don’t know.” Stiles furrowed his brow, walking up to the grave.

They dug for a while before Scott got impatient. “This is taking way too long.”

“Just keep digging.” Stiles said, shoveling dirt out.

“What if he comes back?” Scott asked nervously.

“Then we get the hell out of here.” Stiles replied.

“What if he catches us?” Scott asked, even more nervous.

“I have a plan for that.” Stiles assured him. 

“Which is?” Scott asked, slightly appeased.

“You run one way, I run the other, whoever he catches first, too bad.” Stiles shrugged.

Stiles paused, remembering the night before and snorted.

“I hate that plan.” Scott whined.

Just then, Stiles hit something firm. “Woah, woah, wait, stop, stop, stop.”

They moved some more dirt, undid a few knots before they discovered the top half of a wolf, and screamed, jumping up out of the grave.

“What the hell, Stiles?” Scott asked, trying to calm his heart rate. “I thought you said that the body would be here but this is a friggin’ wolf!”

“I can see that!” Stiles yelled back. “I told you something was different.”

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Scott yelled, confused. “What the hell does that even mean? What’s going on?”

“This doesn’t make sense.” Stiles said, thinking.

“We gotta get out of here.” Scott said, standing up to leave.

“Yeah.” Stiles agreed. 

Just then, he noticed a purple plant a few feet away. 

“What’s wrong?” Scott asked, concerned.

“Do you see that flower?” Stiles asked, pointing to it.

“What about it?” Scott asked with a shrug.

“I think it’s wolfsbane.” Stiles informed him.

“What’s that?” Scott asked, still not knowing what was going on.

“Uh, haven’t you ever seen the Wolf Man?” Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head. “No.”

“Lon Chaney Jr.?” Stiles tried again.

Scott kept shaking his head.

“Claude Rains.” Stiles continued. “The original classic werewolf movie?”

“No!” Scott yelled. “And why are you still talking about werewolves?”

“Because I am a werewolf!” Stiles yelled back.

“We don’t have time for this!” Scott yelled, exasperated.

Stiles sighed before heading over to the plant, yanking it out only to discover that it was buried in a spiral around the body.

Scott stood up in shock. “Stiles.”

Stiles moved over to see what had startled Scott and saw that the wolf had been transformed into the dead girl. “Holy…!”

Scott turned to look at Stiles in astonishment.

~

The next morning, Stiles and Scott were still at the Hale house watching as Derek got arrested.

Just as Derek was being put into the back of the police car, Stiles snuck into the front seat to face him despite Scott continuously shaking his head at him.

“Okay, just so you know, I’m not afraid of you.” Stiles started, but then Derek glared at him and he felt a little trickle of fear. “Okay, maybe I am. Doesn’t matter. I just want to know something: the girl you killed, she was a werewolf. But she was a different kind though, wasn’t she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know that I can’t do that. Is that why you killed her?”

“Why are you so worried about me when you’re the problem?” Derek asked, leaning forward. “When you shift on the field, what do you think they’re gonna do, huh? Just keep cheering you on? Trust me, you don’t want to play that game.”

Before Stiles could come up with something witty to retort, his father dragged him out of the car.

While talking with his father, trying not to give away the whole werewolf thing, he accidentally let slip that he had lied the other day about being alone in the woods.

“Oh, crap.” Stiles said, letting his head drop.

“So you lied to me.” Sherriff Stilinski said, unsurprised.

“That depends on how you define lying.” Stiles tried.

“Well I define it as not telling the truth, how do you define it?” His dad asked.

“Mm, reclining your body in a horizontal position?” Stiles answered with his usual hand movements.

A small huff caught his attention and he turned to see Derek shaking his head in the back of the police car. Stiles liked to think that maybe Derek was holding back a smile. Well not liked… Of course not.

“Get the hell out of here.” His dad told him, waving him off.

“Absolutely.” Stiles said, rubbing his head and walking away.

~

In the car on the way back, Stiles started feeling extremely agitated. He couldn’t breathe and the sounds of Scott typing away on his phone made his skin crawl. He pulled the car over and let himself out.

“Stiles, are you okay?” Scott asked, worried.

“Back up!” Stiles warned. “Aaah! I can’t breathe!”

“What can I do?” Scott asked.

“I don’t know, I just-” Stiles ran as fast as he could, unsure of where he was headed.

~

After a few hours of running, Stiles found himself back in his room, pacing back and forth until his dad came home.

“Stiles?” He called.

Stiles looked around nervously before heading to the bathroom and locking the door. When he caught sight of his reflection, he flinched back, but the more he stared, the more he calmed down.

“Stiles, are you in there?” His dad asked, knocking on the door.

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute.” Stiles said, watching his face transition back to normal.

“I heard that there’s a game tonight, are you gonna play?” He asked once Stiles opened the door.

“Probably not.” Stiles shrugged. “Hey, shouldn’t you be at the station looking into Derek?”

“The medical examiner listed the death as an animal attack, so we’re letting Derek go.” His dad answered.

“What, really?” Stiles asked, upset. “But what about the body?”

“We’re running tests to identify it but he says that it’s his sister.” Sherriff Stilinski answered, sitting down. “Gonna keep him in holding until we can identify her for sure though and make sure that the halves are compatible so I’m heading back in a few minutes, just came home to get a snack. I might be home late tonight, there’s a lot of paperwork.”

Stiles just nodded. “I have to get ready for the lacrosse game anyways, I’m still on the team.”

“Okay.” His dad nodded back.

~

Stiles showed up to the game in time to play first line, but none of the players were passing him the ball and he faked an arm injury to get benched.

“Does your arm hurt really badly?” Scott asked, smiling.

“Nah, I just have more friends on the bench than I do on the field.” Stiles winked and knocked his shoulder against Scott’s.

“McCall, you’re in!” Coach yelled. “Get out there!”

Scott looked extremely excited and jogged out into the field. Stiles watched as Scott held his ground pretty well against the other team. He wasn’t the best, but he had obviously been practicing more and was good at passing the ball to the other players. Stiles whooped louder than anyone did when Scott threw the winning goal.

~

A week later, Stiles woke up in a stream in the woods.

“I gotta learn how to control this.” Stiles said, soaking wet in his pajama pants.

“Yes, you do.” Derek said, coming out of nowhere.

“What the- where’d you come from?” Stiles asked, shaking the water off his body as best he could.

“You’re not too far from my house, and I heard when you started panicking.” Derek said, his face completely blank.

“So you just came by to see if I would drown?” Stiles asked, nodding at him. “Cool, thanks.”

“I came by to make sure you hadn’t hurt anyone.” Derek clarified, raising his voice.

“Do you ever smile or?” Stiles asked with a shrug. 

Derek just glared at him harder.

Stiles nodded. “So I didn’t hurt anyone, right?”

“No, but that doesn’t mean that you won’t.” Derek assured him. “If you don’t learn how to control it, you might end up killing someone.”

“And then people find out that I’m a werewolf and that leads to them finding out about you and blah blah blah.” Stiles continued for him. “I get it. You keep saying the same thing but you don’t actually seem to be helping.”

“How am I supposed to help you when you’re trying to get me arrested?” Derek asked, getting angrier.

“Hey, if you kill someone, then you deserve to get caught.” Stiles said, stepping closer.

“I didn’t kill her.” Derek flexed his jaw. “I found her like that.”

“So why didn’t you just tell the cops?” Stiles asked.

“She’s my sister and something did that to her, I have a right to bury her as is customary in my family.” Derek answered defensively.

Stiles paused, remembering something. “Wait, can you shift into a wolf? Like an actual wolf, not the weird wolf-man thing that happens to me.”

Derek looked uncomfortable. “No.”

“Why could she do it but you can’t?” Stiles pried.

“Don’t you have to get to school?” Derek asked, walking away.

“Shit.” Stiles cursed. “Yes I do, but this conversation isn’t over.”

He ran as fast as he could to get home, taking a quick rinse in the shower to wash away the smell of leaves and changing quickly before heading to school.

~

“So then, Derek isn’t the killer?” Scott asked at lunch.

“No, Derek said that he isn’t but that doesn’t mean that we believe him.” Stiles clarified. “The guy definitely gives off some serial killer vibes.”

“Yeah, but what if he didn’t?” Scott asked. “Didn’t you say that there could be a whole pack out there?”

“Pack of what?” Lydia Martin interrupted, taking a seat.

“A, uh, a pack of coyotes.” Stiles stuttered, unsure of why she was sitting with them or why any of the other popular kids were taking seats around them. 

They’d started sitting with them since last week’s incident where a bus driver had been attacked and eventually “succumbed to his wounds” and died, but Stiles still wasn’t used to it.

“I hope not, then I can’t let Prada out to do her business out in the night.” Lydia sighed.

Stiles looked to Scott for help but Scott’s attention was already focused on Allison. When Stiles looked to his right, Danny looked uncomfortable or upset, so Stiles just finished his lunch while Scott accidentally agreed to go on a double date with Lydia and Jackson.

~

After school, Stiles pulled up to the old Hale house.

“Hello?” He called out. “Derek, are you home?”

Derek had a knack for appearing out of nowhere, so Stiles closed his eyes, listened for a sound, and sniffed around for a scent.

“Okay, yeah, you’re definitely home.” Stiles said under his breath before calling out again. “I can smell you so you may as well just come out already.”

“You’re getting better.” Derek observed, stepping out through the doorway.

“You know that I could just go around the back of the house where there is no wall right?” Stiles asked. “I mean, if I wanted to go in.”

Derek just glared.

“Okay, we have got to work on your communication skills.” Stiles said, tapping Derek lightly on the shoulder, causing the man to look down at it and then back up to glare harder.

“See, that’s exactly what I mean.” Stiles pointed out. 

“What do you want?” Derek asked, annoyed.

“I just came by to say ‘hello, how ya been? Why’d you turn me into a werewolf?’ You know the usual.” Stiles grinned.

Derek sighed. “I didn’t turn you.”

Stiles waited for a few seconds for more, but Derek just stared at him some more. “Okay, am I gonna get an explanation?”

“There’s an Alpha here.” Derek answered. “You and I are betas, and betas can’t turn people into werewolves, only the Alpha can do that.”

“So where’s the Alpha?” Stiles asked, looking around. “Because so far, I’ve only seen you and a bunch of hunters that want to kill me.”

“The Alpha killed my sister, but I don’t know who it is.” Derek explained, obviously annoyed with Stiles. “That’s why I need your help. You were bitten by the Alpha so you’re part of his pack. He’s gonna call on you to join him and when he does, you’re gonna want to be able to be in control.”

“Shouldn’t he be your Alpha too?” Stiles asked, tilting his head. “Where’s your pack?”

Derek looked down for a few moments before looking back up. “Do you want to learn how to control the turn or not?”

“Yes, of course I want to learn how to control it.” Stiles answered. “But your being cryptic doesn’t help anyone.”

“We’ll start tomorrow.” Derek said, like the conversation was over.

“Why can’t we start now?” Stiles asked, more than a little bit annoyed.

“Because you have homework and I have someplace to be.” Derek lifted his eyebrows at Stiles. 

“What are you, my dad? I’ll get around to my homework.” Stiles said, ready to leave but then pausing. “Where do you go, anyways?”

“How is that any of your business?” Derek asked, challenging.

“Well because you want my help and I want to make sure that you’re not gonna go out and kill someone.” Stiles answered, lifting his eyebrows.

“I’m not going to kill someone.” Derek replied blandly.

“How do I know that for sure?” Stiles challenged.

Derek stepped closer. “Use your abilities. Listen to my heartbeat, and if I’m lying then it’ll jump.”

Stiles looked up at him. 

“I am not going to kill someone.” Derek said slowly, still staring at Stiles.

Stiles listened and Derek’s heartbeat didn’t jump.

“You could just be some kind of sociopath that’s really good at lying.” Stiles shrugged, earning another glare.

“Fine.” Derek said, stepping back again. “Don’t believe me, I don’t care.”

Stiles was still listening and heard Derek’s heart jump.

“Listen, I was just kidding.” Stiles started to apologize, but Derek was still glaring. “What? I just know that sometimes really good liars can pass a polygraph! It’s why they’re not admissible in court.”

Derek’s expression changed.

“My dad’s the sheriff, but you knew that.” Stiles shrugged. “Anyway, you were right about that homework so, I’m gonna go ahead and go do that while you go wherever.”

Stiles turned around towards his Jeep, when he looked back, Derek was gone.

Stiles wondered where the hell Derek parked his car.

~

Late that night, Stiles heard a gunshot followed by a howl. Worried about Derek, he quickly put some pants on and headed out towards the source of the noise. 

Instead of finding Derek though, he overheard two hunters in a discussion. 

“How long will it take?”

“I give him 48 hours… If that.”

~

The next day at school, Scott talked about how his double date went.

“Sounds just the way I expected that it would.” Stiles shrugged. “This is what happens when you lie about being good at bowling.”

“But it was humiliating!” Scott complained, banging his head against the locker. “I bet she’ll never speak to me again.”

“Dude, if she just liked you because you said that you’re a good bowler, then you don’t want her.” Stiles scoffed. “Besides, she agreed to a date with you before that and I’m sure that she’ll get over it. Did she seem upset or were you just listening to the crap that Jackson spewed out of his mouth?”

“I guess most of the problem was Jackson.” Scott admitted. “And we did kiss at the end of the night and she said she’d like to hang out again.”

“Atta boy!” Stiles said proudly, slapping Scott on the back. “Nothing to worry about!”

~

Scott spent most of the day busy planning a study session with Allison after school so Stiles spent the day trying to find out how to control his werewolf from coming out. The problem was, that Stiles didn’t get angry very easily, or know how to get himself angry without putting others at risk, but he wanted to get a jump-start on learning how to control it before the next full moon.

“Okay, so I tend to shift when my heartbeat increases or when I get angry.” Stiles said to himself. “Lydia and Jackson. She’s too smart to be with him but she is, and he’s a big asshole that doesn’t deserve her…Even if she is a little bit evil.”

Stiles got lost in thought for a few minutes, before a thought occurred to him. He could try to transition without getting himself upset. Stiles spent his free period practicing extending and retracting his claws. By the time his hour was up, he felt pretty confident in his control.

~

There wasn’t any practice after school, so after school, Stiles got into his Jeep and was ready to leave when Derek passed in front of his car.

“Oh my God!” Stiles yelled, watching as Derek swayed on his feet…and collapsed. 

“You gotta be kidding me, this guy’s everywhere.” Stiles said before getting out to see him. “What are you doing here?”

“I was shot.” Derek said, sounding really sick.

“C’mon.” Stiles said, helping Derek into his Jeep. “Why aren’t you healing?”

“I can’t.” Derek answered, his head drooping. “It was- it was a different kind of bullet.”

“What a silver bullet?” Stiles asked, between excited and concerned. 

“No, you idiot.” Derek glared at him from the passenger side.

“I’m not appreciating your tone.” Stiles said, maneuvering out of the parking lot.

“I’m not appreciating dying and having to put up with stupid questions.” Derek retorted.

Stiles sighed. “Wait, the woman that shot you said you had 48 hours.”

“What?” Derek asked, his eyes flickering from their normal green-grey to his werewolf blue. “Hang on, Stiles. I need you to find out what kind of bullet she used.”

“How exactly am I supposed to do that?” Stiles asked, slightly panicked.

“She’s an Argent, she’s with them so she’ll probably be staying at their house. You can get Scott to do it.” Derek suggested.

“With who?” Stiles wasn’t liking the sound of this. 

“The hunters.” Derek said, annoyed with a forced half-growl.

“The Argents are hunters?” Stiles asked, surprised.

“Yes!” Derek said, exasperated. “Now if I don’t get that bullet, I’m gonna die.”

Stiles turned on the radio and texted Scott to check the Argent home for a bullet.

“Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We’re almost there.” Stiles said, upset that Scott seemed surprisingly unhelpful. 

“Almost where?” Derek asked, struggling to stay awake.

Stiles sighed. “Your house?”

“What?” Derek said, looking slightly panicked. “No, you can’t take me there.”

“I can’t take you to your own house?” Stiles asked, unsure of where else to take him.

“Not when I can’t protect myself.” Derek said as though it was obvious.

“Alright.” Stiles pulled his Jeep over. “What happens if Scott doesn’t find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?”

“Not yet.” Derek answered. “I have a last resort.”

Stiles flailed wildly. “What do you mean?! What last resort?!”

Derek lifted his sleeve to reveal his bullet wound.

“Oh, my God. What is that?” Stiles asked, feeling queasy. “Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out.”

Derek sighed loudly. “Start the car. Now.”

Stiles turned to him upset. “I don’t think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think I could drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead.”

Derek turned to him very sincerely. “Start the car, or I’m gonna rip your throat out… with my teeth.”

Stiles stared at him for a few more seconds before looking around exasperated and started the car.

Derek let his head fall back down again.

“For the record: I’m not doing this because you’re threatening me.” Stiles informed him very seriously.

Derek didn’t reply, just sighed again.

“Another great conversation.” Stiles said sarcastically, changing direction towards his own home.

Once they got to Stiles’ house, made sure that the sheriff wasn’t home, and snuck Derek into Stiles’ room, Stiles got another text from Scott.

After asking if a strange phrase meant anything to him, Derek answered that it was a rare form of wolfsbane.

Derek’s breathing was getting heavier. “Just get him to bring me the bullet.”

“Yeah, I know. You’ll die without it.” Stiles answered. “I’m working on it.”

Stiles was getting more and more agitated, thinking that maybe Scott was more concerned about getting lucky than the fact that Derek was dying and he was the only chance they had to save him.

Stiles’ claws started coming out and he tried to retract them but it was no good. 

Derek’s head lolled back and he noticed Stiles’ claws.

“Don’t worry, I’m working on it.” Stiles assured him, but seeing Derek looking so sick and pale just agitated him further.

Derek just shook his head at him.

“Scott’s gonna be here soon, I’m sure that he’s already found the bullet.” Stiles tried to assure him. Stiles sat down on his bed and managed to retract his claws. “You’re gonna be okay.”

“Clear your desk.” Derek ordered.

Stiles just sighed and did as he was told. “Should I ask why?”

Derek took off his shirt.

“You know, that really doesn’t look like anything some Echinacea and a good night sleep couldn’t take care of.” Stiles joked, gesturing towards the wound.

Derek swayed his way towards the desk. “When the infection reaches my heart, it’ll kill me.”

“‘Positivity’ just isn’t in your vocabulary, is it?” Stiles asked, looking around nervously, wondering what exactly Derek was doing.

“If he doesn’t get here with the bullet in time… last resort.” Derek said, breathing getting heavier.

“Which is?” Stiles asked.

“You’re gonna cut off my arm.” Derek answered, pulling a handsaw out of nowhere.

Stiles took a moment to be surprised. “Where the hell did you even get that?”

“When you brought me in through the garage.” Derek answered as easily as he could in his condition.

Stiles picked up the handsaw while Derek tied some string tightly around his arm.

“Oh my God.” Stiles exclaimed, starting to feel sick again.

“You should have taken me somewhere easier to clean.” Derek observed.

“Yeah, what if you bleed to death?” Stiles asked, unsure of what to do with his hands.

“It’ll heal if it works.” Derek answered, muffled by the string still in his mouth.

“I don’t know if I can do this…” Stiles said sheepishly.

“Why not?!” Derek asked, obviously losing his cool again.

“Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!” Stiles tried to explain.

“You faint at the sight of blood?” Derek asked, completely done and about two steps away from ripping Stiles’ head off.

“No, but I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!” Stiles yelled.

“Alright, fine.” Derek conceded. “How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I’m gonna cut off your head.”

“Okay, you know what? I’m so not buying you threats any-” Stiles was cut off my Derek grabbing him by the shirt and pulling their faces close. “Alright! Okay, bought, sold, totally. I’ll do it.”

Derek started to gag.

“What? What are you doing?” Stiles asked, watching as Derek leaned over and threw up thankfully in the trashcan. Well… mostly…

“Holy God, what the hell is that?” Stiles asked, seeing that some black goo was bubbling in the trashcan.

“It’s my body… trying to heal itself.” Derek tried to explain, feeling worse and worse by the second.

Stiles wasn’t feeling much better at this point. “It’s not doing a very good job of it.”

“Now. You gotta do it now.” Derek half-pleaded, half-demanded, staring up at Stiles from his vulnerable position. 

“Look, honestly, I don’t think I can.” Stiles said apologetically.

“JUST DO IT!” Derek screamed, officially panicked. 

“OH MY GOD!” Stiles screamed, picking up the handsaw and putting it against Derek’s arm.

“Stiles?” Scott called.

“Scott?” Stiles called back just as Scott walked into his room.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Scott yelled.

Stiles laughed in relief. “Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares.”

Derek pulled himself up. “Did you get it?”

Scott pulled the bullet out of his pocket and handed it to Derek.

“What are you gonna do with it?” Stiles asked, curious.

“I’m gonna…” Derek fell down, unconscious.

“Derek?” Stiles asked, panicked. “Derek, come on, wake up. Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?”

“I don’t know!” Scott said, looking around like the unprepared teen that he was.

“He’s not waking up!” Stiles yelled. “Get the bullet.” 

Scott looked around and picked it up off the carpet.

“I think he’s dying.” Stiles said, on the verge of tears. “I think he’s dead!”

“Alright, just hold on!” Scott yelled, not wanting to add to his own panic.

Stiles balled his hands into fists. “Please don’t kill me for this.”

Derek woke up once Stiles punched him in the face and Scott helped him up.

Derek emptied the bullet on the desk and set the wolfsbane on fire with a lighter he had in his pocket. Then he picked the pieces up into his hand and rubbed them into the wound, falling back onto the floor, screaming and growling until the wound healed.

“That… was… Awesome!” Stiles yelled, relieved and happy while Scott stared at him as if he had gone insane. “YES!”

“Are you okay?” Scott asked Derek.

“Oh, well except for the agonizing pain.” Derek snarked.

“Well I’m guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health.” Stiles observed, earning yet another glare from Derek. 

“Okay, we saved your life, which means you’re gonna leave us alone, you got that?” Scott said angrily.

Derek shifted his gaze from Stiles to Scott.

“And if you don’t, then I’m just gonna go back to Allison’s dad and tell him everything.” Scott threatened.

“You’re gonna trust them?” Derek asked, turning to look at Stiles.

“Well, why the hell not? They’re a whole lot freakin’ nicer than you are.” Scott continued.

Stiles just looked between the two keeping his silence.

“Yeah, I can show you exactly how nice they really are.” Derek said with a sneer.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked.

Derek headed out, expecting them to follow.

~

They took Derek’s Camaro to the hospital where he led them to his Uncle’s room.

“Who is he?” Stiles asked, observing Derek’s behavior. 

“My Uncle, Peter Hale.” Derek said, hurt and sadness obvious in his expression.

“Is he like you?” Scott asked. “A werewolf?”

“He was.” Derek answered. “Now he’s barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor.”

“So, what makes you so sure that they set the fire?” Scott asked.

“’Cause they were the only ones that knew about us.” Derek answered, turning to look at him.

“Well, then they had a reason.” Scott shrugged.

Both Derek and Stiles furrowed their brow, but Derek was the one that answered. “Like what?”

Derek turned back to look at his uncle and maneuvered him to show that the other side of his face was a large burn scar. “You tell me what justifies this.”

Scott was surprised, eyes wide. Stiles turned to look at Derek’s pained expression, watching anger take over again.

Derek continued. “They say they’ll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it’s what Allison will do!”

Before anyone could say anything else, a nurse came by to tell them that visiting hours were over.

“We were just leaving.” Derek informed her before the three of them walked out and he took them home.

~

After they had dropped Scott off at his house, Derek drove Stiles home.

“So, not like I care or anything,” Stiles said, breaking the silence. “But do you actually sleep in that house, like do you have a mattress or anything?”

Derek just looked at Stiles confused for a moment before turning back to the road without answering.

“Because, you know, you should probably sleep somewhere less creepy.” Stiles continued.

Derek glared at the road for a moment before turning to glare at Stiles.

“And haunted with bad memories.” Stiles nodded.

“What do you care?” Derek asked defensively.

“Oh, I don’t.” Stiles replied, just as defensive. “But, you were dying just about an hour ago, so maybe you should sleep somewhere, you know, sanitary and safe where you can have a good night’s rest.”

“I don’t have anywhere else to go, if you haven’t noticed.” Derek said, shaking his head. “Besides, I’m saving my money for important things.”

“Saving your money?” Stiles asked. “So you have a job then? Is it around the school or do you just creep around a high school in your free time?”

Derek turned to glare at Stiles again.

“Nah, it’s cool.” Stiles assured him. “But do you work at some kind of restaurant food chain? Do they make you wear a uniform? Oooh! Is it hotdogs?”

“Stiles.” Derek said, getting Stiles to be quiet for a moment. “Shut up.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Stiles asked with a wicked grin. “Which one?”

“No, Stiles.” Derek said, pulling up to the house.

“I’m gonna find it.” Stiles promised.

“Get out of the car.” Derek commanded.

“Sure you don’t want to come in?” Stiles asked, opening the door. 

When he turned back to look, he was not prepared to see the look of utter confusion on Derek’s face.

“What?” Stiles asked.

Derek schooled his expression. “Nothing.”

“So is that a ‘no’?” Stiles asked, just to make sure.

“No, Stiles.” Derek sighed. “I’d rather not continue hearing you make up stories with unanswered questions.”

“I’ll stop asking questions.” Stiles offered. “Or you could, you know, answer them.”

“You have school tomorrow, go to sleep.” Derek said, pushing Stiles out of his car.

“I have a lot of homework to do, seeing how I was very busy saving your ass after school today.” Stiles said, still not getting out.

“Then do your homework.” Derek replied flatly.

“Wanna come in and watch something?” Stiles asked. “Do you have a TV at your house? How about power? Come to think about it, how do you even live there?”

Derek sighed heavily again. “I thought you said you were going to stop with the questions.”

“That was if you came inside.” Stiles clarified.

“Why is that so important to you?” Derek asked, bewildered.

“It’s not.” Stiles shrugged.

They sat there staring at each other in silence for a few moments.

“Fine.” Derek caved, getting out of the car.

Stiles ran in front of him to unlock the door with his key. “My dad doesn’t seem to be home, but you should keep quiet just in case.”

Derek just shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

Once the door was unlocked, Stiles called for his dad. 

“Doesn’t look like he’s home, but just head on up to my room without me, I’ll be up in a minute.” Stiles said, closing the door behind Derek.

Derek just looked around disinterested and disappeared up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Stiles walked into his room to find Derek sitting on the bed, looking at the claw marks on the back of Stiles’ chair.

“Scott ditched me for Allison.” Stiles explained, sound muffled around a bag of chips before he set them and a bunch of junk foods on his desk.

“Why did you bring so much food?” Derek asked confused.

“You mean ‘snackage’.” Stiles winked. “And it’s because you can’t watch a movie without snacks.”

Derek looked at him like he was crazy. Stiles wasn’t so sure that he wasn’t.

“Open that cabinet over there.” Stiles instructed, pointing towards a medium sized cabinet on the other wall.

Derek did as instructed and saw an impressive DVD collection.

“You can go ahead and pick one and we’ll watch it.” Stiles smiled.

Derek wasn’t sure how to politely ask “why” and for some strange reason he actually cared and kept quiet, picking out some random movie that he’d never seen or heard of before.

“Ah, good choice.” Stiles said, putting it in.

Derek shrugged, standing there awkwardly.

“So have you seen it before?” Stiles asked conversationally.

“No, I don’t really watch movies.” Derek informed him.

“Well, maybe you’ll like this one.” Stiles shrugged, skipping through the trailers.

“Maybe.” Derek agreed.

“You can make yourself comfortable on the bed.” Stiles said, gesturing towards the twin-sized bed in question.

Derek sat down, rigid.

“I said ‘comfortable,’ Derek.” Stiles sighed. “Guess I’ll just have to demonstrate.” 

Derek put his guard up when he saw Stiles running towards him, but instead of being attacked, Stiles just flopped on the bed next to him. His expression open and happy.

“C’mon, big guy.” Stiles goaded. “You can relax.”

Derek rolled his eyes and moved to get comfortable on the bed. His back against the headboard and his legs extended.

Stiles just nodded his approval with a grin, proud of himself, and stood up to get the laptop, setting it on Derek’s lap. 

“Start it, I’m right here.” Stiles told him, getting the snack bags and surrounding Derek with them.

A half hour later, Stiles was settled into the bed next to Derek with books and snacks between them. The space was a little bit cramped, but not uncomfortable. Every so often, Derek would notice Stiles writing something completely unrelated to a certain subject and would bring him back to focus.

Derek was enjoying the movie, but mostly he was surprised that he was enjoying Stiles’ company. He would get a little bit loud every now and then, and spoiled a few of the plot twists on accident with his excitement, but even then, it didn’t bother Derek much.

Stiles asked Derek if he liked the snacks and was able to do his homework and still answer Derek’s questions about parts of the movie he wasn’t clear on. He commented freely about parts of the movie that he didn’t like, and defended the parts of the movie that Derek found a bit overdramatic or inaccurate if he didn’t agree. It was… pleasant.

As the time passed and the movie reached its climax, Stiles had finished most of his homework and started dozing off.

“I should head home.” Derek said, pausing the movie.

Stiles sat up at that. “Before finishing the movie?”

Derek wasn’t sure how to answer that, but Stiles was looking at him like it was an unforgiveable crime so he just. “You’re right, I’ll go home when it’s over.”

That seemed to appease Stiles and he settled back into his spot, closing the book he had been occupying. He looked tired and rumpled, but also peaceful despite earlier admitting to being afraid of Derek.

Derek yawned before he even realized and suddenly felt Stiles’ gaze. When he looked to meet it, Stiles just looked back to the laptop screen for a moment before getting up.

“What?” Derek asked, slightly concerned.

“Just clearing stuff off of the bed.” Stiles answered easily, moving the books and snacks to the desk.

“You finished your homework?” Derek asked to make sure.

Stiles scoffed at him with a smirk. “Yeah, I finished.”

Derek just glared.

“You can check my heartbeat.” Stiles said openly. “I finished my homework.”

Derek nodded his approval and turned his attention back to the screen while Stiles crawled under the covers of his now cleared bed.

When the movie was over a few minutes later, Derek noticed that Stiles breathing had evened out and he had fallen asleep. So Derek got out of bed as quietly as possible and closed the laptop, setting it on the desk.

Stiles stirred. “You leaving?”

“Yeah.” Derek answered.

Stiles stretched and got up. “You weren’t going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?”

Derek shrugged.

“Well, if you really want to leave then I’ll walk you out, but I don’t have a problem with you staying.” Stiles said casually.

“Thanks, but I really should get going.” Derek insisted, even though he didn’t really want to leave.

“Alright.” Stiles smiled. “Come on, I’ll walk you out.”

They headed down the stairs and Stiles walked him to his car.

“Guess I’ll see you creeping around school tomorrow.” Stiles teased.

Derek rolled his eyes and glared at Stiles, but Stiles knew it wasn’t as bad as before.

“Goodnight, Stiles.” Derek said firmly, getting into his car.

“So you do know how to dismiss yourself like a normal person.” Stiles teased some more. “Goodnight, Derek.”

With that, Derek drove off, back to his lonely and burnt down home, haunted with both good and bad memories.

~

A few days later, Stiles went to visit Derek at the Hale house.

“Yo, Derek?” Stiles called, using his senses to find him.

Derek appeared out of nowhere with a startled expression.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked, watching Stiles carefully.

“Well, it’s a Saturday and I finished all my homework last night so my day’s free.” Stiles smiled. “I figured we could do something together.”

“We should start on your training.” Derek nodded.

“No, I mean, we could, but we could also not.” Stiles shrugged, grinning.

Derek furrowed his brow.

“Just in case you need to recover from getting shot.” Stiles shrugged. “I wouldn’t want you to strain yourself.”

“I’m fine…” Derek informed him, watching him carefully.

“Okay, so then what’s first?” Stiles asked. “I’ve been thinking about it and kinda wondering if it really matters who the Alpha is?”

“What do you mean?” Derek asked, stepping closer.

“Well, if he’s going around killing people, then his reasons don’t matter. He needs to be put down.” Stiles shrugged.

“It would be better to know who it is first so that we know what we’re up against.” Derek informed him.

“Right, so ‘know your enemy’ and all that.” Stiles nodded. “Okay.”

Derek watched him fidget for a while.

“What?” Derek asked blandly.

“Well, the first step to finding out who it is, is finding out his motives.” Stiles answered. “Now, I guess the question is, whether he was already an Alpha before he killed your sister.”

“So you think he killed her to become the Alpha?” Derek asked, thinking.

“You and your sister, you left Beacon Hills.” Stiles remembered. “So why did you come back?”

Derek looked down thoughtfully. “There was a deer, it was marked.”

“Marked how?” Stiles asked, pushing for an answer.

“A spiral.” Derek answered hesitantly.

“So, what does a spiral mean?” Stiles asked, looking to the spot where Derek had buried his sister. “You buried a spiral of wolfsbane around your sister.”

“Doesn’t mean anything.” Derek assured him, turning to go back inside.

“We are not playing this game.” Stiles said, running up and catching Derek by the arm. “Obviously it means something and you better not lie to me.”

“You don’t wanna know.” Derek assured him.

Stiles let him go to clench his fists and sighed heavily. “Do you want to find who killed your sister? Huh? Because I can help but you have to trust me!”

Derek hesitated for a moment, but shook his head.

Stiles scoffed. “Fine. Whatever, I’ll just find this thing on my own.”

“Wait.” Derek said, just as Stiles was about to leave. 

Stiles turned around, raising his eyebrows in expectation.

Derek closed his eyes tightly and sighed. 

“I’m waiting.” Stiles reminded him.

“How do you plan to find out who the Alpha is?” Derek asked, moving his jaw around awkwardly.

“Motive.” Stiles shrugged. “We find a motive, we find the killer.”

“But you said that the motive was for him to become an Alpha.” Derek said, scrunching his face in confusion.

“Yeah, but he bit me.” Stiles reminded him. “He didn’t kill me, but he could have. He killed the bus driver for no apparent reason. I don’t know, something tells me that he’s gonna kill someone else.”

Derek sighed, frustrated. “Do you know who?”

“If I knew that, then I wouldn’t just be standing here talking to you now, would I?” Stiles snarked. 

Derek huffed and turned to leave.

“Are you seriously just gonna walk away every time you’re done with a conversation?” Stiles asked, mildly irritated.

Derek shrugged and disappeared.

Stiles lifted his arms in disbelief. “Unbelievable.”

~

That night, as he was riding with his dad in the police car, eating curly fries, there was an attack at the video store. Lydia and Jackson were there with the ambulance, Jackson being his usual self, yelling at the sheriff and pissing Stiles off.

Just as Stiles was ready to turn, breathing heavily and ready to tear Jackson’s head off, he caught Derek’s scent.

He looked up and Derek was on the roof, watching the whole scene.

“I told you that he was going to kill someone.” Stiles said, sitting down in the police car knowing that Derek could hear him.

“You didn’t know who.” Derek reminded him, still on the roof.

“He’s not done.” Stiles said, ignoring the comment. “In fact, I think he’s barely getting started.”

Derek looked down to where a dead body was being carted into the back of an ambulance.

“Lydia looks really terrified.” Stiles said, watching her curled up against the ambulance, eyes wide with fright.

“Maybe she saw something.” Derek observed. “I have to find out what.”

“Hey, I’ll take care of that.” Stiles said, warning. “You stay away from her. She’s been through enough and I’m sure she’s not gonna be up for your kind of interrogation anytime soon.”

Derek sighed. “I’ll talk to the boy then.”

“Promise?” Stiles asked, laughing. “Give him a hard time, he’s an ass.”

Derek rolled his eyes.

“You kinda remind me of Batman, being all dark and mysterious on the roof.” Stiles grinned. “I love Batman.”

Derek wasn’t sure how to respond to that, but apparently, he didn’t need to because Stiles just kept on talking.

“You should definitely watch Batman with me.” Stiles continued. “We can start with the older movies and work our way up to Christian Bale. Dude! You need to see Adam West’s Batman; he’ll make you piss yourself!”

Stiles started laughing hysterically, and his dad came over to check on him. 

“Stiles, are you okay?” The sheriff asked, concerned but unsurprised.

“Just thinking about Batman.” Stiles assured him. “I uh- I might have taken more Adderall than necessary today.”

Stiles was lying, obviously, but it was a plausible excuse for being found laughing to himself.

“What have I told you about that?” His dad asked, sighing. “Look, I’m gonna wrap things up here, want me to get someone to drive you home?”

“Do you mind if I walk?” Stiles asked.

“Let’s see, do I mind if you walk home while it’s dark out and there’s a wild animal on the loose, possibly somewhere nearby?” His dad asked, insincere. “Yes, Stiles of course I mind! I’ll have someone drive you home.”

Stiles sighed and settled back into his seat.

“Think you’ll be out late tonight?” Stiles asked, an idea hitting him.

“Probably.” The sheriff shrugged. “I’m sorry, Stiles, but at least we got to have dinner together.”

“Yeah.” Stiles grinned. “Lay off the curly fries. In fact, I’m taking them with me.”

“What?” His dad asked, upset. “I paid for those!”

“But you can’t eat them!” Stiles reminded him. 

The sheriff sighed and turned towards one of his deputies. “Take my kid home, would you?”

The deputy nodded and Stiles took the curly fries with him.

“Derek?” Stiles whispered, inconspicuously looking up. “Meet me at my house.”

Derek didn’t answer before he disappeared, but Stiles was pretty sure that he’d see him in a few minutes.

~

“You have to move your desk away from the window.” Derek said once Stiles had turned on the light.

Stiles snorted.

“It’s impractical for me.” Derek told him very seriously.

“You knocked my pens over.” Stiles laughed, picking them up.

Derek huffed and fixed his jacket.

“I brought curly fries and I think I have the original 1966 Batman movie with Adam West, so get yourself nice and comfortable because we’re totally watching the crap out of it.” Stiles grinned, looking for it in his DVD collection.

Derek sat down on the bed, watching Stiles’ movements.

“Come on,” Stiles said, leaving the room. “My dad won’t be home tonight so we can watch it in the living room on the TV.”

Derek followed him to the living room and sat down on the couch. Stiles placed the DVD in the DVD player and started the film. The couch was small but they fit comfortably, Stiles leaning his body away from Derek to give him more space.

The cheesy music and intro started, displaying the actors’ names with their characters. Derek watched Stiles as the movie started and wondered what exactly Stiles found entertaining about the bad acting, but when he turned to look at him, Stiles had a wide grin and Derek cracked a smile.

A few minutes later, Derek was trying not to roll his eyes. 

“He can’t just add the word ‘bat’ front of everything.” Derek said, frustrated.

“Yes, he can.” Stiles replied, grinning madly. “He’s Batman.”

“That doesn’t mean anything to me.” Derek reminded him.

Stiles gasped loudly, staring at Derek with his jaw dropped in horror.

Derek shrugged.

“Well what else?” Stiles asked with a huff.

“The Penguin quacks like a duck, the Joker is just a stupid clown, Catwoman has a bad accent, and they keep celebrating Batman’s death prematurely.” Derek answered.

“So you like the Riddler?” Stiles lifted an eyebrow.

“His riddles don’t make sense but somehow Batman and Robin solve them.” Derek sighed. “They solve crimes like you do. Somehow magically being able to see all of the connections that normal people can’t and shouldn’t be able to see. 

“You think I’m a genius like Batman?” Stiles grinned.

“It’s not genius, it’s ridiculous.” Derek corrected.

“Are you enjoying this at all?” Stiles asked, sitting up.

Derek looked around, unsure of how to answer. Yes, he was enjoying Stiles’ company, but no, he wasn’t going to tell him that and no, he wasn’t entertained by the movie.

“You’re unbelievable.” Stiles scoffed. “This is classic Batman!”

“And to be honest, I’m a little bit insulted to be compared to him.” Derek answered snarky.

Stiles opened and closed his mouth helplessly looking for something to say.

Derek smirked.

“You’re a robot!” Stiles yelled, standing up and grumbling. “Fine, I’ll just have to put the 1989 film with Michael Keaton.”

Derek wasn’t sure how that was going to improve his opinion on Batman, but he held his peace and watched Stiles grumpily go to his room to retrieve the DVD.

An hour later, Stiles was watching Derek carefully while Derek made sure not to give away any expression, finishing the curly fries.

“You’re not even watching the movie.” Derek said, staring at the screen.

“I’ve seen it a hundred times, I don’t have to watch it.” Stiles said, his body fully turned towards Derek, leaning closely to watch his expression.

“You’re distracting me.” Derek said, trying to sound upset even though he actually found it endearing.

“So you like it?” Stiles asked, leaning over to try to catch Derek’s expression, but he fell over.

Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles fumbled to stand up and get back on the couch.

“So you don’t like it…” Stiles said as if he had been personally offended.

“It’s not so bad.” Derek sighed. “The costume is better than the first one.”

Stiles smiled at him again, beaming.

“Aha!” Stiles exclaimed.

Derek rolled his eyes again.

“Someday, those things are gonna roll right out of your skull, you know that?” Stiles smiled, settling back on the couch.

Just then, Derek heard a car drive up and knew that it was the sheriff.

“I thought you said he wasn’t gonna be home all night!” Derek accused, looking around.

“Shh, I’ll handle this.” Stiles flailed off the couch, pulling Derek with him. “Go to my room and hide! GO!”

There was the sound of keys turning a lock and Derek ran, not having a better plan.

“Yo, dad!” he heard Stiles say awkwardly. “I thought you were going to be out all night.”

“Yeah, well we don’t really have any leads and that Jackson kid wouldn’t shut up about going home so, since there isn’t much to do about a wild animal wandering around, I figured I could finish the paperwork in the morning.” The sheriff answered with a sigh. “What are you doing up?”

“Oh, me?” Stiles scoffed. “Just watching Batman, haven’t seen it in a while and, you know, I was thinking about it earlier.”

“Why do you look so suspicious?” Derek knew that the sheriff was squinting, and he sighed, frustrated.

“I just- I was gonna- I was gonna watch some porn.” Stiles stuttered.

Derek resisted the urge to smack his head against the wall for the sole reason that it would make noise.

“Wh- Just go do it in your room.” The sheriff answered awkwardly. “You have a laptop, don’t do it in the living room! For Christ’s sake, Stiles, we eat there sometimes!”

“Noted!” Stiles exclaimed awkwardly. “I’ll just go jerk-off to Batman in my room then.”

“What?!” The sheriff asked, mortified.

“Bad idea. Oh, god, you’re never gonna watch Batman with me again, are you?” Stiles sounded genuinely upset.

“No, I don’t think so.” The sheriff replied.

“It was a slip of the tongue!” Stiles yelled, defensive.

“Just- just go to your room.” The sheriff sighed.

“But dad-” Stiles started.

“Take your DVDs with you.” The sheriff sighed. 

Stiles moved to collect his DVDs.

“I didn’t figure Michael Keaton to be your type.” The sheriff said, noticing the DVDs.

“No, not him.” Stiles corrected. “The girl… obviously, I mean… yea…”

The sheriff sighed, then left to go to his room. 

He had to pass by Stiles’ room and Derek made himself look smaller, hiding in the shadows. He was going to kill Stiles. 

Stiles showed up a moment later, walking in with a fallen expression.

“I think I’m going to kill myself.” Stiles said, tossing the DVD boxes on the desk and flopping face-first on his bed.

So it wasn’t the appropriate time to tease Stiles about comparing Derek to Batman a few hours before saying that he jerked-off to the character. Derek could respect that. He also didn’t really want to make the situation more awkward than it had already been.

“My dad’s not gonna look me right in the eye for the whole week.” Stiles mumbled into his mattress.

Derek stood still, unsure of what he should do.

“Oh, my God.” Stiles flailed to get up and look at Derek. “So, my dad’s gonna be avoiding me for the week. Wanna stay the night?”

Derek looked around, trying not to seem awkward.

“Okay, I have never jerked-off to Batman.” Stiles said defensively. “Especially not Adam West or Michael Keaton.”

Derek just stared.

“Not that they aren’t attractive or anything but George Clooney is… well he’s George Clooney…” Stiles babbled. “And I mean, Christian Bale was pretty, you know… cool… chill… so if I was going to, then I have better- Derek, say something.”

Derek cleared his throat, considering his options. He started laughing.

“Oh, my god. You’re an asshole.” Stiles said, relieved and laughing with him. “You’re unbelievable. This is all your fault!”

Derek composed himself. 

“How is any of what just happened my fault?” Derek asked, surprised. “I just did what you told me to.”

“Yeah, but you-” Stiles threw his hands up. “You make me nervous! And then my dad showed up and I don’t know what to tell him, and you’re hiding in my room and I panicked!”

Derek watched him carefully, listening as his heart started racing.

“Stiles, calm down.” He said, moving to calm him before things got ugly.

Stiles started hyperventilating and clenching his fists, trying not to turn.

“Stiles, listen to me.” Derek said, grabbing Stiles’ shoulder. “You need to calm down.”

Stiles looked up at Derek, his eyes flashing yellow and his heart speeding up even more before finally calming down.

Stiles took a deep breath, placing a hand on Derek’s arm and keeping it there until his heart slowed back down to normal.

“I thought you were controlling it better.” Derek said, concerned.

Stiles finally let go of his arm and nodded. “Yeah, I don’t know what happened, I guess I just started freaking out.”

“I don’t think I like Batman.” Derek said, very seriously as he saw Stiles stare at him in horror.

“What? But- no, now we have to watch the movies.” Stiles answered, moving over to open a drawer full of comics. “And I’m giving you homework.”

Derek shook his head. “I’m not reading that.”

“Yes you are.” Stiles nodded at him. “You are going to read all of my Batman comics.”

“There are more important things that I have to be doing, you remember that, right?” Derek reminded him.

“Can’t you make just a little bit of free time for Batman?” Stiles asked, half-whining. “Maybe you could read it while hiding behind a tree while you’re stalking me.”

Derek just glared at him.

“Come on!” Stiles whined.

“No.” Derek replied, unmoved.

“I’ll be your best friend?” Stiles bribed.

Derek glared harder.

“Heads up though, because Scott’s already my best friend so… and he also doesn’t like you very much.” Stiles informed him.

Derek rolled his eyes and sighed. “I’m not reading any comic books. I don’t want to and there’s an Alpha out there that killed my sister that I should be chasing instead of wasting my time like this.”

Stiles looked hurt for a moment and Derek actually felt bad, but he knew that he was right.

“Yeah, I get it.” Stiles nodded, resigned. “Sorry, you’re right. I’ll ask my dad what they know about the murders tomorrow.”

Derek almost felt inclined to take it all back, but it wasn’t his way.

“I’m gonna go home.” Derek said, turning to leave. “You know where to find me if you hear anything new.”

“Wait.” Stiles said, moving his desk. “You should leave through the window, since my dad’s home.”

Derek nodded and left.

~

Stiles spent Sunday looking through the files at the police station, sneaking around so that he wouldn’t get noticed in his dad’s office while he was away.

He pulled up the bus driver’s file and discovered that he had been the insurance investigator that had been assigned to the Hale house fire.

“‘Terminated under suspicion of fraud.’” Stiles read, sitting down next to the filing cabinet. He scrambled to make a copy of the paper and pulled out the video store clerk’s file. When he looked through the file, he found that the man was a convicted felon with a history of arson.

Stiles copied that paper too as quickly as possible, folding the copies to hide in his pocket and putting the files away.

He tried to sneak out of the police station when his dad came in.

“What are you doing here?” The sheriff asked, suspicious.

“I came by to see if you were free for lunch.” Stiles lied easily. “But you weren’t here so I figured I’d just go home.”

“Well, I’d love to get some lunch with you, but I have a lot of work to do.” The sheriff sighed. “Sorry, son. I know that I haven’t been around much lately, what with all the animal attacks and the paperwork.”

“It’s okay, dad.” Stiles assured him. “You’re just doing the best you can.”

His dad smiled at him. “Go eat, I’ll see you tonight.”

Stiles smiled back and left.

~

Stiles sat outside the Hale house, fully aware that Derek wasn’t home but having nothing else to do but wait for him.

Derek showed up a little while later.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, walking up to where Stiles was lying down.

Stiles sat up. “Where’ve you been?”

“I was visiting my uncle at the hospital.” Derek answered, looking around. 

“I looked into the victims.” Stiles said, sighing and pulling out the papers he had copied. “The bus driver and the video store clerk?”

Derek looked at him with a furrowed brow, reaching to get the papers but Stiles held them away.

“Look, I don’t know how you’re going to react to this, but-” Stiles said, hesitating.

Derek pulled the papers out of his hand.

“What is this?” Derek asked, glaring at Stiles like Stiles was responsible for everything.

“Woah, I just did some digging.” Stiles said, standing up. “That’s what I found out.”

“What are you trying to tell me?” Derek asked, looming over Stiles.

“Calm down, okay?” Stiles said, raising his hands. “You told me to tell you if I found something new. This is new to me, so I decided to share my information.”

Derek looked him over before stepping back.

“Good.” Stiles nodded. “What do you know about the fire?”

Derek looked down.

“Derek, you gotta give me something, man.” Stiles said, watching Derek look around thoughtfully.

“I have to go see my uncle again.” Derek said, storming off.

Stiles ran to catch up with him, but seeing that Derek wasn’t going to share any information, he decided against it and went home.

~

“Just a friendly reminder: parent/teacher conferences are tonight.” Mr. Harris announced in Chemistry class the next day. “Student’s below a ‘C’ average are required to attend. I won’t name you because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment.”

Stiles was busy highlighting important facts in the book that he would need to study when Mr. Harris came up to him. “Has anyone seen Scott McCall?” 

Stiles looked up, going to shrug when Jackson came in, taking up the class’s attention.

“Hey, Jackson.” Mr. Harris said, walking over to him. “If you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know.”

He walked back to the front of the class. “Everyone, start reading chapter nine. Mr. Stilinski, try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It’s chemistry, not a coloring book.”

Stiles glared and spat the cap out of his mouth towards the ceiling before catching it. He decided to ignore his teacher and leaned to where Danny was sitting in front of him.

“Hey, Danny.” Stiles said. “Can I ask you a question?”

“No.” Danny said, ignoring him.

“Well, I’m gonna to anyway.” Stiles continued. “Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?”

“No.” Danny sighed.

“Can I ask you another question?” Stiles asked again.

“Answer’s still no.” Danny replied, mildly annoyed.

“Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson?” Stiles asked.

“He wouldn’t… tell me.” Danny answered, uncomfortable.

“But he’s your best friend.” Stiles said, confused.

Danny sighed with a shrug.

“One more question.” Stiles said.

“What?” Danny asked, obviously annoyed now.

“Do you find me attractive?” Stiles asked, leaning over to see Danny’s face before falling out of his chair.

Danny looked confused and didn’t answer.

~

Coming out of class, Stiles smelled Derek and followed the scent to the locker rooms.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked, confused but not surprised.

“I’m going to have a chat with Jackson when he’s out of the shower.” Derek shrugged. “Hey, why do you care if that boy, Danny, finds you attractive or not?”

Stiles squinted at him.

“Do you think things over in your head before you say them or do you just not care if you sound like a creep?” Stiles asked, genuinely interested.

“I don’t care.” Derek answered. “But what do you mean?”

“Well, you’re waiting for Jackson to come out of the shower and you’re stalking me.” Stiles said, lifting his eyebrows at Derek.

“Why do you always say that I’m stalking you? I’m not stalking you.” Derek shook his head.

“You were listening to a private conversation between myself and Daniel while I was in chemistry class.” Stiles pointed out.

“You know that when you asked him about Lydia, your heart started beating a little bit faster?” Derek asked.

“You have got to get out more.” Stiles said, shaking his head. “You’ve passed the age where stalking teenagers is acceptable.”

“I’m not that much older than you.” Derek reminded him.

“But you aren’t in high school anymore, and I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t make much of a difference if you were.” Stiles said, hearing the water shut off.

“That’s my cue.” Derek excused himself, hiding in the steam.

“Great job, Stiles, you’ve befriended a big creep.” Stiles whispered to himself.

Just then, he heard Derek slam Jackson against a locker. It was worse than he’d thought. He hadn’t even allowed Jackson to get dressed and was pressing him against the locker menacingly while Jackson cowered in only a towel.

“Are you for real?” Stiles squeaked, knowing that Derek could hear him and Jackson couldn’t.

Derek came up to him a few moments later. “He doesn’t know anything.” 

“Cool, great, thanks.” Stiles said, gaping at Derek. “What the hell happened to you?”

Derek looked down at himself to check for anything out of place. He looked back up at Stiles, confused.

“Nothing, why?” Derek asked.

Stiles just gaped at him some more before leaving the locker rooms, leaving Derek to continue doing creepy Derek things.

~

After school, Stiles went to see Lydia. She was pretty drugged out on her bed.

She was surprisingly flirty and happy to see him, and he felt his heart race every time she touched him. She let him sit on her bed and leaned over him, her face close to his.

When Stiles saw the pill bottles on her nightstand he chuckled. “I bet you can’t say: ‘I saw Susie sitting in a shoeshine shop’ ten times fast.”

She raised her eyebrow at him, accepting the challenge. “I saw Shuzy- I shaw-”

Stiles put the bottle back down and she lied down, a haunted expression on her face.

“I saw…” She said, distant and unfocused.

“What?” Stiles asked, placing his hand over her own. “Lydia, what did you see?”

“Something.” Lydia answered, staring at the wall.

“Something like… like a mountain lion?” Stiles asked, knowing that she hadn’t.

“A mountain lion.” Lydia agreed.

“Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you just saying that because that’s what the police told you?” Stiles asked.

“A mountain lion.” Lydia repeated.

Stiles reached over to show her a plush giraffe. “What’s this?”

“A mountain lion.” Lydia stated, turning to it.

“Okay,” Stiles said, putting the giraffe back. “You’re so drunk.”

Her head fell in his lap and her hand was close to his crotch. He gasped loudly, surprised and aroused.

Stiles stood, abruptly, feeling oddly guilty. “Well, I’m gonna go. Uh, I’ll let you get back to the post-traumatic stress thing.”

“Mm, stay.” Lydia said, just as he was about to leave.

He whipped the door back open. “Me, stay? You want me to stay?”

Stiles tried not to get his hopes up, not when he’d been obsessed with her since the third grade. But she hummed and nodded, patting the bed seductively and he couldn’t resist her. He rushed back to where he’d been sitting before.

“Yes, please.” She said, delicately caressing his face.

He started breathing heavily, his heart racing as she brought her face closer to his, almost as if going for a kiss.

“Stay.” Lydia’s face turned soft. “Please… Jackson.”

Stiles held in his irritation. “And we’re done here.” 

Lydia passed out on the bed as he sighed and her phone went off.

“You want me to get that?” Stiles asked her unconscious body. 

“It’s a text.” He informed her, toying with her phone to try to read it. “I don’t know how to-”

Stiles cut himself off, a video open on her phone playing before pausing on the Alpha.

Stiles was shocked and unsure of what to do. He held her phone uncertainly for a minute before standing back up. 

“I gotta go, I’m just gonna borrow this.” Stiles said, fixing her position on the bed and pushing the hair out of her face.

He turned her light off and closed her bedroom door behind himself before leaving.

~

Stiles got in to his Jeep and went home.

In his room, Stiles was desperately trying to contact Scott for advice when his dad knocked on the door.

“Please tell me I’m going to hear good news at this parent/teacher thing tonight.” He asked with a pained expression.

“Depends on how you define ‘good news.’” Stiles replied awkwardly.

“I define it as you getting straight ‘A’s’ with no behavioral issues.” His dad answered, scrunching his face.

Stiles did his best not to wince. “Might want to rethink that definition?”

“Enough said.” His dad said before walking away.

Stiles watched the video one more time before deciding to go for a run to Derek’s place. When he got there, he smelled gunpowder and electricity. Hunters were obviously there and Stiles could hear the same woman hunter that had shot Derek talking.

Stiles approached as silently as he could, coming in through the back as he heard Derek gasping, trying to crawl away.

He heard the sting of electricity and Derek shivering.

Stiles recognized the voice as Allison’s aunt Kate as she taunted him.

“You never were good with electricity… or fire.” She said, and Stiles could hear Derek’s struggling breaths. “Which is why I’m gonna let you in on a little secret and, well, maybe we can help each other out.”

Derek grunted, struggling to get up, and Stiles desperately wanted to help him, but it wouldn’t do anyone any good if he just revealed himself and got himself caught.

“Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you.” Kate continued. “Unpleasant, and frankly: a little too Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now, here’s the part that might really kick you in your balls: we didn’t kill her.”

Stiles could practically smell Derek’s glare.

“You think I’m lying?” She asked.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Derek struggled to say.

“Tsk, sweetie.” She tisked. “Well, why don’t you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am, okay? We… didn’t… kill… your… sister. Do you hear that? There’s no blips or upticks, just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. Found bite-marks on your sister’s body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?”

Stiles heard her scoff and he could tell from the angry sound of his heartbeat that Derek was steadily healing himself enough to be able to run. There was the click of Kate putting her weapon away and Stiles knew that in just a few seconds, he could act.

“Why aren’t we helping each other out?” Kate asked. “You might as well admit what you’ve been guessing all along which is: the Alpha killed your sister.”

Derek shifted his position easier, and Stiles knew that it was the perfect time to act. He shifted as noiselessly as possible and ran as quickly as he could around her, knocking her gun away to distract her attention away from Derek, giving Derek the opportunity to make a run for it.

Derek ran as fast as he could in his weakened state, away from where Kate started shooting up his house and Stiles caught up to him about half a mile away to help him as he stopped to lean against a tree.

“What the hell do you think you were doing?!” Derek asked, tired but outraged.

“I thought I was saving your ass!” Stiles yelled back, defensive and surprised.

“What if she saw you?! What if you weren’t fast enough and she caught you?!” Derek yelled, slumping against his support.

“You can yell at me later, right now I’m taking you somewhere to heal.” Stiles said, pulling Derek in the general direction of his house.

“No!” Derek growled. “What you did was reckless and stupid and you could’ve gotten killed!”

“Maybe.” Stiles shrugged, like it wasn’t important. “But if I hadn’t, then you could be dead right now and then what the hell am I supposed to do?”

Derek looked him over, angry that he still couldn’t figure the boy out, and growled again.

Stiles growled back for the hell of it, frustrated.

“I’ll be fine, just go home.” Derek said, walking away.

“Yeah, you’ll be fine eventually, but right now you’ve just been shocked by nine hundred thousand volts.” Stiles reminded him. “I’m not letting you out of my sight until I’m positive that you’re completely healed.”

“Why?” Derek asked, genuinely confused. “Why does it matter if I’m okay or not?”

Stiles looked down, shifting his jaw from side to side with a pout. “I don’t know, just, ever since I got bitten there’s this confidence that I didn’t have before, and some weird overprotective need to make sure that my friends are okay.”

Derek furrowed his brow, watching Stiles’ awkward behavior.

“It’s not so overprotective when it comes to you though since you’ve basically continued being on the verge of death since we met.” Stiles joked lightly, trying to ease the tension.

Derek hadn’t actually thought that Stiles considered him a friend, he just thought that he’d sort of forced Stiles into doing whatever he said.

“What?” Stiles asked after Derek had been staring for a few minutes. “We have to get you someplace safe before the hunters track us somehow.”

Derek just nodded, slightly stunned, as Stiles lead him away, watching Derek with concern obvious in his expression. Derek could smell it.

~

“So I moved the desk away from the window, as per your request.” Stiles winked at Derek, turning the light of his bedroom on. 

“Where’s your dad?” Derek asked, remembering last time.

“He’s at this parent/teacher thing at my school.” Stiles shrugged. “It doesn’t end ‘till nine so that gives us a few hours to get you all rested and healed.”

Derek looked around, noticing that Stiles had indeed moved his desk away from the window, even though it cramped the room a bit.

“You can lie down on the bed, I’ve got some homework to finish and I’d work better at the desk tonight.” Stiles suggested, moving his arm to indicate the bed. “You should take a nap, you can snuggle under the covers if you want.”

Derek sat down, still looking around and noticing that Stiles had set up a series of newspaper clipping and pictures connected with tacks and strings.

“That’s just how the investigation is going.” Stiles said, answering Derek’s unasked question. “You can borrow a shirt if you want, or- hold on.”

Stiles stood up and crouched down to open a drawer to take out a pair of sweats.

“They’re clean and kinda big on me.” Stiles said, tossing them to Derek. “You can go ahead and try them on to see if they’re comfortable, if you want.”

Derek nodded and undid his belt and popped the button of his jeans.

“Woah!” Stiles said, lifting his palms up before swiveling his chair around and turning on his laptop. “Little bit of warning next time.”

Derek rolled his eyes and kicked off his shoes as he finished taking his pants off, slipping the borrowed sweats on.

“Is it safe to look?” Stiles asked, swiveling his chair back around with his hands barely covering his eyes, peeking between his fingers. He grinned happily, seeing Derek in his sweats.

Derek made himself comfortable under Stiles’ sheets, unused to the soft material but also comforted by the warmth that enveloped him and Stiles’ lingering scent.

Stiles smirked at him before turning back to the laptop.

“Hey, you don’t mind if I leave the light on, do you?” Stiles asked, opening a book.

“No, I probably won’t fall asleep anyway.” Derek assured him.

“Okay.” Stiles nodded, opening Google and typing into the search.

~

Derek woke up the next morning, still in Stiles’ bed. He looked to where Stiles had fallen asleep with his head lolled back in the desk chair, a bit of drool dripping out of his mouth.

Not in any rush to leave, Derek took his time to stretch his muscles, surprisingly relaxed as he hadn’t been in months. Maybe even years.

He checked the time and found that Stiles still had another hour left to sleep and went to wake him.

“Stiles.” Derek said, shaking him.

Stiles moaned with a smile. “You’re dirty.”

Derek rolled his eyes when Stiles started kissing at the air and giggling.

Fuck it.

Derek tipped Stiles’ chair back far enough that Stiles’ weight brought it falling backwards, startling Stiles into flailing and fumbling to get up, wiping at the drool on his face self-conscious.

“What? What is it?” Stiles asked, voice rough from the disuse of sleep and from sleeping with his mouth open.

“Come on, go to bed.” Derek directed, guiding a half-asleep Stiles to the bed.

“Wait.” Stiles paused, more alert. He turned to check his clock and smiled, turning his grin towards Derek before flopping on his bed.

Derek was about to leave when Stiles startled and turned back around.

Derek raised his eyebrows in question.

“Did you sleep okay?” Stiles asked as if it was the only thing that mattered in that moment.

Derek answered with a nod. “Go back to sleep.”

Stiles grinned at him happily again and let his body drop back down on the mattress.

Derek shook his head.

“Good morning, Derek.” Stiles muttered before falling back asleep.

Derek changed back into his pants and shoes, looking around for his shirt before remembering that he hadn’t brought one. He sighed and left, needing to go retrieve one from his house and check for hunters.

~

Stiles was out getting snacks that evening, thinking about maybe looking up Derek to watch a movie, when he heard a growl.

Stiles used his senses to find where the growl had come from when he caught a familiar scent.

“Come on out Derek, I know it’s you.” Stiles called, bored as he put the groceries into his Jeep.

Derek attacked him, snarling and fierce, and Stiles was confused for a moment.

“Woah!” Stiles exclaimed. “What is this?”

Derek just growled at him some more and Stiles shrugged, shifting into werewolf form and growling back, crouching to a defensive position.

Derek lunged at him, but Stiles caught him and pushed him away, not actually wanting to hit Derek even though he knew that he would heal.

Derek clawed at him, punching and kicking Stiles back as Stiles tried to dodge and block the assaults. That only seemed to infuriate Derek more and he snarled loudly in Stiles’ face, biting at him threateningly.

“Fight back!” Derek demanded.

“Can I ask why?” Stiles asked, avoiding Derek’s claws as they just nearly missed his face.

Derek growled at him again and Stiles shrugged, knowing that Derek wasn’t going to give him an answer until he got what he wanted.

Stiles fought back with as much ferocity, punching and kicking, slashing and biting, actually cutting through Derek’s skin a few times, but not enough to weaken him.

“Don’t hold back!” Derek commanded, slashing at Stiles’ middle, just barely missing.

“I really like this shirt.” Stiles said, backing away.

Derek sighed and shifted back into human form, obviously annoyed. Stiles followed suit.

“Really, Stiles?” Derek asked. “Is that what you’re gonna tell the Alpha when he comes for you?”

“Depends on what shirt I’m wearing.” Stiles grinned.

Derek sighed heavily.

“You know, you really don’t have the element of surprise down.” Stiles informed him, heading back towards his Jeep. “I can tell if it’s you.”

“Well, at least you’re using your senses.” Derek shrugged, still unimpressed. “But you have to be in complete control. You’re faster and stronger too, don’t forget that.”

“I don’t.” Stiles assured him as he got in his Jeep. “I’m gonna go home to drop these off. There was a big mess at the parent/teacher conference and Allison’s dad shot a mountain lion. Somewhere in the mess, my dad was hit by a car and he’s okay, but I feel guilty about not being there and so I’m apologizing by making snacks.”

Derek just stared.

“He’s got some medication for the pain.” Stiles continued. “It’s nothing really strong like morphine or anything, but it’s stronger than Aspirin and makes him kinda sleepy. I could sneak out later and we could meet up in the woods for your whole ninja training thing.”

Derek sighed, frustrated, but nodded.

“Cool.” Stiles smiled. “Did you go back to your house? Is it clear of hunters or…?”

“It looks like they’ve left the place alone for now.” Derek answered, walking away.

“See you in a few hours!” Stiles yelled after him.

~

A few hours later, Stiles was wandering around in the woods, using his senses to find Derek when he caught another scent. It was the Alpha and it was close by. He heard a growl and started running away, looking for any sign of Derek. Stiles fell down a small hill and positioned himself defensively, growling low and ready for a fight.

The Alpha’s terrifying form was mostly hidden by the dark, but Stiles focused his vision and was able to discern what it looked like, for the most part at least. The large, ugly creature crowded towards him and Stiles’ heart rate skyrocketed. Not bothering to control it, he shifted easily and snarled.

The Alpha ran towards him and Stiles howled, remembering that wolves howled to signal their position to the rest of the pack and praying that Derek would hear him. The Alpha cut Stiles off before he could howl again by throwing him against a tree.

Stiles snarled and slashed at the Alpha’s face before running away, knowing that the Alpha was close behind and would catch up sooner rather than later.

Stiles was starting to regret calling for Derek. He knew that they couldn’t take him on, even together the Alpha was still stronger, faster, and bigger in every way.

Derek caught up to him, and Stiles could smell the fear.

Derek was going to stand and fight, but Stiles grabbed him and pulled him along.

“We can’t take him yet.” Stiles reminded him. “Come on.”

Derek looked ready to argue, but he followed Stiles without another word.

After running a few miles, Stiles stopped. “Wait a minute.”

“What?” Derek asked, looking around.

“Do you hear that?” Stiles asked, walking the direction they had been running from.

“He’s not chasing us anymore.” Derek answered, following behind Stiles. 

“He was angry.” Stiles remembered, running back to where he had last seen him.

“Stiles!” Derek chased after him. “Stiles, wait!”

Stiles stopped when he reached his destination and looked around, smelling the traces of anger that had been left behind.

“You smell it, right?” Stiles asked Derek when he had caught up.

Derek nodded, looking around and sniffing.

Stiles looked around, following the scent back to the tree that he had been thrown against.

“Derek, I think now might be a good time for you to tell me what a spiral means.” Stiles said, tracing his fingers over where the Alpha had carved into the tree.

Derek’s eyes widened, and Stiles could smell the terror he was feeling. It was weird, being able to smell emotions.

Derek backed away, blinking rapidly.

“Derek?” Stiles asked, not willing to let Derek leave until he had an explanation.

“It’s- it’s our sign for a vendetta.” Derek answered, momentarily stunned. “For revenge.”

Stiles made a movement with his head for Derek to continue. 

Derek took a moment to compose himself.

“It means he won’t stop killing until he’s satisfied.” Derek explained, his expression dark and confused.

“Okay, so we know that this has something to do with the house fire six years ago, right?” Stiles asked. “Who else might have survived? You went to go talk to your uncle, did he give you any insight, at all?”

Derek shook his head. “No.”

“Great, so we’ve got nothing to go on.” Stiles sighed. “What do we do now?”

Derek shook his head, unsure.

“Wait. Wait a minute!” Stiles knocked himself in the head. “The deer!”

Derek furrowed his brow.

“The deer that lured your sister back to Beacon Hills.” Stiles reminded him. “Who found it?”

Derek shook his head again.

“Deaton should know.” Stiles said, slapping Derek’s shoulder in a gesture for him to follow. “Scott works at the animal clinic. Deaton’s his boss. He should know everything about that deer.”

They raced to Derek’s car since it was the closest and Derek drove them to the animal clinic.

“Who the hell taught you how to drive?” Stiles asked as Derek made another sharp turn, causing the tires to squeal.

Derek just glared at the road, determined, and kept driving.

When they got to the animal clinic it was closed, but a quick survey of the place with his senses told Stiles that Deaton was still inside and he walked in with Derek in tow.

Deaton had mistaken them for Scott and was surprise to see Stiles there.

“Stiles, what are you doing here?” Deaton asked, not unkindly.

“I just came by to ask about a, uh, a deer that might have come by a few months ago.” Stiles stuttered, wishing that he had a picture.

“A deer?” Deaton asked.

“It had a spiral on it.” Stiles clarified.

Derek showed up next to him at the doorway.

“It was three months ago.” Derek informed him, trying to look a little bit less threatening than usual.

“Oh, yes.” Deaton answered. “It’s just a deer, and I didn’t find it, they called me because they wanted to know if I’d ever seen anything like it.”

“What’d you tell them?” Derek asked.

Deaton crossed his arms. “I told them no.”

Stiles could hear Deaton’s heart blip and watched Derek carefully as he walked in.

“Did you hear that?” Derek asked, walking towards Deaton slowly.

“Derek.” Stiles warned.

“Hear what?” Deaton asked, backing up.

“The sound of your heartbeat rising.” Derek answered, upset.

“Excuse me?” Deaton asked, looking confused but Stiles knew that he was hiding something.

“It’s the sound of you lying.” Derek answered, pulling Deaton by the lapels over the small metal table.

“Derek, stop!” Stiles said, pushing Derek away from Deaton, but Deaton was already knocked out on the floor.

“What the hell?!” Stiles asked, leaning down to check Deaton for life signs.

“He’s lying, I know you heard it.” Derek said, pulling up a chair and setting Deaton on it.

“Yeah, I did, but-” Stiles started, but realized he didn’t have a good defense for him.

“Exactly.” Derek started tying Deaton’s hands behind his back.

Deaton woke up just as Derek had finished and stepped aside.

“Oh, God.” Deaton said, looking around worried.

“Are you protecting someone?” Derek asked.

“Alright, the key to the drug locker is in my pocket.” Deaton said nervously.

“I don’t want drugs, I want to know why you’re lying.” Derek demanded forcefully.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Deaton answered, but his heartbeat told Stiles that he was lying. Again.

“I want to know who you are, or who you’re protecting!” Derek said, picking Deaton up.

“Hey, that’s enough.” Stiles said, grabbing Derek’s arm.

Derek shoved him away and punched Deaton in the face.

“I said that’s enough!” Stiles yelled, pushing Derek back.

“Look, when he’s conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can’t.” Derek yelled back.

“He’s not the Alpha!” Stiles yelled.

“We’re about to find out.” Derek said, pulling out his claws and ready to strike when Stiles shifted to catch his arm and snarled at him to back down.

Derek stopped and backed away, surprised.

“Look at his face.” Stiles said, shifting back to human form. “It’s cut and it’s bleeding. If he were the Alpha, he would have healed by now.”

Derek looked to the small cut on Deaton’s face, not healing even though he was unconscious.

“Come on.” Stiles sighed. “You better go. We’ll chase down more leads tomorrow.”

“We’re running out of time, don’t you get that?” Derek asked, angry. “We don’t know who the Alpha is or why he’s killing people that are supposedly responsible for murdering my family!”

Stiles sighed, grabbing bandages and cleaning Deaton’s wounds.

“Do you have a plan?” Derek asked, impatient.

“No.” Stiles scoffed. “Do you?”

Derek lifted an eyebrow and tilted his head.

“We’re not torturing him!” Stiles yelled. 

Derek shrugged. “You don’t seem to have any better suggestions.”

“No, Derek.” Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

Derek let out an exasperated sigh.

“Wait a minute.” Stiles said, thinking. “Even if he is, what the hell are we gonna do?”

“Kill him.” Derek answered, lifting his eyebrows as though it were obvious.

“But then Scotty’s out of a job.” Stiles said, furrowing his brow.

“That really doesn’t matter to me. At all.” Derek deadpanned.

“Yeah, I know.” Stiles sighed. “How are we going to kill him?”

“We can take him, together.” Derek assured him. “He may be an Alpha, but he’s an Alpha without a pack, which makes him weaker than he should be.”

“What if he- you know, what if he kills one of us?” Stiles asked, slightly terrified.

“Then one of us dies, but he dies with us.” Derek said bravely.

“That’s worse than my ‘I run one way, you run the other way’ plan.” Stiles noted.

Derek grunted, annoyed. “He’s going to wake up soon.”

“Fine.” Stiles nodded. “But we’re taking him to the school.”

“Why?” Derek asked, confused.

“Mostly because I’m hoping he’ll tear it up enough so that it closes for a few days, partly because I’m never gonna let myself die at school, but also because I have an idea.” Stiles shrugged.

“What idea?” Derek watched him suspiciously.

Stiles grinned. “Are you gonna put him in your car or should I?”

Derek didn’t like being on the other side of the cryptic answers.

~

“It should be empty this late in the evening.” Stiles said, getting out of the Camaro.

“Are you gonna tell me your plan?” Derek asked, agitated.

“You said that the Alpha and I are linked, right?” Stiles asked as a reminder. “So I’m gonna call him.”

“That’s a horrible idea.” Derek informed him.

“It’s the best I could come up with short notice.” Stiles shrugged, bounding up the school steps.

“Where are you going?” Derek asked, hesitant.

“Just, shut up and keep an eye on Scott’s maybe psychotic boss.” Stiles smirked.

Derek sighed and leaned against the Camaro.

Not long after, a loud howl echoed throughout the school… block… town… possibly the whole state.

Stiles came hopping down the steps with a grin.

“I’m going to kill you!” Derek threatened. “What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?!”

“Heh.” Stiles chuckled. “I know it was loud, but it was awesome!”

“Shut up.” Derek told him.

“Don’t be such a Sourwolf.” Stiles grinned.

Derek glared, then realized he was pouting and didn’t know what to do with his face. Stiles started to laugh.

“Wait, where’s Deaton?” Stiles asked, seeing the backseat empty.

“What?” Derek asked, turning around. He turned back to Stiles, confusion clear on his face when something clawed him from behind, blood spurting out of his mouth.

“Derek!” Stiles yelled as the Alpha threw him against a wall. Stiles ran to check on Derek but the Alpha blocked his way.

Stiles used his senses to figure out if Derek was alive, but he couldn’t hear his heart beating and his eyes were open, staring at nothing. Empty.

A primal anger inside of him clawed to get out and he let it take over; shifting and attacking the Alpha with everything he had. The Alpha was still stronger, but Stiles was faster and far more angry. He could smell it, strong even to his own nose. And he slashed the Alpha’s face when the opportunity presented itself. 

The Alpha howled in pain, then growled low, snarling as he tried to command Stiles to do his bidding. Stiles ignored his wolf’s instinct to fall in line and growled back, his senses enhanced and alert in the small silence that followed as the Alpha readied himself for another attack.

 

Stiles heard voices inside of the school and turned towards them, confused. The Alpha used his distraction to hit him, knocking him back against the school doors.

Stiles rushed inside, running as fast as he could to track the voices to get them to leave.

“But why would he want to meet at the school?” Stiles heard Lydia and panicked, stopping himself in his tracks.

“Yeah, isn’t this illegal?”

Allison.

That meant that…

“His dad’s the sheriff, I don’t think Stiles cares much for rules.” 

Scott.

Stiles ran towards them, calming himself down back to human form, steadily using Scott as an anchor.

“Why did I have to come? Stilinski and I don’t exactly chat.”

Jackson. Well, if one of them ended up dead, Stiles already knew who he was voting for.

Stiles burst into the classroom they were in. “What the hell are you guys doing here?”

“You texted me, telling me to bring Allison, Lydia, and Jackson.” Scott answered, looking Stiles over and noticing a hint of blood on his shirt. “Wait… didn’t you?”

“No.” Stiles said, looking at the four of them with concern.

“I could have sworn…” Scott said, pulling his phone out.

“You all have to leave, right now.” Stiles said, trying to usher them out when there was a loud clanging.

“What was that?” Lydia asked, looking around frightened.

“Wait, is that Derek?” Scott asked. 

Stiles just barely stopped himself from hitting him.

“Derek?” Allison asked. “As in Derek Hale?”

“Yes.” Scott answered.

“NO!” Stiles screamed, just barely holding back the wolf.

There was a clamoring and the Alpha knocked against the door.

“Out the kitchen, up the stairs!” Stiles demanded, holding his hands out protectively in front of his friends, facing the door.

“That means going up!” Scott yelled.

“Up is better than here. Run!” Stiles yelled.

They all ran out, just as the Alpha broke through.

“Could someone please tell me what’s going on right now because I am freaking out and I would like to know why.” Allison said, breathing heavily.

“It’s Derek.” Scott said, moving to hold her hand. “Derek’s doing this.”

“Wh-?” Stiles looked at his best friend, his jaw dropped at the shear amount of betrayal he felt.

“No, this was supposed to be over- the mountain lion.” Lydia said, frightened and confused.

“Don’t you get it? It wasn’t a mountain lion.” Jackson yelled at her.

“What does he want?!” Allison asked, turning back to Scott. “What’s happening? SCOTT!”

“I-I don’t know!” Scott stuttered.

Stiles felt his anger flare up and he tried to calm himself.

“If we go out there he’s gonna kill us.” Scott warned, turning to Stiles for approval.

Stiles was barely containing himself and turned to Lydia.

“Us? He’s gonna kill us?” She asked, holding on to Jackson’s arm.

That wasn’t helping either.

“Who is it?” Allison asked Stiles, but he couldn’t answer. He could barely breathe.

“Derek.” Scott affirmed.

“Are you sure?” Allison asked him.

“Derek killed them.” Scott revealed. 

“All of them?” Allison asked, panicked.

“Yes! Starting with his own sister.” Scott yelled.

“The bus driver?” Allison asked, her voice a whisper.

“Yeah, and the guy at the video store, it’s been Derek the whole time!” Scott answered forcefully. “He’s in here with us, and if we don’t get out now, he’s going to kill us too!”

Stiles felt his eyes glow yellow but closed them tightly, breathing heavily.

Lydia reached out to touch his arm. “Are you okay?”

Stiles held her hand where it was on his arm and breathed. “Yeah.”

“Call the cops.” Jackson commanded.

“No.” Stiles refused.

“What do you mean no?” Jackson asked, upset.

“I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? Noh.” Stiles snarked, anger bubbling back up inside him.

He kept his focus on where Lydia was clutching his arm.

“Look, Derek-” Stiles paused. “Derek killed three people, okay? We don’t know what he’s armed with.”

“Your dad is armed with an entire Sheriff’s Department. Call him!” Jackson retorted. 

Lydia let go of Stiles’ arm and took out her phone. “I’m calling.”

“No, Lydia. Would you just hold on a second?” Stiles asked, following her as she moved away, but Jackson got in his face.

Lydia called the police, but they hung up on her. Someone called and gave them a tip that there were going to be prank calls about a break-in at the high school and that if she called again they were going to have her arrested.

“Okay, then call again.” Allison told her.

“No, they won’t trace a cell.” Stiles informed them. “Then they’ll send a car to your house before they send anyone here.”

“What the- what- what is this?” Allison asked, grabbing her head. “Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?”

Stiles held in a growl.

“Who knows?!” Stiles yelled when he saw them all looking at him. “How the hell am I supposed to know?!”

“Yo, Stiles, chill, dude.” Scott said, standing next to Allison.

“NO!” Stiles yelled.

“Is he the one that sent her the text?” Lydia asked, her voice small.

Stiles shook his head, he couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe.

“Is he the one that called the police?” Allison asked.

“What part of ‘I don’t know’ aren’t you people getting?! You especially!” Stiles yelled, just barely holding back his wolf. 

Scott stood in front of Allison and Stiles sighed, shaking his head exasperated. He was going to kill them. 

Scott turned around to face Allison. “He’s stressed out, stop asking questions! We don’t know any more than you do!”

Just then, Scott put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“We’re gonna get through this, okay?” Scott assured him. “You need to calm down.”

Stiles wasn’t really in the mood the talk to Scott, but he was still his best friend. They were brothers. He could forgive him another dumbass mistake. Stiles looked to Scott and nodded, taking a few seconds to breathe and calm down.

“Okay, why don’t we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?” Stiles said, putting some more distance between Scott and Allison.

Scott allowed himself to be maneuvered away.

“Okay, first off: throwing Derek under the bus? Nicely done.” Stiles said sarcastically.

“I didn’t know what to say, I had to say something.” Scott replied, panicked. “And I’d already let it slip earlier and he’s been arrested and I’m still not entirely convince that he isn’t the one murdering people.”

“Yeah, it’s not him.” Stiles sighed. “He was just tossed by the Alpha outside. Blood spurted out of his mouth, that doesn’t qualify as a minor injury, and I couldn’t hear a heartbeat.”

“Well, if he’s dead then it doesn’t matter, right?” Scott shrugged.

Stiles wanted to strangle him. Stiles did. Not the wolf. Stiles. Stiles was going to strangle his dumbass best friend.

There was a distant scream, Stiles used his senses to find out that it was the janitor who had come to clean up the upper level.

“What was that?” Allison asked, but when she looked at Scott she pressed her lips together and looked the other way.

“God, I totally just bit her head off.” Scott said, worried.

“And she’ll totally get over it.” Stiles assured him. “Bigger issues out of hand here, like how do we get out alive?”

“But we are alive!” Scott reminded him. “I’m pretty sure it could have killed us by now but it’s… I don’t know it’s cornering us or something.”

“The Alpha wants revenge.” Stiles said thoughtfully. “But I don’t get why it would try to kill us.”

“Okay, assheads!” Jackson interrupted. “New plan: Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?”

Forgetting that Jackson was a spoiled brat that dumped Lydia for no apparent reason even though she was possibly the most amazing girl that Stiles would ever meet, Jackson was a giant dick and Stiles hated everything about him.

“He’s right.” Scott said, siding with Jackson. “Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him.”

Stiles was alarmed at the amount of betrayal he was feeling.

“I’m not watching my dad get eaten alive.” Stiles said, moving to leave.

“Alright, give me the phone.” Jackson tried to touch him, harass him and take the phone, but Stiles was done putting up with bullshit.

He kept his claws retracted, but he clenched his fist and punched Jackson in the face as hard as he could.

There was a crunch and Stiles felt Jackson’s nose break against his fist. He struggled for a moment but ultimately decided on calling his dad.

“Dad, hey, it’s me.” Stiles said into the phone. “And it’s your voicemail. Look, I need you to call me back, now. Like right now. We’re at the school, dad, we’re at the school.”

The Alpha started banging against the door and they ran out through a door that led to another classroom. They escaped into the hall just as he managed to break into the room they had just been in and they ran, trying to find another open classroom.

Lydia found the Chemistry room unlocked and they all scrambled in.

The Alpha was just outside and they all kept quiet, careful not to make a sound even to the point of holding their breaths.

“Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?” Scott asked.

“Five, if someone squeezes on someone’s lap.” Jackson replied.

“Five? I barely fit in the back!” Allison whispered harshly.

“It doesn’t matter, there’s no getting out without drawing attention.” Stiles informed them, upset but keeping his heart rate down.

“Well, what about this?” Scott asked, indicating another door. “This leads to the roof, we can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds.”

“That’s a deadbolt.” Stiles pointed out, gesturing to the lock.

“There has to be a key.” Scott said, looking around in uncertainty.

“I have an idea.” Stiles sighed, resigned. “But it’s gonna require me going out there alone, to face something that was able to murder Derek in less than ten seconds.”

“That sounds like a horrible idea.” Scott said, breathing heavily.

“I can get the key.” Stiles informed him.

“Wait, where are you going?” Lydia asked, her eyes wide with fright.

“I’m going to get the key for that door.” Stiles nodded at her. “You’re gonna be okay.”

She started breathing heavier. “You’re not gonna go out there unarmed.”

Stiles shrugged. “There’s nothing else.”

“There is.” Lydia smiled, calming down enough to gesture towards the chemical cabinet.

“What are we gonna do, throw acid on him?” Stiles asked, sincerely fearing for his life.

“No, like a fire bomb.” Lydia told him. “In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail.”

“Self-igniting…” Stiles tried to repeat.

“Molotov Cocktail.” Lydia finished. “What? I read it somewhere.”

Stiles sighed. “I don’t have a key for that either.”

Jackson rolled his eyes and elbowed the glass cabinet in, shattering it.

Lydia set up a workstation and Stiles watched her carefully as she poured the ingredients and mixed them in together.

“Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid.” Lydia said, receiving the bottle he gave her and pouring it into a beaker. She mixed in and put a cork in it before handing it to Stiles.

“See you guys soon, I guess.” Stiles said, but Scott caught his arm.

“Come back in one piece, yeah?” Scott looked at him with those puppy dog eyes and Stiles smiled.

“I have to.” Stiles chuckled. “Who else would let you copy their homework and put up with your non-stop talking about your girlfriend?”

Allison sighed and held Scott’s hand.

Stiles took it as his cue to leave. “Lock the door behind me.”

He exited into the hall, following the smell of blood to the gymnasium. He found the janitor’s body hanging from the bottom of the top of the bleachers. He climbed them as stealthily as he could, but then the bleachers started closing. He grabbed the keys and dropped down to pick up his beaker bomb before running out from under them.

The Alpha was waiting for him then and he threw the beaker at the Alpha’s face, but nothing happened. The Alpha shook away the glass and ran to Stiles, grabbing him by the ankles and sliding him across the gym. He held him down firm, despite Stiles’ struggles and let out a loud growl that echoed through the school. 

It called out his wolf, forcing him to shift. He growled in turn, looking for a sign of the Alpha but it was gone. Stiles had to urge to find the group and tear them to shreds, but he paused, thinking of Derek. Derek had trusted Stiles and Stiles had gotten him killed. Stiles thought of their hangouts together and took a moment to breathe, finally being able to hear his father’s police sirens and shifting back into human form.

Stiles went back to the Chemistry classroom, opening the door with the keys in his hands, but they were no longer necessary. They all ran downstairs to give their statements to the police and report what had happened.

“You’re sure that it was Derek Hale?” Sheriff Stilinski asked.

“Yeah.” Scott nodded.

“I saw him too.” Stiles agreed. He may as well. “What about the janitor?”

“We’re still looking.” Sheriff Stilinski sighed.

Stiles sighed, knowing that his father didn’t believe him and there was nothing he could do.

“We’re gonna search this whole school.” The sheriff assured them. “We’re gonna find him, I promise.”

Just then, the sheriff was called away and he told them to stay.

“Well, we survived, dude.” Stiles sighed. “You know? We outlasted the Alpha. Still good, right? Most of us are alive?”

“When we were in the chemistry room, it walked right by us.” Scott reminded him. “You don’t think that it heard us? You don’t think that it knew exactly where we were?”

Stiles sighed. “Yeah, maybe. So?”

“You said that it wants revenge, but I don’t think that’s it.” Scott said. “I think that this was it recruiting you for his pack.”

“Wait a minute, you think that he wants me to kill you, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson to join its pack?” Stiles asked, disbelieving.

“You said it yourself, we’re brothers.” Scott sighed. “What if it doesn’t like that?”

Stiles thought back to when he first saw Derek on his first full moon.

“We’re brother’s now.” He had said.

“He doesn’t want to kill you… he wants me to do it.” Stiles pieced together.

As if things couldn’t get any worse, Scott spotted Deaton in front of an ambulance.

“Ah, yeah, I need to talk to you about that.” Stiles said, holding Scott back before he could approach him.

“It’s your boss.” Stiles informed him. “Deaton, the Alpha. He’s your boss.”

“What? No.” Scott said surprised.

“Yes. Murdering psycho werewolf.” Stiles nodded.

“That can’t be.” Scott defended. 

“All I know is that Derek and I brought him here and then he disappeared, and then the Alpha showed up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air. It was pretty convenient timing.”

“It’s not him.” Scott continued.

“He killed Derek.” Stiles growled.

Scott took a step back, watching his friend’s eyes glow yellow for a moment.

“Sorry, I just- Gah, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Stiles apologized. He felt empty, like he was missing something. Like he was missing a limb.

Scott spotted Allison and ran towards her. Stiles knew that they were going to have to sort a few things out, and went the other way.

~

Scott wouldn’t speak to Stiles until the Sunday before school re-opened, which meant eleven days of silence since the school had been shut down. Stiles was okay with it though, he didn’t feel much like hearing about Scott’s problems with Allison and why they’d broken up, when he couldn’t seem to fill the empty hole he felt it his gut.

Stiles was always the one masking his feelings and being there for Scott, but Stiles really just wanted to be M.I.A. for a while and cut everyone off. It was relatively easy to do, what with Scott’s silence and his dad being overworked and out most of the time anyways. They still hadn’t found the janitor and he knew that his dad wouldn’t believe him until there was solid proof that the janitor had even been there.

So Stiles snuck out into the woods for most of the day, and snuggled into his sheets and blankets that still smelled a little bit like Derek if he sniffed them enough. Stiles felt like he was living in a daze, nothing seemed real. There was nothing to do and the days felt long in a way that Stiles wasn’t sure were good or bad.

Mostly, he blamed himself. It had been his own stupid, half-assed plan that had gotten Derek killed. Derek was his friend. Maybe even pack since their first encounter. Stiles felt awful and didn’t know what to do with himself. Several times a day, he’d consider going back to the Hale house to try to find something of Derek’s that he’d probably left, but the place was surrounded by the police and the only time he had managed to sneak in, he’d found an old shirt that Derek had more than likely exercised in. The wound was too raw, too open for Stiles to go back again, to remember Derek and accept that he was actually dead.

Stiles almost went by to see Peter Hale, just to give him the news, but he had heard somewhere that bad news had a way of regressing patients like that, and he didn’t want to be responsible for taking any hope that the last surviving Hale had. Stiles thought he should cry, and he did once in the woods when he went back to the stream where he’d woken up and found Derek staring at him. Nevertheless, most of the time, Stiles felt numb or angry, and he’d swirl the spiral that the Alpha had carved into a tree, adding his own anger and pain.

Stiles spent the days training himself, learning to be his own anchor and using his mother’s memory when it got to be too much. Stiles hated the small spark of hope that he had when he found out that Derek’s body hadn’t been recovered anywhere, but then, neither had the janitor’s. He trained hard and pushed himself the way that Derek might. He broke bones and pushed himself to his limits, finding out exactly how fast he could go, how far he could jump, listening, smelling, and watching as best he could.

He didn’t know how much good eleven days of training were going to do, but he knew that he had to do something. The Alpha was going to come back, and Stiles was going to be ready for him or die trying. He’d killed Derek, and something had snapped in Stiles. He ignored every hope that Derek might be alive, every instinct that told him that maybe Derek could have survived. He’d already gone through false hope with his mother, hoping that she might live longer or even get better. Stiles wasn’t going to give into it again, because it hurt ten times worse when reality struck.

~

Sunday evening, Scott called Stiles, feeling terrible and done trying to blame Allison’s trust issues on anyone other than her lying family of hunters. Stiles stole a bottle of whiskey from his dad’s liquor cabinet, pasted on his most dazzling smile, and got in his Jeep to pick Scott up at home.

Scott smelled like cookies, tears, and his mother’s perfume. Although not particularly in the mood, Stiles teased him about moping around and being coddled the past week to try to get some semblance of normalcy. Stiles was grateful that Scott had such an amazing mother who loved him as much as she did. He drove Scott up to a small hill, not too far out in the woods, and handed him the bottle of whiskey. Scott took it reluctantly and took a sip.

Stiles sat down on a rock while Scott prattled on about Allison not trusting him and dumping him when he’d done nothing wrong. Half a bottle later, things weren’t any lighter and Stiles knew that he couldn’t get drunk as easily as Scott could. 

“Yo, Stiles?” Scott asked, now lying down next to him as they gazed at the stars.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, indulging his drunken friend.

“I’m sorry about Derek.” Scott apologized. “I feel really shitty about putting all the blame on him.”

Stiles sighed. “That’s okay.”

“Do you think he forgives me?” Scott asked, turning to look at Stiles.

“Probably not.” Stiles answered. “Can’t really do much where he is now.”

“Do you think he’s in heaven or hell?” Scott asked, still watching Stiles.

“I don’t know.” Stiles shrugged. “Maybe neither. I just know that he isn’t here.”

“So you think he’s alive?” Scott slurred. “I think he’d find a way to be alive. He’s still mad.”

Stiles held in a growl. “Can we not talk about this please?”

Scott kept quiet for a moment. “It hurts so much.”

“I know.” Stiles nodded.

“No, you don’t.” Scott slurred. “She’s gonna dump me.”

“Yeah, okay so I don’t.” Stiles shrugged. “But I know this: as much as being broken up hurts, never having had anyone hurts even worse. Everyone walking in pairs around you and you can’t even actually imagine what it would be like to have someone you like, like you back.”

“What?” Scott asked, trying to wrap his drunken mind around what Stiles was saying.

Scott was going to take another swig from the bottle, like it was going to help, when someone snatched the bottle out of his hand.

“Well, look at the two little bitches getting their drink on.” A black man said, mocking, to his white companion.

Stiles watched him darkly. “Give it back.”

“Yeah, give it back.” Scott repeated, stumbling to stand.

“What’s that little man?” The black man asked, towering over Stiles.

“I think he wants a drink.” The white companion answered, laughing.

“I want the bottle.” Scott said, swaying on his feet.

Stiles sighed and stood up to help him.

“C’mon, Scott. We should just go.” Stiles said, helping Scott lean against a boulder.

“You brought me here to get me drunk, I need alcohol for that.” Scott reminded him, bracing his hands against the boulder for support.

“Alright, you heard him.” Stiles said, challenging the two shitheads. “Give him the bottle.”

The man just scoffed and was going to take a sip when Stiles held his arm down forcefully. “Give me the damn bottle or you’re going to be spitting out your teeth.”

The men watched him carefully and he glared at them, growling low in his throat and snatching the bottle away. He thumped the bottle against Scott’s chest and they headed back to his Jeep.

“Are you gonna need to be chained up for the full moon tomorrow?” Scott asked, swaying behind Stiles.

“Let’s go home now.” Stiles suggested, helping Scott into the Jeep.

Scott just nodded before passing out.

~

Stiles pulled himself out of bed and took a shower, changed, and brushed his teeth before heading off to school.

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked his dad, having waited for him to finish talking with the school principal. “Did you find Derek yet? Or the janitor?”

“I’m working on it, you go take your test.” His dad deflected. 

“Alright, dad, listen to me.” Stiles said.

“Go!” His dad replied.

“This is really important.” Stiles continued. “You have to be careful tonight, okay? Especially tonight.”

“Stiles, I’m always careful.” His dad reminded him.

“Dad, you’ve never dealt with this kind of thing before, okay?” Stiles warned him. “At least not like this.”

“I know, which is why I brought in people who have. State Detective.” His dad said, gesturing to the state detective. “Go take your test.”

Stiles sighed and did as he was told.

During the exam, Stiles managed to tune down his enhanced senses and focus on his work, tuning the world out.

Sometime in the middle of the exam, after looking one too many times at Allison, Scott started hyperventilating. Stiles reached into his backpack and took out his inhaler for him and Scott took a puff, confused but not wanting to attract any more attention to himself.

Stiles finished the exam, confident in his answers before handing it in and leaving. He knew that Scott would want to talk later, but Stiles was on edge with the full moon coming at night. Stiles went out to the lacrosse field to lie down and took a deep breath. He thought that he smelled Derek, but remembered that he’d tossed Derek’s old shirt in his shirt drawer and stopped looking around.

“Even now, still making me look like a crazy idiot.” Stiles sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. I can’t blame that on you completely.”

Stiles sat up, looked around for any signs of life, and inhaled the front of his shirt.

“Yeah, it’s just me.” Stiles sighed, lying back down. 

~

Lydia seemed to be more interested in Stiles than usual during the day, actually acknowledging his existence and flirting with him. He reciprocated in kind, heart racing when she took him into an empty classroom before practice and kissed him as he’d never been kissed.

For some reason, it wasn’t the way he had always imagined it to be. He could smell that she wasn’t genuinely interested in him, only using him in some weird power thing and he pulled away. Maybe some part of her was grateful for what he’d done for them the other night, but he wasn’t in the mood to be used and he left her alone in the classroom to play lacrosse.

~

Scott handcuffed Stiles to the heater in his room, knowing that his mom would be gone the whole night working a 12-hour shift at the hospital.

Stiles sat there, trying to keep calm so that he wouldn’t wolf out, but Scott had closed the door just to be safe and Stiles was left alone with his thoughts. He thought about the Alpha, the image of Derek spurting out blood flashing in his mind every time he closed his eyes. He wanted the Alpha to pay for everything he’d done, Stiles wanted the Alpha dead. It angered him that they still called him the Alpha, because what was an Alpha without a pack? Nothing, just another wolf. If what Stiles knew about wolves was correct, then an Alpha without a pack was hardly better off than an omega, but he had still managed to kill Derek by attacking from behind.

Once the full moon came up, Stiles screamed, growling loudly and thrashing until he broke free of the handcuffs and ran out the window into the woods. He had to find Derek, even if it was just his body, Stiles needed to find Derek. 

He didn’t know where he was going, but he kept his senses open in case hunters came around, he didn’t want them to find him. He ran on all fours around the woods until he found himself nearing the Hale house. There were cops around, making him angrier that they wouldn’t leave Derek alone because of some stupid lie that Scott had told to appease his girlfriend and it hadn’t even worked.

Stiles wanted to attack them, some primal urge to strike them down overtaking him, but just before he could, he was tackled to the ground and found himself face to face with Derek.

“Derek?” Stiles growled, surprised in his wolf form.

Stiles tackled the other werewolf and they rolled around, growling and grunting until Derek stopped fighting back and realized that Stiles was hugging him.

And also sniffing him…

Derek allowed Stiles to cuddle him for a few more moments before pushing him away as politely as possible. Stiles was looking down, collapsing onto his knees, fully human again and sobbing.

Derek watched with wide-eyes, confused and unsure of what to do.

“I thought you were dead.” Stiles said, breathing heavily and choking back tears. 

Derek clenched his fists in uncertainty as he stepped forward to lay a hand on Stiles’ back, hoping it would be a comfort.

Stiles looked up at him then, his eyes their usual bright hazel but glossed over with tears.

“I take it you missed me.” Derek tried for something witty, since that’s what Stiles usually did.

Stiles stood up, trying to compose himself and wiping away his tears. 

“Sorry, that’s… embarrassing.” Stiles chuckled awkwardly.

Derek looked for something to say, but he had never actually seen anyone in such a broken down state of emotion, let alone over him. 

“No.” Derek replied, patting some of the leaves off of Stiles’ jacket.

“I was so mad, I- I thought you were dead.” Stiles tried to explain. “This is gonna sound so weird, but I felt like- like I’d lost a limb, I couldn’t breathe most of the time and I didn’t want to think about you because every time I close my eyes, you’re choking up blood and then just… lifeless.”

Derek watched in wide-eyed fascination. He’d felt similar when he’d found out about Laura’s murder. That anger and pain is what had driven him to come find her killer and bury her body under a spiral.

“I just made things awkward again, didn’t I?” Stiles said, standing up.

“No.” Derek said again, just because he wanted to say something, but nothing else really came out.

Stiles just nodded, looking around. “Thanks, for, you know, stopping me from killing my dad’s co-workers.”

Derek smiled politely and nodded.

“Hang on, do you smell that?” Stiles asked, his senses still on high alert.

“Blood.” Derek answered, both of them running towards it.

When Stiles saw an ambulance and a body bag, Derek could hear his heart pounding faster.

“Hang on, just- wait.” Stiles told him, running up to the scene. “Dad? Dad! Has anyone seen my dad?”

Just then, the sheriff showed up and Stiles wrapped him in a tight hug, stunning the sheriff but he patted his son’s back.

Derek watched, fascinated.

“What are you doing here?” His dad asked.

“Just out for a walk, I’m on my way home now.” Stiles answered, sounding surprisingly sincere.

“It’s not safe out, I’ll take you.” The sheriff offered.

“No thanks, I’m okay.” Stiles smiled.

“You look like you’ve been crying, son, what’s wrong?” Sheriff Stilinski asked, concerned.

“I fell into a rosebush a ways back.” Stiles laughed. “It wasn’t really pleasant. I’m not proud of my reaction.”

The sheriff seemed to think it a plausible story and rolled his eyes. “Go home, son.”

“Will do.” Stiles said, walking down the road as he whispered under his breath. “Kate and her brother are watching, can you go around and meet me at my house?”

“Sure.” Derek replied, finding a way around the scene.

~

Derek found Stiles with a broken leg right outside his house.

“Do I wanna ask?” Derek sighed.

“Probably not.” Stiles answered slowly, trying to grin despite being in pain as he locked the bone back into place.

Derek sighed and wrapped Stiles’ arm around his shoulders, helping him to his room.

“I’m gonna ask anyways.” Derek said, setting Stiles down on the bed.

“My bones are kinda tired I guess.” Stiles shrugged.

Derek lifted his eyebrow, urging him to continue.

“I’ve been training.” Stiles continued. “I broke a few bones, they’re still healing.”

“Why would you purposely break your own bones?” Derek asked, outraged at Stiles’ stupidity.

“I wanted to see how long it would take them to heal again, if I could speed the process, maybe make it less painful.” Stiles avoided looking Derek in the eyes.

Derek was surprised at how much it upset him, he hadn’t even noticed how much Stiles watched him until he no longer was.

“Did you find anything out?” Derek asked, keeping focused on their topic of discussion.

“It hurts.” Stiles smiled at him shyly.

Derek rolled his eyes, going to leave.

“Wait…” Stiles’ voice made him pause and turn back to face him. “We’re a pack, right?”

Derek raised his eyebrows in alarm.

“Oh…” Stiles looked back down with disappointment.

“Yeah.” Derek assured him. “Yeah, we’re pack.”

Stiles flashed him the biggest grin that Derek had ever seen light up the boy’s face and rolled his eyes.

“My dad won’t be home until later, he’s got a double homicide to investigate.” Stiles informed him, waggling his eyebrows at him.

“Which he probably thinks that I committed.” Derek reminded him, lifting his own eyebrows for emphasis.

“I’m blaming this one all on Scott.” Stiles nodded. “I was losing control, he had to come up with answers before I shifted and killed them all.”

“What are you using as an anchor?” Derek asked, even though he knew it might be a little bit personal.

“My mom.” Stiles whispered under his breath.

He obviously knew that Derek could hear him, and Derek knew that it was probably always going to be a sore subject.

Derek thought about what to say for a moment, moving his jaw from side to side in thought.

“I use anger.” Derek said, nudging Stiles as he sat on the bed next to him.

Stiles smirked at him. “So you’re like the Hulk.”

“He has to control his anger.” Derek remembered.

“So do you, or else you’ll wolf out. Mark Ruffalo’s Hulk keeps the Hulk at bay by always being angry.” Stiles nudged him back before changing his voice in an imitation. “‘That my secret, I’m always angry.’”

Derek watched Stiles from the corner of his eye with lifted eyebrows, and then made a show of rolling his eyes with a smirk.

“I know you’re on the run from my dad, but would you like to spend the night?” Stiles asked, watching Derek carefully.

“I can’t- or rather, I shouldn’t.” Derek sighed.

“Nobody’s gonna be looking for you at the sheriff’s house.” Stiles shrugged. “Or in his son’s room.”

Derek considered it. “Fine, but you’re sleeping next to the wall.”

Stiles grinned and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. “Here, these are the same size as the last ones you borrowed.”

Derek accepted them, but felt something was off.

“Why do you have sweatpants that are too big for you?” Derek asked, suspicious.

“I thought that I was gonna beef up and get another growth spurt the second I turned sixteen.” Stiles answered, a blush rising up his neck and covering his face. “I thought I was planning ahead.”

Derek couldn’t resist a snort, watching Stiles’ face turn a nice shade of pink, just lightly tinting his cheeks.

“I’m gonna go change in the bathroom, you can stay here and laugh at me.” Stiles said, no real bite to his words but obviously embarrassed.

Stiles left the room with some sweats and a folded t-shirt. Derek looked around smiling until he noticed a small picture on Stiles’ desk. It was the Lydia girl that Stiles was in love with and something in his chest clenched.

He heard Stiles coming back and put the picture where it had been, watching as Stiles threw the day’s clothing in the hamper while brushing his teeth. Stiles mumbled something around the toothbrush and pointed to the bathroom before walking out again.

Derek waited for Stiles to come back after rinsing his mouth.

Derek lifted his eyebrows and shook his head in question.

“I was asking if you wanted to take a shower before changing into those sweats, seeing how you haven’t yet.” Stiles asked, giving Derek a full body check.

Derek knew that he had nothing to be self-conscious about, but he still felt the urge to fidget.

“Yeah.” Derek coughed. “I don’t think your boxers would fit me.”

“You noticed that I wear boxers.” Stiles winked.

“Unless you thought that you were going to be bigger down there too.” Derek continued, teasing. “Then your boxers probably don’t fit me.”

“I was expecting to be just as sexy as you, but no, I just got the sweats.” Stiles shrugged. “Most of my brain wasn’t really too worried about it and I figured I could either walk around shirtless and commando, or buy more clothes.”

Derek ignored the comment about being “sexy” and shook his head.

“But I will have you know that there is nothing lacking ‘down there.’” Stiles assured him with another wink.

Derek was pretty sure that he’d lost the conversation thread somewhere.

“So are you gonna shower or not?” Stiles asked, bringing the subject back around.

Derek shrugged and headed into the bathroom, Stiles trailing behind.

“Do you intend to join me?” Derek asked, snarky.

“Not tonight, babe, I’m pretty beat.” Stiles grinned. “I was just gonna show you how to work the faucet.”

Derek rolled his eyes again.

“Right for cold, left for hot, and you pull this out to adjust the water pressure.” Stiles said, leaning against Derek to demonstrate.

Derek didn’t usually like close proximity, with anyone, but Stiles had something about him that Derek didn’t really mind, maybe even liked.

Stiles tapped his chest as he moved around Derek to leave the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

~

A few minutes later, a car pulled up and Stiles panicked since Derek was still in the shower. His dad had the worst timing and Stiles ran into the bathroom, startling Derek.

“What are you doing in here?” Derek asked, the tips of his ears turning red.

“Shush.” Stiles said, then started singing randomly about bubbles and getting soap-y.

“I don’t even know why I come over here.” Derek said, rolling his eyes and kept on showering.

“Stiles, is that you?” The sheriff asked, knocking on the door.

“No, some random person is showering in our bathroom.” Stiles yelled, conveying sarcasm.

“Hey, let me in for a sec, I need my toothbrush. I left it in there this morning and I need to brush my teeth before bed.” The sheriff said.

“Yeah, uh- sure.” Stiles stuttered. “Hang on.”

Stiles looked back at Derek sheepishly, throwing a towel over the clear curtain to mostly cover him. Derek was not appreciating this invasion of privacy.

Stiles seemed to turn beet-red as he started stripping.

“Stiles!” His dad knocked on the door again.

“Yeah, hang on a second! You’re interrupting a man’s cleaning time!” Stiles yelled, perhaps a bit harsher than necessary.

Stiles finished stripping and jumped into the shower to get his head wet, forcing Derek to crowd against a corner, then wrapped a different towel around his waist as he unlocked and opened the door.

“Here’s your toothbrush, thanks for stopping by.” Stiles said, handing his dad a toothbrush before shutting the door and locking it again.

Derek could hear Stiles’ heart beating extremely fast, but seeing as how Stiles was the type of person to need a physical anchor, Derek stayed in his corner.

A few seconds later, Stiles had calmed down enough to be upset. He looked down at himself a whined. “I’m soaked.”

“You jumped into my shower, you don’t get to be mad.” Derek said, lathering his hair.

“I- my intentions were pure!” Stiles defended, feeling like a wet cat.

Derek noticed that even though Stiles looked thin, his shoulders were broad and he was developing his abs.

“I’m sure they were.” Derek smirked at him.

“Shut up, just- don’t look at me.” Stiles said self-consciously as he slipped his boxers back on, bending over and giving Derek a view of his lily-white ass.

“I know you’re staring, now stop it.” Stiles actually sounded mad so Derek turned the other way until he was sure that Stiles was fully dressed.

“Aren’t you going to leave?” Derek asked, he still had a few places to finish soaping up.

“I can’t, not until my dad does anyways, or goes to sleep.” Stiles grumbled, sitting on the floor with his knees tucked under his chin, staring at the door.

Derek remembered being that age, feeling inadequate and small compared to the meatier looking men. It didn’t matter that Derek was stronger or faster or smarter. There was always that feeling of never being good enough. Sometimes, Stiles displayed incredible amounts of self-confidence, but then Derek remembered that Stiles didn’t shower in the locker rooms or walk around shirtless and proud like the others. He waited until he got home and even in his room, he still wore a t-shirt to bed. Hell, he wore layers during the Californian summer.

Derek hurried up to finish his shower, knowing that Stiles wouldn’t be gawking at him or even taking any quick peaks. He finished his shower and slipped on the loaned sweatpants before he realized that Stiles had fallen asleep, curled up against the door. Making a quick review of the house with his senses, Derek confirmed that Sheriff Stilinski had fallen asleep.

Derek thought he should feel awkward, picking up Stiles’ sleeping body and carrying it to the bed, but he didn’t. He settled Stiles under the covers and went to close the door, locking it. He crawled in next to Stiles, trying to find a position that would be comfortable for both of them, before saying, “fuck it” and spooning Stiles (Derek being the big spoon of course), and remembering how nice it felt to hold someone again.

~

When Stiles awoke, Derek was gone but he was in his bed. As he oriented himself, he remembered falling asleep on the bathroom floor.

“Well then, how?” Stiles asked, looking around.

Once he realized, he smiled.

“Sourwolf is just a big ol’ softie.” He grinned.

~

Derek didn’t show up for another week, and patrols around the Hale house had grown lazy enough for Stiles to sneak in with more ease. He spent his afternoons avoiding Scott and catching up on homework at the house. He decided to practice making “Self-Igniting Molotov Cocktails” after he managed to steal some more ingredients from the school, even driving to break into the rival school to steal theirs.

He used his chemistry book to help in the measurements and handled them the way that Lydia had, back in the school. Scott had told him that Jackson, the arrogant dumbass, probably subconsciously trying to get Stiles killed, had passed her the wrong ingredients. Stiles wasn’t sure if they worked yet, but he figured that he would find out eventually if he got bored enough to actually throw them at something. 

Stiles got odd looks from the store clerk when he bought the beakers, but he tried to look innocent, saying that he broke his at school and was making up for it. She was cute and he added a bit of flirting, but that just seemed to help in making her lose interest and he frowned as he retrieved his plastic bag and left.

Stiles felt more comfortable working out at the Hale house anyways. No one could see him and Derek wasn’t going to be stopping by with it still being patrolled, even if only a little bit. He could comfortably work on his push-ups and sit-ups without feeling judged, and he could do pull-ups from the doorways without breaking them, which was also a plus. Not to mention, it was a decent run into the woods away from his house, and Stiles enjoyed the exercise.

~

After a week of silence, Stiles’ dad ran out the door, quickly telling Stiles that they had found Derek.

“No.” Stiles whispered, turning to Scott who was hanging out with him in his room.

Just as he was heading out to find him, he got a call from Derek.

“Meet me by the iron works, take my car!” Derek yelled before hanging up.

Stiles relayed the message to Scott and they got into his Jeep to find Derek’s car. Once they found it, Scott took the wheel and Stiles climbed into the passenger seat.

Kate Argent was driving right behind the Camaro, Stiles yelled at Scott to go faster. Eventually, they lost her and Stiles told Scott where to turn until they caught sight of Derek. Stiles threw the door open and jumped to the back.

“What part of laying low don’t you understand?” Scott asked, stepping on the gas.

“Dammit! I had him!” Derek yelled, hitting the dashboard.

“Who, the Alpha?” Stiles asked, sitting on the edge of his seat so that his face was right next to Derek’s.

“Yes! He was right in front of me and the friggin’ police showed up!” Derek yelled, frustrated.

“Woah, hey- they’re just doing their jobs…” Stiles defended.

Derek was in no mood for this shit. He sent a fierce glare at Stiles. He didn’t really want to argue with him after not seeing him for a week, but he was pissed.

“Yeah. Thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!” Derek yelled, looking past Stiles to glare at Scott.

“Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it.” Scott shrugged, defensive. 

“Alright!” Stiles flailed in the backseat, getting Derek’s attention again. “How did you find him?”

Derek looked at him for a moment before shaking his head.

“Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?” Scott asked, glancing at Derek before returning his eyes to the road.

“Yeah, both of us.” Stiles intervened.

Derek turned his neck to face him, leaning forward to glare.

“Or just him, I’ll be back here.” Stiles pouted, nodding at Scott before sitting back in his seat.

“Look, the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out.” Derek explained. “She found two things: the first was a guy named Harris.”

“Our chemistry teacher?” Stiles asked, popping his face back next to Derek’s.

“Why him?” Scott asked.

“I don’t know yet!” Derek replied, upset.

“What’s the second?” Scott asked again.

“Some kind of symbol.” Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with a drawing on it.

Scott groaned, closing his eyes before he could roll them.

“What? You know what this is?” Derek asked, leaning forward to watch Scott expression without Stiles’ face in the way.

“I’ve seen it on a necklace… Allison’s necklace.” Scott hit the steering wheel in frustration, driving faster.

“Well then you have to get it.” Derek commanded.

“What?” Scott asked, disbelieving. “How am I supposed to do that?”

“I don’t care.” Derek reminded him. “Just get the damn thing.”

“Things are a little bit sensitive between them right now.” Stiles intervened. “She doesn’t trust him, she said that-”

“I don’t care!” Derek yelled louder, forcing his face even closer to Stiles’.

Stiles huffed at him, not backing down.

“Are you going to get the necklace or not?” Derek asked, question directed at Scott but his gaze still lingering on Stiles.

“Yeah, he will.” Stiles answered for his friend, not moving either.

“So this is what happens when an immovable object collides with an unstoppable force.” Scott muttered under his breath.

Stiles and Derek both turned to look at him before returning to glare at each other.

“Where are we dropping you off?” Stiles asked, rolling his eyes.

“You can drop me off around the corner, there’s only so much stupid I can put up with.” Derek answered, turning back to face the road.

Stiles made faces at Derek’s turned head, but Derek ignored him.

“You heard him, Scotty.” Stiles said, leaning back in his seat. “There’s only so much dickish-behavior I can put up with anyways, and I already saw Jackson today.”

Derek glared at the road and pouted.

Stiles did not find it adorable.

Scott sighed. “Where are we leaving your car?”

“I don’t care.” Derek shrugged.

“How can you not care?” Stiles asked, offended for the car as he again invaded Derek’s personal space with his face. “I’d never be able to just leave Betty anywhere.”

“‘Betty,’ really?” Derek asked with a scoff.

“Shut up, I bet it’s better than whatever you named your car.” Stiles said defensively.

“I didn’t name it.” Derek informed him. “It’s a machine. It drives me from point A to point B so that I don’t run everywhere and give away that I’m a werewolf. At least it did until you showed up in my life and ruined that. I don’t care where you leave it.”

“Well, see? ‘Betty’ is a better name.” Stiles answered, completely ignoring the rest of Derek’s response.

Scott pulled up at the next turn and Derek opened the door to get out.

“How are we supposed to contact you if we find something?” Stiles asked, halting him.

Derek raised his eyebrows and shrugged, uncaring as he closed the door without a real answer.

“I hate him.” Stiles said, moving back to the passenger seat, hearing his own heart skip at the lie.

“Yeah, he gets on my nerves too.” Scott agreed, driving off.

Stiles just sighed and kept quiet, silently taking in Derek’s lingering scent.

~

The next day, Stiles was still trying to convince Scott to get the necklace, but Scott started thinking about Allison in the shower and he lost him for a few minutes. 

“So she’s not giving you the-” Stiles asked at lunch after Scott explained that his method of trying to get her to talk to him had ended with her telling him not to.

“She’s not giving me the necklace!” Scott interrupted, upset.

“Well, did you find anything else out?” Stiles asked, biting into a chicken tender.

“Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they’re totally psychotic.” Scott said, frustrated.

“Okay.” Stiles sighed, not wanting Scott to go off on another tangent about Allison. “I came up with a Plan B just in case anything like this happened.”

“What’s Plan B?” Scott asked.

“Just steal the stupid thing.” Stiles answered. It was the obvious choice, and his first one, but Scott had wanted to talk to Allison.

“Couldn’t we at least try getting to Harris?” Scott asked, not wanting to steal from his ex-girlfriend.

“My dad put him on a 24-hour protective detail, okay?” Stiles informed him. “The necklace is all we got. Steal it. Thank you.”

Scott sighed, still upset.

~

Stiles headed straight for his laptop when he got home, trying to get a jump-start on his homework since he knew that his life was going to be pretty busy once Scott managed to steal the necklace.

His dad was home and he started typing when he caught a familiar scent and swiveled his chair around.

“Derek?” Stiles yelled, surprised.

“What, Stiles?” His dad called, coming to see what was wrong.

Derek held up his finger to silence him and hastily pointed towards the door.

Stiles ran out of his chair to face his dad.

“What’s wrong?” His dad asked, curious.

“Nothing, just talking to myself… doing homework.” Stiles nodded, smiling.

“Well I’m glad your home, I wanted to talk to you.” His dad said, looking around nervously.

“Yeah, sure, anything.” Stiles said with a smile, hoping to convey innocence.

“I heard at the station that you’re playing tonight and I wanted to tell you that I’m gonna be there.” His dad informed him. “I know you’ve played before and I missed it, but I’m really looking forward to seeing you play.”

“Gosh, great!” Stiles answered, trying not to word vomit. “Uh… good.”

His dad smiled at him. “I’m very happy for you, and I’m really proud of you.”

“Thanks, me too. I’m happy and proud… of myself.” Stiles nodded, awkward.

“I’m very proud.” His dad repeated, lifting his arms.

“Oh yeah, me too. Again, I’m- oh!” Stiles answered, his dad coming towards him for a hug.

Stiles accepted it easily, closing the door behind himself so that his dad wouldn’t see Derek inside his room.

“Huggie.” Stiles smiled, awkward as he pulled away. “Huggie, huggie…”

His dad walked away, unnerved. “See you there.”

“Take it easy.” Stiles said, going back into his room, ready to apologize just as Derek as slammed his back against the door once it was closed.

“If you say one word-,” Derek threatened with a pointing finger.

Stiles rolled his eyes but let himself be handled. “Oh what, you mean like ‘hey, dad, Derek Hale’s in my room, bring your gun’?”

Derek put his finger down, looking Stiles over but not pulling away.

Stiles sighed, looking Derek’s face over, trying not to enjoy the close proximity. Derek had really nice eyes, even though Stiles couldn’t quite place the color. They were somewhere between gray, green, blue, or hazel. Possibly all of the above, and at this point, Stiles really didn’t mind the pressure of Derek’s fist against his chest.

Derek pulled away a bit and Stiles smirked at his downturned lips which just made Derek frown harder and Stiles tilted his head with a smile.

“If I was going to turn you in, don’t you think that I would have done it last week? In the shower?” Stiles reminded him.

Derek almost blushed, gaze slipping down to Stiles’ lips as he nodded and let go, fixing Stiles’ jacket for him.

Stiles smirked and fixed Derek’s jacket mockingly.

Derek jerked his face in front of Stiles menacingly, but Stiles bared his teeth playfully and let out a growl, smiling to assure Derek of his good humor.

Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles sat back down at his desk.

“Scott gonna get the necklace?” Derek asked.

“No, he’s still working on it.” Stiles sighed. “But there’s something else we can try.”

Derek stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked forward, indicating for Stiles to go on.

“The night we were trapped at the school, I sent a text to Scott telling him to bring Allison, Lydia, and Jackson for a study group.” Stiles felt weird, hearing his own heart speed up at the thought of Lydia.

“So?” Derek asked, confused but upset for some reason.

“So it wasn’t me.” Stiles replied, confusing Derek.

“Well, can you find out who sent it?” Derek asked.

“No, not me.” Stiles sighed. “But I think I know somebody who can.”

“Who?” Derek asked.

“My friend Danny. Well, not friend… it’s complicated, we’re partners...” Stiles informed him, grimacing. “We have chemistry.”

Derek turned away, not looking at Stiles and pouting.

Stiles took it as consent and called Danny to meet them.

Derek was unsettlingly quiet as he grabbed a book and pulled a chair to the corner to sit down and read.

~

A few minutes later, Danny was standing in Stiles’ room.

“You want me to do what?” Danny asked.

“Trace a text.” Stiles repeated.

“I came here to do lab work.” Danny reminded him. “That’s what lab partners do.”

“And we will, once you trace the text.” Stiles sighed, frustrated.

“And what makes you think I know how?” Danny asked, confused.

“I- I looked up your arrest report, so…” Stiles answered awkwardly.

“I- I was thirteen. They dropped the charges.” Danny said defensively.

“Whatever.” Stiles dismissed.

“No, we’re doing lab work.” Danny answered.

“Oh, my…” Stiles made faces in frustration as Danny put his things down and took a seat.

Stiles started typing, not in the mood for homework anymore when Danny leaned in.

“Who’s he again?” Danny asked, gesturing to Derek.

Stiles turned around to look at Derek, still sitting quietly as he paged through a book.

“Um, my cousin… Miguel.” Stiles answered awkwardly.

Derek eyes looked up at him, resisting an eye-roll before returning to his book.

“Is that blood on his shirt?” Danny asked, curious.

Stiles turned around, he hadn’t even noticed. 

“Yeah. Yes.” Stiles nodded. “Well he gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey, Miguel!”

Derek turned up to glare at Stiles, pouting.

“I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts.” Stiles told him, gesturing to his drawers.

Derek closed the book in his lap, still pouting and upset, and tossed it on the bed. He stood up and took his shirt off, glaring at Stiles.

“So anyway, we both know you have the skills to trace that text so, we should probably-” Stiles said, talking to Danny.

“Uh, Stiles?” Derek asked, grumpy.

Stiles rolled his eyes, irritated. “Yes?”

“This…” Derek tugged at a shirt in his hand. “No fit.”

“Then try something else on.” Stiles replied, upset that Derek was being a big grump for no reason. He turned to Danny and apologized, but Danny was ogling Derek. Stiles felt a tinge of anger as he caught scent of Danny’s arousal, but got an idea as Danny looked away, awkward, his heart starting to beat faster.

Stiles turned back to see Derek trying another one of his shirts on, then tapped Danny’s shoulder. “Hey, that on looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny?”

“Huh?” Danny asked, awkwardly trying to glance at Derek’s body.

“The shirt.” Stiles pointed towards Derek.

Derek was fuming. Stiles certainly did not find Derek’s pout adorable and his heart was not beating faster seeing Derek wearing Stiles’ shirt even though it was too tight and would definitely be leaving his scent on it.

“It’s- it’s not really his color.” Danny stuttered.

Personally, Stiles like the blue and orange on Derek, but he was a Mets fan.

“You swing for a different team but you still play ball, don’t you Danny boy?” Stiles whispered, leaning in with a grin.

“You’re a horrible person.” Danny accused.

“I know, it keeps me awake at night.” Stiles assured him. “Anyway, about that text.”

“Stiles!” Derek yelled, calling Stiles’ attention back to where Derek was shirtless, his hair standing up and messy from exchanging shirts. “None of these fit.”

“I’m gonna need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text.” Danny interrupted nervously, pushing Stiles out of the way to reach to the computer.

Stiles turned back around to grin at Derek, watching as Derek dug through Stiles’ shirt drawer, but paused. His hand reached in and half-pulled out another shirt, recognizing it as his own. Stiles gaped, unable to find something to say as his lips opened and shut awkwardly.

Derek raised his eyebrows at him in question.

Stiles just stared back with wide-eyes.

Derek had stopped glaring and now he seemed to be holding back a smile. Stiles could hear his heart beating faster as he slipped it on, probably trying not to laugh. Stiles was pretty sure he’d be shifting right now if he weren’t so stunned. He felt his face blush down his neck and looked away, knowing that Derek could probably hear his heart pounding.

Stiles moved his chair back to Danny’s side, looking back to the laptop as Derek slipped the shirt on. Stiles pushed his chair to the side furthest away from Derek and leaned against Danny, trying to forget that Derek was in the room.

Danny sighed. “There. The text was sent from a computer, this one.”

Danny pointed at the screen and looked at Stiles, Derek’s face popping up next to his from behind.

“Registered to that account name?” Derek asked, surprised.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Stiles said, leaning back, suddenly feeling Derek’s shoulder. “That can’t be right.”

Danny just shrugged at where the screen read: “Beacon Hills Hospital – Melissa McCall.”

Stiles was still leaning on Derek’s shoulder when he looked up to find Derek looking back at him.

“I’m gonna go.” Danny excused himself. “Next time, we’re studying for chemistry class at my house.”

“Probably a good idea.” Stiles nodded, standing up quickly and pushing away from Derek.

“I’m never helping you with something like this again.” Danny said, exiting the room and showing himself out.

“Thank you!” Stiles called to the empty doorway.

Derek was staring at him again and Stiles looked around nervously.

“You’re chemistry lab partners.” Derek finally said.

“Yeah, I told you that.” Stiles reminded him. “Why does that even matter? We have to go to the hospital and talk to Scott’s mom.”

Derek growled and stepped into Stiles’ personal space with a determined look on his face that made Stiles step back.

“What’d I do?” Stiles asked, eyes wide and slightly panicked.

Derek stepped back, looking around, stunned. His eyes landed back on Stiles and he rolled them, agitated.

“We should really get going.” Stiles said, trying to calm his beating heart.

Derek looked down at his shirt.

Oh, shit.

“Why do you have one of my shirts?” Derek asked, surprisingly calm.

“Is that why you’re so upset?” Stiles asked, scoffing. “I thought you were dead, remember? I went by your house and snuck in. I found it.”

“But you kept it.” Derek said, slowly.

“What else was I gonna do with it?” Stiles asked, shrugging. “It’s a perfectly fine shirt, I wasn’t going to throw it away.”

“You threw it in with the rest of your shirts.” Derek observed.

“Where else was I supposed to put it?” Stiles asked, hearing his own heart starting to race.

“You wore it.” Derek sniffed. “It smells like you from the inside.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped unhelpfully as he looked around for an answer. “I kinda… missed you.”

Derek smiled with his eyes, but otherwise kept still.

“I- look, I had a shitty week and you were dead, Scott wouldn’t talk to me because he was moping over Allison, and my dad was out trying to find you.” Stiles explained. “I needed someone but no one was around, so I stole a shirt and wore it to bed. Is that a crime?”

Derek shook his head and sighed.

“I kept an eye on you.” Derek said, figuring that Stiles already thought he was a creep and didn’t seem to care. “I saw you training, getting Scott drunk and talking about being alone, and I heard when you were talking to me on the lacrosse field.”

Stiles watched him in confusion but listened.

“I thought that you would find me when you started looking around, I was a little confused when you didn’t.” Derek confessed. 

Before things could get more awkward, what with Stiles gaping at him with squinted eyes, Derek hit his shoulder lightly to rattle him. “We should check out the hospital, look for Scott’s mom.”

Stiles nodded, following Derek out the door with his the keys to his Jeep.

~

The drive was awkward, Stiles still hadn’t said anything and was disturbingly silent in a way that Derek had never seen him. Stiles pulled over when he felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out. It was a text message from Scott with a picture of the necklace. Stiles showed it to Derek without a word, seemingly upset.

When they got to the hospital, Scott called Stiles.

“Did you get the picture?” Scott asked. Stiles could hear people talking in the back and figured that he was at the lacrosse game.

“Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing.” Stiles answered.

Derek grabbed Stiles’ wrist to talk into the phone, not letting go despite Stiles’ cries in pain.

“Hey is there something on the back of it?” Derek asked, appreciating that Stiles was finally reacting to him even if it was just in pain. “There’s got to be something: an inscription, and opening, something.”

“No, no, the things flat and no it doesn’t open.” Scott answered. “There’s nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? You’re supposed to be here!”

Derek knew that he was addressing Stiles, but waited for Stiles to tell him to let go, something.

Stiles just growled at him, gripping Derek’s wrist with his free hand and yanking it away. Derek was confused.

There was some fussing on Scott’s end and Coach Finstock asking Scott where Stiles was.

“Man, you’re not gonna play if you don’t get here to start.” Scott told him a few moments later.

“I know.” Stiles hit the steering wheel in frustration. “Look, if you see my dad, can you tell- tell him I’ll be there, I’ll just be a little bit late, okay? Alright, thanks.”

Derek watched as Stiles slumped, obviously upset.

“You’re not gonna make it.” Derek told him, but he was sure that Stiles already knew that.

“I know.” Stiles replied, irritated.

“And you didn’t tell him about his mom, either.” Derek said, glad that he’d finally gotten a response.

“Not ‘till we find out the truth.” Stiles sighed, agitated.

Well, if Stiles was going to be aggressive, Derek could be aggressive. He hadn’t forgotten about being used to manipulate Danny into helping.

“By the way, one more thing?” Derek said deviously. 

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, still not looking at him.

Derek grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck and slammed his head against the steering wheel.

“Oh, God!” Stiles cried out in pain, grabbing his head. “What the hell was that-”

“You know what that was for.” Derek pointed a finger in Stiles’ face. “Go.”

Stiles glared at him, not willing to listen to him.

“GO!” Derek demanded.

Stiles forced his door open and slammed it on his way out, not looking back at Derek as he went inside.

Derek felt a little bit guilty.

Once Stiles had been inside for a while, Derek got worried and called his cell phone.

“Hello?” Stiles asked.

“It’s me, have you found her yet?” Derek answered.

“I can’t find her. You have a cell phone?” Stiles asked, surprised. “How did you get my number?”

“I texted myself with your phone back at your house.” Derek answered quickly. “Where is she?”

“Yeah, I said I can’t find her.” Stiles reminded him, still upset with him.

“Look, ask for Jennifer. She’s been looking after my uncle.” Derek suggested.

After a few moments, Stiles sighed.

“Yeah, well he’s not here either.” Stiles informed him.

“What?” Derek was confused and surprised. His uncle was practically a vegetable and hadn’t moved in six years.

“He’s not here, he’s gone, Derek.” Stiles answered.

Suddenly everything clicked into place and Derek panicked.

“Stiles, get out of there right now! It’s him. He’s the Alpha! GET OUT!” Derek yelled into the phone, clutching it hard in desperation.

There wasn’t a reply as Derek listened to see if Stiles would reply. He looked to the entrance doors to see if Stiles was running out, but instead he heard crashing coming from inside. His heart leaped and he ran inside, damning the consequences of being caught.

When Derek ran in, Stiles had obviously panicked and was now in wolf form, crouched on all fours and baring his teeth threateningly. Derek saw Jessica going to hit him from behind and elbowed her in the face.

“That’s not nice.” Peter scolded calmly. “She’s my nurse.”

“She’s a psychotic bitch helping you kill people.” Derek answered, heart racing as Stiles stood up and looked at him in relieved surprise.

“Get out of the way.” Derek instructed, not taking his eyes off of his uncle.

“Oh, damn.” Stiles said, knowing what was coming and crouching back down on the floor, this time just to make himself smaller.

“You think I killed Laura on purpose?” Peter asked, walking towards Derek. “One of my own family?”

Derek growled at him, his eyes flashing blue as he bounced against the wall for momentum before attacking his uncle. Peter caught him and slammed him against the walls while Stiles crawled away, startled by the nurse’s unconscious body, he stood back up.

Peter picked Derek up from the floor by the neck, just enough to drack him across the hall.

“My mind, my personality, were literally burned out of me.” Peter said. “I was being driven by pure instinct.”

He dropped Derek as he reached into his nurses pocket.

“You want forgiveness?” Derek asked, punching his uncle.

Peter held Derek’s arms and head-butted him. “I want understanding.” Peter kicked Derek back.

“Do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years?” Peter asked. “Slowly healing, cell by cell, even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can’t help that.”

Stiles watched as Derek threw punch after punch, Peter dodging until he caught Derek’s arm, crushing his hand as bones crunched. He had to do something.

“I tried to tell you what was happening.” Peter continued. “I tried to warn you.”

When Peter threw Derek over the counter, Stiles shifted, remembering the promise he had made when he had thought that Derek was dead. He lunged at Peter, catching him by surprise as if he had forgotten his presence and slashed the burned side of his face, making Peter scream in pain and toss Stiles against a wall.

“Stiles, don’t!” Derek yelled, obviously in pain but concerned.

Stiles ignored him and growled at Peter, ready to take him on alone if he had to.

“You’ve got spirit.” Peter smiled.

Stiles lunged at him again, but this time, Peter was ready for him and caught him mid-air, slamming him against the wall. Stiles grunted but growled loudly, biting harshly at Peter’s face, not ready to give up.

Peter tilted his head at Stiles, still smiling like Stiles was some fascinating creature that he wanted in his collection. Stiles was pissed, and he needed to distract Peter while Derek crawled to safety to heal.

“You know, I have to say that I didn’t expect you to get so close to my nephew.” Peter said, holding Stiles by the neck. “It’s good though, he seems to be fond of you too, so I just need to convince one of you to join my pack and the other will follow.”

“I’m never joining your pack.” Stiles wheezed against Peter’s hand. “You’re a murderer, and you murdered Derek’s sister. I doubt he’ll follow you either.”

“But of course he will.” Peter assured him calmly. “He’s a beta and Laura was his Alpha, meaning that he’ll fall right back in line the way that he’s supposed to once I explain everything.”

Stiles looked for Derek, but if his senses were correct (which they were, he’d gotten damn good at finding Derek by now), Derek had crawled into the operation room.

Peter let Stiles’ neck go. “You can leave. I have to talk to my nephew, but don’t worry, I’ll come back to check on you.”

Before Stiles could try to interpret the phrase, Peter had dug his claws into the back of Stiles’ neck and Stiles fell to the floor, seeing flashes of Peter’s memories: the fire, the aftermath, killing Laura and the others.

~

Derek felt guilty, leaving Stiles to fight Peter on his own, but he knew that Peter wouldn’t kill Stiles since he still wanted him in his pack. A few minutes later, Derek heard Stiles’ body hit the floor, gasping for air as he spasmed. Derek stood up, in pain but ready to do something, when Peter strode in with a slash on his face. Derek took a moment to be impressed with Stiles.

“I was going to wait for dramatic flair, but…” Peter turned to look at himself before he flipped a mirror, stopping it from spinning once the burn and slash marks had completely healed. “When you look this good, why wait?”

Derek watched him carefully, confused as to what he’d done to Stiles and unsure of what he was going to do to him.

“Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain.” Peter pleaded. “After all, we’re family.”

~

Scott was waiting for him when Stiles got home.

“Dude, where were hell have you been?” Scott asked, anxious and standing up to check him over. “You never made it to the game and I thought something might’ve happened to you.”

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, checking to see if Peter had left any claw marks since he could still feel an open wound. They hadn’t healed yet, which they should have by now.

“I- uh. We found out who the Alpha was.” Stiles sighed, lying down on his bed with a tired thump.

“Seriously?” Scott asked, worried. “What happened? Where’s Derek?”

“I don’t know where Derek is!” Stiles replied, harsher than he had intended, but he’d spent a half hour looking for Derek after he had snapped out of whatever Peter had done to him. 

Scott looked at him even more worried.

“I’m sorry, man.” Stiles sighed. “There was a fight and I got- well, I don’t really know what happened to me, but when I got up, Derek was missing.”

“So who’s the Alpha?” Scott asked, curious.

“You remember Derek’s uncle? Peter?” Stiles reminded him. “He had this scary burn on his face and was pretty much a vegetable?”

“Yeah…?” Scott asked.

“Well, he turned out to be pretty active as he kicked our asses without even shifting.” Stiles answered, defeated. “There’s no way that we can take him on without some help.”

“What can I do?” Scott asked, ready to do anything.

“I don’t know, Scott.” Stiles turned to where he’d set up his investigation of the Alpha with newspaper clippings, different colored yarn, and a few tacks. “Look, I’ll think about it and get back to you on it tomorrow, right now I’m just beat up. Literally.”

“Okay.” Scott agreed. “Can I stick around? Just to keep an eye out during the night and look through your papers?”

“You’d do that for me?” Stiles asked, turning to look at where Scott had sat down in the desk chair.

“Yeah, of course I would.” Scott smiled, assuring. “If the Alpha knows that you know who he is now, he’s probably gonna be coming for you, and I’m not losing my best friend to some supernaturally powered jerk that thinks he can just wake up six years later, kill a bunch of people, and take over our lives.”

“Dude, you know that Allison has taken up more of your life than the Alpha.” Stiles snorted.

“Maybe, but when I was going through her things she was looking up werewolves and she comes from a family of friggin’ hunters that have been trying to kill you so eventually it’s going to.” Scott informed him.

“Wait, what?” Stiles asked, sitting up. “She’s looking up werewolves?”

“Yeah, and she’s really close to her Aunt Kate, who you said shot Derek.” Scott said.

“Why am I just hearing about all of this now?” Stiles asked, squinting before rolling his eyes. “No, I know. Every time you bring up Allison, it’s about your problems with her.”

“I love her, Stiles.” Scott reminded him. “And it’s not like I haven’t been helping. I got the bullet to save Derek, didn’t I? And I stole the necklace!”

“Yeah, alright.” Stiles sighed, not in the mood for a fight. “I just haven’t been acting normal since this whole mess started, and now Derek’s missing again and I’m pissed that I’m still not used to it.”

“You like Derek?” Scott asked, confused. “I thought you hated him. You said that you hated him.”

“I don’t ‘like’ Derek.” Stiles scoffed. “We are… I don’t know, hostile allies, maybe?”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Scott said, shaking his head.

“It makes perfect sense.” Stiles replied, defensive. “We hang out together while trying to find the Alpha, we’re allies and we’re hostile about it.”

“I don’t think that I’d spend as much time with Derek if I had been turned into a werewolf.” Scott said with a scoff. “I certainly wouldn’t hang out with him.”

“Yeah, but you don’t even hang out with me much since you met Allison.” Stiles deadpanned. “And Derek wouldn’t want to sit around hearing you talk about Allison 24/7. No offence, but I’m your best friend and I don’t wanna do it.”

Scott frowned. “Listen, all I’m saying, is that maybe you should distance yourself from him a little. He’s creepy and probably already sided with his psychotic uncle anyways.”

“Are you forgetting the part where his nut-job uncle killed Derek’s sister? He wouldn’t join Peter.” Stiles held in the urge to growl.

“I just don’t want you to be surprised if he does.” Scott shrugged. “They are family, and you’re just some teenager that he met a few months ago.”

Stiles looked away, not wanting to admit that it was true or see the puppy-dog eyes that Scott was most definitely giving him.

“I’m sorry, Stiles.” Scott apologized. “But maybe you should just let him go. It’s not like you guys are actually friends or anything, I mean, you just said it yourself: you’re hostile allies.”

“Yeah.” Stiles said, closing his eyes. “I’m tired, Scott. You can stick around, I’m going to sleep.”

Stiles hated that Scott was right. He wasn’t anything to Derek, just some teen wolf whose help he had needed in taking down the Alpha before finding out that it was his uncle. They’d probably already talked shit over and started a pack. Derek had just said that he was Stiles’ because he felt sorry for him at the time.

Stiles resolved that even if it were true. If Derek had joined Peter, then Stiles wouldn’t follow behind him blindly and prove Peter right. Stiles was still going to kill the Alpha, because it was what he was training to do and because there was no other way for him to be brought to justice.

~

Stiles woke up with Scott asleep in his desk chair, the front of his body leaning forward to rest on the desk.

“Yo, Scotty.” Stiles grumbled, getting out of bed.

“What?” Scott mumbled, still half-asleep as Stiles jostled his body.

“You have to wake up.” Stiles yawned. “The winter formal is this Friday and you still haven’t bought your suit.”

“I’m not going.” Scott moped, turning his head to the other side and trying to go back to sleep.

“You have to go!” Stiles sputtered. “You have to swoop in and dance with Allison and remind her of all the things she loves about you.”

“She doesn’t, not anymore.” Scott whined, finally sitting up and flopping on Stiles’ bed.

“Are you seriously just gonna mope and let some other guy take her? Huh?” Stiles asked, trying to roll Scott lightly, but it wasn’t working.

“She deserves better.” Scott moaned.

“Better than my best friend in the whole world? Better than my very own brother?” Stiles asked skeptically. “No. If anyone deserves better, it’s you.”

“What are you talking about?” Scott asked, grunting when Stiles pulled the pillow away.

“You are the kindest person alive, the best guy I know!” Stiles pulled the sheets out from under him. “If a girl is making you feel this way, then I’m not sure that I can approve.”

“Don’t you have an Alpha to worry about?” Scott grumbled, trying to pull the blankets away from Stiles.

“He never shows up until he wants to.” Stiles let the blanket go, causing Scott to fall off the bed with the force of his own pull.

“Can’t you force him out?” Scott asked, resigning himself to being awake. “You know who he is now and what he wants.”

“Yeah, but it won’t do me much good.” Stiles sighed, exasperated. “I need more information.”

“Why don’t you just ask your dad?” Scott suggested.

“No, I think…” Stiles trailed off, eyes widening in realization. “Where did Allison get her necklace?”

“I think she said something about her aunt giving it to her.” Scott replied, squinting at Stiles. “Why?”

“I think I gotta go.” Stiles said, running out the door and leaving Scott confused in his room.

“Stiles, we have school!” Scott yelled after him.

~

“Hey, where’s Lydia?” Stiles asked, seeing Allison in the hallways.

“Oh, I haven’t seen her.” Allison answered, looking around.

“Do you know if she’s going to the formal with anyone?” Stiles asked her nervously.

“I think she’s going with Jackson, sorry.” Allison replied, her eyes full of sympathy.

“That’s okay.” Stiles shrugged. “I didn’t know that they were still together, I thought that they broke up.”

“Oh, they did.” Allison scoffed. “He asked me to the formal since- well, you know… but I don’t really think that I want to go anyways so he asked her and she gave him hell for it and he bought her a dress and a limo and everything.”

Stiles snorted and shook his head. “Classic Lydia.”

Allison smiled at him.

“You should talk to Scott.” Stiles said, changing the subject. “If you just talk to him, then I’m sure that everything will work itself out.”

“Thanks, but I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet.” Allison looked down.

“There was a lot of confusion at the school that night, he was just trying to protect you.” Stiles said, turning back to walk to his locker. “Give him another chance.”

Stiles walked away, he could hear Allison’s heart beating faster.

~

Stiles was doing homework in his room when he heard his dad get a call. Lydia had been found in the woods behind her house with a huge bite-mark on her side.

Stiles chased down Derek’s scent to an abandoned warehouse.

“DEREK!” Stiles demanded, yelling out.

“Derek, I know you’re in there!” Stiles broke the door in.

Derek was standing on a platform, waiting for him.

“He bit Lydia!” Stiles growled. “She is off limits and he BIT HER!”

He was going to run up and attack Derek when a firm hand held him back.

“It’s not smart, coming here like this.” Peter warned him calmly. “Derek’s part of my pack now, which means he’s a lot stronger than you.”

“Why Lydia?” Stiles asked, growling. “She hasn’t done anything!”

“You’re smarter than that.” Peter tilted his head with a smile. “You already know why I bit her.”

Stiles growled.

“Derek told me about your feelings for the girl, so I got an idea: I need more members in my pack anyway, and it might be easier to convince you to be part of the pack… if Lydia is too.”

Stiles looked up to where Derek stood motionless and projected all the betrayal he felt.

“You need to understand how much more powerful we are together…” Peter continued, covering Stiles’ view of Derek. “You and me and Derek.”

Peter finally let Stiles go with a shrug.

“Did you know, that some of the most successful military operations during the Second World War were the German U-boat attacks? Do you know what they called them?” Peter asked. “Wolf packs. Did you know that? Derek also happened to tell me that you get a little unfocused when you study if it doesn’t interest you. I find it interesting.”

“You want a history lesson?” Stiles asked. “Maybe you should try to remember that the Germans lost the war.”

Peter scoffed. “I think you’ll find that most historians would argue that as a failure of leadership. And trust me, we don’t have that problem here.”

Stiles looked back up to Derek, but Derek was looking away.

“Hey!” Stiles called to him, angry. “Did you know that he was gonna hurt Lydia? Did you tell him everything that you know about me? LOOK AT ME!”

Stiles snarled at him until Derek finally turned to look at him. He knew that Peter was observing them but he didn’t care. 

“So everything that we’ve been through together, trying to stop him,” Stiles pointed to Peter. “It doesn’t mean anything? You’ve basically just been spying on me. I haven’t been a werewolf for very long, but I’m pretty sure that’s not how a pack is supposed to be. You lied to me and I trusted you. Now I’m gonna have to find a way to kill you too.”

Derek’s eyes widened for a second before turning away, shock and hurt clear on his face but Stiles didn’t care.

“Don’t feel too bad. If she lives, she’ll be a werewolf. She’ll be incredibly powerful.” Peter smiled.

“Yeah, and once a month, she’ll go out of her freakin’ mind and try to tear me apart.” Stiles retorted, hostile.

“Well, actually, considering that she’s a woman… Twice a month.” Peter informed him.

“I’m never joining your pack.” Stiles turned to Peter. “And neither is Lydia if I have anything to say about it. You either leave town and find somewhere else to terrorize, or I’m gonna put you down, myself.”

“That’s a big threat coming from an omega.” Peter smirked. 

“It’s not a threat.” Stiles assured him. “It’s a promise.”

Peter let him leave the warehouse, for now. Stiles knew that Peter would find a way to retaliate, but Stiles had a plan to set in motion.

~

After the incident in the warehouse, Peter left and let Derek go for a walk.

Derek made his way back to his old house, trying not to be sentimental but his mind wandered to his times with Stiles. He thought about his family and what they would think about his decision to join Peter, but Peter was part of their pack before the fire. It made sense that Derek should join him, even after all he had done, he promised that Laura’s death had been an accident. All of the other kills had been retaliation for murdering their family, and Derek could understand that anger and need for revenge.

Laura had moved them away before Derek could do anything close to retaliation, and she had enough of a hard time dealing with their family’s decimation thinking that it was arson. Derek never had the heart to tell her the truth. He blamed himself and he couldn’t lose Laura if she decided to blame him too.

Just as he was going up the steps, there was an arrow going straight into his right arm, weakening him. There were bullets flying everywhere and he couldn’t regenerate fast enough to recuperate and run.

He saw Kate stepping towards him with her usual smirk before she hit him in the face with her gun, knocking him out.

~

Peter was waiting for Stiles after school. 

“I’m going to visit Lydia at the hospital.” Stiles said, shrugging his backpack on. “She doesn’t seem to be getting any better. I already told you that I’m not helping you or joining you or whatever so you can either leave me alone or kill me once I know that she’s okay.”

“I’m actually here to help Derek.” Peter said, following Stiles to his Jeep. “He was caught by Kate Argent last night and I can’t find him.”

Stiles paused, eyes worried and confused before he sighed. “That’s not my problem.”

“I thought you cared about Derek.” Peter smiled, lifting his eyebrows.

“He’s part of your pack, you should have been taking care of him. Watching to make sure that hunters didn’t get to him.” Stiles reminded him. “Whatever happens to him now is out of my hands and in yours.”

Stiles drove away, leaving Peter in the school parking lot, but Peter was waiting for him at home when he got there.

“The Argents plan is to get Derek to get to me.” Peter said, once Stiles had huffed and slammed his way back to his room.

“I’m still not seeing why I should help.” Stiles sighed, throwing his backpack on the floor.

Peter was done playing games and grabbed Stiles by the neck.

“I really don’t have the time for this.” Peter reminded him.

“Yeah, neither do I.” Stiles struggled. “My best friend finally made up with his girlfriend and I’m going with him to buy a new suit.”

“Well, my nephew is going to be murdered by his psychotic ex-girlfriend that murdered my family.” Peter said, tightening his grip. “I think that my emergency is more urgent than yours.”

“Fine.” Stiles squeaked. “I’ll help.”

“Good.” Peter let him go.

“Wait, what do you mean ex-girlfriend?” Stiles asked, rubbing at his neck. “Derek was with Kate?”

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes, annoyed. “Yes. She seduced Derek and he led her right to the rest of us, anything else you want to know?”

“Does Derek blame himself for the fire?” Stiles asked.

“Probably. Now how are we going to find Derek?” Peter fixed his coat and stood in the corner.

“We should wait until nightfall.” Stiles recommended. “Derek will probably be able to stall for time until then and we’ll have an advantage.”

“Well, obviously.” Peter sneered. “But in the meantime, I think we should focus on finding him.”

“We won’t have to.” Stiles licked his lips. “I have an idea but it’s gonna have to wait until before we find him. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to go find a last minute suit for my best friend so that he can take his girlfriend to the Winter Formal.”

When Stiles looked back to find Peter, he was already gone.

Stiles set his plan in motion.

~

Once the sun had gone down, Stiles ran out into the woods. He didn’t wait for Peter because he knew that Peter would catch up sooner rather than later. Stiles howled as loudly as he could, hoping that Derek would receive his message.

A minute later, there was another howl and Stiles ran towards it, following the sound back to the Hale house. There was an underground cellar and he went in, sniffing for Derek’s scent.

“Why did they bring you here?” Stiles asked, breaking Derek’s arm free.

Derek blinked at him guiltily. 

“Wait a minute.” Stiles said, stepping back before freeing Derek’s other arm. “I hear someone coming.”

Stiles was able to hide when someone came in with a bat and turned on the light

“Ready to have some more fun?” The hunter asked, looking over his knuckles. “To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting so I brought some help. But I need to warn ya, I used to play in college.

Before he could hit Derek with the bat, Derek caught it.

“I brought a little help too.” Derek said, pulling the man closer and knocking him out.

“Friend of yours?” Stiles asked, smirking.

Derek sighed and avoided looking Stiles in the eye.

“Help me with this.” Derek said, pulling at his chains once he had pulled out the strings attached to the machine they used to electrocute him.

“Wait a minute.” Stiles said, walking up to him.

“What?” Derek asked, confused and pulling at his shackles.

“Why did you join Peter?” Stiles asked, trying not to sound hurt.

“You really wanna talk about this right now?” Derek asked, sassy.

“He bit Lydia. LYDIA!” Stiles reminded him. 

“So what?!” Derek yelled.

“So, I’ve only been obsessed with her since the third freakin’ grade! So she is my friend and she isn’t getting any better and I don’t know what’s wrong with her!” Stiles yelled back.

“I don’t know when Kate’s coming back, so just get me out of this right now. GET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!” Derek screamed, pulling at the shackles violently.

“Help me stop him!” Stiles yelled, angry.

“You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend, huh?” Derek asked, growling low. “For your stupid, little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing?! You’re not in love, Stiles. YOU’RE SIXTEEN YEARS OLD! You’re a child!”

“I never said that I was in love with her!” Stiles screamed back. “Yes, I know that it’s a crush and whatever I feel doesn’t matter in the slightest. She’s still innocent and he still bit her to get to me because you told him that I love her. That’s on you.”

Derek started breathing heavily, looking around for an answer, a way out of his guilt, but he couldn’t.

“Forget all of that.” Stiles said. “Okay, forget all of that for a minute and remember that I’ve shared Peter’s memories. I’ve been investigating. Peter told you that he didn’t know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied.”

Derek looked at him in confusion.

“Remember the deer that they found, the one with the spiral?” Stiles asked, undoing Derek’s shackles. “Well, I went back to Deaton after we found out about Peter and he told me that three months ago, someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of the picture.”

“Who was it?” Derek asked, rubbing his wrists.

“Jessica, Peter’s nurse.” Stiles sighed. “They brought her here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha.”

“I’ll help you.” Derek nodded.

They ran out of the house, Derek tiredly following behind Stiles but Stiles refused to help him at all and Derek wasn’t going to ask.

“Hey, hold on.” Derek panted. “Hold on. Hold on.”

Stiles turned around, lifting his eyebrows at Derek.

“What?” Stiles asked, harsh. “I’m not carrying you.”

“No, it’s not that.” Derek looked around. “Something doesn’t feel right.”

“What, like a heart attack?” Stiles ran up to him, concerned. “Can werewolves get heart attacks?”

Derek glared at him. “No. I mean- it’s kinda like- I don’t know, it was almost- It’s kinda like it was too easy.”

“Aw, great.” Stiles whined. “You jinxed it! Now bad things are gonna happen!”

Derek rolled his eyes, exasperated as he tried to catch his breath.

“Listen to me, you just gotta hang on for a few more minutes.” Stiles nodded. “Peter knows where you are, I mean he has to, right? And we’re gonna kill him.”

“Fine. You’re right.” Derek agreed. 

Just then, an arrow shot Derek in the arm.

“You had to jinx it.” Stiles said, reaching to drag Derek behind a tree.

Allison was with Kate, shooting at Derek as she instructed.

“Stiles, your eyes!” Derek warned.

Stiles covered his eyes and pulled Derek closer to the Hale house. Derek pulled the arrow out of his arm and got up, pulling Stiles with him.

“Come on, let’s go.” Derek said, rushing to what he hoped was the safety of his old home.

Allison shot an arrow at Derek’s leg but Stiles was fast enough to catch it. He tried not to shift, anchoring himself with Derek as they ran towards the house but Allison threw a flash bolt and he was temporarily blinded.

“Stiles, go!” Derek called, pushing at him as an arrow hit his leg.

“Derek!” Stiles reached out to him, groaning as he tried to stop himself from shifting.

“Shut up, Stiles.” Allison said, striding towards him. 

“Let him go!” Stiles growled, his eyes flashing yellow.

“Just shoot him.” Kate sighed, walking up to them with a bored expression.

“You- you said we were just gonna catch them.” Allison said, stunned.

“We did that. Now we’re gonna kill them.” Kate said, shooting Derek. “See? Not that hard.”

Stiles growled low, still on all fours and running to Derek’s body, towering over it protectively.

“Oh, no…” Kate sighed, seeing Allison’s shocked expression. “I know that look. That’s the: ‘you’re gonna have to do it yourself’ look.”

Stiles growled, and Allison started shaking her aunt.

“Kate. Kate, what are you doing?” Allison asked, seeing Kate point her gun at Stiles.

Kate shoved Allison to the ground. “I gotta say, it’s kinda cute that you’d rather stay and die with him than run away.”

“I’m not the one that’s going to die.” Stiles said, just as he saw Chris approaching them.

“Kate!” Allison’s dad called, walking up. “I know what you did. Put the gun down.”

“I did what I was told to do.” Kate answered, trying to explain.

“No one asked you to murder innocent people.” Chris said, turning to look at the remains of the Hale house. “There were children in that house, ones who were human! Look what you’re doing now. You’re holding a gun at a sixteen year old boy with no proof that he’s spilled human blood. We go by the code: Nous Chassons Ceux Qui Nous Chassent.”

“We hunt those who hunt us.” Allison translated under her breath.

Kate still ignored him and was going to pull the trigger when Chris pointed his own gun at her.

“Put the gun down.” He warned, firing a warning shot when she wouldn’t. “Before I put you down.”

Kate dropped her gun and the door to the Hale house creaked open.

“Allison, get back.” Her father instructed, pointing his gun to the house.

“What is it?” Allison asked, frightened.

“It’s the Alpha.” Kate answered, holding her gun back up.

Just then, something fast started circling them.

Stiles felt Derek stir beneath him and looked down, seeing Derek watching his movements and knowing that Derek had seen everything. Stiles stealthily moved away, giving Derek the freedom to move quietly.

The Alpha knocked Chris out first, then disarmed Allison. It took it’s time before Peter caught Kate by the arm and twisted it, hearing her cry out in pain as he grabbed her by the neck and threw her on the steps, running to drag her inside.

“No! No!” Allison said, running after them.

Once she had disappeared inside, Stiles turned to Derek. 

“Go around the back of the house, I’ll take the front.” Stiles instructed. “This isn’t how my plan was supposed to go.”

“You made a plan?” Derek asked, frustrated.

“I still say that it would have gone smoothly if you hadn’t jinxed it, now GO!” Stiles demanded, growling a bit.

Derek ran around the back, shifting into his wolf form.

Stiles ran inside, just as Kate’s body hit the floor. Peter had slashed her neck and she was bleeding, eyes open but lifeless.

“I don’t know about you, Allison, but that apology…” Peter sighed. “Didn’t sound very sincere.”

Stiles growled, stepping next to Allison and getting Peter’s attention. Once Derek was on the other side of the room, Stiles turned to Allison.

“Run.” Stiles pushed her lightly and she ran outside.

Stiles attacked first, but Peter caught him and threw him against the wall. Derek punched him in the face a few times, but Peter was still stronger and tossed him onto a pile of broken of beams. Stiles growled and slashed at Peter’s face, knowing that it was a soft spot for him and causing the Alpha to howl in pain, his face forcing to shift as he held it back. In his surprise at the scene, Peter punched Stiles to the ground and slid him back to the other side of the room.

Derek came up and back kicked Peter, landing with a snarl. Peter took advantage of his crouched position and hit him in the face, then kicked Derek’s body up before punching it down. He picked Derek up and threw him on top of Stiles just as he was getting ready for another attack.

Derek quickly picked himself back up and ran at Peter, but Peter was faster and threw him against the side of the house, head first, and knocking Derek out. Stiles growled angrily and lunged at Peter. Peter caught him in a headlock and kneed Stiles in the stomach twice, then tossed Stiles against the wall. Stiles was fast enough to turn around before Peter could hit him again and forced Peter against the wall, kneeing and punching Peter in the back as much as he could before Peter’s face morphed again, trying not to turn and he elbowed Stiles in the face.

Stiles was pushed backwards and Peter grabbed him by the neck, strangling him. Stiles punched Peter continuously, listening to Peter’s heartbeat as it sped up and he could no longer control his wolf. Peter threw Stiles into the other room, struggling with himself as he shifted, his clothing tearing off as he became this horrible looking monster.

The Alpha came at him, picking him up and throwing him through the front of the house to the front where Allison was crouched over her dad. The Alpha came out snarling and picking Stiles up again, growling in his face to force his submission but Stiles growled back, kicking the Alpha in the chest, forcing the Alpha against the house.

Stiles ran inside, looking for the beakers he’d left as the Alpha chased back in after him.

Before it could make its way back inside, Stiles threw the first beaker at the Alpha’s arm, shattering it and causing it to explode. The Alpha’s arm caught fire and he howled in pain, falling backwards and trying to put it out. Stiles grabbed the other beaker and threw it at the Alpha again, causing the Alpha to catch fire completely and forcing him to howl in pain.

The Alpha made one last attempt to kill Stiles, but Stiles jumped up and kicked it in the face. The Alpha shifted back into Peter, his body covered in burns as he slumped into the ground. Stiles turned back to Allison and her father.

“I didn’t want him to get hurt.” Stiles told her, pointing at her dad. “I just needed help.”

“Does Scott know about all of this?” She asked, tears in her eyes.

“He knows about me and Derek.” Stiles sighed. “He wanted to tell you, but it’s not his secret to share. I told him not to.”

Chris woke up and Allison turned back to him just as Derek made his way towards Peter.

“Derek, wait.” Stiles called, running to catch up with him.

Derek towered over Peter as he gasped for breath, holding on to life as much as he could. He crouched down on one knee, ready to finish Peter off.

“Wait!” Stiles said, tugging Derek’s sleeve. “What about Lydia? How can I cure her?”

Derek closed his eyes tightly.

“Derek.” Stiles called. “If you do this, she’s dead. She isn’t waking up and she isn’t healing. What am I supposed to do?!”

Derek stared down at Peter.

“You’ve… already… decided.” Peter said, looking back up at where Derek was fighting himself. “I can smell it on you!”

Derek raised his clawed hand to strike.

“Wait! Derek.” Stiles held his arm but Derek shoved him away and slashed Peter’s throat.

Derek stood back up and turned to Stiles, his eyes glowing red.

“I’m the Alpha now.” Derek growled.

Stiles scoffed and stepped back.

“Why would you do that?” Stiles asked, horrified. “I can’t save Lydia.”

“You couldn’t have saved her either way.” Derek informed him. “The bite either kills you or it doesn’t. I suggest you spend whatever time she has left with her.”

“I smelled it too, you know.” Stiles said, just as Derek turned to leave. “The power of being Alpha is more important to you than Lydia’s life. I can promise you that I won’t forget that.”

Derek glared at him before disappearing.

Stiles turned back to the Argents. “Are you going to kill me now?”

Allison turned to her father and he sighed heavily, watching Stiles.

“Go to Lydia.” Chris commanded. “If you kill anyone, I won’t be so lenient. And tell Scott that he and I need to have a conversation.”

“Yes, sir.” Stiles nodded, running off to the hospital to see Lydia.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles spent the weekend at the hospital, waiting for Lydia to wake up or die. The doctors said that she was getting better, but Stiles didn’t know how exactly a person died from a werewolf bite so he just waited for her to get better… or worse.

The rest of the school attended the Winter Formal. Scott even took Allison after an uncomfortable conversation with her father about informing him about any new werewolf developments going on with Stiles. Stiles didn’t feel up for it while Lydia was hospitalized and it was his own fault.

Stiles would fall asleep in the uncomfortable waiting chairs, waking up on Saturday to find out that Lydia was awake and in the shower. Stiles yawned and went to buy himself a snack from the vending machine for lunch. The Reese’s he had chosen got caught and he smacked the machine lightly, then shaking it harshly until it fell forward and smashed onto the floor. 

Stiles was in the process of picking it back up enough to retrieve his Reese’s when he heard Lydia let out a piercing shriek.

“Lydia? Lydia!” Stiles ran to the bathroom where she was supposedly showering but she was gone. The nurses came in behind him and he looked to see that the window was open.

Stiles heard his dad getting a statement from Melissa McCall and ran to give them more information.

“Let’s get an APB out on a sixteen year old redhead. Any other descriptors?” The sheriff asked.

“5’3, green eyes, fair-skinned, and her hair is actually strawberry-blonde.” Stiles interrupted.

“Is that right?” The sheriff asked.

“Yeah.” Stiles answered.

“Come here.” His dad said, pulling him to the side. “What the hell are you still doing here?”

“Um… providing moral support?” Stiles replied awkwardly.

“Uh-huh.” His dad nodded. “How about you provide your ass back home, where you should be?”

“Yeah, I could do that too.” Stiles nodded, running off to steal her hospital gown to catch her scent.

He ran out into his Jeep and drove to Allison’s house to get Scott. Once they had all piled in and Allison told them that she didn’t know anything except that her father and some other hunters were out looking for Lydia, Stiles followed her scent to the old Hale house.

“She came here?” Stiles asked, exasperated. “Great.”

Stiles walked up to the house cautiously, trying to catch Derek’s scent but not finding it. He knew that Alphas could mask their scent and he wasn’t exactly encouraged to continue, but he needed to find Lydia.

“Has Lydia ever been here?” Stiles asked, upset.

“Not with me.” Allison said. “Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek.”

“You mean… looking for an Alpha.” Scott finished for her.

“Wolves need a pack, right?” Allison asked.

“Not all of them.” Stiles answered, hesitant in his steps.

“But would she have been drawn to an Alpha?” Allison asked. “Is it an instinct to be part of a pack?”

Stiles sighed, really wishing that she would stop asking questions. 

“Stiles said that they’re stronger in packs.” Scott answered.

“Like strength in numbers.” Allison nodded.

“No, literally.” Stiles corrected. “Stronger, faster, better in every way.”

“That the same for an Alpha?” Allison asked.

“That’ll make Derek stronger too.” Scott replied.

Stiles found a trip wire.

“Ooh, hey look at this.” Stiles said, showing it to them. “You see this? I think it’s a trip wire.”

He pulled it and Scott called his name.

“Yeah, buddy? Oh.” Stiles said, noticing his friend hanging upside down.

“Next time you see a trip wire… don’t trip it.” Scott said, wheezing and pulling out his inhaler.

“Noted.” Stiles agreed, but heard hunters and smelled their gunpowder. “Allison, hide.”

“What?” She asked.

“Just-” Stiles pushed her behind a tree and hid with her.

“Shouldn’t you have cut him down?” Allison whispered.

“Shh.” Stiles shushed her.

Allison’s father came then and saw Scott.

“Scott.” He said.

“Mr. Argent.” Scott answered nervously.

“How are you doing?” Chris asked, crouching to be eyelevel with him.

“Good. You know, just hangin’ out.” Scott replied. “Is this one of yours? It’s good. Nice design. Very constricting.”

“What are you doing out here, Scott?” Chris asked.

“Looking for my friend.” Scott answered.

“Ah that’s right. Lydia’s in your group now, isn’t she?” Chris asked, the other two hunters he came with standing around, bored. “Part of the clique? Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of a pack.”

“Actually ‘clique’ sounds just about right to me.” Scott answered. “I’m not even a werewolf, why am I being interrogated like I am?”

“Because your best friend is, and you are dating my daughter which means that I have to keep an extra eye on you.” Chris reminded him.

Scott started hyperventilating, taking out his inhaler and shaking it. Chris motioned for the hunters to let him down and Scott took a puff, breathing easier.

“Go home, Scott.” Chris said, walking away with the other hunters.

“Are you okay?” Allison asked, running to his side.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Scott sighed.

Stiles turned back to the Hale house and they searched. Not finding anything after looking around the whole house, they all went home.

~

The next day at school, Stiles told Scott about his dad’s search for Lydia and a grave robbery that had occurred last night.

“She ate the liver?” Scott asked, mildly terrified.

“I didn’t say that she ate it, just that it was missing.” Stiles defended. “And so what if she did? It’s the most nutritious part of the body.”

“Wait, have you eaten a liver?” Scott asked, now horrified.

“No!” Stiles answered.

“So what did you do?” Scott asked.

Stiles sighed, thinking. “I don’t know, I ran around the woods avoiding hunters and tried to get Derek arrested.”

“Huh.” Scott said. “But what did you want? What were you drawn too?”

“Nothing.” Stiles shrugged. “I was just angrier. I was pissed at you for ditching me for Allison.”

“Did you want to kill me?” Scott asked, now terrified again.

“Honestly, I wanted to kill both of you.” Stiles said, patting Scott on the back. “Come on, we have lacrosse practice.”

~

In the locker rooms, Coach was making an announcement to find Lydia.

“Police are asking help on a missing child advisory.” Coach told them. “It’s a sick girl, roaming around, totally naked.”

The team wolf whistled and laughed.

“Now, it’s supposed to get below 40 degrees tonight.” Coach continued. “I don’t know about you, but the last time it was that cold, and I was running around naked… I lost a testicle to exposure! Now, I don’t want the same thing to happen to some innocent girl. So police are forming search parties for tonight. Sign up, find the missing girl, you get an automatic ‘A’ in my class.”

~

After school, Stiles went to support Scott at the funeral. He wasn’t allowed to be with Allison up close, so he hid behind a statue and waved at her to make sure she knew that he was there. The sheriff caught them and put them in the back of his police car. 

His radio went off, informing them that an ambulance had been attacked with a “D.O.A. heart attack victim in the back.”

Stiles and Scott raced into the woods to where the Unit had said that the incident was. When they arrived, hiding in a dip of the leaves, they saw that the inside of the ambulance was covered in blood.

“What the hell is Lydia doing?” Stiles asked, upset.

“I don’t know.” Scott answered. “What kept you from doing that?”

“I didn’t exactly have the urge to rip up dead bodies and eat their insides.” Stiles said, sniffing for a scent to catch.

“What are you gonna do?” Scott asked.

Stiles shook his head. “Just- I just need to find her, alright?”

Scott nodded. “We will.”

Stiles handed Scott the keys to his Jeep.

“Look, take this to my house and close my bedroom door.” Stiles instructed. “I don’t know when I’ll be home, but I’m gonna try and find her.”

Scott nodded and ran back to the Jeep.

Stiles ran to chase the scent, smelling it get stronger until he saw someone running in the woods. He ran on all fours towards it until he tackled them to the ground, surprised to find himself faced to another werewolf.

“Woah! You’re not Lydia.” Stiles said, falling back.

The other werewolf growled and tried to fight him, both of them growling and grunting but Stiles was stronger and the other wolf ran away.

“Wait!” Stiles yelled chasing after him until it was caught in a trap.

The other werewolf growled pathetically, struggling to get out of the trap but it couldn’t. 

Stiles felt himself being shoved out of the way , then dragged backwards for a while as he struggled to get away until they were behind a tree.

“What are you doing?” Stiles said, trying to shove Derek off of him, but Derek held him tighter. “I can help him!”

“They’re already here.” Derek said, grunting as Stiles flailed to get out of his grip.

“I’m not part of your pack, you can’t tell me what to do.” Stiles let his body go lax and slipped out of Derek’s grip.

“Quiet!” Derek demanded with a low growl, yanking Stiles back behind the tree.

Stiles was now chest to chest with Derek while Derek pinned his arms to the sides, basically hugging him.

“This is so many different levels of weird.” Stiles sighed, still struggling.

Derek was looking to the side, watching the other werewolf and ignoring Stiles.

Chris Argent and a group of other hunters were surround the werewolf while it was trapped. Chris electrocuted it with one of his batons and the werewolf screamed in pain until it had shifted back to its human form.

Stiles moved his body towards the scene for a better view, but being this pressed up against Derek, he accidentally rubbed his crotch against Derek’s, earning him a confused glare.

“It was an accident.” Stiles whispered defensively.

“Shut up and stop moving.” Derek whispered back.

“You can let me go now.” Stiles informed him, struggling again, but it wasn’t helping either situation.

Derek glared at him again and Stiles stopped.

They both paid their attention back to the scene as the werewolf told the Argents that he had come looking for the Alpha.

“Wait, he’s looking for you?” Stiles asked, turning back to Derek.

“Stop moving.” Derek demanded, and Stiles could feel something poking against his groin.

“You could just let me go.” Stiles suggested, trying not to let the situation be awkward.

“They’ll hear you when you crunch leaves stepping back.” Derek said, looking back to the scene, the tips of his ears red.

“I didn’t hurt anyone.” The other werewolf pleaded his case. “No one living. He wasn’t alive in the ambulance. He wasn’t, I swear!”

Stiles recognized Allison’s Grandfather Gerard as he called the hunters’ attention. 

“Gentlemen!” Gerard said. “Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we’ve caught?”

“An omega!” Christ informed the others.

“The lone wolf!” Gerard continued. “Possibly kicked out of his own pack, or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down, maybe even murdered. And possibly, alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice.”

Gerard took out a broad sword and brought it up to the captured omega.

Stiles felt the need to do something, he struggled against Derek, boners or no boners, but Derek was still an Alpha and still stronger than him.

“Because, as I am about to demonstrate an omega rarely survives on his own.” Gerard said, slicing the omega in half with the broad sword.

Stiles struggled, this time looking away, inadvertently hiding his face in Derek’s chest before he realized he felt like a maiden in a romance novel.

“Look at them.” Derek instructed, his voice unusually soft before shoving Stiles’ head to face the scene.

Stiles looked back up to Derek before looking back at the scene.

“You see what they do?” Derek asked, his voice rough. “This is why you need me, why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together.”

Stiles sighed, still staring at the omega’s body severed in half.

“What- but why did they do that?” Stiles asked, watching the hunters.

“They’re declaring war.” Derek whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down Stiles’ spine.

“We have a code.” Chris reminded Gerard.

“Not when they murder my daughter.” Gerard said, shaking his head. “No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don’t care if they’re wounded and weak, or seemingly harmless, begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate lost soul with no idea what they’re getting into. We find them, we kill them. We kill them all!”

Once the hunters had left, Derek let Stiles go.

“We could have saved him.” Stiles said shoving Derek away.

“Not in time to get away from them ourselves.” Derek replied, fixing his coat and doing an awkward dance with his legs.

“Well I guess now we’ll never know.” Stiles said, angry. “You know that you did that, right?”

“I’m pretty sure that I’m not.” Derek scoffed, offended. “Or did you miss the part where the Argents cut him in half with a broad sword?”

“No, I saw that.” Stiles nodded. “But I also heard that he came here looking for you. If that’s what happens to wolves that want to join your pack, I’m just gonna lay my cards down here and say no.”

“You just saw what happened to that omega, and you’re going to refuse my leadership? Why?” Derek asked, genuinely confused.

“Because I don’t need you.” Stiles replied, starting to walk away. “I never did.”

Derek huffed and followed after him. “You don’t need my help? I’m an alpha and I’m gonna have a pack whether you like it or not. I’m stronger and faster and I’m going to eliminate this threat.”

“Don’t need you.” Stiles shrugged, not stopping as he walked home.

“What about everything that we’ve been through? Hmm?” Derek asked. “The Alpha and the- the times you almost got me arrested and sent to jail?”

Stiles shrugged.

“Stiles, wait!” Derek jogged and pulled Stiles’ attention to him.

“If you want to go down memory lane, I can help you with that.” Stiles raised his eyebrows with a sneer. “How about the times you’ve threatened to kill me? Hmm, how about that? Or that no matter how much I’ve helped you, you never learned to trust me? How about we talk about how everything you do is to get something in return.”

Derek looked Stiles over, stepping back.

“You sucked me into your fight with the Alpha over your sister under the pretense that it was because he was killing people.” Stiles continued, gradually getting angrier. “I helped you and I got left alone for it. You told Peter everything about me, but you got one thing wrong: you thought that I was in love with Lydia and she almost died because of it. You can’t believe how much that hurts, because that’s my fault too. He hurt her to get to me and it worked.

“Even then, I still helped you escape and it took me telling you that he had actually killed your sister for you to help me out. It doesn’t matter what we did or what happened or how much effort I put, because I wanted your help with Lydia and I smelled it, I smelled your jealousy and your need for power. You may as well have killed your sister yourself.” Stiles shoved Derek, but Derek growled and pinned him against a tree.

“Are you gonna tell me that you didn’t care about power when you killed Peter?” Stiles taunted, unafraid. “Did you know what would happen to Lydia? Do you know what’s happening to her now?”

Derek growled, pressing harder against Stiles before letting go.

“I didn’t know that he’d hurt her.” Derek said, stepping back. “I thought that he was just going to threaten you and that you’d join the pack. I thought you loved her.”

“I have a crush on her but we’ve never dated.” Stiles explained, exasperated. “I’ve never had a moment of real attention from her and no, I don’t think that you can love a person just from watching them from afar. I have facts about her memorized and I know that my heart skips a beat every time that I think about her, but I don’t know what it’s like to talk to the real Lydia.”

Derek’s head was down but he watched Stiles carefully.

“My love life- non-existent as it is- is not your concern.” Stiles informed him, clenching his jaw. “We’re not friends and we’re not pack-members. You’re just someone that came into my life and made everything ten times more complicated than it had to be.”

Stiles thought that he might have seen Derek wince at that, but it was dark and Stiles was tired. He wrote it off as a trick of the light and walked away. Derek didn’t follow this time.

~

Stiles was pretty upset the next few days. Scott was going on about things were with Allison and how her dad’s threats had started slacking, Jackson was more of a jerk than usual and broke up with Lydia again after she was found wandering the streets naked, and Lydia refused to let anyone visit her at her house until she was ready for school again.

The next Monday, the day of the full moon, there was early morning lacrosse practice. Scott was bragging about his good times with Allison and her family when Stiles caught scent of another werewolf.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Scott asked, seeing his eyes flash yellow must have concerned him.

“I can smell another werewolf. It’s in here with us, right now.” Stiles said, looking around.

“Well, can you tell which one it is?” Scott asked, looking around as if that would help anything.

“No, I can’t place it yet.” Stiles answered, sniffing. “But this was definitely Derek’s doing, I can smell him.”

“You memorized Derek’s scent?” Scott asked, remembering how Stiles needed Lydia’s hospital gown to find her.

“It just happened.” Stiles said defensively. “He got all over my stuff and I couldn’t help it.”

“Do you think he smells good?” Scott asked, then widening his eyes. “You’re not gay, you like Lydia!”

“Would you shut up?” Stiles hit Scott in the shoulder. “I’m not gay, I don’t like Derek, and if you want to find out if he smells good, then try hugging him. I guarantee that will not go well but if you’re curious-”

“Fine, shut up.” Scott interrupted. “You’re not gay and you don’t like Derek but you think he smells good.”

Stiles gaped at him, offended.

“Oh, and apparently you’ve hugged him but it didn’t go well.” Scott teased, pushing Stiles’ shoulder as he finished putting on his uniform and went out to the field.

Stiles grumbled and finished putting his uniform before going outside and talking to Coach about switching with Danny and getting the goalie’s stick.

Once they had all lined up, Stiles waited as they came at the goal, one by one and sniffed out their individual scents as they got closer. Danny smelled pretty good and Stiles stepped closer, forgetting the ball.

Danny smirked at him with an eyebrow raised.

Stiles shook himself awkwardly. “You smell good. Nice, very… good.”

“It’s Armani.” Danny winked.

Stiles felt his face flush and prepared himself for Jackson’s turn. 

Stiles was relieved that it wasn’t Jackson because he might have just started a war of his own with Derek if it had been.

Next up was Isaac Lahey. Stiles could tell right away that it was him, not just by the scent, but because he could see Isaac losing control this close to the full moon. Isaac started running, but before he could hurt anyone, Stiles ran at him and knocked him to the ground, both of them rolling over on all fours to face each other.

Isaac’s eyes were yellow and frightened, but Stiles flashed his eyes yellow and nodded at him.

After practice, they all went to the locker rooms and Stiles went up to Isaac.

“Derek turned you, didn’t he?” Stiles asked.

“Did he turn you too?” Isaac asked, watching Stiles with a frightened expression.

“No, someone else did, but Derek killed him.” Stiles shrugged.

“What?” Isaac asked, confused. “He didn’t tell me that.”

Stiles scoffed. “Yeah, I’m sure that there are a lot of things he didn’t tell you.”

“Like what?” Isaac asked, starting to change out of the lacrosse uniform.

“What are you doing after school?” Stiles asked. “Maybe we could hang out?”

“Derek’s picking me up.” Isaac said, looking down.

“Wanna sit with me at lunch?” Stiles offered, shrugging.

“But you sit with the popular kids, don’t you?” Isaac asked in awe.

“I’m not sure how you are defining popular if you’re talking about Lydia, who everyone knows ran around naked for three days, Allison, who’s aunt was a psychotic bitch that murdered a lot of people, or Scotty, who’s just an all-around dweeb.”

Isaac looked down in thought.

“Why do you want me to sit with you?” Isaac asked.

“Because there are a couple of things that you might need to know that I wish somebody had told me.” Stiles chuckled. “And don’t think that Derek’s going to tell you anything because I’ve known him for several months now and he’s still playing the cryptic and mysterious card.”

Isaac’s face scrunched into a frown.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret: Derek doesn’t know anything.” Stiles laughed, startling Isaac.

“He told me that there are hunters…” Isaac said, looking down.

“Well, at least he gave you a heads-up.” Stiles smiled kindly. “I need to change out of my uniform, but I’ll see you at lunch.”

Isaac nodded and Stiles walked back to his locker to change.

~

“Why would Derek choose Isaac?” Scott asked during Chemistry.

“Peter told me that if the bite doesn’t turn you, it could kill you.” Stiles sighed. “Okay, maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving.”

Scott sighed and they got back to studying, but Stiles smelled a hint of curiosity and arousal. When he turned around to follow the scent, Danny was looking at him before nervously glancing back down at his book.

Stiles smiled with pride and got back to work with a new boost of confidence.

~

At lunch, Isaac nervously sat down at Stiles’ table.

“Glad you could make it.” Stiles smiled. “We can talk pretty comfortably, Allison’s gonna talk to Lydia and Scott will probably be all over her anyways.”

“Do they know about us?” Isaac asked nervously. 

“You can calm down, you have friends here.” Stiles assured him. “And I’ve only told Scott so far, but Allison will find out soon enough. Lydia… she doesn’t know anything about this stuff.”

Isaac nodded. “So, what’s up?”

“Well, first off we’re gonna need to chain you up tonight.” Stiles said carefully. “I know, it doesn’t sound fun, but it’s your first full moon and you’ve probably already noticed that you’re not exactly in control.”

“Derek already warned me about that.” Isaac informed him. “He’s gonna chain me up at the abandoned subway station.”

“Why there?” Stiles asked, confused.

“He lives there or something.” Isaac shrugged, biting into a sandwich. 

“Yeah, I guess it makes sense that he wouldn’t go home.” Stiles nodded. “Hunters are probably all over it, they know about him so I wouldn’t try to be seen with him too often.”

“But, I’m part of his pack now.” Isaac said, unsure of what to say. “He turned me and he’s my Alpha.”

“Did he tell you that?” Stiles asked, agitated. “Because he’s just recruiting you to fight in a war against the hunters that I can guarantee you don’t want to be a part of.”

“Sorta.” Isaac shrugged, looking down. “He gave me the option and told me the risks, but he also told me that I’d be stronger and faster and he was right!”

“Isaac, do you notice that I’m not captaining the lacrosse team?” Stiles asked, flailing as he munched on a fry. “That’s because I’m keeping my head down. You don’t want the hunters to single you out because if they do, they’re gonna kill you.”

Isaac looked away.

“Things can be a lot better in your day-to-day life, but then things start piling up and you’re running for your life the rest of the time.” Stiles sighed. “Derek doesn’t care about anyone no matter what they do, he’s just gonna use you until you’re dead or put your foot down and stop taking his shit.”

Isaac looked back up to Stiles. “You don’t get it, I owe him now.”

“You don’t owe him anything, Isaac.” Stiles shook his head. “He turned you because he needed to, not for any other reason.”

“How do you control it?” Isaac asked, changing the subject. “Derek hasn’t told me yet but you’re obviously pretty in control.”

“You find an anchor.” Stiles shrugged. “You start to shift if your heart starts beating too fast, like when you get mad or excited. You just need something to focus on while you calm down.”

Isaac nodded. “What do you use?”

“I used to use my mom to help me calm down.” Stiles answered, swallowing around a lump in his throat. “Now I just count my heartbeats down until they’re back to normal.”

“What happened to your mom?” Isaac asked, careful as he poked at his salad but watching Stiles intently.

“She died a while ago.” Stiles shrugged. “She got pretty sick, her condition just got worse and worse until she died.”

Isaac just nodded, letting a silence set and emitting sympathy and understanding. It was calming, and helpful in its own way.

“Why did you let Derek bite you anyways?” Stiles asked, moving on after a few moments.

“My dad.” Isaac shrugged. “Things aren’t so good.”

Knowing that Isaac wasn’t going to share any more than that, Stiles nodded and finished his lunch.

Isaac was about to ask something else when a few police officers walked into the cafeteria and he tried to hide behind Stiles.

“Isaac Lahey?” The officers asked, walking up to them. “Can you come with us, please?”

Isaac looked resigned as he stood up.

“What happened?” Stiles asked, stopping one of the deputies that he recognized.

“His father reported him missing.” The deputy stayed back as the other officer took Isaac. “When we told him that a person wasn’t considered missing until they’d been gone for 48 hours, he accused him of stealing and now we’re gonna keep him in holding overnight.”

“But you know that he didn’t do anything.” Stiles said, holding the deputy back before he could walk away.

“It’s out of our hands.” The deputy shrugged. “Mr. Lahey filed a report and everything, so now we have to keep the poor kid.”

“You can’t do that!” Stiles yelled, but the deputy walked away.

Stiles chased after them but it was too late. Isaac was already in the back of a police car, staring out the back window at him with pleading eyes.

Stiles was taking out the keys to his Jeep when Derek drove up in his Camaro with a screech of his tires and swung the door open.

“Get in.” Derek said, wearing sunglasses and being demanding.

“Are you serious?” Stiles asked. “You did that, that’s your fault.”

Derek sighed and looked down, like he was trying to be patient with Stiles. It sent a flare of anger through Stiles and he sighed.

“I know that.” Derek said, looking back up at Stiles. “Now get in the car, and help me.”

“Why the hell would I do that?!” Stiles asked, shrugging until his shoulders were up to his ears. “This is your problem! You fix it, I’m done helping you.”

“Stiles, whatever issues you have with me.” Derek scoffed and looked away. “Don’t let some innocent kid suffer for them.”

“I’m not. You are.” Stiles corrected.

“I know that you were going to help him anyways, just get in my car and we can argue about whatever you want to yell at me for on the way.” Derek sighed.

“I’m sorry, did you just say ‘whatever you want to yell at me for’?” Stiles asked, squinting at Derek. “Because I’m pretty sure that I’ve said everything I have left to say to you.”

“Then get in the car and shut up!” Derek yelled, exasperated.

“Now who’s yelling?” Stiles asked, raising his eyebrows. “And don’t think that you can just bark at me and I’ll fall in line because that didn’t work out too well for Peter, remember?”

“Would you just get in the car?” Derek asked, sighing and knocking his head against the steering wheel.

Stiles crossed his arms.

“I’m not apologizing!” Derek yelled after a minute of silence.

“Why do you even need my help?” Stiles asked, still upset. “You’re a big bad Alpha now, can’t you handle one beta by yourself?”

“The problem isn’t what’s going to happen to me when the moon comes up tonight.” Derek reminded him. “It’s what’s going to happen to everyone in the sheriff’s department when Isaac loses control!”

Stiles sighed, grimacing and considering his options before throwing his backpack at Derek’s face and getting in the car.

“A bit rude, don’t you think?” Derek asked, trying to look frustrated but obviously pleased with himself.

“Like I care.” Stiles rolled his eyes and looked out the window. “Where are we going?”

“I can still show you a few things about being a werewolf you know.” Derek said, speeding around a corner.

“I hate the way you drive and I hope you get a ticket.” Stiles turned away from Derek.

Derek watched him for a few moments, glancing from Stiles to the road before making a sharp turn and breaking, blocking Stiles’ head from smashing against the window and leaving Stiles in his lap, heart racing wildly and staring at Derek in shock.

“This is my way of telling you to put on your seatbelt.” Derek smirked, his breath ghosting Stiles’ skin, hand still holding the back of Stiles’ head, petting it softly for a moment.

Stiles grumbled and shuffled back into his seat, exaggerating his movements as he put his seatbelt on with a blush covering his face and going down his neck, his heart pounding in his chest.

Derek chuckled and drove off at high speed again.

“I could have died.” Stiles grumbled, his head leaning against his side window.

“I made sure you wouldn’t.” Derek assured him. “Besides, you’re a werewolf and you’d heal from a car accident in a few minutes anyways.”

Stiles turned to glare at him, but Derek just continued smirking.

Derek turned sharply again, but this time, they both had their seatbelts on and a siren went off.

Stiles snorted and Derek’s smirk fell into a grimace as he rolled his eyes.

“Friggin’ police and the road rules.” Derek grumbled, reaching over to Stiles’ side to get his car’s registration.

Stiles’ dad came up to the window.

“Derek Hale?” The sheriff asked, surprised. “Oh, no. Stiles?”

“Hey, dad.” Stiles smiled innocently and waved. 

“What the hell is going on here?” The sheriff asked, turning to look at a wide-eyed Derek.

Derek didn’t say anything, just gaped at the sheriff for a few moments, his heart pounding in his chest.

“You’re absolutely useless, you know that?” Stiles asked Derek.

Derek turned his wide-eyes to Stiles, following Stiles’ tongue as he licked his lips.

“He’s um- he’s,” Stiles swallowed hard. “We were just-”

“Stiles, shut up for a second and think about what the consequences of lying to me will be.” The sheriff interrupted. 

“He’s kinda my sort of occasional friend.” Stiles smiled at his dad, a bead of sweat falling from his forehead.

“You said you didn’t know him that well.” The sheriff squinted at him.

“I got to, eventually…” Stiles replied, still trying to keep calm. “I mean, he’s kind of an ass but he’s not a- well he didn’t kill those people. We were wrong. And harsh. And oh my god I can’t breathe.”

Derek watched Stiles with concern before reaching out to hold his hand, steadying him and squeezing until Stiles’ heart rate slowed back down.

“Oh, my God.” The sheriff said, grimacing and looking away.

Stiles looked up at his dad, then down to his hand holding Derek’s.

“Yeah, dad, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” Stiles started nervously.

“Stiles, you’re not gay.” The sheriff sighed.

“I could be!” Stiles defended, flailing his hand out of Derek’s.

“Not dressed like that.” The sheriff lifted an eyebrow at his son.

Stiles turned to Derek, sputtering for something to say.

“Get out of the car, I’m taking you home.” His dad said, sighing and turning to Derek. “You’re still a person of interest and I’m gonna need to take you in for questioning later. First, I’m gonna need your license and registration.”

“I hope you learn to drive better from this little experience.” Stiles smirked at Derek as he got out of the car.

Derek glared at him and shook his head.

Stiles stuck his tongue out playfully and Derek shook his head, handing his papers to the sheriff.

“I’d like to take you in for questioning.” The sheriff said, taking the papers. “If you’d just wait here a minute.”

Stiles was going to sit in the front when his dad stopped him.

“No, you’re sitting in the back.” The sheriff said, moving Stiles to the back and locking him in.

“What did I do?” Stiles asked, jaw-dropped.

His dad made a vague gesture to the Camaro with his eyebrows lifted and wrote up a ticket.

“If you need to take him in for questioning, you should do it now.” Stiles recommended. 

Soon, Derek was sitting in the back of the police car with Stiles.

“It’s kinda like the first time I got you arrested.” Stiles smiled.

“Yeah, except this time there isn’t anything in the way to stop me from beating your face in.” Derek grumbled.

“Is that a threat?” Stiles asked mockingly. “We’re in the back of my dad’s police car and you’re threatening me.”

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes to look out the window.

“Aww, c’mon, Sourwolf.” Stiles nudged playfully.

“Do I need to separate you two?” The sheriff asked harshly.

“No, sir- dad… pops.” Stiles answered.

Derek crossed his arms and looked out the window.

Stiles half-lied down to try and get Derek’s attention, his head hovering above Derek’s lap.

Derek glared down at him and shoved Stiles’ head back to his side.

“Are you really mad all of the time or does it just look like that because your lips are naturally down turned?” Stiles asked, poking Derek’s face.

Derek grabbed his hand and forced it back on his lap.

“Stiles, leave Derek alone.” His dad called to him from the front.

“But, dad-” Stiles flailed.

“I don’t want to hear it.” The sheriff interrupted.

Derek smirked and Stiles hit him.

“HEY!” The sheriff stopped the car.

“Oh, boy.” Stiles flailed onto Derek’s lap, trying to open the car door to escape but it was locked too.

His dad opened the door on Stiles’ side and pulled him off of Derek.

“Derek!” Stiles grabbed at him but the sheriff had already pulled him out.

“Stiles, I don’t have time for this.” His dad shook his head. “We are two minutes away from the station, do you think you can keep your hands to yourself for that amount of time?”

Stiles nodded frantically. “I won’t touch him again, promise.”

“Good.” The sheriff pushed Stiles back in the car with a sigh. “I can’t believe this kid.”

Once they were back in the car, Stiles could smell Derek’s amusement even though his face was a scowl. He really wanted to punch it.

They made it back to the station without any more problems, Stiles stayed in his corner while Derek was secretly pleased. The sheriff took Derek into the interrogation room to ask him a few questions and left Stiles sitting in a chair.

The sun was already going down and Stiles knew that he needed to get Isaac out of the police station before the moon came out and he rushed to find the keys to the cells. 

“Stiles, what are you doing here?” Isaac asked, seeing Stiles turn up to let him out.

“It’s not safe for anyone if you stay here for the night.” Stiles said, turning the lock and letting Isaac out.

Isaac nodded. “Where’s Derek?”

“Distracting my dad.” Stiles grinned.

Isaac just looked at him in confusion.

Stiles sighed and grabbed Isaac by the hand, pulling him out the back and guiding him past the cameras.

“Where should I go?” Isaac asked. “I can’t go home.”

“Just go down to the subway station where Derek’s staying.” Stiles instructed. “I have to stick around or my dad will know that it was me, and I have to make sure that Derek’s not being thrown in jail.”

“Right, okay.” Isaac nodded. “What do I do if the moon comes up and you guys aren’t there yet?”

“Find an anchor.” Stiles said before running back inside.

He was just sitting back down, fumbling into his seat when Derek came out of the interrogation room with the sheriff.

“Okay, well thanks for your cooperation.” Stiles’ dad said. “Sorry for causing you all that trouble, I know my son can be a bit much.”

“It’s fine.” Derek assured him with a kind smile. “He’s not a bad kid.”

“Scott though, I didn’t-” The sheriff sighed. “I don’t know what he’s thinking most of the time. Well, we’ll clear you of all the charges and I’ll have a talk with Stiles about pulling stuff like this.”

“Thank you.” Derek grinned.

Derek made his way over to Stiles with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“What did you say?” Stiles walked after him. “What did you tell him?”

“You could have listened in.” Derek reminded him. “Where’s Isaac?”

“I told him to meet you at your new hiding spot.” Stiles informed him.

“Stiles!” The sheriff called for him.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, turning around.

“Come here.” The sheriff said.

“I told him the school thing was a high school prank that got out of hand.” Derek told him. “I’m gonna go take care of Isaac, you try and match my story. Scott got confused and thought that it was me because of the dead body you guys found, so I started running because all the murders were being pinned on me. Work with that.”

“I’m gonna die.” Stiles said, looking at Derek in horror. “He’s gonna kill me.”

Derek shrugged, a small smile on his face.

“Are you gonna be okay for the full moon?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay.” Stiles sighed. “I’ll try to meet up with you tonight.”

Derek nodded and walked out.

~

When Derek returned to the abandoned subway station, he found Isaac, shifted and breathing heavily in a corner but otherwise alright.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked, confused.

“Stiles told me to find an anchor in case you didn’t get here in time.” Isaac replied, panting and holding his arms.

Derek looked down and wondered how Stiles was doing.

“It’s hard.” Isaac said. “I try to calm down, to stop it, but I’m still so angry.”

Isaac growled low, clutching himself tighter.

“What are you using as an anchor?” Derek asked, leaning against the cable car.

“My dad.” Isaac answered, still breathing heavily and trying to keep himself controlled.

“He locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you.” Derek reminded him.

Isaac calmed down, staring out into nothing.

“He didn’t used to.”

Stiles came running in, whirl of activity that he was.

“How are we doing?” Stiles asked, running up and bumping Derek’s arm.

“He’s fine.” Derek sighed, trying to keep his own wolf contained. “We won’t be if you stick around.”

“What did I do?” Stiles asked, offended.

Derek wanted to scream about how Stiles infuriated him and made him lose a certain amount of control and he couldn’t put up with it just then, but he tried to convey it through a glare.

“Fine. Geez, you’re welcome.” Stiles said, looking hurt.

Derek growled at him. It was harder to control his wolf since he had become Alpha. He got stronger and faster, but that meant that so did his wolf.

Stiles twitched, losing control for a second and growled back challenging.

Isaac had shifted somewhere during their argument and attacked Stiles. Derek was going to growl him into submission, but Stiles flipped Isaac over and snarled in his face, forcing Isaac to crawl back into a corner and shift back into human form.

“Thanks for helping.” Stiles glared at Derek.

Instead of remarking on how Stiles shouldn’t have been able to do that, Derek decided to be a dick.

“You had it handled.” Derek shrugged.

“Yeah, because someone has to handle the problems you cause.” Stiles growled.

“Hey, this was all your fault.” Derek told him, lifting his eyebrows and crossing his arms.

“How was this my fault?” Stiles asked, flailing at Derek.

“I told you that something like this would happen if you stuck around.” Derek shrugged.

Stiles flailed wildly, looking around and pointing to Isaac.

“YOU DID THIS!” Stiles reminded him. “You turned him so that you could train him to be a little soldier in your war because I won’t join you.”

“Turning Isaac wasn’t about you.” Derek rolled his eyes. “We need each other’s help. I helped him, now he’s going to help me.”

Stiles growled, heart starting to beat faster. “What you’re doing is wrong! You can’t just go around turning people into werewolves for your own stupid reasons. He’s a teenager! You’re going to get him killed!”

“What are you, his mother?” Derek asked, steadily losing his own control. “What happens to him shouldn’t matter to you, just let it go!”

“NO!” Stiles growled. “Isaac is coming with me.”

“No he’s not.” Derek growled back. “He’s staying here. I can help him.”

Stiles scoffed. “Yeah, no, you can’t even help yourself!”

Derek growled loudly in Stiles’ face, using his Alpha abilities to get Stiles to step back at least, but Stiles didn’t move.

Derek watched him in confusion.

“I’m not part of your pack.” Stiles reminded him. “I’m not backing down.”

Derek was pretty sure that betas were supposed to follow the rules of the Alpha, whether they were part of the pack or not… omegas definitely were.

Isaac sighed and slumped into a chair, getting both of their attentions and widening his eyes.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.” Isaac apologized, turning around.

“You didn’t.” Stiles assured him, placing a hand gently on Isaac’s shoulder. “We’re done here.”

Isaac nodded and turned to where Derek was standing stock-still and breathing heavily.

“I’ll see you around.” Stiles said before leaving.

Once Derek knew that Stiles was gone and couldn’t hear him, he threw a chair at one of the beams, causing it to smash into pieces and frighten Isaac.

“So, what happened between you two?” Isaac asked, ducking his head under his arms.

“Nothing.” Derek growled, disappearing inside the subway cart where it was dark.

Derek could tell that Isaac was anxious and scared. A part of him even knew that Stiles was right, he just hated that Stiles made him lose so much control.

~

“So, you guys are still fighting?” Scott asked, confused at gym the next day.

“Why are you surprised?” Stiles asked, rolling his eyes. “It’s not like it’s anything new.”

“No, but your dad came over to my house to tell me that the incident at the school was a prank and after we talked for a while he told me that he found you and Derek in a car together.” Scott replied, squinting. “It sounded pretty weird but you have a weird relationship with Derek anyways.”

“That’s because Derek is always changing his mind about how he feels.” Stiles said, grouping together with the other kids around the rock wall. “One minute, he’s fine, the next he’s being… but then he’s grumpy again and growling at me like I’ve done something wrong!”

“Being what?” Scott asked, looking at the rock wall hesitantly as he pulled out his inhaler.

“Just, being Derek is all.” Stiles grumbled. “He acts like a normal person for a while, and then something snaps and he’s mad again.”

“Maybe he’s bipolar.” Scott shrugged.

“Yeah, or maybe he’s just a big dick.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “It’s your turn with Allison, go ahead.”

Stiles watched while Scott carefully climbed the wall, trying not to trigger an asthma attack and taking his time. Allison was obviously waiting for him, not wanting to make him feel bad.

Stiles had always been good at climbing the rock walls, since his mom used to take him when he was younger and he had a knack for it. Being a werewolf just meant that his turn was going to be faster.

“Alright, next two.” Coach announced when Scott and Allison had made their ways back down. “Stilinski, Erica, let’s go. The wall.”

Erica was an epileptic and Stiles paused a moment before strapping himself to the harness. She was looking up at it in terror but strapped herself bravely and started climbing her way up.

Stiles was up and down before she even made it half-way, but hearing her heart starting to beat faster, Stiles didn’t unstrap himself.

Erica started to whimper and sob, hyperventilating.

“Erica!” Coach called. “Dizzy? Is it vertigo?”

“Vertigo is a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear.” Lydia informed him. “She’s just freaking out.”

“Erica!” Coach called.

“I’m fine.” Erica answered, leaning her head against the wall.

“Coach, maybe it’s not safe.” Allison said. “You know she’s epileptic.”

Coach sputtered. “Why doesn’t anyone tell me this stuff? Erica, y-you’re fine. Just kick off from the wall.”

Stiles watched her carefully and started climbing back up to where she was.

“There’s a mat to catch you.” Coach continued.

Erica’s heartbeat was getting out of control so Stiles reached out to touch her arm.

“Come on.” Stiles said, getting her to look at him with wide eyes. “Just come down with me, you’ll be okay.”

She hesitated but held the hand that he offered her and pushed back from the wall. Stiles smiled at her politely and unstrapped himself, watching her while Coach assured her that she was alright.

“Let’s go, shake it off.” Couch said. “You’re fine.”

The other kids in the gym started laughing and Stiles watched her as she walked out with tears in her eyes.

~

“Listen up.” Coach whistled in the locker rooms after lacrosse practice. “Anybody see Isaac Lahey, you immediately tell the principal, get a teacher, or you call me. Except for you, Greenburg, don’t call me for anything. I’m not kidding, don’t call me. You shouldn’t even have my number.”

Stiles was convincing Scott to help him score points with Lydia by taking her to the ice rink after closing.

“What do you mean tonight’s not a good idea?” Stiles asked, upset.

“I don’t know.” Scott shrugged. “Just with Isaac missing, Allison’s grandfather, all this stuff happening with Derek just doesn’t feel right.”

Stiles hated that Scott brought up Derek after what happened during the last full moon.

“No, you’re not backing out.” Stiles said, unmoved. “Do you wanna know why? Because you and Allison are obviously having quite a good time together and you know who else wants to have a good time? Stiles. Stiles wants to have a good time… many, many times. Several times in a row. In several different-”

Stiles was cut off by a strange feeling and his hand started shaking. He somehow sensed that Erica was in trouble and ran to the gym, catching her when she fell from the rock wall and laying her down as she had a seizure.

A group of kids gathered around them and Allison was with them. 

“How did you know?” Allison asked, surprised.

“I just felt it.” Stiles replied, watching her carefully as he heard Scott call for an ambulance.

~

Derek saw what happened at the school when he was watching Stiles. He needed to get away from Isaac for a while since Isaac wouldn’t stop asking questions about things he could smell and what happened with Stiles that they seemed to be so hostile towards each other.

The worst was when Isaac started asking about Derek’s scent whenever he mentioned Stiles, and Derek wasn’t so sure he wanted to let Isaac know about being able to smell emotions until they had the basics down first.

Isaac was trying not to complain about the food and the lack of a bed and how cold it got down in the subway since it was the winter, but Derek couldn’t handle being around the kid too much when Isaac wasn’t quiet.

So Derek checked on Stiles for the day and saw the problems going on with Erica and Stiles’ gentleness with her. It was obvious that she had feelings for him, but Stiles didn’t notice. Stiles never noticed anything.

He could investigate a series of murders and find the Alpha, but when it came to his own life, Stiles was oblivious. Derek felt the urge to blame Scott and since no one could stop him, he did.

After Erica was taken to the hospital and the doctors and nurses had all checked on her, Derek snuck her bed away to the morgue for a chat.

Erica was frightened when she saw him, sitting up while he read the warnings on her prescription pills.

“Side effects may include: anxiety, waking, acne, ulcerative colitis.” Derek grimaced. “Yeesh.”

“Who are you?” Erica asked, frightened but checking him out.

Teenaged girls. Sigh.

Derek smirked. “Let’s just say we have a… mutual friend.”

Derek put the bottle down and approached her coyly.

“You get a… warning right before you have a seizure.” Derek said, standing in front of her bed with his hands on either side of her legs.

“It’s called an aura.” Erica informed him. 

Derek watched her intently, urging her to continue. 

“It’s like a metallic taste in my mouth.” Erica said, looking down.

“You don’t have to lie, Erica.” Derek assured her, trying to get her to look him in the eyes. “What does it really taste like?”

“It tastes like blood.” Erica said, her voice shaky as she looked up at him.

Derek nodded. “What if I told you… that all of this could go away?”

Erica scoffed, but he continued, bringing his hands up to massage her calves.

“The side effects… the symptoms… all of it.” Derek said, then pulled her closer, causing her to gasp and bringing her legs to open around his waist. He rested his arms on the bed, his face inches away from hers.

“And what if all those things not only went away… but everything else…” Derek asked, bringing a hand to caress her skin. He could still smell Stiles on her from when he had held her. “Got even better?”

Erica laughed nervously, her heart beating faster as she watched him. “How?”

Derek smiled, holding back a smirk. “Let me show you.”

He flashed his eyes red and watched her expression before he bit her.

~

Stiles went up to Boyd at school at lunch after convincing Scott to finally go to the ice rink with him. Boyd worked there and had the keys to go after it closed.

“Boyd.” Stiles saluted. “You got the keys?”

Boyd pulled out a set of keys and Stiles made a grab for them, but Boyd didn’t let go.

“This isn’t a favor.” Boyd reminded him. “It’s a transaction.”

“Right, yeah. Absolutely.” Stiles agreed, pulling out twenty dollars and setting them on the table.

“I said fifty.” Boyd said, slightly agitated.

“Really? I- I remember twenty.” Stiles shrugged. “I have really good verbal memory and I remember twenty. I remember that distinctive ‘twa’ sound, ‘twa-enty’.”

“I said fifty. With a ‘fa’ sound, hear the difference?” Boyd asked. “If you can’t I can demonstrate some other words with the ‘fa’ sound.”

“Oh, no, no, no.” Stiles chuckled nervously. “I think I’m recalling it now. No, maybe I just got it confused with forty.”

Boyd ate a Dorito, unimpressed.

“Come on, man, have you seen the piece of crap Jeep that I drive?” Stiles complained.

“Have you seen the piece of crap bus that I take?” Boyd countered.

Stiles conceded and took out another ten. “Fiddy.”

Boyd smiled at him and Stiles smiled back ironically. Boyd handed him the keys and Stiles thanked him before going back to sit with Scott.

“Got ‘em.” Stiles said. “Pick you up right after work tonight and we’ll meet at the rink, cool?”

Before Scott could answer, a werewolf scent hit Stiles and he turned to see Erica walking into the lunchroom.

She was wearing a tight white shirt, a leather mini-skirt, some stilettos and a leather jacket. She had done her makeup and was wearing a red shade of lipstick as she stole some guys apple and bit into it.

Stiles found that a little weird, but everyone else seemed impressed… everyone except Lydia who slammed her hands on their table.

“What the holy hell is that?” Lydia asked, upset and agitated.

“It’s Erica.” Scott replied, watching as Erica walked out of the lunch room.

Stiles chased after her with Scott close behind. They walked out just in time for her to smile at them and get in Derek’s Camaro.

Derek spotted them and grinned before speeding away.

“I hate the way he drives.” Stiles said, shaking his head.

“That’s what you’re thinking about?” Scott asked, smacking Stiles in the shoulder.

“No, I’m thinking that I can worry about Derek turning normal teenagers into werewolves after the date with Lydia tonight.” Stiles said, walking back inside.

“You have to do something!” Scott said, pulling Stiles’ hoodie.

“What do you want me to do?” Stiles asked, flailing his arms. “I can’t do anything! He’s an alpha, I’m an omega, and if he wants a pack then there’s nothing I can do about it!”

“Have you tried talking to him?” Scott asked. “I mean, maybe just stop fighting with him for a few minutes and have a civil conversation.”

“Have you ever tried having a civil conversation with Derek?” Stiles asked, flailing. “You can’t. He’s stubborn, and if I dare say so, he’s an animal.”

“This isn’t the time for puns!” Scott threw his hands up in the air.

“I’m a freakin’ werewolf.” Stiles reminded him. “I am entitled to make a few dog jokes.”

Scott sighed, exasperated, but dropped the subject.

~

Stiles finished his homework and picked Scott up after work as planned. They met up with Allison and Lydia at the ice rink, Stiles doing his best to impress Lydia.

“Could it be any colder in here?” Lydia asked, running her hands over her legs to warm them.

Stiles pulled a sweater out of his backpack and handed it to her. “Here.”

“I’m wearing blue.” Lydia said. “Orange and blue, not a good combination.”

“But it’s the colors of the Mets.” Stiles said, confused.

Lydia lifted her eyebrows and stared at him; he conceded and put the sweater away. He pulled a Reese’s out of his bag and offered it to her. She considered it for a moment and accepted it with a shrug. He counted it as a win.

“Okay, um, maybe orange and blue is not the best.” Stiles sighed. “But, um, sometimes there are other things you wouldn’t think would be a good combination, end up turning out to be like a perfect combination, you know? Like… two people together… Who nobody ever thought would be together, ever.”

“No, I can see that.” Lydia nodded.

A flash a hope shined and Stiles nodded with her, watching her carefully. “You can?”

“Yeah.” Lydia said softly, then turned to Scott and Allison. “They’re cute together.”

Stiles licked his lips and turned to see Scott. “Oh, yeah, them.”

“Cute.” Lydia said, popping the Reese’s in her mouth.

“Cute.” Stiles hummed, grimacing and trying not to flail his arms in agitation as he tightened the laces on his skates. “Adorable.”

They made their way to the ice rink where Allison was trying to teach Scott how to ice skate but was failing miserably but laughing about it.

Stiles watched dazedly as Lydia skated like a professional, twirling and doing figure eights. Stiles couldn’t help staring, completely impressed as she skated up to him.

“Well?” Lydia asked, grabbing him by the hand. “Come on.”

They started skating together, twirling and laughing while Scott gave up and went to the picture booth with Allison.

Eventually, Lydia let go of his hand while she skated slowly, seemingly following something. Stiles skated up to her when she bent down to clear some ice and started screaming. Scott and Allison raced out to see what was wrong while Stiles tried to calm her down.

Once she had calmed down, she refused to say anything about what had happened and they all went home.

~

The next day, Stiles saw Erica by her locker at school and went up to talk to her.

She was checking herself in the mirror when she spotted him and turned around.

“Two’s not gonna be enough for Derek, I know that he needs three.” Stiles said, then added. “At least. So who’s next?”

Erica closed her locker with a scoff. “Why does there have to be a next when we’ve already got you?”

Stiles sighed. “You know that I’m not part of your pack, now who’s next?”

Erica ignored his question. “You know I never knew what I looked like during a seizure until someone took a video of me once and put it online?”

Stiles bit his lip and shook his head. “So?”

“It happened during class.” Erica continued. “I started seizing in my desk and everyone was saying how they should put something in my mouth until some genius read the card on my key ring which tells him not to ‘cause it could break my teeth.”

“Erica.” Stiles sighed, trying not to show his sympathy. He told Scott that he would handle this, and he would.

“Do you know what happens next?” Erica asked, angry and humiliated at the memory.

Stiles shook his head.

“I piss myself.” Erica scoffs, stepping towards Stiles but he refused to step back. “And they start laughing. You know, the only good thing about seizures was that I never remembered them. Until some brilliant JERK-OFF had to go and put cameras in everybody’s phone.”

Stiles swallowed, but held firm to where he was standing as she leaned closer to him. She caressed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his.

He clenched his jaw and forced her hands off him. She took the hint with a smile and walked away.

At lunch, Stiles noticed that Boyd wasn’t sitting at his usual table and ran to get Scott.

“Scott, do you see that?” Stiles said, running up to him.

“What, it’s an empty table?” Scott shrugged.

“Yeah, but whose empty table?” Stiles asked, jogging his memory.

“Boyd.” Scott realized, standing up and following Stiles out to the hall. “I’m gonna go to the ice and see if he’s there. And if he’s not home, you call me, got it?”

Stiles paused.

“What?” Scott asked, not wanting to waste any time.

“Maybe we should let him.” Stiles shrugged and continued walking. “Boyd, you know, man? Derek’s giving them a choice, right?”

“We can’t.” Scott said.

“You gotta admit, Erica looks pretty good.” Stiles shrugged. “You know, the word ‘sensational’ comes to mind.”

“How good do you think she’s gonna look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?” Scott asked.

“I just don’t see why it’s my responsibility.” Stiles said.

“They are.” Scott nodded. “This thing is gonna get out of control, which makes you responsible.”

“Alright, fine.” Stiles agreed. “I gotta say, this newfound heroism is making me very attracted to you.”

“Shut up.” Scott scoffed.

“No, seriously.” Stiles said, halting their steps. “Do you wanna just try making out for a sec? Just to see how it feels!”

Scott shoved him and he laughed, walking out to the parking lot.

“Here, take a Jeep.” Stiles said, handing Scott the keys. “I can run.”

~

Stiles ran out to Boyd’s house and knocked on the door frantically calling for Boyd. He caught another werewolf’s scent and turned around to find Erica giggling at him.

“What are you doing here, Stiles?” Erica asked, smiling.

“I’m looking for Boyd.” Stiles nodded.

“You know what you’re doing right now that’s kind of funny?” Erica asked, chuckling. “You’re only looking in my eyes.”

“That’s funny?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, yeah.” Erica replied. “Because it’s that kind of look where you’re trying not to look anywhere other than my eyes, but you want to, don’t you? You want a nice, long, hard…look.”

Stiles shook his head. “Not really, no.”

“Oh, so it’s just my eyes?” Erica asked, blinking at him.

“Yes.” Stiles nodded. “You have beautiful eyes.”

“I have beautiful everything.” Erica corrected.

“And a newfound self-confidence.” Stiles added. “Congratulations, Erica. I should get going.”

“You’re not going anywhere.” Erica said, stopping him by the chest.

Stiles sighed. “I’m sorry, Erica. I really didn’t want it to come to this.”

Erica growled at him and threw a punch, but he was faster and had more experience so he dodged and knocked her out. He dragged her body to the side of the house and ran to the ice rink.

~

Scott was already there, trying to talk to Boyd and convince him not to join Derek’s pack.

“If you’re looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek.” Scott said.

Stiles ran up and saw Derek and Isaac walking towards Scott.

“That really hurts, Scott. I mean, if you’re going to review me, at least take a consensus.” Derek pointed to Isaac. “Isaac, how’s life been for you since we met?”

“Well, I’m a little bummed about being a fugitive and not being able to go home, but other than that, I’m great.” Isaac replied, stepping forward.

Stiles ran up in front of Scott. “Back off, Derek.”

“This isn’t exactly a fair fight.” Scott said, moving to stand next to Stiles.

“Then go home, Scott.” Derek shrugged and looked to Isaac.

“Aren’t you even gonna ask where I put Erica so you can go get her later?” Stiles asked Derek, shaking his head.

Derek looked around and noticed she wasn’t there.

“Great, you didn’t even notice she wasn’t here.” Stiles nodded sarcastically. “Where do I sign up?”

Derek glared at him and Isaac stepped forward, ready to fight Stiles.

Stiles shifted when Isaac did and growled at him. Isaac paused for a moment and turned back around to where Derek indicated for him to go on. 

Before Isaac could finish throwing his first punch, Stiles caught it and twirled him in a circle, throwing him in Derek’s direction.

Derek caught Isaac and threw him back at Stiles, Isaac grabbed Stiles by the jacket and slammed him against the Zamboni. Stiles grunted but twisted Isaac’s arm, forcing him against the ice when Erica came in and charged at him. Stiles threw Isaac against a wall and fought off Erica’s claws as she slashed at him.

Scott ran in and hit Erica with a lacrosse stick. Stiles wasn’t even aware that Scott had left and come back till then. Erica growled at Scott and turned to him, but Stiles kicked her hard enough that she went flying and thumped against the Zamboni. Isaac recovered enough to lunge at Stiles again, and Scott was going to hit him with the lacrosse stick when Derek pulled it out of his hands and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

Stiles growled at Derek, fueled by his anger he kicked Isaac in the head, sending him backwards. Erica latched onto his back but he hit her against the Zamboni again and she fell, defeated.

“You guys don’t understand!” Stiles said, sliding them both by their leather jackets. “He doesn’t care about you! He didn’t do any of this for you. He just cares about getting more power, it’s all about him. It’s all for him. He’s telling you that it’s some special gift but all he’s doing is controlling you, telling you what to do and who to fight!”

Stiles slid them over to Derek’s sides and Derek smiled at him.

“It’s true.” Derek conceded. “It is about power.”

Derek stalked towards Stiles, shifting with his eyes glowing red. Stiles stayed still, not showing any fear even when Derek head-butted him. Stiles stepped back then to dodge Derek’s claws as Derek punched and slashed at him. Stiles was nimble, and bounced around him. Derek was still smiling even though he missed, and finally grabbed Stiles by the jacket and punched him repeatedly. But Stiles had already been hit by an Alpha, and he punched Derek in the face. 

Stiles gathered his strength and kicked Derek back. Derek stalked towards him again and Stiles waited for him to punch before he moved out of the way and caught Derek’s arm, twisting it back and causing Derek to howl in pain. Derek was angry now and came at Stiles with all the power he could muster.

Stiles slashed Derek in the abdomen before jumping back as Derek growled at him. Stiles could feel his wolf wanting to surrender and give in to the Alpha, but he was too angry at Derek to let him win. He let Derek punch him and let himself fall against the ice, picking up the lacrosse stick that Scott had brought and hitting Derek in the head with it as hard as he could. Derek stumbled and growled loud enough for it to echo through the rink.

Stiles shouldn’t have been able to fight Derek on his own, he shouldn’t have been able to push Derek back in the slightest, not when Derek was an Alpha with a pack.

Stiles quickly stood up. “You can’t do this, Derek! You can’t just pretend that it’s a choice and then not let them have any say in any other decisions!”

“I’m their Alpha, I can do whatever I want.” Derek growled, attacking Stiles again, but Stiles just dodged and punched Derek in the face. 

Derek was getting weaker and so was Stiles, but Stiles had a drive, a reason not to give up. Derek had hurt Scott, and no one would get away with that. Derek was fighting for power, power that he didn’t yet have. 

“Why don’t you ever make the right choice?” Stiles asked, jumping as Derek tried to grab his ankles. “Why are you incapable of being a good person?”

Derek growled. “These hunters won’t stop until we’re all dead! You saw that! You were there when they said that they wouldn’t rest until we were all severed in half!”

“Yeah!” Stiles laughed, trying to get Derek to understand. “They don’t care whether we’re innocent or not! You’re turning teenagers into soldiers in your war. It’s not their cause! They weren’t fighting for the right to live, they just wanted to be popular and stronger and faster!”

“Well it’s their fight now.” Derek growled, shifting back into human form. “And it’s yours too, but you just want to lie low and keep your head buried in the sand. What are you using your gift for?”

“I was using it to help you.” Stiles reminded him. “In fact, the only reason that you’re Alpha right now and not me is because you murdered your uncle after I did all of the work.”

Derek raised his eyebrows in surprise and disbelief. “You did all the hard work? I got thrown around the house!”

“You got your ass kicked!” Stiles corrected. “I took him on in full wolf form and burned that mother to the ground. You just slashed a neck!”

“Well you weren’t going to!” Derek shrugged.

“I wanted to find out what he did to Lydia!” Stiles reminded him. “But you don’t care about anyone else, you just wanted the power. I still don’t know what’s wrong with her and it’s your fault!”

“He bit her! End of story!” Derek yelled, annoyed. 

“No!” Stiles shook his head. “Not end of story. She’s not a werewolf and she’s not dead! She’s just screaming randomly!”

“Well I don’t know what’s wrong with her.” Derek shrugged again.

“EXACTLY MY POINT!” Stiles screamed.

Derek growled at him threateningly but Stiles growled back, biting at him and making Derek move his head backwards.

Derek glared at him again.

“Oh, my god.” Erica interrupted. “They used to date.”

Derek made a complicated head movement and sighed exasperated. “NO WE DIDN’T!”

“Did you want to?” Erica asked.

Derek growled at her warningly but she giggled.

“I didn’t know that Stiles was gay.” She exclaimed, surprisingly happy.

“I’m not- I’m not gay.” Stiles said, looking back to Boyd who was just sitting on his Zamboni watching with a bored expression.

“I thought it was weird that you never went out with anyone.” Erica ruffled his hair and Derek and Stiles both growled.

“I’m not gay.” Stiles repeated. “You hear me? Stiles is not gay. Stiles likes girls. Stiles likes girls very much.”

“I thought that Stiles was in love with Lydia.” Isaac interrupted.

“He doesn’t love her.” Derek rolled his eyes.

“When did we all start making fun of Stiles? What about Derek? Is Derek gay?” Stiles asked, turning their attention to their Alpha. “I’ve never seen Derek with anyone.”

“Wait, is this what it’s like?” Boyd asked, getting out of his chair. “You all just fight each other and hunters and then sit in a group and talk about who likes who?”

“I hope so.” Erica giggled, petting Stiles’ wolf sideburns.

“There it is again.” Isaac said, sniffing. “That scent that Derek gives off.”

Derek tried to mask his scent quickly, but Stiles had already caught it.

“Isaac, those are his emotions.” Stiles said, pushing past Derek. “He didn’t tell you about that?”

“No…” Isaac said, looking at Derek in irritation.

“I told you that he was unhelpful.” Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“Ever since he turned Erica, it’s like he doesn’t hear my questions, you know?” Isaac said, complaining to Stiles.

“Derek is a selective listener.” Stiles shrugged. “At least he pretended to answer your questions; he never answered any of mine.”

“We’re leaving now.” Derek commanded, walking away.

“I want to stay.” Erica said, grabbing Stiles’ arm and batting her eyelashes at him.

“You don’t have a choice.” Derek said, then paused.

“Do you see what I mean?” Stiles asked, turning his neck around to Boyd.

“It’s too late.” Boyd sighed. He lifted his shirt to reveal a bite mark. “Even if I wanted to back out, I can’t.”

Stiles slumped and let Erica pet his face until he shifted back into a human.

“Cheer up, Stiles.” Erica cooed. “We’re gonna have so much fun together.”

They all followed Derek out the door and Stiles turned back to where Scott had already gotten up.

“What did I miss?” Scott asked, rubbing his face.

“I think Erica likes me.” Stiles grinned, helping his friend back to the Jeep.

~

Erica came up to Stiles two weeks later, slamming him against a wall. “Derek’s losing it.”

“What the hell is up with the claws?” 

Erica let him go and put her claws away.

“That’s right, you wanna play Catwoman? I’ll be your Batman.” Stiles shrugged, starting to walk away. “Just because you got the Alpha-bite makeover, doesn’t mean you can go around destroying people.”

“Why not? That’s all anybody ever used to do to me.” Erica forcing him to a stop. “I used to have the worst crush in the world on you.”

Stiles shook his head in confusion.

“Yeah, you, Stiles.” Erica nodded. “And you never once even noticed me, exactly how you’re not noticing me right now.”

Stiles turned to look back at her, unsure of how to respond.

“Ever since the ice rink, with Boyd, he seems lost.” Erica replied with a scoff. “He’s out of focus and he’s hurting Isaac really bad and I tried to kiss him but he just shoved me off.”

“Maybe you’re not his type?” Stiles shrugged.

Erica scoffed. “No, when we met, before he turned me and even after for a little bit, I could feel this electric heat between us, but now there’s nothing.”

“I really hate to say this since I don’t actually hate you personally, but maybe he was just manipulating you?” Stiles suggested.

“I’m not stupid, I figured that out.” Erica rolled her eyes. “Besides, that’s not the point. I think he’s getting anxious and someone needs to calm him down.”

“Okay, so then why are you talking to me?” Stiles asked, confused. “You do realize that every time that Derek and I have a conversation, there’s a lot of glaring and growling and death threats involved, right?”

“Yeah, but I think he needs that.” Erica replied. “He needs someone to challenge him and Isaac told me that you know that Derek doesn’t know what he’s doing. And you really need to help Isaac because Isaac is the only one that’s with Derek all of the time and it’s starting to get really violent. I know that you don’t owe Derek anything, but Isaac’s just a kid.”

“Fine, but if I go missing, tell Scott that he can have all of my comics.” Stiles nodded.

Erica giggled. “Sure thing, Stiles.”

~

Stiles went to the abandoned subway after school to see Derek. Isaac was cracking some bones into place just as Stiles was going down the steps.

“Hey, Stiles.” Isaac groaned. “You should probably leave before Derek comes back.”

“I’m actually here to see him.” Stiles sighed. “I heard that he’s been a bit… touchy.”

“Yeah, whenever somebody brings you up and what happened at the ice rink.” Isaac scoffed. “You should’ve seen what he did to Erica when she tried to kiss him and he shoved her off.”

“That doesn’t sound too good.” Stiles squinted. 

“He told her not to do it again and she got mad or suicidal or something and asked if it was because she was a beta or because she wasn’t you.” Isaac shook his head. “Things just got worse after that, so maybe you should go.”

“Stiles.” Derek said politely as he walked in through the stairs.

“Derek.” Stiles greeted.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked, still trying for civility. Stiles was getting nervous.

“I came because I missed you.” Stiles tried. “Thought that you might want to see me too.”

“That’s very nice of you, but as you can see, I’m fine.” Derek answered politely. 

“How’s training been going?” Stiles asked, pointing to where Isaac was sitting, healing on the floor.

“Slow.” Derek blinked at him.

“You want to go get something to eat with me?” Stiles asked, pointing towards the exit. “You look like you could go for a burger… or some Chinese… or just any kind of food.”

“Why are you really here, Stiles?” Derek asked, his tone not revealing anything.

“I need your help.” Stiles chuckled. “Yeah, I uh-”

“You know that I can tell when you’re lying.” Derek interrupted. “And as far as I know you don’t need me for anything. You never have.”

Stiles sighed. “Look, you’re driving your pack crazy and they need you to go out more.”

“Who told you that?” Derek asked, calm. “Was it Isaac?”

“No, hey, ease off on him, would you?” Stiles said, stepping in front of Isaac whose eyes had gone wide.

“It was Erica, wasn’t it?” Derek smiled and shook his head. 

“Maybe…” Stiles looked around nervously. “Listen, just… I do kinda miss our hangouts, and you never finished watching Batman with me.”

Derek looked him over curiously. “I’m busy.”

“Doing what?” Stiles scoffed. “Breaking Isaac’s bones?”

“Training.” Derek corrected.

“Yeah, back when I did that, you threw a fit so why don’t you stop being an ass and leave the poor kid alone. He’s been through enough.” Stiles said, getting agitated by Derek’s behavior.

“This isn’t your pack.” Derek reminded him, stepping closer. “Remember that? It could be, but you don’t want me as your Alpha. What I do with my betas doesn’t concern you, and if you still have a problem with how I’m treating them, then why don’t you stage a coup? You can be a pack of Alpha-less betas.”

“Why are you being such a dick?” Stiles asked, getting angrier. “You know what? Maybe I will just take them under my protection, because I’m pretty sure than an Alpha is supposed to look after his pack, not just turn them and break their bones and punish them for every little thing.”

“You think that you know what it’s like to be an Alpha?” Derek lifted an eyebrow. “Then just kill me and all of my power will be yours. Don’t expect me not to fight for it though, because I will, and you won’t like it.”

“I don’t want to kill you, Derek.” Stiles sighed.

“Really?” Derek said, surprised. “I seem to remember you telling me that you would, back when Peter was alive.”

“That was a different time.” Stiles scoffed. “Actually it wasn’t, was it? You betrayed me and I was angry. It was the exact same thing except now you’re the Alpha that I need to stop.”

“Are you gonna set me on fire too?” Derek taunted. “Burn me down the way Kate burned my family down? What’s the difference between you and them? Your best friend is literally sleeping with the enemy and he’s still your best friend! Even though he’s ignored you and ditched you!”

“You don’t get to talk about Scott.” Stiles warned. “He may have ditched me a few times for his girlfriend, but at least I know why we’re fighting, where he’s going, and that he’s coming back. I know that in a fight with someone else, he’s going to have my back and I don’t have to worry about him switching on me. I know that I can trust him.”

“You could have trusted me!” Derek yelled, finally getting a rise out of him. 

“And when was that?” Stiles asked. “Huh? Was it when we first met and you kicked me off your property? Was it when we would hang out and things were okay and then the very next day you’d be slamming me against the wall, threatening me? Was it when I saw that you were getting your ass handed to you and I ended up having some weird mind-meld memory seizure on the hospital floor, only to wake up and realize that you’d switched sides? That you were going to help murder more people!”

“Kate decimated my family!” Derek yelled. “Allison and the other Argents, all those hunters are here because Peter killed one of their own. She murdered a house full of innocents and they declared war when we wanted restitution.”

“I don’t care about the Argents, Derek.” Stiles shook his head. “I care about what you did to me. Do you even know why I was so pissed off on our way to the hospital? Do you?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “You were giving me the silent treatment, you wouldn’t tell me anything.”

“You had just told me that not only had you been alive and well the whole time that I was mourning you, but you were watching me slowly crack, spiral into this self-destructive pattern and didn’t step in until two weeks later.” Stiles squinted at Derek like he was slow. “Was I supposed to be happy about that?”

“It was a long time ago!” Derek shrugged. 

“And that is our problem.” Stiles sighed. “You’re a robot. You don’t have any feelings for anyone whatsoever. Add that on top of your trust issues, and no wonder your pack doesn’t want to come back here. Isaac doesn’t have anywhere else to go and you punish him for it!”

“You may not have noticed, Stiles, because you’ve always been pretty dense about how people feel towards you.” Derek informed him. “But I took care of you too and you never saw any of it.”

“You’re not supposed to take care of someone because you want them to notice.” Stiles shook his head. “I never felt like you noticed anything that I did and yeah, it pisses me off, but if you need help I’ll bitch at you but I’ll help you. You’re supposed to do it because you care, and I thought that we were a pack right up until the point where you left me standing alone to fight the Alpha.”

“I helped you in the end.” Derek reminded him.

“But you didn’t do it because you cared about me, you did it for revenge after I told you about your sister.” Stiles sighed, tired of the conversation. “I can’t join your pack because you’re fickle and you don’t know how to really care about anyone. You just know how to be angry.”

Stiles turned to Isaac. “I can find you another safe house if you don’t want to stay with Derek. You’ve more than paid whatever you felt you owed him.”

Isaac looked at Derek, but Derek disappeared into the old subway car, leaving the decision up to him. Isaac nodded and Stiles helped him up, they walked up the steps together and Stiles looked around to make sure that the coast was clear for Isaac to run with him to the woods.

“Sounds like you and Derek had a hell of a time together.” Isaac joked lightly. 

“We had our moments.” Stiles shrugged. “I have so much homework that I need to finish.”

“I could try to help?” Isaac offered. “What are you working on?”

“Chemistry.” Stiles sighed. “It’s a bitch.”

Isaac winced and hugged himself.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked, catching Isaac’s expression.

“My dad.” Isaac shook his head. “The last time I saw him, he was mad about my Chemistry grade.”

Stiles nodded. “So I gather that it’s not your strongest subject.”

Isaac snorted. “No.”

“That’s okay.” Stiles smiled at him. “I gotta figure out where I’m gonna hide you.”

“I don’t want to be an inconvenience.” Isaac said, looking down.

“You aren’t, don’t think that.” Stiles placed a hand on Isaac’s shoulder. “I have an idea of where you can stay actually.”

“Really?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah, I mean, you can’t stay with me because my dad’s the sheriff, but you can stay with Scott if you’re okay with it.” Stiles shrugged. “I’m pretty sure that his mom won’t care too much and you’ll have a real bed. It’s better than sleeping on the floor of a subway car.”

“Don’t you need to ask him first?” Isaac asked.

“I already know that he’s going to say yes.” Stiles scoffed. “Would you trust me?”

Isaac nodded and they went to Scott’s house.

~

“Yo, Danny.” Stiles said, sitting next to him at lunch.

“What do you want, Stiles?” Danny asked, rolling his eyes.

“Wanna hang out after school? Maybe get something to eat, do homework, chat.” Stiles said awkwardly.

“Why?” Danny asked, smiling nervously.

“Just- you know we never hang out or anything, and we’re both on the lacrosse team, I was just thinking that maybe we should… hang…” Stiles finished nervously.

“I guess…?” Danny blushed and avoided looking Stiles in the eyes.

“Cool, so do you have a car or do you want to go with me in my Jeep?” Stiles asked, grinning.

“We can go in your Jeep.” Danny shrugged.

“Cool, so this is like a date-type thing, right?” Stiles asked, just to make sure.

Danny blushed hard and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Awesome.” Stiles winked and ran back to his table with Scott.

“I have a date with Danny!” Stiles said, punching Scott lightly against the arm.

“You what?” Scott asked, surprised and confused. “I thought you weren’t gay…”

“I’m not.” Stiles shrugged. “But I am hot shit, and Danny’s a very attractive boy and he agreed.”

“So you’re just dating him because you can?” Scott lifted an eyebrow.

“No, I like Danny.” Stiles assured him. “Everyone likes Danny. I just heard that he was single after breaking up with his boyfriend and I think we’d be a pretty cool couple, and he said yes!”

“I’m not following your logic, I thought you said that you like girls.” Scott said. 

“Well, I do.” Stiles shrugged. “But I also might like boys.”

“You like dudes?” Scott was thoroughly confused. “Wait, is this about Derek?”

“No, Scott. This is about me and Danny.” Stiles reminded him. “Relationships in high school never last, at least not after graduation, and I’m not getting into a relationship with Danny, I’m just… experimenting a little bit.”

“What if you hurt Danny?” Scott asked, worried. “What if he really likes you and you find out that you don’t like him as much or worse, you prefer girls?”

“Thanks for the support.” Stiles sighed. “Anyways, if you’re done killing my vibe, how are things with Isaac?”

“My mom was a little bit upset about it at first, but I think she likes having another person around the house.” Scott answered. “He’s really clean and he’s trying really hard to help and he’s always there to watch TV with her or keep her company when I’m not, so I think it’s actually pretty cool.”

“You’re not replacing me, are you?” Stiles asked, pretending to be worried. “Huh? Because I’m already your brother and I’ve decided that you can’t have two.”

“Nobody’s replacing you, Stiles.” Scott assured him. “If anything, Isaac might be replacing me in my mom’s life.”

“You came out of her body, she’s not going to replace you.” Scott lightly pushed Scott.

“You just made this so much weirder than it needed to be.” Scott frowned.

“Do I need to give you the talk about where babies come from?” Stiles teased.

“Oh, God.” Scott made a face. “There wouldn’t be enough therapy in the world.”

Stiles smiled at Scott, pleased with himself.

~

Derek was waiting for Stiles outside at the end of the school day.

“Here to pick up Erica and Boyd?” Stiles asked, bounding down the steps when he saw Derek staring at him.

“I need your help.” Derek grumbled.

“No can do.” Stiles said, walking past Derek to throw his backpack in his Jeep. “Not today at least, or until later. I have a hot date.”

Derek frowned.

“You could at least try to look happy for me… or at least not so surprised.” Stiles sighed and walked to the lacrosse field where he knew Danny would be.

“Who are you going out with?” Derek asked, following behind.

“A friend of mine.” Stiles shook his head. “What do you need help with? Can it wait?”

“No, I’ll just- I’ll find someone else.” Derek said, walking away.

“Hey, Derek, wait!” Stiles grabbed his arm lightly. “What is it?”

“You have somewhere to be and I can handle this myself.” Derek shrugged. “I guess I just came by to apologize.”

Stiles wanted to continue the conversation, but Danny jogged up next to him.

“You’re cousin Miguel, right?” Danny smiled, holding out his hand for Derek to shake.

Derek look inclined to ignore Danny, but after a moment’s debate, he shook Danny’s hand.

“Yeah, I came by to see Stiles but he has a date.” Derek smiled oddly.

“Is it a hot date?” Danny winked at Stiles.

“He said it was.” Derek nodded. 

Danny blushed and Stiles saw realization dawn on Derek’s face. He looked… pale…

“You okay there?” Stiles asked, reaching out to lay a hand on Derek’s shoulder but he moved away too quickly. 

“I’m fine.” Derek nodded. “I’m gonna- I’m gonna go, leave you two to it.”

“Wait!” Stiles called, but Derek just walked away without looking back.

“Is he okay?” Danny asked, concerned.

“He’s a little weird sometimes, but I’ll talk to him later.” Stiles replied. “Come on, let’s get to my Jeep.”

“Yeah, okay.” Danny nodded.

“So where do you wanna go?” Stiles asked once they were settled into his car.

“I’m pretty hungry.” Danny replied, looking at Stiles from the passenger seat.

Stiles smiled and they were off.

~

The full moon was coming up and no one knew where Derek had gone. Even Erica had started getting antsy about it and that sent everyone spiraling into a panic.

“What the hell did you say to him?” Erica demanded Stiles tell her.

“Are you seriously finger-pointing at me like this is my fault?” Stiles scoffed. “You wanted to be a werewolf and this is a part of that. Sometimes your Alpha won’t be there to help you through a full moon.”

“But this is barely my first and my Alpha fell off the face of the planet!” Erica growled. 

Stiles growled back in warning. “You just need to find something to anchor yourself, make you human. Something that reminds you that you’re a person, not just a wolf.”

“I can’t focus when I’m so angry all of the time!” Erica yelled, tossing a chair in the abandoned subway station.

“Maybe you can use that.” Stiles said, looking around nervously. “What makes you angry?”

“EVERYTHING!” Erica screamed, grabbing Stiles by the shoulders and shaking him.

Stiles forced her arms off of him and snarled until she had calmed down a bit.

“Okay, you remember that story that you told me about that time you got a seizure in class?” Stiles asked.

Erica glared. “You think that I could ever forget?”

“No, sorry.” Stiles apologized. “But think about that. Think about how it felt when you watched that video, not just angry but sad and humiliated.”

Erica thought about it, her anger outweighed by her humiliation as she helped it along, breathing heavily but calming down.

“I’m still gonna chain you up though, okay?” Stiles said, approaching her with the chains.

Erica nodded and sat down. Stiles had already chained down Boyd, since Boyd had required as many chains as Stiles could spare. Scott even went to go buy a few more.

When Stiles finished chaining Erica on the opposite side of the subway car so that she and Boyd wouldn’t tear each other apart, he turned to Isaac. 

“You okay or do you want me to chain you up?” Stiles asked, seeing that Isaac was breathing heavily but not as out of control as Erica or Boyd.

“You should chain me up, just to be safe.” Isaac nodded, waiting outside of the subway car.

“Okay, but all of you should still be trying to anchor yourselves.” Stiles looked at them nervously. He didn’t know what he was doing or where the hell Derek had gone or why, but he was starting to lose a bit of his own control.

Isaac nodded and Erica closed her eyes. Boyd just sat in his seat panting.

Stiles finished chaining Isaac down and sat down to calm his breathing, not wanting to lose control in front of the others. 

Stiles tried his best to keep it together while they Erica and Boyd screamed, trying to break free and tear each other apart. Isaac kept relatively quiet, groaning a little bit when he lost control but otherwise doing okay.

Once the full moon was at its peak, Derek came running in.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked Stiles harshly.

“Making sure that your pack doesn’t start randomly killing people?” Stiles shrugged, suddenly relieved since Derek had arrived.

Derek ran inside the subway car to check the chains for a few minutes before coming out with a glare and a torn shirt.

“It’s not exactly like it was easy you know.” Stiles said defensively before Derek could say anything.

“He looks to be doing okay.” Derek said, ignoring Stiles’ comment and pointing at Isaac.

“Yeah, he’s getting better.” Stiles agreed, seeing that Isaac was looking anxious but not shifting.

Derek worked his jaw nervously. “You did good.”

“Thanks.” Stiles said. “Where were you anyways?”

“I went for a run.” Derek not-answered.

“There’s the Derek we all know and love.” Stiles snorted. “Cryptic and broody.”

Derek looked away and took a seat.

“Are you ever gonna talk to me?” Stiles asked. “And I mean really talk to me, not just this thing that we do where we only sit and try to find a conversation around what’s really on your mind.”

“How was your date?” Derek asked, taking a glance at Stiles out of the corner of his eyes.

Stiles shrugged, “Danny’s cool and all but I don’t know, we don’t really fit.”

“Does he feel the same way?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure he does.” Stiles chuckled. “He likes older guys anyways and when I took him home he basically said that he had fun but we shouldn’t do it again, at least not as a date.”

“How do you feel about that?” Derek asked, watching Stiles closely.

“It’s fine.” Stiles started laughing. “I’m not even sure if I’m gay, I just thought that I’d give it a try. Being caught with you by my dad got me thinking I guess.”

Derek looked around for a moment, then turned back to look at Stiles.

“You know, I can’t smell you anymore.” Stiles chuckled. “It’s pretty weird how you can mask your scent. Do you think betas can learn how to do it too?”

“Even if they could I wouldn’t show you.” Derek replied, leaning back in his chair.

“Yeah, you like to keep all the cool tricks to yourself.” Stiles shook his head.

“No, I just wouldn’t want you to.” Derek was watching him intently now, and Stiles listened to his heartbeat, racing a little bit.

“The full moon really puts us on edge, doesn’t it?” Stiles chuckled nervously, seeing Derek lean in.

“Are you on edge?” Derek asked, his voice soft. “Do you need help calming down?”

Stiles didn’t answer, just clenched his hands into fists. Derek reached over and grazed his pinky over Stiles’ hand. Stiles opened his fist and Derek slipped his hand into Stiles’.

Stiles let out a shaky breath and intertwined their fingers. Derek smiled softly at him and squeezed Stiles’ hand, assuring.

“Derek- um.” Stiles looked for something to say. 

“I care.” Derek said, soft, like a secret, staring at Stiles like there was nothing else in the room. “I made a mistake, but I care.”

“You made more than one mistake.” Stiles snorted.

Derek rolled his eyes with a smile, returning his focus to Stiles. “He was my uncle. I don’t have any family left.”

“Is that why you wanted a pack so bad?” Stiles asked, turning to face him. “Because a pack is a family?”

“It’s why I want you in my pack.” Derek said, rubbing his thumb against Stiles’. “But then I thought that maybe you didn’t belong, even though I was turning people around you, you didn’t want it.”

“Maybe I don’t.” Stiles looked down, but Derek tilted his chin up to look at him again. 

“I’m the one that doesn’t belong.” Derek said, caressing Stiles’ cheek with so much sadness in his eyes that Stiles let go of his hand to hug him.

Derek was surprised for a few moments, awkward and unsure of what to do but held Stiles close, accepting the hug.

“If it’s really this important to you, then I’ll help you.” Stiles whispered, still not letting go of Derek. 

Derek held him tighter for a moment before pulling back. “That’s not what this is about.”

“I’m stubborn, and I’m not gonna listen to you if you’re just growling at me and expecting me to be some kind of pawn in your real life chess game.” Stiles snorted. “Which, by the way, you suck at.”

Derek sighed heavily. “Stiles, this isn’t about the Argents, the hunters, or anything like that.”

“Then what is it about?” Stiles asked, still confused.

“This is about you being an Alpha.” Derek tried to explain. “You’re right, it should have been you that killed Peter, and I was selfish about the power that I would get. Look at this, you’ve already taught Isaac how to control himself more or less on a full moon, you chained up Erica and Boyd even though it’s not your responsibility, and you take care of them.”

“What?” Stiles asked, not liking where this was going.

“I’m sorry about Lydia, I am.” Derek apologized. “But you don’t get it, I can’t let her live! I couldn’t, at least. You had pictures of her in your room, you stayed with her when she was in the hospital, your heartbeat skyrockets when someone even just mentions her name.”

“Derek, you can’t- what the hell am I supposed to get out of this?” Stiles asked, angry. “Did you try to kill Lydia because I have a crush on her?”

“No, I don’t know.” Derek shook his head. “I didn’t want her to get hurt. Not at first, but then I remembered how you told me about how she didn’t look at you or notice you and I knew that you liked her and I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but I care about you.”

“Yeah, that’s such a bad thing.” Stiles said sarcastically.

“Stiles, if I told you about the relationships that I’ve had and how they always end in some psychotic and bloody mess, you would understand why I keep people at a distance.” Derek lifted his eyebrows. “I think that it’s relatively safe to say that everyone I’ve ever loved is dead.”

Stiles shook his head. “No. You’re not pulling that with me. If I were some girl that had just met you, then I might coo over you and try to make you feel better with cuddles and sympathy sex, but first off, I am unmoved, and secondly, I am not an exhibitionist.”

Derek looked around and saw Isaac trying to make himself smaller while Erica and Boyd were still growling and snarling. He nodded.

“Also, I know what a huge dick you can be and that one day your soft and cuddly and gentle and the next, you’re slamming my head against my steering wheel because I sort of let my gay friend ogle you.” Stiles stood up to flail his arms. “Is that really such a bad thing? That someone considers you good looking?”

Derek rolled his eyes and leaned back into his chair again, ready for Stiles’ rant.

“Don’t do that!” Stiles yelled, clutching his head. “Don’t just sit back and act like you’re going to bear with me until I’m done yelling at you, because then this is really gonna end psychotic and bloody, how do you like that?”

“I was just letting you know that I’m not a robot.” Derek shrugged. “If you want to be mad about it then I can’t stop you.”

Stiles gaped at Derek. 

“That is exactly what I mean!” Stiles pointed at Derek accusingly. “You tell me that you care about me and then you shoot me down. You just shrug me off like nothing just happened.”

Derek shrugged again.

Isaac was starting to smell anxious again.

Stiles deflated and sat back in his chair.

“Is that it?” Derek asked, raising an eyebrow at Stiles.

“Yep.” Stiles shrugged, looking away from Derek.

“Do you accept my apology?” Derek asked, leaning to see Stiles’ expression.

“Is it the only one that I’m gonna get?” Stiles asked, watching Derek from the corner of his eye.

Derek thought about it for a moment. “Probably.”

“Then yes.” Stiles accepted, but he shoved Derek off the chair he’d been sitting on.

Derek smirked and knew that everything was going to be okay.

~

Lydia had appointments with the guidance counselor, but Stiles wasn’t sure that she was doing too well. She’d stopped screaming in class, but she closed herself off from everyone, even Allison. 

It was the middle of Spring Break and Lydia hadn’t invited anyone to her birthday party like she usually did, but Stiles wasn’t sure if he could attend, seeing how it landed on the night of the full moon.

Surprisingly, things were going smoothly with the pack. Stiles and Derek still butt heads about a few things, but other than a few blips, the past few months had been all right. Stiles made a deal with Gerard after Chris told Gerard about Stiles being a werewolf and shared a few details with Gerard about Derek’s pack.

In return, Gerard let Stiles live and didn’t attack Derek’s pack, promising that he would wait until Derek or his pack killed someone. Stiles figured that it was fair enough, but he was still uneasy about the deal, because he knew that Gerard would wait forever if he had to, and that he would murder all of them if there was even the smallest slip-up.

“Lydia’s birthday party is tonight, are you coming?” Allison asked over the phone.

“Hell yeah!” Stiles yelled. “I’ve finally decided on what to get her!”

“Cool, so Scott and I will see you there.” Allison said, just before hanging up.

“Stiles, the full moon is tonight.” Derek reminded him. “If you’re part of the pack now, then you can’t just run off and go to some party where I can’t keep track of you.”

“Then why don’t all of you come?” Stiles asked, turning to where Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were. “We all go to the same school and if I know Lydia, which I’m pretty sure that I do, she won’t mind a few more people. Besides, Isaac told me that he’s never been to one of her parties.”

“It’s the full moon.” Derek deadpanned.

“Yeah, and they’ve all gotten better at controlling themselves!” Stiles reminded him. “It’s one party, right?”

“They’re not going.” Derek shrugged. “And neither should you.”

“They are going.” Stiles nodded, grabbing Isaac to come with him. “It’s Lydia’s birthday.”

“Yeah, and she still won’t give you the time of day.” Derek raised his eyebrows. 

“I hate to tell you this, buddy… actually I don’t, but Lydia and I have been talking a lot more recently.” Stiles smirked. “So I’m hoping to score a few more points tonight.”

“I’m not gonna force you not to go, even though I probably could just chain you up with the rest of them, but Erica and Boyd are not going.” Derek said, straightening his stance. “You can take Isaac with you because he’s learned a lot more control, but these guys stay here with me.”

“What?” Erica scoffed. “That’s not fair! I’ve learned excellent control!”

Derek lifted her hand to reveal her claws.

Erica pouted and draped herself on Stiles. “I can go, can’t I?”

Stiles looked to where Derek was giving him a warning look with his eyebrows.

“Sorry, but Derek’s right.” Stiles sighed. “I mean, Isaac’s definitely the best at control, but you and Boyd are gonna need to stay chained up.”

Erica pouted and shoved his head away, earning a growl from Derek.

“Just, calm down.” Stiles said, holding a hand up at Derek. “All of you. I’m sure that Lydia’s party will be running late tonight, so if Derek changes his mind, you all know where it is.”

“I’m not changing my mind.” Derek reaffirmed.

Stiles pulled Derek away for a bit.

“Look, you know that you just have to control them while the moon is at its peak.” Stiles sighed. “Can’t you let them out once they’ve calmed down a bit?”

“No.” Derek said, remaining firm in his argument. “I’m letting you take Isaac, but that’s all you get.”

Stiles sighed and moved his head in an exasperated manner. “Fine, I’ll see you later.”

Derek nodded and went back to chain Erica and Boyd.

~

Stiles took Isaac home to change clothing and pick up two presents before heading out to the party.

Stiles had a hard time fitting his present through the door, but Isaac helped him with it and they went inside. They met up with Scott and Allison and only a few other people were there.

“No one’s here.” Stiles said, looking around.

“Maybe it’s just early.” Scott replied.

“Yeah, or maybe nobody’s coming because Lydia’s turned into the town wack-job.” Stiles sighed.

Isaac raised his eyebrows in agreement, turning their attention to where Lydia was standing alone with a tray of drinks.

“Well we have to do something, we’ve completely ignored her for the past few weeks and she bought me this really pretty dress.” Allison said.

Scott looked her over with a smile and Stiles and Isaac rolled their eyes together.

“She’s completely ignored Stiles the past ten years.” Scott shrugged, noticing their expressions.

“I prefer to think of it as me not having been on her radar yet.” Stiles defended

“We don’t owe her a party.” Scott said, shaking his head.

“What about a chance to get back to normal?” Allison asked, looking at Scott with her sad eyes.

“Normal?” Scott asked, already giving in.

“Well, she wouldn’t be the town wack-job if it wasn’t for us.” Allison reminded him.

Stiles sighed and looked back at where Lydia was looking around expectantly.

“Stiles, you can call Danny and get him to bring the lacrosse team here, right?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, and I know a few people that can get this thing going. I mean like really going.” Stiles smirked.

“Who?” Allison asked.

“I met them the other night.” Stiles shook his head. “Let’s just say they know how to party.”

“Well, where’d you meet them?” Scott asked, confused.

“Danny wanted to get wasted after a date went bad.” Stiles grinned. “I took him out.”

“Where did you take him out?” Scott asked, suspiciously.

Stiles grinned and dialed the numbers.

A few minutes later, Lydia’s house was full of people.

“You invited drag queens?!” Scott yelled at Stiles.

Isaac was laughing his face off while a few of them were petting him and cooing.

Stiles was trying to avoid drinking, but Lydia handed him a drink with one of her winning smiles and he took an experimental sip. It was surprisingly delicious and he finished it. Lydia giggled and walked away.

Stiles saw Isaac, drinking and dancing and having a great time, sandwiched between two people, and laughed.

Allison and Scott had moved to find a room for themselves, so Stiles just stood next to the pool to dance, seeing that the punch was probably laced with some kind of hallucinogen that was making everyone crazy. He paused and looked at his drink when his dad’s voice caught his attention.

“Why am I wearing black? What are you, an idiot? I just came from a funeral, you know people wear black at funerals!” His dad yelled, standing next to the punch bar holding a bottle of whiskey.

“Dude, chill, it was just-” Someone said.

“Get out of my face.” His dad slurred, shoving the person away.

It was one of Stiles’ worst memories and he didn’t want to relive it.

“It’s you.” His dad said, turning to Stiles. “It’s all you. You know, every day I saw her lying in that hospital, slowly dying… I thought: ‘How the hell am I supposed to raise this stupid kid on my own? This hyperactive little bastard who keeps ruining my life?”

Stiles looked around, everyone staring at him as he fought back tears.

“It’s all you.” His dad continued, his voice bitter with hate. “It’s you, Stiles. You killed your mother, you hear me? You killed her. And now you’re killing me.”

His dad threw the whiskey bottle at Stiles and he flinched back, protecting his face and waiting for the bottle to hit him, but nothing happened and he wiped his tears away, looking for Isaac to go home.

Scott caught up to Stiles first, telling him that Lydia was nowhere to be found. Stiles looked around confused for a moment when he caught sight of Isaac crouched in a corner, crying and whimpering.

Stiles ran to him, quickly falling over Isaac and grabbing his face.

“Isaac, come here.” Stiles said, forcing Isaac to look at him. “It’s not real, calm down.”

Isaac sobbed and grabbed at Stiles, whispering. “We need to go back to Derek, I’m not sure I can control it this time.”

“I know.” Stiles nodded. “We have to go now. We’ll get some water on the way.”

“What happened?” Isaac asked, wiping his tears away.

“We can’t find Lydia and anyone who drank that crap, they’re freaking out.” Stiles said, watching as someone was thrown into the pool.

“I can’t swim!” He called.

Jackson pulled him out just as sirens started wailing.

“We have to go. Now!” Stiles said, pulling Isaac with him to leave.

When they got back, Derek was missing but Erica and Boyd were still restrained and asleep.

“Where the hell is he?” Stiles asked, looking around.

“I don’t know.” Isaac said, unsure. “Where would he go?”

Stiles sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know.”

~

Derek woke up in the Hale house to a loud ringing in his ears and the sound of Deaton calling his name.

“We don’t have much time.” Deaton said once Derek had opened his eyes.

“That sound… what was it?” Derek asked, sitting up.

Deaton showed him a dog whistle with a smirk and helped Derek stand up.

“You’re going to be weak for several hours.” Deaton informed him.

Derek looked to his arm, seeing the claw marks left there and remembering what had happened the night before.

Lydia had come down to the subway station and blown some powdered form of wolfsbane in his face. He’d awaken, weakened, and been dragged into the old Hale house by her. She laid his body next to the floorboards where they had buried Peter and extended his arm out next to Peter’s corpse.

Derek had tried to tell her that she didn’t know what she was doing, but he was weak and unfocused, unable to defend himself after having to chain Erica and Boyd back up after they had managed to break free.

He was wounded, his shirt torn, and she had weakened him further with the wolfsbane. She used a series of mirrors to shine the full moon on Peter’s corpse, waking him up enough to dig his claws into Derek’s arm.

“It actually happened.” Derek said, looking at Deaton.

“Don’t worry, you’re still an Alpha.” Deaton assured him. “But, as usual, not a particularly competent one.”

“Where is he?” Derek asked, choosing to ignore Deaton’s remark. 

“I wish I could tell you.” Deaton replied.

“Then how about you tell me what you’re doing here, and why you’re helping me.” Derek demanded.

“Helping your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life.” Deaton answered cryptically. “Helping you was a promise I made to your mother.”

Derek stepped back, remembering Laura. “You’re the one my sister talked about. She said you’re a… kind of advisor?”

“She was right.” Deaton nodded. “And I have some advice that you need to listen to very closely right now. What Peter managed to do, doesn’t come without a price. He’ll be physically weak, so he’ll rely on the strength of his intelligence, his cunning.”

Derek felt unsure, and a little bit frightened.

“He’s gonna come at you, Derek.” Deaton warned him. “He’ll try to twist his way inside your head, preying on your insecurities. He’ll tell you that he’s the only way you can stop Gerard. Do not trust him.”

“I don’t trust anyone.” Derek assured him with a smile. 

“I know.” Deaton grinned. “If you did, you might be the Alpha you like to think you are.”

Derek frowned.

“And unfortunately the one person you should trust, doesn’t trust you at all.” Deaton continued.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, he was sure that they were doing okay.

“He’s with Scott right now.” Deaton informed him. “You need to find him. You need to find him as fast as you can. I’ve known Gerard for a long time. He always has a plan. Something tells me… it’s going exactly the way he wants it to.”

Derek’s eyes widened and he ran to find Stiles.

Derek found Stiles in his room with Scott.

“What happened to him?” Derek asked, sneaking in through the window and pointing at Scott’s startled expression.

“Stiles, are you home?” Stiles’ dad called.

“Did you lock the door?” Derek asked, moving his eyes to the doorknob. 

“I wasn’t exactly expecting you to drop in.” Stiles answered, frustrated, before calling to his dad. “Yeah, I’m just doing some homework with Scott!”

“What are you doing?” Derek asked, anxious and moving to the other side of the room.

“He won’t come in here if he thinks everything is okay.” Stiles sighed.

Derek growled but nodded after a beat of silence.

“What are you even doing here?” Stiles asked, sitting down on his bed next to Scott.

“Do you trust me?” Derek asked, seeing that he may as well get straight to the point.

“You want to talk about this now?” Stiles asked skeptically. “I thought that I was the one that brought up random conversations.”

Derek huffed. “Do you trust me?!”

“Guys, could this conversation seriously wait? It’s really awkward for me.” Scott asked, looking from Derek to Stiles.

“No.” Derek rolled his eyes.

“Nah, I’m gonna go with Scotty on this one.” Stiles said, pointing to Scott. “There’s got to be a better time for this conversation.”

“Stiles…” Derek sighed. “I need you to trust me. You said that you’re part of my pack but most of the time it feels like you’re the one leading them.”

“I’m just trying to help.” Stiles told him. “You don’t exactly seem to-”

“Be a competent Alpha.” Derek interrupted. “You don’t trust me to lead them, and that’s why you’re always fighting me.”

“No, I didn’t- who told you that?” Stiles asked, confused.

Derek just huffed again and shook his head.

“See that? That’s why I don’t trust you.” Stiles scoffed. “You never tell me anything; you just sigh or shake your head and look away. You don’t talk to anyone because you don’t trust them.”

“You don’t trust me, and I don’t trust you, but you need me to survive.” Derek told him. “That hasn’t been working, so you need to trust me.”

“Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don’t trust you because you don’t trust me? That your being cryptic stopped being cool and mysterious a long time ago?” Stiles asked, upset. “That maybe I tried to trust you, and I’ve tried several times, but you always seem to be keeping something from me?”

“Why do you always think that I’m keeping something from you?” Derek asked, exasperated.

“Because you always are!” Stiles yelled. “You’re keeping something from me right now, I can smell it. And even if I couldn’t, I could tell that you just found something out and you need my help for it because you don’t think that you can handle it on your own, just because you’re actually asking me this question.”

Derek clenched his jaw, he could feel anger pulsing through his body.

“You’re not gonna tell me what it is.” Stiles scoffed. 

Stiles stood up to face Derek, leaning in close.

“Stiles!” The sheriff said, opening the door.

Derek held his breath and Stiles’ heartbeat quickened. 

“What the hell is this?” Sheriff Stilinski asked walking in and seeing Stiles standing only a few inches away from Derek.

“Hey, dad.” Stiles waved, stepping away from Derek.

“What the hell is Derek Hale even doing here?” Stiles’ dad asked, shoving Derek with a hand.

Derek looked to Stiles, knowing that Stiles would most definitely kill him if he hurt his dad.

“I came to see Stiles.” Derek replied, not blinking.

“Yeah, we’re just hanging out.” Stiles assure his dad.

“I don’t appreciate you lying to me, Stiles.” The sheriff turned to Derek. “And I don’t like you hanging out with Derek.”

“Dad, would you just- would you listen to me for a second?” Stiles asked, stopping his dad before he could grab Derek again.

“No.” His dad turned around harshly. “You get him out of my house and you stop seeing him. I don’t know what’s going on, but you’ve been acting crazy since he came back to town and it stops now.”

“It’s not his fault, dad-” Stiles started.

“It’s okay, I’m leaving.” Derek interrupted.

“You don’t come back here, and if I catch you with my kid again, I’ll have you locked up.” The sheriff said sternly. “Now get out.”

Derek turned to see Stiles lick his lips nervously and shake his head.

“No, listen.” Stiles said, stopping Derek by placing a hand on his chest. “Derek is my friend. Sort of… and we’re not doing anything, I mean, Scott’s here.”

Derek closed his eyes tightly.

“Even if we wanted to, I’m pretty sure that Scott doesn’t want to see my junk.” Stiles babbled. “Not that we want to do anything and I mean, I know the law, and statutory rape isn’t exactly something I want to accuse Derek of… We haven’t done anything! Just- hold hands… like twice… and even then there’s nothing going on.”

“You’ve held hands?” Scott asked, confused.

Derek sighed heavily. “Stiles is a good… He’s not my type and we’re not gay.”

The sheriff watched them in confused suspicion. 

“I could be your type.” Stiles said, looking up at Derek, offended. “Right? I mean, I’m pretty gangly and pale and maybe moles aren’t your thing but-”

“Stiles, shut up.” Derek demanded. “Mr. Stilinski-”

“It’s Sheriff Stilinski.” Stiles’ dad corrected.

“Of course, I’m sorry, sir.” Derek did his best not to fidget. “Stiles is a friend of mine and I came to talk to him about my uncle. What you walked in on wasn’t anything- Stiles was upset with me because he doesn’t find our friendship to be a constant thing.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty cryptic about- well, just about everything.” Stiles nodded. “And he usually only calls if he needs something.”

Derek shrugged. “Guilty as charged.”

“Bad choice of words, dude.” Stiles leaned over to tell Derek with his voice low.

Derek clenched his jaw, but the sheriff nodded.

“Alright, but I don’t want to see anything like this again.” The sheriff said, pointing a finger at Stiles. “Next time I see you invading Derek’s personal space, I’m letting one of the newbies take you on a ride along.”

“What? Dad, no.” Stiles whined. “You wouldn’t do that to me.”

“Yes, I would.” Sheriff Stilinski assured him. “And keep the door open.”

Stiles grumbled and crossed his arms.

“We will.” Derek nodded.

The sheriff sighed and left, walking slowly and looking at them with suspicion.

“So you guys have held hands?” Scott asked with a chuckle.

“Shut up, Scott.” Stiles said. “Or I’m not letting you borrow any more of my DVDs for your dates with Allison.”

“What?” Scott asked, upset.

“I still shouldn’t.” Stiles shook his head. “I don’t need my DVDs to watch you guys do things.”

“They’re DVDs, they don’t watch you back.” Scott rolled his eyes.

“Hopefully the Batman ones don’t.” Derek smirked, watching as a blush colored Stiles’ face, the tips of his ears going red.

“Shut up.” Stiles said, hitting Derek’s chest. “So what’s this about Peter?”

Derek sighed, knowing that this wasn’t going to be an easy conversation.

~

Stiles went to visit Derek at the old Hale house. The hunters had left it alone and Derek had decided to move back in. Now that the sheriff was keeping a closer eye on where Stiles was going and Peter being alive and all, Stiles was getting even more frustrated. He would run out into the woods at night and he wasn’t sleeping.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, seeing the bags under Stiles’ eyes.

“Yeah, aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant, overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible is about to happen.” Stiles replied with a glare.

“What was that thing you told me once about positivity?” Derek asked, rolling his eyes.

“Shut up.” Stiles told him, shoving his arm playfully. 

“Don’t you have a lacrosse game to get to?” Derek shoved Stiles back.

“I don’t really care to play some meaningless game with all the shit going on.” Stiles shrugged. “I know that Gerard has been sending parties of hunters out to look for you guys, not just on full moons anymore, but every night. The others haven’t been to school in the past two weeks and I know that things are getting worse.”

“He has a point.” Erica said, draping herself over Stiles the way that she had become accustomed to during their time together.

“I thought that you and Boyd were thinking of leaving.” Derek ignored her comment and clenched his jaw.

“We are.” Erica said, pulling away from Stiles.

“Wait, you’re leaving?” Stiles asked, confused. 

“Yeah, tonight.” Erica replied.

Boyd stood next to her. “Everyone’s gonna be at the game and we figured it was the best time.”

“It’s not like we want to.” Erica said, looking at Derek sadly.

“What do you want?” Derek asked, stepping forward.

“Since I just turned sixteen a month ago, I wouldn’t mind getting my license.” Erica answered hesitantly. “I can’t do that if I’m dead you know.”

“Well, I told you there was a price.” Derek reminded her.

“Yeah, well you didn’t say it would be like this.” Boyd said, defending Erica.

“Yeah, but I told you how to survive!” Derek replied, frustrated. “You do it as a pack. And you’re not a pack, without an Alpha.”

“We know.” Boyd answered, looking down.

“You wanna look for another pack?” Derek asked with a sneer. “How are you even gonna find one?”

Boyd and Erica looked at each other.

“We think we already did.” Boyd informed him.

Derek looked surprised and Stiles stepped up next to him. 

“What do you mean you found another pack?” Stiles asked. “And where’s Isaac?”

“I think Isaac went with Scott to the animal clinic.” Erica informed him. “And last night when we were out in the woods, we were walking when all of a sudden we heard all this howling. It was unbelievable.”

“There must’ve been a dozen of them!” Boyd smiled.

“Maybe more.” Erica grinned at Boyd.

“Yeah, or maybe only two.” Derek said, upset. “You know what the beau geste effect is? If they modulate their howls with a rapid shift in tone, two wolves can sound like twenty.”

“Look, that doesn’t matter, okay?” Erica shook her head. “There’s another pack out there, there’s gotta be. We’ve made up our minds.”

“We lost, Derek.” Boyd said. “And it’s over. We’re leaving.”

“No.” Derek shook his head. “No, you’re running. And once you start, you don’t stop. You’ll always be running.”

Erica grabbed Boyd by the hand and they left. Derek turned around.

“Derek-” Stiles said.

“You should go too, Stiles.” Derek said, moving away.

Stiles took the hint and left.

Once Stiles had gone, Derek sensed Peter behind him. There was a shard of broken mirror on the table and Derek threw it at his uncle, but Peter was fast enough to catch it.

“I expected a slightly warmer welcome, but point taken.” Peter said, holding the broken mirror in his hand.

Derek glared at Peter.

“It’s quite a situation you got here Derek.” Peter said. “I mean, I’m out of commission for a few months and suddenly there’s geriatric psychopath grandpa hunters, and you’re cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteem deprived adolescent in town.”

“What do you want?” Derek asked, upset.

“Well, I want to help.” Peter said, stepping forward. “You’re my nephew, the only relative that I have left. You know, there’s still a lot that I can teach you. Can we just talk?”

Peter placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder.

“Sure, let’s talk.” Derek said, throwing Peter against the staircase.

~

Scott and Isaac were at Stiles’ house when he got there.

“They’re leaving, tonight, during the game.” Isaac said, when Stiles walked in.

“I know.” Stiles said, sitting down on his bed. 

“I already asked Scott, he said I should talk to you.” Isaac said, leaning against the desk.

“Talk to me about what?” Stiles asked, turning to Scott.

“He wants your advice.” Scott replied.

“Why?” Stiles asked, looking back to Isaac.

“Because I trust you.” Isaac said. “And Scott.”

“Why?” Scott asked, confused.

“Because you always seem to want to do the right thing.” Isaac replied.

“I usually have no idea what I’m doing.” Scott said, lifting his eyebrows in surprise.

“Same here.” Stiles chuckled.

“Actually, I always have no idea what I’m doing.” Scott said, looking down at the floor.

“I have a better idea about what I’m doing.” Stiles said, smiling at Isaac.

“Hmm. Do you wanna let me know what you’re doing right now?” Isaac asked.

“Well, I’m not abandoning Derek and running away, if that’s what you mean.” Stiles answered.

“We have too many people here who need us.” Scott added.

“Well, I guess that makes me lucky, ‘cause uh- ‘cause I don’t have anyone, so.” Isaac said sadly.

“Are you gonna go with them?” Scott asked as Isaac was going to walk out the door.

“Yeah.” Isaac sighed. “Yeah, I think I will. Good luck with the game though.”

“Thanks, but I’m not going either.” Scott shrugged. “We still don’t know what Gerard is up to and with Peter coming back, we don’t know what to do.”

“Yeah, and Gerard is probably gonna try and talk to me at the game tonight about you guys and I still don’t know what to tell him.” Stiles added.

“You’re talking to Gerard?” Isaac asked. “When did that happen?”

“It’s the only way that I could keep him from going after you guys, but I think his patience is all used up.” Stiles sighed. “I think he might already have a plan to get you guys out of hiding, but he’s threatening me to do it.”

“What kind of plan?” Isaac asked, cautious.

“I’m not sure, but Allison did tell us that he’s going to be at the game tonight.” Stiles sighed. “I don’t think that it’s a good thing.”

“Wait, Gerard’s going to be at the game?” Scott asked, looking at Stiles.

“Yeah, she called me after I left Derek’s and told me about it.” Stiles informed him. “I was gonna call you as soon as I got home but you’re already here.”

“So then we have to play!” Scott said, turning to Isaac. “We have to go.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Isaac nodded. “I’ll see you around.”

Scott looked at Isaac sadly for a few moments. “I think my mom’s really gonna miss you.”

Isaac chuckled with a sad smile and left.

~

Derek was in the process of kicking Peter’s ass and throwing him down the steps when Peter grunted and started coughing.

“You don’t actu- actually think that I want to be the Alpha again, do you?” Peter asked, looking up at Derek from his position on the floor. “That wasn’t my finest performance, considering it ended in my death, I mean I’m usually much more-”

Derek grabbed Peter by the shirt, ready to punch him again.

“Okay, go ahead! Do it! Hit me, hit me.” Peter yelled, forcing Derek to stop. “I can see that it’s cathartic for you and you’re letting go of all the anger, self-loathing, and hatred that comes with total and complete failure.”

Derek was going to punch Peter again, but Peter continued. 

“I may be the one taking the beating, but, Derek, you’ve already been beaten.” Peter said. “So, go ahead. Hit me if it would make you feel better. After all, I did say that I wanted to help.”

Derek let go of him, letting Peter fall back on the floor.

“You can’t help me.” Derek said, walking away.

~

Stiles and Scott were changed into their uniforms and sitting on the bench waiting for the game to start.

“It’s gonna be bad, isn’t it?” Stiles asked, looking at Scott. “I mean like people screaming, running for their lives, blood, killing, maiming kind of bad?”

Scott looked to Stiles nervously. “Looks like it.”

Stiles took a deep breath and looked down.

Coach came up to him and told Stiles that he was starting.

“Wait, I’m playing?” Stiles asked. “On the field, with the team? Without having to cheat?”

“Go on, Stiles!” Scott said, happy for him. “You’re first line!”

~

“See?” Peter said, looking at his reflection in the broken mirror. “Prime example right here. I’m not healing as fast. Coming back from the dead isn’t easy, you know. I’m not as strong as I used to be, I need a pack, an Alpha, like you. I need you as much as you need me.”

Derek scoffed. “Why would I want help from a total psycho?”

“First of all, I’m not a total psycho.” Derek said, defensive. “And by the way, you’re the one that slashed my throat wide open, but we’re all works in progress so… so we need each other. Sometimes when you need help, you turn to people you’d never expect.”

“Are you going to shut up?” Derek asked, frustrated.

“Take Stiles for instance.” Peter started, but Derek growled at him. “Okay, so let’s not take Stiles. Let’s not even touch Stiles. Wow, what did I miss when I was dead?”

Derek rolled his eyes and continued to ignore his uncle.

~

Stiles was in the middle of the lacrosse game when Isaac showed up to help.

Isaac smiled at him and waved at Scott, smiling happily as they did their best on the field, but Isaac was keeping an eye on Gerard, and Stiles knew that he was nervous about being captured.

“Do we have a plan yet?” Isaac asked.

“It’s a work in progress.” Stiles shrugged. “Right now we just need to get through this game.”

~

“You tried to build your pack.” Peter said, talking calmly to Derek. “You tried to prepare for the worst, you weren’t ready. Because of it, Gerard is winning. He’s taking his time, he’s toying with Stiles, he’s going after your wolves, sending them into hiding, one by one. He’s relishing in his victory.”

“How about, you tell me something I don’t know?” Derek asked, getting angry.

“Oh, I’m going to, and it’s going to prove why you should trust me.” Peter said. “Why you need to trust me, because I know what Gerard wants, and I know how to stop him.”

Derek looked up at Peter, questioning. Peter smirked at him.

“Your best ally has always been anger, Derek, but what you lack most is heart.” Peter said. “That’s why you’ve always known that you need Stiles, more than anyone. And even someone as burned and dead on the inside as me, know better than to underestimate the simple, yet undeniable power of human love.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Derek asked, glaring at Peter fiercely. 

“Gerard doesn’t want to kill you because you’re a werewolf, he wants to kill you for Kate.” Peter told him. “It’s about revenge, it’s about his love for his daughter that we killed.”

“That was you, you killed her.” Derek reminded him. 

“Yes, but I’m dead.” Peter grinned. “And you’re the only one left responsible for her death. He’s going to kill everything that you care about, which means he’s going to kill your pack, and only then, is he going to come after you.”

“But I don’t have a pack anymore, they ran away.” Derek said, looking at Peter.

“This means that they’re weaker, and with the right tools, he can catch them.” Peter informed him.

Derek realized what Peter was saying. Gerard had set up traps for Boyd and Erica to run towards, the sounds of other wolves luring them to the hopes of another pack. Gerard had driven a wedge between them and Derek, and now he was going to kill them.

Derek ran out to the school to find Stiles, knowing that Peter would follow him.

When Derek got to the locker rooms, Scott had opened Stiles’ locker and had handed a shirt to Isaac.

“We need to talk.” Derek said.

“All of us.” Peter added, showing up behind Derek.

“Holy shit.” Scott said, seeing Peter in the flesh was obviously a lot more surprising than just hearing about it from Stiles. “What the hell is this?”

“You know, I thought the same thing when I saw Stiles talking to Gerard in an alley a few days ago.” Derek shrugged.

“Okay, hold on.” Scott defended. “He threatened to kill you guys, and my mom and the sheriff! Stiles is the only reason that things haven’t been any worse, and he had to get close to him. What else was he supposed to do?”

“I’m gonna go with Scott on this one.” Peter nodded. “Have you seen his mom? She’s gorgeous!”

“Shut up.” Derek, Isaac, and Scott said together.

Peter lifted his eyebrows and looked around, keeping quiet.

“Who is he?” Isaac asked Scott.

“He’s Peter, Derek’s uncle.” Scott explained. “Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then Stiles set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat.

Peter waved. “Hi.”

Derek rolled his eyes. They didn’t have time for this.

Isaac smiled at Peter’s wave. “That’s good to know.”

~

After they had won the game, there was a gunshot and the lights turned off. In the confusion, Stiles was knocked out with something heavy and awoke to being tied up in the Argent’s basement next to Erica and Boyd.

Gerard showed up and beat Stiles a bit, asking about where Derek was, but Stiles wouldn’t give in.

“You said he wasn’t your Alpha.” Gerard smiled at him.

“He’s not.” Stiles panted. “But I’m not giving him up.”

“I knew you wouldn’t.” Gerard said, still smiling. “But he’s going to come looking for you.”

“No, you don’t get it.” Stiles sighed. “Derek doesn’t care about me, and he thinks that Erica and Boyd are long gone. He’s not coming.”

“We’ll see.” Gerard said, heading back up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Chris came down.

“You know, my family’s done this for a long time.” Chris said, hand over the machine powering their electric ties. “Long enough to learn things like how a certain level of electric current can keep you from transforming, at another level you can’t heal. A few amps higher, and no heightened strength. That kind of scientific accuracy, it makes you wonder where the line between the natural, and the supernatural really exists.”

Stiles saw Chris’ hand hovering over the voltage meter and Erica started crying again, wincing and readying herself.

“It’s when lines like that blur… You sometimes find yourself surprised by which side you end up on.” Chris said, turning down the voltage before leaving.

~

Derek was on his way to the Argent house with Peter, Scott, and Isaac, when Chris stopped them.

“What do you want?” Derek asked, readying himself for a fight. “Where is Stiles?”

Chris turned to Scott. “You must have noticed that Allison has been different lately, she’s more volatile, out of control.”

Scott nodded. 

“What does this have to do with anything?” Derek asked, angry.

“Stiles and the rest of your pack are going to be okay, but you? Gerard’s coming for you.” Chris warned.

“What happened to Allison?” Scott asked, concerned.

Derek rolled his eyes.

“Gerard has twisted his way into Allison’s head, in the same way he did with Kate.” Chris answered. “And I’m losing her. And I know you’re losing her too.”

“You’re right.” Scott nodded. “But what are we going to do to fix this?”

“Gerard is coming for Derek, so we have to be ready for him.” Chris said, looking to Derek.

“You’re going to help me?” Derek asked skeptically.

“Right now, I’m just here to save my daughter, I’m not here for you.” Chris answered.

“Somehow, I don’t find that very comforting.” Derek said. “Where’s Stiles?”

“He’s probably gotten free by now, he’ll be alright.” Chris assured him, just as Scott’s phone pinged.

“Stiles is at home, he’s with his dad.” Scott told Derek.

Derek looked Chris over before nodding. “Tell him to meet us here.”

Scott started typing away and they all made their way inside of the nearby abandoned building.

A few minutes later, Gerard showed up and a series of arrows went through Derek.

Isaac turned and made his way towards Allison, but she shot an arrow at him and Scott stepped back, unsure of what to do.

Isaac roared and came after her again, but she shot an arrow through his leg. Derek charged at her but he was too weak and she shot him again, forcing him to fall on his back and try to crawl away. Isaac managed to pull the arrow out of his leg and came at her again, but she cut him with her knives, dodging his punches and slicing his back until he was too weak and she could stab them into his shoulders.

“No, Allison!” Scott yelled as she made her way to where Derek was on the floor.

Stiles came running in and Allison paused when Gerard told her to.

“Not yet, sweetheart.” Gerard said, pointing his gun at her.

“What are you doing?” She asked, confused.

“He’s doing what he came here to do.” Scott said, turning to look at Stiles.

“Then you know?” Gerard asked.

“What is he talking about?” Allison asked her grandfather.

“When did you find out?” Gerard asked, smiling at Stiles. “You can smell it, can’t you?”

“He’s dying.” Isaac said, remembering how Scott’s boss had told him about the scent of animals that weren’t getting better the first time that he had gone in to help.

“I am. I have been for a while now.” Gerard reaffirmed turning to look down at Derek. “Unfortunately, science doesn’t have a cure for cancer yet, but the supernatural does.”

Allison gasped and Gerard glared at her, cocking his gun.

“You monster.” Chris said.

“Not yet.” Gerard smiled.

“What are you doing?” Allison asked, standing by herself, hyperventilating and confused.

“You’ll kill her too?” Chris asked, holding back tears as his voice broke.

Derek looked around, unsure of what to do but unable to move.

“When it comes to survival, I’d kill my own son!” Gerard assured him, then turned to Stiles. “Stiles?”

Stiles walked over to Derek and he tried to crawl away, frightened and hurt. Derek backed away with each step that Stiles took, but Stiles grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

“Stiles, don’t!” Derek said, looking at Stiles pleadingly. “You know that he’s gonna kill me right after, he’ll be an Alpha.”

“That’s true.” Gerard grinned. “But I think he already knows that, don’t you, Stiles? But he also knows, that if he does this for me, then I’ll let his family and friends live, I just want restitution for what you did to my daughter! You are the only piece that doesn’t fit, Derek.”

“Stiles, don’t!” Derek said, still pleading to Stiles and trying to catch his eyes. “DON’T!”

“I’m sorry.” Stiles said, forcing Derek’s neck back. “But I have too.”

Gerard rolled up his sleeve and stuck his arm in Derek’s mouth, forcing Derek to bit him. He held up his arm triumphantly, smiling but his blood turned black and they all looked at him in disgusted confusion.

“What?” Gerard asked, looking at his arm. “What is this? What did you do?”

Derek looked up to see Stiles looking down at him. 

“Everyone said Gerard always had a plan.” Stiles shrugged, then looked to Scott and Allison. “So we made a plan too.”

Gerard dropped his coat and took out his pills, all of them falling into his hands. He crumbled them in anger and realization.

“Mountain Ash!” Gerard yelled, falling to his knees as black goo came out of his eyes and nose.

Gerard choked for a few seconds before vomiting a pool of the same black goo.

Derek felt sick at the sight and Gerard collapsed on the floor.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Derek asked, pulling out an arrow and looking up at Stiles, feeling betrayed.

“Because you might be an Alpha.” Scott said, stepping next to Stiles and smiling at him.

“But you’re not mine.” Stiles finished.

Derek felt hurt, because Deaton was right, Stiles didn’t trust him. He looked around and saw Chris watching them in confusion, Allison letting out a relieved sigh and running to Scott, and Isaac looking up at Stiles like he was some kind of hero.

No, Isaac was looking up at Stiles like he was an Alpha.

Derek stood up in pain and Stiles tried to help him, letting Derek rest his weight on him, but Derek pulled away. He could stand on his own and he wasn’t sure that he wanted to be near Stiles at the moment.

Scott was holding Allison’s hand with a smile and she nodded at him, returning his smile with one of her own.

“Did she know too?” Derek asked, seeing Allison hug Scott.

Chris turned to his daughter in confusion. “Allison?”

“Stiles knew that there was only so much information that he could get out of Gerard, and Gerard told me that I reminded him of Kate.” Allison walked up to her dad. “The only way that we were ever going to know what he was doing was if I gave into him and did what he wanted.”

“So you were pretending to- it was all an act?” Her dad asked, surprised and taking it all in.

“Yeah, dad.” Allison smiled. “I know that I was really bitchy, but I had to be able to convince you to know that I was convincing him.”

Chris looked at his daughter for a moment but smiled and pulled her in for a hug. “Your mother is not going to be pleased about this.”

Allison giggled against his chest. 

“And Scott?” Derek asked, seeing Scott smiling at the Argents.

“He’s my best friend, of course I told him.” Stiles smirked. “And Deaton’s the one that came up with the idea. He got the mountain ash and helped us put it into the pills.”

Derek turned to Isaac. “Did you know about this too?”

Isaac stepped back with his arms raised.

“No, he didn’t.” Stiles answered for him. “He’s my friend too, but he’s still part of your pack. If he knew something about this, he would have told you.”

“Would it have been so bad for me to know?” Derek asked, crowding Stiles’ space.

“I couldn’t risk you turning on me.” Stiles shrugged. “And Peter can come out now.”

Derek’s eyes widened and he looked to Chris Argent, unsure of what Chris would do at the mention of Peter. But Chris just let Allison go back to Scott and followed after where Gerard had crawled in an attempt to get away.

“What are you going to do about him?” Derek asked, seeing Peter step out now that his position had been revealed.

“Nothing.” Stiles shrugged. “He’s not an Alpha anymore and he’s part of your pack. He’s your problem.”

Stiles walked out alone, and Derek listened to the sound of his Jeep driving away.

“So what is he?” Isaac asked, watching Derek with an eyebrow raised.

“He’s the Alpha of his pack,” Derek answered, looking down. “Which means, he’s not part of ours.”

Isaac nodded and followed Derek back to the Hale house as the sun came up. When they got to the house, there was a familiar marking on the door.

“You haven’t told him everything yet, have you?” Peter said, less like a question and more of an eye-roll.

“What do you mean?” Isaac asked, watching how Derek and Peter exchanged looks.

Peter leaned against a tree. “Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number? When there’s a new Alpha, people take notice.”

“People like who?” Isaac asked, obviously not liking the sound of what Peter was telling him and turning to point at the tri-symbol on the door. “What is this? What does this mean?”

“It’s their symbol, and it means they’re coming.” Derek answered, stepping forward. 

“Who?” Isaac asked.

“Alphas.” Derek replied, looking up at the house.

“More than one?” Isaac asked, confused.

“A pack of them.” Derek nodded.

“An Alpha Pack.” Peter added. “And they’re not coming. They’re already here.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much more Sterek in this chapter.

A few months later, Derek, Peter, and Isaac were investigating what the Alpha pack wanted and what they were up to, but so far, they hadn’t been able to find anything. 

Stiles had grown his hair out, and Derek felt the need to avoid him after what had happened with Gerard. Derek also wasn’t sure what he would do if he got close enough to run his hands through Stiles’ hair because, Stiles didn’t look like a kid anymore. Stiles’ muscles had gotten even more toned and with his hair grown out, Stiles looked a lot older.

Scott and Allison had kept a long distance relationship while Chris moved his family to France for four months, but from what Isaac told him, Scott wasn’t holding up as well as he should have. Derek didn’t really care about their romance, but Isaac told him anyways since Stiles didn’t want to talk with Scott or Isaac about it but, suffered through it with Scott for the sake of their friendship.

Derek also heard Isaac’s complaints about Stiles’ smell whenever Lydia talked to him about Jackson moving to London. Derek couldn’t help the rush of adrenaline that ran through his veins when Isaac talked about Stiles and Lydia. Apparently, they had gotten pretty close after Jackson left, and Derek felt the need to mark and possess, even though Stiles didn’t actually belong to him.

Derek was still pissed about Stiles’ untrusting behavior, but he couldn’t actually blame him. Stiles had handled the threat in his own way with his own oddball pack of teenagers. Derek did his best not to feel too badly about Stiles’ lack of reaching out to talk to him, and Peter constantly complained about Derek being worse than usual.

Isaac was the only connection that Derek had left to Stiles, and even then, Isaac didn’t keep track of everything under the pretense that he wasn’t a stalker and no, he wasn’t going to ask Scott everything about Stiles just because Derek didn’t want to admit that he missed him.

Derek did not miss Stiles. He definitely did not miss the way that Stiles would flail around him, occasionally accidentally hitting Derek in the face without even noticing. He didn’t miss the way that Stiles challenged his authority but could also look at him like he was the most important thing in the world. And he certainly didn’t miss having Stiles’ strong, maddening scent all over his things.

Derek did not miss Stiles in the slightest, and just to prove it, he didn’t keep an eye on Stiles at all. Stiles would just call him a stalker anyways if he found out, and it wasn’t like Derek was afraid of being caught, he just didn’t want to deal with Stiles throwing a fit about not being able to run around the woods in peace.

“Derek, stop moping around and do something productive.” Peter said, sighing at Derek’s position on the couch as he came down the stairs. “And by productive, I mean looking for the Alpha pack or going out to find where Isaac’s gone, I don’t mean going on one of your crazy exercise binges or creeping on the Stilinski house and going through Stiles’ things when he’s not there.”

“I don’t go through his things.” Derek glared. “And Isaac said that he’s going to be right back, he’s just following a lead.”

“He said that yesterday.” Peter looked up, trying to remember correctly. “Yes, he specifically said that he would be back in an hour, yesterday at 4 p.m.”

“What?” Derek asked, eyes widening. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

“I’m not the Alpha anymore, remember?” Peter scoffed. “I’m not his baby-sitter. You decided to cook-up a teen wolf, you have to deal with it.”

“Like you dealt with yours?” Derek raised his eyebrow.

“Hey, Stiles is doing fine for himself.” Peter shrugged, sitting down on the couch. “And from what I hear from Isaac, he’s procuring a mate. She’s very special.”

Derek growled and glared, standing up to get away from Peter.

“Go find Isaac.” Peter called, hearing Derek slam the door on his way out.

~

Stiles was out with Scott when he stopped at a red light and pulled up next to where Lydia was with Allison in the car next to them.

“So have you talked to Allison?” Stiles asked, knowing that Scott wanted to talk about it.

“No, we agreed to give each other the past few months and wait until we saw each other again, but I don’t think she’s coming back.” Scott sighed. “No texts, no calls.”

“So then how do you know she won’t be back at school then?” Stiles asked, turning to face Scott, only to find Allison and Lydia laughing in the car next to them.

“After everything that happened, I’m not sure she’s coming back at all.” Scott shrugged, trying to seem like it didn’t matter much to him.

“I think she is.” Stiles nodded, trying to get Scott to turn around with the sheer force of his head movements. “I’d say pretty definite you know. Like one hundred percent.”

Scott wasn’t noticing Stiles’ head pointing so he lifted a finger and blatantly pointed at Allison. Scott turned around, watching her in slack-jawed fascination until she caught him and he ducked.

“Oh, my God. Oh-” Scott exclaimed, trying to hide. 

Stiles waved at Lydia when she looked at him and Allison started freaking out.

“Can we just drive, please, Stiles?” Scott pleaded.

“Scott, man, it’s a red light.” Stiles said, pointing to the light and hearing Allison beg Lydia to drive, but she had the same problem.

“I think we should talk to her, I just think we should say something.” Stiles suggested.

“No. no, no, Stiles, come on.” Scott pleaded, but Stiles reached over Scott to pull the window down. “Oh, my God, dude, no!”

“Hi! Hey!” Stiles called out, friendly, but Lydia ran the red light and the tires squealed. “You know, they probably didn’t see us.”

A few moments later, the light turned green and Scott asked him to make a turn or something so that they wouldn’t be driving right behind them. Stiles found the whole thing ridiculous, but Scott’s heart was beating faster and Stiles took pity on him, stopping the car.

Just as they stopped, Lydia stopped the car too. All of a sudden, a deer ran into their car and smashed through the windshield.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked, running out of the car to check on Lydia.

“It came out of nowhere!” Lydia said, her heart pounding.

“Are you hurt?” Stiles asked, looking her over and using his senses to make sure that she was physically okay.

“It ran right into us.” Lydia said, frightened and letting Stiles rest his hands on her shoulders assuredly.

Scott made sure that Allison was okay and she assured him that she was.

“Well, I’m not okay!” Lydia yelled, freaked out. “I am totally freaking out, how the hell does it just run into us?”

Lydia was yelling and Stiles turned to Scott who made a vague gesture towards the deer.

Stiles approached it carefully.

“I saw its eyes right before it hit us.” Lydia said. “It was like it- it was like it was crazy.”

Stiles hated seeing her frightened and on the verge of tears.

“No, it was scared.” Stiles said, reaching out to touch the deer. “Actually… terrified.”

“What?” Lydia asked, confused as they all looked in the direction of where the deer had come from.

~

Stiles had had a boring summer. Scott was studying hard to get his mind away from Allison and to get his grades back up for the school year. They were going to be juniors, and Scott wanted to bring his GPA back up for the PSATs and the SATs. He had also saved his money up to buy himself a motorcycle, which meant that Scott no longer needed Stiles to drive him places, and Stiles felt a little bit left out.

Stiles thought about visiting Derek, but he figured that Derek was probably being grumpy about what had happened and didn’t want to talk to Stiles. Stiles spent his days exercising and letting his wolf roam free in the woods or hearing Lydia talk about Jackson and how the separation didn’t affect her in the slightest even though he could tell that she was lying and missed him a lot. She slept around.

Isaac still came around and they ran together sometimes, but Isaac would always have to leave when Derek called him to do something and Stiles felt pretty lonely. He got used to it, but Stiles looked forward to school coming back and being a junior. Isaac had eventually had to tell Mrs. McCall that he was a werewolf, and she nearly kicked him out of the house in terror, but Stiles gave himself away too and Scott had helped convinced her to let him stay.

Isaac was still just a teenager with nowhere else to go, and after Mellissa got over the initial shock and made sure that Scott was still normal, she ended up being extremely helpful to Isaac when he got into a few scrapes with the hospital.

Peter came by a few times to see him, reminisce about old times and make a mess of Stiles’ room. Stiles didn’t know why, and sometimes, Peter lingered just a bit too close for his comfort and spent too much of that time lying down on Stiles’ bed. 

Honestly, Stiles might have been more aggressive in telling Peter to get out if he hadn’t needed the company. Eventually they started texting each other when they were bored and Stiles got used to the fact that Peter was alive and not going anywhere. Sometimes, Stiles was close to admitting to himself that he liked Peter’s company and sense of humor. It contrasted Derek’s and gave Stiles something else to think about.

Peter told Stiles a few stories about life before the house was burned down, knowing that Stiles was interested and wanting to share. Stiles appreciated them and usually found himself asking questions and laughing along with Peter to the memories.

The incident with the deer gave Stiles something to investigate and he busied himself on his laptop.

His dad came into his room on the morning of the first day of Junior year.

“You know how many vehicle collisions last year involved deer? 247,000.” Stiles informed his dad.

“Oh, God. Please go to school.” His dad pleaded.

“But that’s crossing the road.” Stiles continued. “This one last night came right down the middle.”

“I’m not gonna beg you.” His dad said, walking in. 

“Okay, good. I’m impervious to your influence anyway.” Stiles answered dismissively.

“Would you consider a bribe?” His dad asked. 

“You couldn’t meet my price.” Stiles replied, still typing away.

“Extortion?” His dad tried.

“You got nothing on me.” Stiles reminded him. 

His dad sighed. “Yeah.”

“Dad, what are you doing?” Stiles asked as his father rolled his desk chair away from the desk, Stiles stretching his arms out to the keys. “Dad, what are you doing?”

Stiles landed with a thump on his floor. “Ow.”

~

Stiles was getting used to his new teachers and their old principal returned to the school, confused about having a broadsword in his office.

Stiles was in the middle of his English class when he noticed a bandage around Lydia’s ankle.

“Hey, Lydia.” Stiles whispered, getting her attention. “What is that? Is that from the accident?”

“No, Prada bit me.” Lydia rolled her eyes, trying to focus back on her notes.

“Your dog?” Stiles asked, confused.

“No, my designer handbag.” Lydia answered sarcastically. “Yes, my dog.:

Stiles glared at her for a moment. “Has it ever bitten you before?”

Lydia shook her head.

“Okay, well what if that’s like the same thing as the deer, you know, like, how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?” Stiles asked.

“Meaning what?” Lydia asked, trying not to sound interested. “There’s gonna be an earthquake?”

“Or something.” Stiles told her. “I just- maybe it means something’s coming. Something bad.”

“It was a deer and a dog.” Lydia shrugged. “What’s that thing you say about threes? Once, twice-”

A bird hitting the window cut off Lydia and she startled. Everyone turned their attention to a large flock of birds flying at the windows, smashing against them and breaking them, flying in. Stiles rushed over the chaos and covered Lydia with his body, shielding her head as the birds flew in, in a panic as they attacked everyone in the classroom.

A few horrible minutes later, all of the birds had either left or died, their bloody bodies and feathers scattered all over the classroom. Stiles walked over to where their teacher, Ms. Blake, had a bloody feather in her hair and removed it with a grin after giving a statement to his father about the incident.

The principal came in and called for Stiles, telling him that the hospital called with an emergency, Stiles was hesitant to leave Lydia, but she just nodded at him for him to leave and he rushed to the hospital. He called Scott’s mom about what was going on and she told him that Isaac had shown up badly wounded and needed help leaving.

Stiles got in the elevator and pushed the button for Isaac’s floor, when a cane stopped the doors from closing and a blind man came in.

“Would you push the button for two, please?” The blind British man asked, politely.

Stiles was already going up to two and muttered. “I’m going to two too- I mean… sure.”

Stiles pushed the button again and the man smiled. “Thank you.”

When they reached their floor, the blind man held him back with his cane.

“You wouldn’t mind helping me out for a second, would you?” He asked, placing a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles stuttered but walked the man out, leading him down the hallways slowly. Once he had taken the man where he wanted to go, Stiles used his senses to find Isaac, sensing Isaac’s body unconscious on a wheelchair and spotting a burly werewolf pushing the doors to close.

Stiles growled low and warning, but the other wolf just grinned at him. Stiles ran into the elevator to fight, but the other werewolf turned out to be an Alpha, and something about him told Stiles that he was far more powerful than Peter or Derek had ever been when Stiles had taken them on.

The Alpha tossed Stiles around the elevator, but Stiles refused to give in, fighting back to the best of his ability, but the Alpha was bigger and stronger in more ways than one.

“Don’t you realize what you’re dealing with?” The Alpha asked. “I’m an Alpha!”

The elevator doors opened and something stabbed the Alpha from behind, causing him to drop Stiles. He was surprised to find Derek there, his claws deep into the Alpha’s back.

“So am I.” Derek growled, tossing the other Alpha into the hall and turning to where Stiles was on the floor. “Aren’t you supposed to be in school?”

Stiles glared for a moment but deflated and couldn’t help smiling at Derek, relieved to see him.

“You know, Derek.” Stiles chuckled. “I’m not sure that I’ve ever been happier to see you.”

Derek rolled his eyes and helped Stiles up before pushing Isaac’s wheelchair to the exit and carrying him to his car.

The ride was companionable, Derek didn’t seem upset like Stiles had expected him to be, and he didn’t seem tense. Stiles kept his usual babble to himself and they sat in silence, listening to Isaac’s breathing and heartbeat to make sure that he was okay.

Derek drove them all back to the Hale house and carried Isaac inside.

“That would be pretty romantic, you know?” Stiles chuckled. “You carrying Isaac into the house, bridal style.”

Derek rolled his eyes.

“I mean, he’s passed out, which makes it… slightly less romantic.” Stiles finished awkwardly. “Wait, do you still live here? You shouldn’t.”

Derek was clearing away a few sticks but he glanced up at Stiles before continuing. “No, the county took it over, but there’s something here that I need. It’ll help heal the wound from an Alpha.”

“But, he looks okay.” Stiles said, pointing to Isaac’s side. “It healed.”

“Not on the inside.” Derek shook his head.

Stiles nodded, trying to understand but his mind was in a thousand places at once. “So who was that Alpha back there?”

Derek looked around for a few moments. Stiles knew that look. He had that look. Derek was going to lie to him because he was hiding something.

“A rival pack.” Derek finally replied. “It’s my problem. I know you wanna help, and you did, I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager.”

Derek placed some strange plant on the table next to Isaac and set something up to heal him. Stiles just watched, not really wanting to leave Derek just yet, and concerned about Isaac’s health. His phone pinged with a text and Derek looked at him questioningly, but seemed to rethink it and continued what he was doing with Isaac.

“It’s Lydia.” Stiles answered, knowing that Derek was curious. “She says that somebody was looking for me at school.”

“Did she say who?” Derek asked, looking at Stiles with concern.

“No, just that she grabbed her by the wrist strong enough to leave a bruise. She’s pretty pissed about it.” Stiles snorted. “She says that I owe her a bracelet to cover it up.”

Derek turned back to Isaac, but he finished quickly and leaned against the table, just waiting for Isaac to wake up.

“I’m gonna text Scott, let him know that I’m here so that he doesn’t freak out.” Stiles said, seeing Derek watching him carefully.

Stiles sent a quick text before stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked, eyeing Derek. He half-expected Derek to look away or grumpily tell Stiles to mind his own business, but Derek just looked… sad and resigned. It unsettled Stiles.

“You should go home.” Derek said. “Meet with Scott there and tell him that Isaac’s going to be okay.”

“Derek.” Stiles said, approaching Derek slowly. “What’s going on? What aren’t you telling me?”

Derek shook his head and sighed. 

Stiles took a moment to think about what he had already observed. “You painted the door.”

Stiles moved towards the door and Derek stood up to follow him.

“Stiles.” Derek looked at him with something akin to fear. “Go home.”

“And just on one side.” Stiles said, noticing that only the front was painted. 

“Stiles, you should leave it alone.” Derek said, stopping Stiles from touching it, his hand wrapped around Stiles’ wrist.

“It’s a lovely shade of red.” Stiles smiled mischievously at Derek. “I will give you that. You know, red’s my favorite color.”

Derek wasn’t letting go of Stiles, his eyes wide and uncertain. “I know, you wear it all the time.”

Stiles was surprised to hear it, and something about Derek’s tone gave something away that Stiles wasn’t sure how to place.

“Just go home, Stiles.” Derek said, gently putting Stiles’ hand down to his side.

“You’re really gonna make me carve away at it, aren’t you?” Stiles asked, hearing Derek’s heart pounding faster.

Stiles took out his claws and scraped it along the wood, watching Derek’s expression change as he battled with himself for a moment. Derek caught Stiles’ hand again, this time with more firmness.

“What are you hiding from me?” Stiles asked, forcing Derek to look him in the eyes.

Derek watched him for a moment, and Stiles saw a hint of protectiveness in Derek’s eyes. Stiles pulled his hand out of Derek’s and started clawing at the door, Derek watching with a pained expression as the paint chipped away and revealed the Alpha Pack’s mark.

“The animals going crazy, it’s this, isn’t it?” Stiles asked, watching Derek sigh and consider for a moment.

“A pack of Alphas. An Alpha Pack.” Derek sighed, resigned and looking at Stiles carefully.

“All of them?” Stiles asked, confused. “How does that even work?”

“I hear there’s some kind of a leader.” Derek sighed, slumping slightly. “He’s called Deucalion.”

“Deucalion?” Stiles asked, even more confused. “What the hell kind of a name is that?”

Derek lifted his eyebrows and shook his head with a shrug.

“Well, what else do you know?” Stiles asked, just as Scott came up the steps, watching Derek cautiously.

Derek didn’t seem to appreciate it very much but he ignored it, not even glaring like Stiles expected him to. Stiles knew that the Alpha Pack was something very serious, and Derek was scared.

“We know that they have Boyd and Erica.” Derek answered. “Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for them for the last four months.”

“So you find them.” Scott said, stepping in front of Stiles. “How do you deal with an Alpha Pack?”

“With all the help I can get.” Derek said, turning to Stiles.

Scott turned around to Stiles but Isaac’s voice interrupted them.

“Where is she?” Isaac asked, sitting up. “Where’s the girl?”

Derek looked back to Stiles for a moment before looking back at Isaac, confused. “What girl?”

“Okay, well, I’m gonna let you deal with that.” Stiles said, backing away. “Scott and I have a party to get too.”

Derek almost glared at Stiles. Almost. Stiles grinned, but then Scott made a face.

Stiles and Scott went home to change, and Stiles picked Scott up at his house.

“Wait, what’s with that look?” Stiles asked.

“What look?” Scott asked, still making a face.

“The look that says that the last thing you feel like doing right now is going to a party.” Stiles answered, upset.

“It’s not that.” Scott shrugged. “It just seems a little weird going to a different high school’s party.”

“What? Would you-” Stiles groaned. “Oh my God, one drink, alright? You’ll be fine. I went to nursery school with this girl, okay? She promised to introduce us to all of her friends. So tonight, no Allison, no Lydia. Tonight, we’re moving on.”

“You’re right.” Scott nodded. 

“That’s right, I’m right!” Stiles said.

“Moving on.” Scott repeated.

“Onward and upward!” Stiles made a reach for the sky with an arm, standing on his toes.

“Let’s do this.” Scott nodded.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Stiles said happily. “No-look me.”

“Okay.” Scott said, high-fiving and low-fiving Stiles without looking. Scott exhaled. “How’s my breath smell?”

“I’m not smelling your breath.” Stiles said as they walked up to the house.

“Do you have any gum?” Scott asked, patting at Stiles’ pockets.

“No. No gum, you’re fine.” Stiles said, pulling Scott’s hands off him.

“Can you at least tell me what kind of party this is?” Scott asked.

When they walked in, a group of girls cheered, clashing their beer cups together.

“Stiles!” Heather called, walking up to him. “Hey!”

“Hey! There’s the birthday gir-” her kissing him on the mouth as a greeting interrupted Stiles. He was surprised and confused, puckering his lips instinctively but widening his eyes instead of closing them.

“So glad that you made it.” Heather said, petting his arm.

“Me too.” Stiles smiled at her, happy.

“Come downstairs with me and help me pick out a bottle of wine.” She said, grabbing him by the hand.

“Yes!” Stiles let her pull him and he turned around to see Scott’s surprised expression, his jaw-dropped and his eyes practically bugging out of their sockets.

She led Stiles down to the wine cellar and closed the door behind him.

“Hey, remember when we were little kids and we used to come down here all the time and then we would-” She cut him off again with another kiss. This time he remembered to close his eyes and kissed her back for a longer period of time.

“Yeah, we never did that.” Stiles said, confused and unsure if he was turned on.

“Stiles…” She pulled him to the bottle shelves. “I just turned seventeen today.”

Stiles hummed, not knowing what she was doing. As she pushed him up against a wall.

“Do you know what I want for my birthday?” She asked, pressing closer and feeling at his abs.

“A bike?” Stiles asked, lifting his eyebrows at her playfully.

“To not be a seventeen-year-old virgin.” She said, kicking off her shoes and kissing him again.

She reached for his belt again and he paused, still considering the offer.

“You’ve never done it before either?” She asked.

“Turned seventeen? No, not yet, no.” Stiles deflected awkwardly.

“Stiles?” Heather raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, maybe that other thing too.” Stiles shrugged, not wanting to make a big deal about it.

“Do you want to?” She asked, looking up at her with her big eyes. “I mean, would you be okay with that?”

“Yeah. Would I be okay with that?” Stiles chuckled nervously. “I believe so, yeah… umm…”

“Okay.” She said, looking at his lips again and leaning forward. 

“No, yeah, very-” Stiles was ready for her to kiss him again and they kissed slowly, tasting each other before she pulled away at his belt again.

“Um, wait, wait, wait, wait.” Stiles stopped her. “I don’t have any, uh…”

“There’s some in the upstairs bathroom.” She told him.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah.” She nodded.

“Okay… shou-” Stiles pointed his thumb behind himself.

“You should go get them. Go.” She said.

He fumbled out the door, buckling his jeans and running to the upstairs bathroom. Locking the door and looking through the cabinets frantically, trying not to displace anything too much.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Stiles said triumphantly when he found a box, but they were XXL and he paused, looking down at himself for a moment and unsure if he could actually fill it, but he could damn well try.

Stiles ran back down the stairs and bounced his way down to the cellar. “Only got one, I figure, you know, if we needed more, I could-”

She wasn’t there anymore. He looked around for her, following his senses and found a shoe on the floor. She was gone.

~

Derek was sitting in his loft, hearing Isaac pace back and forth nervously. Isaac had moved in with him after Derek had procured what Mellissa had called suitable living arrangements. Derek had really hated that conversation, especially since Scott had been there, silently judging Derek and his habits.

“You know, I’m starting not to like this idea.” Isaac said tensely. “Sounds kinda dangerous… You know what? I definitely don’t like this idea, and I definitely don’t like him.”

“You’ll be fine.” Derek assured him.

“Does it have to be him?” Isaac asked, getting antsier by the second.

“He knows how to do it. I don’t. It would be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself.” Derek replied, bored.

Isaac walked up to the table Derek was sitting at. “You know Scott doesn’t trust him, right? And neither does Stiles, for that matter. Well, personally, you know, I’d trust them.”

“Do you trust me?” Derek asked.

Isaac paused for a moment, Derek tried not to let it get to him.

“Yeah.” Isaac nodded, but Derek didn’t miss the sound of his heartbeat jumping.

Derek turned back to his book, ignoring the teenager.

“I still don’t like him.” Isaac whispered, running his hands over a chair in anxiety.

“Nobody likes him.” Derek said, not looking up from his book until the door to his loft opened and Peter came in.

“Boys.” Peter greeted. “F.Y.I., yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So! I hope you’re comfortable saying whatever it is that you’re feeling, straight to my face.”

Peter was looking down at Derek with a challenging grin.

“We don’t like you.” Derek slammed his book shut and stood up. “Now shut up and help us.”

Peter turned to Isaac with a shrug. “Fair enough.” Peter extended his claws quickly.

Isaac took a seat in the middle of the room, and did his best to look calm.

“Relax. I’ll get more out of you if you’re calm.” Peter said, stepping behind him.

“How do you know how to do this, again?” Isaac asked, wary.

“It’s an ancient ritual used mostly by Alphas, since it’s a skill that requires quite a bit of practice.” Peter said, training his claws over the back of Isaac’s neck. “One slip, and you could paralyze someone, or kill them.”

Derek looked up at his uncle cautiously watching him.

“You-you’ve had a lot of practice, though, right?” Isaac asked, nervous again.

“Well, I’ve never paralyzed anyone.” Peter informed him.

Derek furrowed his brow.

“Wait, does that mean that you-” Isaac cut himself off with a grunt as Peter dug his claws in. 

Derek watched them in concern, both of them grunting and Peter’s eyes glowing their wolf blue. Isaac started struggling, trying to pull away and Derek stood up, ready to stop whatever Peter was doing.

“Wait, I see them.” Peter said, causing Derek to pause. 

He gasped for a few moments, looking dizzy and in pain before finally pulling his claws out of Isaac’s neck with a grunt and landing on the table.

“What’d you see?” Derek asked.

“It was confusing.” Peter panted, his hand shaking. “Um, I’m- images, vague shapes.”

“But you saw something.” Derek said.

“Isaac found them.” Peter looked around in surprise.

“Erica and Boyd?” Derek asked, pressing for answers.

“I barely saw them. I mean, glimpses.” Peter said, looking around, unfocused and trying to unscramble his mind.

“But you did see them.” Derek said, almost a question.

“Worse.” Peter said, rubbing his hands and trying to get them to calm down.

“Deucalion.” Derek said, sitting back down.

“He was talking to them.” Peter continued. “Something about time running out.”

Isaac was grabbing at the back of his neck, staring down at the floor. “What does it mean?”

“He’s gonna kill them.” Derek looked back at Peter.

“No, no, no, no, no, he didn’t say that.” Peter struggled to explain. “He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they’d both be dead.”

“The next full moon?” Derek asked.

“Tomorrow night.” Peter answered.

“So what are we gonna do?” Isaac asked, looking up to Derek for his leadership.

Peter pulled out his phone.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked, seeing Peter type away at the keyboard.

“I’m texting Stiles for help.” Peter answered calmly.

Derek saw Isaac visibly wince and creep into another room, but he kept his attention on Peter.

“So I have been smelling him on you.” Derek started breathing heavily.

Peter looked up at him with his most innocent expression, but Derek could still see the smile in his eyes.

They didn’t meet up with Stiles and the others until late in the afternoon.

~

“How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?” Derek asked Allison with his eyebrows raised in distrust.

“It’s the same on both sides.” Scott said to her defense. “Exactly the same.”

“It’s nothing.” Derek ignored him.

“Pareidolia.” Lydia agreed. “Seeing patterns that aren’t there.”

They all looked around and shrugged.

“It’s a subset of Apophenia.” Lydia explained. 

“They’re trying to help.” Scott said.

“These two?” Derek asked skeptically pointing at Lydia, then Allison. “This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle, thank you. And this one, who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack.

“Okay, alright, now, come on.” Stiles interceded. “No one died, alright? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That’s what I call an important distinction.”

“That girl was here looking for Stiles.” Allison said. “I’m here to help him, not you.”

“You wanna help? Find something real.” Derek said, heading out the door to leave.

“Derek, give her a chance.” Scott pleaded. “Okay, they’re on our side now.”

Derek shook his head and left, but Stiles trailed after him. 

“Hey, come on.” Stiles smiled, bouncing comically and punching Derek’s arm playfully. “Give them a chance?”

“Why?” Derek asked, turning to face Stiles sharply. “Because of your little teenaged crush on Lydia?”

Stiles scoffed. “No. Because you said that you would need all the help you could get. This is help.”

“And you talking to my psychotic uncle?” Derek asked. “How does that help me?”

“That isn’t about you.” Stiles shook his head. “Don’t change the subject, you know that we’re doing the best we can to help.”

“Well it’s not good enough.” Derek said, turning to walk away, but Stiles grabbed his arm. “What?”

“Nothing, just- don’t shut down again.” Stiles said, silently asking for something else but Derek couldn’t read him. 

“I have to compartmentalize.” Derek yanked his arm away and stormed out. Stiles didn’t stop him again.

~

“Okay, what would a pack of Alphas want with Erica and Boyd?” Stiles asked, walking with Scott on the school grounds.

“I’m not sure that it’s them they want.” Scott said. 

“Okay, what, like Derek? Like they’re recruiting?” Stiles asked, then paused as a pair of twins passed by, their werewolf scent strong, like an Alpha.

“Stiles.” Scott was shaking him. “Stiles, dude.”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded, heading to their economics class.

~

Stiles was pulled out of Econ by his dad. His friend Heather still hadn’t been found and he started to get anxious. He had thought that she’d just hooked up with her other friends, and he felt guilty for not looking for her.

“So you think that they kidnaped Heather to turn her?” Scott asked, skeptic.

“Derek says it’s easier to turn teenagers.” Stiles said.

“What would a pack of Alpha’s need with a beta?” Scott asked, unsure.

“Scott, I don’t know. I don’t care.” Stiles said. “Alright? This girl… Our moms were best friends before mine died, alright? We used to take friggin’ bubble baths together when we were three. I gotta find her.”

“Then we need Isaac to remember.” Scott said.

“How? Peter and Derek couldn’t do it.” Stiles reminded him. “You know any other werewolves with a better trick?”

“Maybe not a werewolf, but someone who knows a lot about ‘em.” Scott suggested.

“Deaton.” Stiles grinned, shaking Scott by the shoulders. “Scotty, you are my best friend in the whole wide world, I’m so happy to have you.”

~

Stiles went by Derek’s loft to find him. 

“Stiles!” Peter said, opening the door. “What brings you here?”

“I came by to see Derek.” Stiles said, looking around. “Is he here?”

“No, he just went out for a run.” Peter rolled his eyes. “He does it to calm down or something so he’s rarely ever here.”

Stiles smirked.

Peter was grinning at him in that mischievous way that usually ended very badly for Stiles.

“What?” Stiles asked, squinting.

“Nothing.” Peter said, walking towards the bed. 

Stiles followed cautiously, but Peter just lied down, bending his arms to rest his head.

“Want a seat?” Peter asked, still smiling.

“Nah, I’m good. Standing. Not sharing a bed with a known psychopath.” Stiles nodded.

“Have it your way.” Peter grinned. “Do you have a quarter that I can borrow? I want to show you a magic trick.”

“I’m a little bit past the age for magic tricks, don’t you think?” Stiles scoffed.

“You’ll like this one.” Peter smirked.

“Fine.” Stiles dug into his pocket for a quarter when his condom from the night before landed on the bed.

“Ta-da!” Peter laughed. “But wait, there’s more.”

Derek opened the door just then, sweaty and panting and looking unbelievably gorgeous in only his tank top and sweats.

Stiles knew that Derek would smell his arousal and he turned to Peter nervously.

Peter grinned and sat up to pick up the condom.

A deep, possessive growl came from Derek and he glared daggers at Peter.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Stiles said, stepping away from the bed.

“On… my… bed?!” Derek growled low, his eyes flashing red as he charged at Peter.

Peter was suddenly not so amused and ran, shoving Stiles out of the way (and incidentally onto the bed) and ran. Derek turned, jumping over the furniture and tossing Peter against the walls.

“Derek!” Stiles called, scrambling off the bed and trying to get a hold of Derek before he tore the place apart. “Derek! Wait, stop!”

Derek growled, loud and powerful, for once Stiles allowed his wolf to back down. Stiles looked up at him then and Derek shook his head in surprise.

Peter was cleaning a bloody lip from the other side of the loft where Derek had thrown him and started laughing.

Derek turned to him in confusion, then back to where Stiles was staring at him with wide eyes, looking so small and young on the floor. Derek calmed himself down to shift back into his human form and sighed.

“You okay there, buddy?” Stiles asked, holding his hands up cautiously as he approached Derek.

“Is he okay?” Peter scoffed, forcing himself to stand. “You really know how to prioritize.” 

“Shut up.” Derek and Stiles said together.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked, still forcing his wolf down.

“I came to see you.” Stiles said. “The- what you saw, it wasn’t what it looked like. I mean, if I were going to do anything with your uncle, we wouldn’t do it here… but we’re not going to do anything… like that… he’s old…”

“I’m not as old as I could be.” Peter said defensively.

“What are you doing here, Stiles?” Derek asked again, not in the mood for his usual ramblings.

“We think we might have found a way to get Isaac to remember.” Stiles bit his lip, stopping himself from giving a long and awkward explanation.

“I’ll go get him. Where do I meet with you, and I’m assuming Scott as well?” Derek asked, turning to leave.

“At the animal clinic.” Stiles replied, awkwardly avoiding eye-contact. “Bring a few bags of ice?”

“Done.” Derek said, heading up the stairs. “I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

Once Derek had disappeared up the stairs, Stiles punched Peter.

“Ow!” Peter said, rubbing at his arm. “I think I was punished enough, don’t you think?”

“NO!” Stiles yelled, furious. “Why the hell did you do that? Wolves are territorial, of course Derek was gonna be upset about his bed!”

“You think he was upset about the bed?” Peter looked at Stiles as though he were particularly slow. “You honestly think that he wolfed out and beat me… over his bed?”

“And what he thought you were gonna do on it!” Stiles reminded him, throwing his hands up.

“Who.” Peter corrected with a smirk before leaving.

Stiles counted to twenty and left.

~

Derek came by with a few bags of ice and he helped Stiles and Scott empty them into a bath. Deaton explained the process to Isaac, telling him that he’d be in a state of hypnosis while half-transformed to let them access his subconscious mind.

“How slow does his heart rate need to be?” Scott asked, worried.

“Very slow.” Deaton replied.

“Okay, well, how slow is very slow?” Derek asked, annoyed by the cryptic answers.

“Nearly dead.” Deaton shrugged.

They all looked at him in surprise.

Isaac stuck his hand in the tub but pulled back quickly, the water cold enough to bite.

“It’s safe though, right?” Isaac asked, looking up at Deaton.

“Do you want me to answer honestly?” Deaton asked.

“No. No, not really.” Isaac sighed.

There was a snap of rubber and Derek turned his attention to where Stiles was trying a glove on. He would usually be endeared, but Derek was still upset about earlier. The full moon being so close by had helped trigger his imagination into seeing Stiles and Peter sweaty and naked on the bed. He could hardly remember what actually happened after that, but he knew that he had lost control.

“What?” Stiles asked, noticing that they were all staring at him. 

Derek lifted his eyebrows at him, silently telling Stiles to stop messing around and Stiles sighed, quickly taking off the glove and tossing it aside.

Isaac exhaled, shaky.

“Look, if it feels too risky, you don’t have to do this.” Derek told Isaac, giving him a way out.

Isaac took his shirt off and exhaled loudly again, stepping into the icy tub and lying down.

Stiles took one side and Derek took the other, dunking Isaac’s head in as he tried to fight his way out. It felt too much like drowning him and Derek could smell Stiles’ reluctance.

“Hold him!” Deaton said, seeing how Isaac’s head kept bobbing up for air.

“We’re trying!” Derek yelled, forcing Isaac down with all of his strength. 

Stiles looked up at Derek, breathing heavily when Isaac finally stopped fighting and they let him float to the top.

Derek silently asked Stiles if he was okay with a slight movement of his eyes, and Stiles nodded.

“Now, remember, only I talk to him.” Deaton said. “Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out.”

Deaton looked down at Isaac. “Isaac? Can you hear me?”

“Yes. I can hear you.” Isaac answered, his voice shaky from the cold.

“This is Dr. Deaton. I’d like to ask you a few questions, is that all right?” Deaton asked.

“Yes.” Isaac replied, still in his hypnotic state.

“I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd.” Deaton said. “I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you’re actually there again.”

“I-I don’t wanna do that. I don’t- I don’t wanna do that.” Isaac shook his head frantically, struggling again, but Derek, Stiles, and Scott held him down. “I don’t wanna do that.”

“Isaac, it’s all right.” Deaton assured him, calming him down. “Just relax, they’re just memories. You can’t be hurt by a memory.”

“I don’t wanna do that.” Isaac repeated.

“It’s all right.” Deaton continued.

“I don’t wanna do that.” Isaac grunted.

“Relax.” Deaton said, his voice unnervingly calm. “Relax. Good.”

Isaac stopped struggling.

“Now let’s go back to that night, to the place you found Erica and Boyd.” Deaton continued. “Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?”

“It’s not a- it’s not a house.” Isaac shivered. “It’s stone. I think marble.”

“That’s perfect.” Deaton told him. “Can you give me any other descriptors?”

“It’s dusty, so empty.” Isaac added.

“Like an abandoned building?” Deaton asked. “Isaac? Isaac?”

Isaac stopped replying for a few moments, the lights starting to crack.

“Someone’s here.” Isaac said, frightened. “Someone’s here.”

Isaac’s arm reached out and Stiles caught it in his own, holding it firm.

“Isaac, relax.” Deaton told him.

“No, no, no, they see me! They see me!” Isaac started struggling again, this time it was worse and he started screaming.

“Just memories.” Deaton assured him, trying to get Isaac to calm down. “You won’t be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Relax. Good.”

Isaac calmed down again.

“Now tell us what you see.” Deaton said, urging him on. “Tell us everything.”

“I hear him.” Isaac said, opening his eyes. “He’s talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises.”

“Is he talking to Erica?” Deaton asked.

“I think so, I can’t- I can’t see her, I ca- I can’t- I can’t see either of them.” Isaac answered.

“Can you hear anything else?” Deaton asked. 

“They’re worried.” Isaac replied. “They’re worried what they’ll do during the moon. They’re… worried that they’re going to hurt each other.”

Derek shook his head. “If they’re locked together on the full moon, they’re gonna tear each other apart.”

“Isaac, we need to find them right now.” Deaton told Isaac. “Can you see them?”

“No.” Isaac answered.

“Do you know what kind of room it is?” Deaton asked. “Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?”

Isaac got up with a gasp. “They’re here. They’re here. They’re here.”

“It’s all right.” Deaton assured him again.

“No.” Isaac whimpered. “They’re here. They see me.”

“Just tell us-” Deaton was interrupted.

“They found me. They see me, they found me. They’re here!” Isaac screamed, panicked and frightened.

“This isn’t working.” Derek said, turning to Isaac. “Isaac, where are you?”

“I can’t see them! It’s too dark!” Isaac started screaming and thrashing, the electricity going wild until it turned off.

“Just tell me where you are!” Derek yelled.

“I can’t see!” Isaac screamed.

“Isaac, where are you?!” Derek demanded. “Just tell me where you are!”

“His heart rate- he could go into shock.” Deaton warned. 

“Derek, let him go!” Scott yelled.

“Isaac, where are you?!” Derek yelled louder. “What did you see?!”

“A vault! It’s a bank vault!” Isaac squeaked, struggling to get out of the water, his eyes wide and panicked.

“I saw it!” Isaac said, sitting up with a gasp, fully awake. “I saw the name.”

They helped him out of the tub and wrapped him in a warm blanket.

“It’s- it’s uh, B-Beacon Hills First National Bank.” Isaac shivered. “It’s, um- it’s an aband-abandoned band, and they’re keeping them locked inside, inside the vault.”

There was a silence and Isaac looked around, confused. “What?”

“You don’t remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?” Stiles asked, upset.

“No.” Isaac shook his head.

“You said when they captured you, that they dragged you into a room and that there was body in it.” Stiles said, trying to break the news to Isaac as easily as possible. 

“What body?” Isaac asked, confused.

“Erica.” Stiles answered, clenching his jaw. “You said it was Erica.”

Isaac looked down in horror. 

“Look, she’s not dead.” Derek said, crossing his arms.

“Derek, he said ‘there’s a dead body. It’s Erica.’ Doesn’t exactly leave us much room for interpretation.” Stiles reminded him.

“Then who was in the vault with Boyd?” Derek asked.

“Someone else, obviously.” Stiles shook his head.

“And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle.” Scott suggested, turning to Isaac. “Okay, the one who saved you?”

“No, she wasn’t like us.” Isaac informed them. “And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was.”

“What if that’s how Erica died?” Stiles asked. “They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It’s like werewolf Thunder dome.”

“Then we get them out tonight.” Derek said.

“Be smart about this, Derek.” Deaton warned. “You can’t just go storming in.”

“If Isaac got in, then so can we.” Derek said, confident.

“But he didn’t get through a vault door, did he?” Deaton asked.

“Derek, what we need is a plan.” Stiles said.

“How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into bank vault in less than 24 hours?” Derek asked, creasing his eyebrows judgmentally.

“Uh, I think somebody already did.” Stiles said, reading from his phone. “‘Beacon Hills First National closes its doors three months after vault robbery.’ Doesn’t say here how it was robbed, but it probably won’t take long to find out.”

“How long?” Derek demanded.

“It’s the internet, Derek. Okay? Minutes.” Stiles scoffed.

“Then look it up and call me when you find something.” Derek said, turning to leave but pausing.

“What?” Stiles asked as Derek came up to him. 

Derek snatched his phone and added his contact name in it.

“Oh, you changed your number?” Stiles asked.

“What?” Derek asked, grabbing Stiles’ phone away again and seeing that Stiles had a contact named ‘Sourwolf.’

“Cuddly marshmallow.” Stiles smiled at him.

Derek couldn’t stand for this in front of the others and growled. He changed the contacts number but left the name as it was, giving Stiles a warning look not to tell the others.

Stiles nodded, stepping back and watching as Derek walked away.

~

The next morning, Stiles found out that his dad had been the arresting officer at the bank and ran to ask him about it. He felt a bit stupid at doing ten hours of research, only to have to ask his dad about it in the end, but he moved on and called Derek.

“Alright, so we meet at Derek’s at five to go over the plan, and then we don’t get started until dark, right?” Scott asked to double-check.

“Right, so what do we do ‘till then?” Stiles asked, eager to hurry on the saving Boyd and whoever else was trapped.

“Well, right now? We got English.” Scott smirked, heading into school as Stiles grumbled after him.

~

“Okay.” Stiles said, laying the blueprints of the bank on Derek’s table. “You see this? This is how they got in. It’s a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault which is here. Okay?”

Stiles circled the vault with a red sharpie. “One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft, now, that space is so small, it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. Then, throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom!”

“Can you fit in there?” Scott asked, unsure. 

“Yes, we can, but very, very barely.” Stiles answered. “And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we’re gonna need a drill of some kind. I’m thinking maybe a diamond bit-”

Derek interrupted him. “Look, forget the drill.”

“Sorry?” Stiles asked, turning to look at Derek.

“If I go in first, how much space do I have?” Derek asked.

“What do you- what do you think you’re gonna do, Derek?” Stiles asked, looking around from Scott and Peter, back to Derek. “You gonna punch through the wall?”

Derek crossed his arms, trying not to smile as he saw that Stiles was going to challenge him again. Stiles was surprisingly endearing. “Yes, Stiles, I’m gonna punch through the wall.”

“Okay.” Stiles nodded, grabbing Derek’s hand and making a fist with it. “Okay, big guy. Let’s see it. Let’s see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on.”

Derek allowed himself to be handled, still smiling at Stiles. 

“Get it out there, don’t be scared.” Stiles continued.

Derek looked at Peter and shook his head. Peter sighed and rolled his eyes shifting his position on the stairs to make himself more comfortable.

“Big, Bad Wolf. Yeah, look at that.” Stiles said, wrapping a hand around Derek’s fist and holding his other palm flat a few inches away from Derek’s fist. “See that? That’s maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co-”

Derek punched Stiles’ hand holding back some force so as not to break his hand, but enough to make Stiles fall with his hand and grab it in pain.

“Ah. Ah! He could do it.” Stiles said, walking away.

Peter was laughing on the stairs, unable to contain himself and Scott was looking at Derek with his arms raised as to say “what the hell, man?”

“I’ll get through the wall.” Derek assured him, trying not to smile when Stiles whimpered in response. “Who’s following me down?”

“Don’t look at me!” Peter shrugged. “I’m not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you’re not looking at very good odds for yourself.”

“So I’m supposed to just let them die?” Derek asked.

“One of them is already dead.” Peter shrugged again.

“We don’t know that.” Derek replied.

“Do I have to remind you what we’re up against here?” Peter asked, looking at Stiles who was still holding his hand in pain and glaring at Derek. “A Pack of Alphas. All of them, killers. And if that’s not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two to them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I’m sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids, they’re gonna be missed.”

“Could someone kill him again, please?” Stiles asked, turning to Derek. 

Derek smirked when Peter glared at Stiles.

“Derek? Seriously.” Peter shook his head and crossed his arms, sitting back. “Not worth the risk.” 

“What about you?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, if you want me to come-” Stiles nodded.

“Not you!” Derek said, irritated.

“Scott?” Stiles asked, confused.

“I don’t know about Erica, but if Boyd’s still alive, we have to do something.” Scott said, gulping a bit and shaking his inhaler.

“Wait a minute, Scott?” Stiles asked, pushing Derek to face him again. “He’s not a werewolf!”

“Exactly.” Derek shrugged.

“No.” Stiles scoffed. “He’s not going down there with you, it’s too dangerous.”

Which was exactly why Derek didn’t want Stiles to go. 

Peter rolled his eyes.

“We have to try.” Scott said, placing a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“But?” Derek asked, knowing that he wasn’t finished.

“Who’s the other girl?” Stiles and Scott said together.

It disturbed Derek on a deep level that they could do that… he’d get back to that later.

“The one locked in there with Boyd.” Scott added.

“It’s settled, Scott comes with me.” Derek said, making up his mind.

“No.” Stiles said, stepping in front of Derek.

“Look, this is my pack. I’m the Alpha here. You do as I say, or you get out.” Derek said, not in the mood to put up with Stiles’ challenging.

“Then we’ll get out.” Stiles said, turning to Scott, but Scott shook his head. “Scott?”

“Stay here and find out as much as you can.” Scott shrugged. “We’ll be back in no time.”

“Scott, no.” Stiles sighed. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Yeah, I do.” Scott nodded. “I made it your responsibility and I have to help.”

“I’m siding with Derek and Scott on this.” Peter interrupted. “Stiles should stay here with me.”

Derek glared at Peter.

Stiles looked Scott over sadly. “Fine. But I’ll never forgive you if you don’t come back.”

“I’ll make sure to come back then.” Scott smiled, following Derek.

~

Stiles chewed his fingers nervously, but Peter wasn’t letting him leave to follow after them.

“I can’t take waiting around like this, you know?” Stiles said. “It’s nerve racking. My nerves are racked, they’re severely racked. Racked.”

“I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it’s over.” Peter suggested, sitting on the couch with his head leaned back and his legs up on the coffee table.

“You think Erica’s really dead?” Stiles asked.

“You think I really care?” Peter asked back.

“I just- I don’t understand the bank, though, okay?” Stiles said, pacing around the table. “Wha- Like why wouldn’t they chain them up in some underground lair or something? They’re an Alpha Pack, right? So shouldn’t they have a lair?”

Peter shook his head, entertained and annoyed with Stiles at the same time. “They’re werewolves, not Bond villains.”

“Wait a sec.” Stiles said. “Wait a sec! Maybe they’re living there, you know? Like, maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens!”

“Wolf dens?” Peter whispered, confused.

“Yeah, wolf dens!” Stiles turned around to face Peter. “Where do you live?”

“In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods.” Peter told him very seriously.

“Woah, really?” Stiles asked, surprised and intrigued.

“No, you idiot.” Peter scoffed. “I have an apartment downtown.”

Peter was chuckling, laughing at Stiles and enjoying his company. 

“Okay, fine.” Stiles conceded. “That just proves that there’s something up with the bank! And, why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?”

“Maybe they think it’s poetic.” Peter smiled, moving his arms gracefully.

Stiles was standing in front of Peter now, asking him to think.

“They’ve already had three full moons to be poetic.” Stiles reminded him. 

“And here you’ve only had one full hour to be so annoying…” Peter stopped, coming to a realization.

“No, go ahead, finish what you were saying.” Stiles encouraged him. “I’m an- I’m annoying. What were you going to say there?”

Peter sat up, getting up off the couch. “What are the walls made of?”

“What? Uh…” Stiles stuttered. “I don’t know, like, wood, and brick-”

“No, the vault, the vault, the walls.” Peter corrected going over to the blueprints. “What are they made out of? Where would it say that? Doesn’t say anything.”

He turned to Stiles for help. “Where-where would it say the materials, the type of stone?”

“Oh- OH! Hang on.” Stiles fumbled with his backpack to get some papers. “Yeah, here, hang on.”

Stiles pulled out a stack of papers. “Here. It’s gotta be in there.”

~

Derek and Scott arrived at the bank, and Scott was eyeing him curiously. Derek was on edge about leaving Stiles alone with Peter as it was and he didn’t need some high school asthmatic to be eyeing him.

“What?” Derek demanded. 

“There’s just something I can’t get out of my head.” Scott said.

“The moon’s rising, Scott. What is it?” Derek asked, rushing him.

“Risk and reward.” Scott said, looking up at the building.

Derek was going to rip his head off and blame it on Boyd. 

“Which means what?” Derek asked.

“We’re not measuring the risk with enough information.” Scott said. “We don’t know enough.”

“We know time’s running out.” Derek said, anxious and upset. He wasn’t even sure if he was talking about Boyd or Peter and Stiles.

“Yeah, but think about it.” Scott said. “They put the triskele on your door four months ago. What have they been doing all this time? Why wait until now?”

“We don’t have the time to figure out every little detail!” Derek reminded him. 

“But what if this detail, the reason why they waited- what if it’s the most important one?” Scott asked.

“Then we do nothing.” Derek said. “And Boyd and Erica are dead. I know what I’m risking: my life for theirs.”

Derek jumped up to the ladder that went up to the roof.

“I won’t blame you if you won’t follow me.” Derek said, knowing how important Scott was to Stiles.

He finished climbing his way up, but sent the ladder down just in case.

Scott showed up behind him a while later, inhaler in hand. Derek wasn’t even sure why he thought that this would be a good idea, bringing along another person that he was more than likely going to end up protecting than getting help from.

“Stiles called.” Scott said, stopping Derek from breaking through the wall completely.

“What is it?” Derek asked.

Scott put the phone on speaker. “Scott! Look, you gotta get outta there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called Hecatolite, it scatters the moon light.”

“What does that mean?” Scott asked.

“Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay?” Stiles said frantically.

Derek was getting a bad feeling about this. 

“They haven’t felt the full moon in months!” Stiles informed them.

“Think of it like the Gladiators in the Roman Colosseum. They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control.” Peter used as an analogy. “Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it.”

“Scott, they’re gonna be stronger!” Stiles warned.

“More savage, more bloodthirsty, Scott. They’re the lions.” Peter continued. “They’re the starved lions and you and Derek just stepped into the Colosseum.”

“We can’t just leave them in there!” Derek yelled. 

“But you can’t let them out either Derek!” Stiles yelled back.

Derek was debating with himself when the wall crumbled against his weight, already weakened from his earlier punches.

“Derek?” Stiles yelled over the phone. “Scott, get yourself and Derek out of there now!”

Derek got up and saw Boyd watching him carefully, growling.

“Derek, we have a big problem, we have to get out of here now.” Scott said, stepping out from where they came in.

Another werewolf came by, this time a girl and Derek felt his heart race. “Cora?”

It was. It was Cora. “Cora?”

“Derek, get out.” Cora said. “Get out now!”

“Scott?” Stiles asked, concerned. “Hey, Scott!”

The door to the vault opened and Ms. Morrell (their guidance counselor) brought Derek’s attention to a line of mountain ash as she closed it.

Boyd and Cora growled at them, and Scott hung up the phone, not wanting Stiles to have to listen in.

“Scott, get out!” Derek said, pushing Scott towards the vault’s opening. 

Scott was having an asthma attack and took a deep breath of his inhaler.

Derek fought them off, glad that Stiles wasn’t there to see what was happening.

“You know her?” Scott asked, looking over at Cora.

“She’s my sister. My younger sister!” Derek said, backed against the wall.

“What the hell is she doing here?” Scott asked, confused and anxious.

“Like I have a clue? I thought she was dead!” Derek yelled.

Allison came up to Scott then.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Scott asked, hyperventilating.

“What are you doing here?” Allison asked, trying to calm him down to breathe out of his inhaler.

“Would both of you just leave?!” Derek yelled, exasperated and not wanting to have to fight off two werewolves and watch their stupid teen romance.

Allison moved to break the seal.

“No! Don’t break the seal!” Derek yelled. “Get out of here!”

“Do you have your bow?” Scott asked, looking around her for her bow.

“No! I didn’t expect to find werewolves cage-fighting in the vault!” Allison yelled.

“What the hell were you expecting when you broke in here?!” Scott asked, yelling back. “Did you bring anything with you?!”

“Some bolt-cutters.” Allison shrugged.

“Dammit, I’m going to kill both of you!” Derek threatened, throwing Boyd away from Cora. “Get the hell out of here!”

Scott and Allison ran, probably to go get help. Derek couldn’t hold them off on his own for much longer, they were so much stronger than him and a hell of a lot angrier.

Stiles ran in two minutes later, deterred by the mountain ash.

“I’m gonna help you, okay, Derek?” Stiles promised. “Just hold on a few more minutes.”

Stiles’ eyes were wide and there were tears in them. Derek could hold off Boyd and Cora for as long as Stiles needed him to.

“Stiles!” Allison called, running up to him. “Are you sure about this?”

“More than anything.” Stiles nodded.

“Where’s Peter?” Allison asked, looking around.

“He stayed home.” Stiles looked down for a second before turning to her fiercely again. “Break it and immediately remake it once I’m crossed over, okay?”

“Are you sure it will work?” Allison asked.

“I have to try, I can’t just let him die in there.” Stiles shook his head. “Close the vault door behind me.”

Allison nodded. She broke the line and Stiles entered. Allison used whatever mountain ash she had to reseal the line and stepped back.

“Stiles, what the hell are you doing?” Derek asked, shoving Boyd away, but he was getting weaker, he couldn’t take them on his own, he wasn’t even fighting back.

“I’m not losing you.” Stiles said, shaking his head and kicking Boyd in the face.

“This sounds like something we need to talk about.” Derek said, trying to restrain a rabid Cora.

“Maybe, but not right now.” Stiles said, trying to fight off Boyd. “We might also need to talk about who the hell she is and why you’re not fighting her.”

“She’s my sister.” Derek said, growling in her face and forcing her to back away, only a little bit but it was something.

“Well, that’s a discussion we’re seriously gonna need to have because I thought that she was dead!” Stiles growled, shoving Cora away from him with a nasty snarl, surprising her into attacking Boyd.

“Well, so did I.” Derek sighed, letting out a harsh breath and shaking his head. “Let’s both sit down and talk with her when this is over.”

“Yeah, sure.” Stiles nodded. “I guess it’s only fair. We certainly aren’t the best at introducing each other to family members.” 

“I’ll give you that one.” Derek grinned.

“Could you maybe give your sister a bit of big brother discipline?” Stiles asked pointing to her clawing at Boyd. “She’s been fighting with kids at school.”

Derek rolled his eyes with a tired chuckle and ripped Cora off of Boyd’s back. Stiles took advantage of Boyd’s weakened state and punched him in the face, repeatedly. Stiles snarled, biting at Boyd’s face until Boyd backed down. 

Cora came at Derek again, and Derek wasn’t fighting back, he was barely defending himself. Derek was relying on his healing abilities and letting her tear him to shreds. Stiles jumped in front of her, hitting her backwards, unrelenting. He growled loudly, barely even recognizing it as it came out stronger and far more powerful than usual.

Stiles turned to look at Derek in confusion. Derek was watching him with wide eyes, mirroring his confusion but they didn’t have time to pause, because Boyd and Cora weren’t stopping. As tired and beaten as they were, they kept getting back up, the urge to kill, to feed their bloodlust, was stronger than their ability to stop.

Stiles bit and scratched, punching and kicking, fighting fiercely with a newfound strength powering him. Boyd tried going after Derek again, but Stiles grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the ground. Derek growled at Cora when she came near him, and she stayed in a corner, tired of fighting and giving in to her Alpha.

“What time is it?” Stiles asked, turning to Derek.

“What? You think I know?” Derek asked, slumping against the wall. 

“Getting sleepy?” Stiles smirked.

Derek sighed and shook his head.

“You are sleeping, right?” Stiles asked, now genuinely concerned, even as he kicked Boyd in the face before he could get up.

“We aren’t all as hyperactive as you, Stiles.” Derek smiled. “I sleep.”

“How many hours are you getting?” Stiles asked, squinting.

“Why do you care?” Derek asked, deflecting.

“I always care about shit like this when it comes to you.” Stiles reminded him. “And before you ask me why, I don’t know.”

Derek watched Stiles with a soft look in his eyes, he did trust Stiles, that was the bitch of it all. Because he didn’t want to. 

Derek allowed his body to fall on the floor in exhaustion, knowing that Stiles could handle Boyd and Cora until the sun came up completely. 

“You know, I really liked this shirt.” Stiles chuckled, looking at where his shirts had been torn. “Shirts, actually.”

Derek huffed a laugh and shook his head. He could see Stiles’ pink little nipple through one of the tears, and if he looked closely, he could see Stiles’ abs too. It was very distracting.

There was a creaking and Scott opened the door to the vault. 

“Who’s alive?” Scott asked, letting the sunlight in, snapping Boyd and Cora out of their wolf state.

“Well, surprisingly, all of us.” Stiles said, waving at Scott with a smile.

“Well, I have bad news because two people died tonight, and that’s just what we know about.” Scott informed them.

Derek saw the flash of panic in Stiles’ eyes before he covered it up, walking over to Scott at the entrance, something different in his stance. More confident, powerful, the way it should have been when he had first been turned.

“Scott, break the seal.” Stiles demanded.

Scott complied and Stiles jumped over it. 

“Now tell me who died.” Stiles said, striding forward, leading Scott and Allison out of the bank, on to solve the next problem.

“Lydia called your phone but she said you didn’t pick up.” Scott started.

“I was busy, just tell me the important parts.” Stiles said, rushing out the doors. “Allison, can you take me to the hospital?”

Derek stayed behind to check on Cora and Boyd, Boyd would want to find Erica’s body and bury it someplace, but he wanted to follow Stiles, find out what the new threat was.

~

Stiles looked over the bodies, Melissa McCall sneaking him in to see them while Scott kept watch and Allison went home to her family. Melissa talked him through the bruises and cuts, showing him the different ways that they had been killed.

A few minutes later, Stiles was pretty sure that he had found a connection. Heather had been a virgin, and the guy that Lydia had found was wearing a purity ring. Stiles took a moment to mourn Heather, who was lying on the slab, a tag on her toe and cut up just like the other body. 

“Has anyone else been through here tonight? Any- any other bodies? Anybody missing?” Stiles asked her.

“Uh, no, no bodies, but, um-.” Melissa said, looking around.

“What?”

“Two girls.” Melissa answered. “They brought the first one in, Caitlin, for a tox screen, and then I overheard that her girlfriend, Emily, just disappeared. “I mean, they were out in the woods and-”

“Nobody’s found her yet?” Stiles asked, anxious.

“I don’t know.” She replied. 

“Okay, the first one.” Stiles started.

“Caitlin.” Melissa reminded him.

“Okay, is she here? Is she here right now?” Stiles asked.

“I think so.” Melissa nodded.

“Okay, where?” Stiles asked, not having any more time to waste.

“Okay, okay wait.” Melissa said, trying to calm him down. “Just wait a minute.”

“I have to talk to her!” Stiles said.

“Why?” Melissa asked.

“Because I know what’s happening.” Stiles said.

She let him into the Caitlin’s room and he talked to her. He left her alone after getting the information he needed.

“What’s going on?” Scott asked, sneaking in to the morgue with Stiles.

“I’m not exactly sure yet, but the other girl who was out in the woods, Emily?” Stiles asked. “Eventually, they’re gonna find her. She’s one of them. Emily, Heather, the guy Lydia found at the pool? All three were virgins… And they’re all gonna have the same three injuries: strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It’s called the threefold death.”

“So, if these aren’t random killings, then what are they?” Scott asked.

“Sacrifices.” Stiles said, looking down at Heather’s lifeless corpse. “Human sacrifices.”

~

“I looked everywhere, it’s like he just walked away.” Scott told Stiles about someone that had disappeared outside of the animal clinic. “Left his car, his dog.”

“Okay, was he, like, could he have been a virgin maybe?” Stiles asked nervously. “Did he look like a virgin? Was he, you know, virginal?”

“No, definitely not.” Scott said. “Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients. It’s a new policy.”

Stiles was not amused.

Scott chuckled at him happily, but Stiles’ expression didn’t change. “No, I don’t know if he was virgin, and why are you talking like he’s already dead? He’s just missing!”

“Missing and presumed dead because he’s probably a virgin, Scott.” Stiles said anxiously. “And you know who else is a virgin? Me. I’m a virgin, okay? And you know what that means? It means that my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life!”

Scott looked around the locker rooms nervously.

“Okay, I need to have sex, like, right now.” Stiles said, getting louder. “Someone needs to have sex with me, like, today! Like, someone needs to sex me right now!”

Stiles slammed his locker and Danny showed up out of nowhere, causing Stiles to scream.

“Alright, I’ll do it.” Danny shrugged.

“What?” Stiles asked, surprised.

“Come to my place at nine, plan to stay the night.” Danny smirked, looking Stiles over. “I like to cuddle.”

“Oh.” Stiles was baffled. “That was so sweet, are you kidding?”

“Yes. I’m kidding!” Danny teased, walking away.

“Okay, you know, you don’t toy with a guy’s emotions like that, Danny!” Stiles called after him. “It’s not attractive, alright?”

Coach came by to get them to hurry up for cross-country running and they headed out.

Isaac was tying his shoe on the trail before the run when the Alpha twins came up around him. Stiles could see Isaac getting mad and set off to stop any trouble before it began, while Scott tried to talk to Isaac. Isaac ran to catch up with the Alphas.

Isaac chased them as fast as he could, dead set on finding a way to harm them when he lost them and they surprise attacked him.

“Ethan, I always forget, how many bones in the human body?” One twin asked, both of them holding Isaac down.

“I don’t know, let’s count.” Ethan said, ready to break Isaac’s arm when Stiles kicked him in the face.

They all shifted, ready for a fight, and while usually, Stiles would prefer to avoid conflict, they had started this.

They all started growling when they heard someone scream. They all ran to the sound and Stiles stopped next to Scott.

“It’s him, isn’t it?” Stiles asked. 

Scott didn’t answer, but he didn’t have to. A few minutes later, Stiles’ dad was there, telling everyone to back away with one of the deputies. Stiles tried to show him that the cause of death was the same as the first three murders, but his dad shrugged him off, telling him to go back to school.

“You see the way the twins looked at him?” Isaac asked as they made their way back to the school.

“Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened?” Stiles asked. 

“No, no. They knew.” Isaac said.

“The kid was strangled with a garrote, alright? Am I the only one recognizing the lack of “werewolfitude” in these murders?” Stiles asked.

“Oh, you think it’s a coincidence they turn up and then people start dying?” Isaac asked sarcastically.

“Well, no, but I still don’t think it’s them.” Stiles shrugged.

“Scott?” Isaac asked, turning to Scott. “How about you?”

“I don’t know yet.” Scott said.

“You don’t know yet?” Stiles asked. 

“Well, he’s got a point.” Scott shrugged. “Seriously, dude, human sacrifices?”

“Scott, my eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay? Hair literally grows from my cheeks and will immediately disappear, and if you were to stab me right now, it would just magically heal, but you’re telling me that you’re having trouble grasping human sacrifices?” Stiles asked in disbelief. 

Scott sighed. “That’s a good point too.”

“I don’t care.” Isaac shrugged. “They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me, and I’m gonna kill them too.”

Isaac walked away.

~

Cora was working out like crazy at Derek’s apartment and he was getting pretty sick of her not listening to him. 

“Stop, you’re not done healing.” Derek said as she did pull-ups.

“Yeah? Well, I’m done lying around.” She snarked, ignoring him. Again. 

“Then sit.” Derek suggested.

“Are you gonna help me go after them?” Cora asked, dropping to the floor to do push-ups.

Derek kicked her arm out from under her and she came at him, throwing weak punches that he could deflect.

“Come on, fight back!” She yelled. “I came back for this? I can’t believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months for you. All those rumors I heard. A powerful new Alpha, one of the Hales, was building a pack. Do you know how long I waited to hear something like that? Do you have any idea how it felt to find out you were alive?”

Derek looked down. “I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

Just then, the alarm started blaring.

“What’s that?” Cora asked.

“Trouble.” Derek answered, just as the burly Alpha from the hospital opened the door to the loft, growling.

Cora growled back, ignoring Derek’s warnings for her to wait.

The Alpha grabbed her by the neck and slammed her to the ground. “Ready for a rematch?”

Derek was ready to step in to defend his little sister when the female Alpha came in growling at him and attacking. He managed to catch her leg before she could kick him and he threw her, but she landed on her feet. She ripped off the pipe that Cora had been using for pull-ups and hit him with it, slamming him down and stabbing through the back with it.

“Everybody done?” Deucalion asked, walking in, tapping his cane to know where he was moving. “’Cause just listening to that was exhausting.”

Deucalion approached Derek and folded his cane, crouching down. “So, let’s chat.”

“What do you want?” Derek asked, struggling to breathe.

“Sorry about this, Derek.” Deucalion apologized. “I asked Kali to be gentle, but-”

“This is me being gentle.” Kali said, twisting the pipe.

“Let- let her go.” Derek panted.

Deucalion made a vague gesture and the Alpha let Cora go. Cora ran to try and check on him, but he warned her to stay away.

“See? We’re not unreasonable.” Deucalion said. 

“What do you want?” Derek asked, panting. “You want to kill me?”

“You really think I’m that boring?” Deucalion asked. “Don’t throw me in with sociopaths like your uncle. I’m a man with far more vision than simple murder. In fact, I’m here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have.”

Kali twisted the pipe again and Cora stood up. “You’re killing him!”

“Not yet, little sister.” She grinned. “But I could. Who knows if it’s five minutes or five hours before it’s too late to take this thing out? But just to be on the safe side, Duke, you might want to get to the point.”

“Now you see the one problem being in an Alpha Pack.” Deucalion pointed out. “Everybody wants to make the decisions. Me? I’m more about discovering new talents… like you.”

“I’m not interested.” Derek panted.

“But you haven’t even heard my pitch.” Deucalion said.

“You want me to kill my own pack?” Derek asked.

“No.” Deucalion replied. “I want you to kill one of them. Do that, and I won’t have to ask you to kill the others… you’ll do it on your own. I did it. Ennis did. Kali did. Tell him what it’s like, Kali, to kill one of your own.”

“Mm… liberating.” Kali hummed.

“Listen to me, Derek. Do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability?” Deucalion asked. “And believe me, they will become a liability. In fact, I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Derek coughed out.

“See, the reason I’m always invested in new talent is simple.” Deucalion said. “We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole. When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed I wasn’t fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something about Alphas I didn’t know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I’d ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power your own by killing another one. In fact, Derek, I killed them all. I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole.”

Deucalion crouched down for a moment to feel Derek’s face. “You’re right, Kali. He looks like his mother. You’ll get to know me, Derek., like she did.”

“I know you.” Derek gasped. “I know what you are. You’re a fanatic.”

“Know me?” Deucalion asked, thunder striking behind him. “You’ve never seen anything like me. I am the Alpha of Alphas. I am the Apex of Apex Predators! I am death, destroyer of worlds! I AM THE DEMON-WOLF!”

Kali pulled the pipe out of Derek’s back.

“Hate it when that happens.” Deucalion said, the thunder and lightning subsiding.

Derek collapsed and the Alphas left.

~

Stiles spent the rest of the school day looking into the murders with Deaton and Lydia. The sacrifices were in groups of threes, first virgins, and then warriors. Stiles had done research on the druids before, and had only added to his knowledge when he recognized the threefold death being used to murder the virgins, but Deaton knew more about those kinds of things, being able to separate the facts from the fiction. 

Scott and Allison helped Isaac deal with the twins who were taunting him, locking him in the storage locker and forcing him to shift. Luckily, Isaac and Scott had grown close enough for Scott to calm Isaac down. From what Stiles heard from Scott, they retaliated by getting Aiden suspended by driving his motorcycle around the school and blaming him.

By the end of the day, Stiles had found out that the druid offering the sacrifices was called the “Durach.” In Gaelic, the word “druid” meant “Wise Oak,” but if a druid went down the wrong path, used dark forces, it would become a “Durach,” or “Dark Oak.”

After finding out that information, Scott called and told Stiles that Derek had kicked Isaac out and Isaac had moved back in with Scott. Stiles went to Derek’s loft.

“Yo, Derek?” Stiles asked, opening the door that was surprisingly open.

“What do you want, Stiles?” Derek asked, impatient.

“Is this a bad time?” Stiles asked, turning to leave. “It seems like a bad time. I’ll come back later.”

Derek didn’t say anything and continued to stare out the window while it rained.

“Derek, come on, man.” Stiles said, seeing that Derek was visibly upset. “You can talk to me. We did say that there were some things we needed to talk about.”

“It’s not a good time.” Derek replied.

“Okay.” Stiles nodded. “Do you want some company?”

“No.” Derek said.

Stiles bit his lip awkwardly before taking a seat. He sat there for a few minutes, trying not to make any noise that would startle Derek or entice him to throw something. Stiles saw broken glass next to a beam and moved quietly as he picked up the larger pieces.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked, finally turning around to Stiles.

“I just- well, I thought I might clean this up for you.” Stiles pointed at the glass and for a second, Derek looked guilty.

“Just leave it.” Derek said, turning back around. “Go home, Stiles.”

“No.” Stiles shook his head. “Okay, no. I’m not leaving until I’m convinced that you’re gonna be okay.”

“That’s not your responsibility.” Derek shook his head.

“I know.” Stiles squared his shoulders and moved closer to Derek. “I’m doing this because- you know, I care or whatever.”

“For now.” Derek said firmly. “You care, for now.”

“What the hell is this about?” Stiles asked. “Whatever you need, I’ll help if I can.”

“You can’t help me.” Derek said, raising his voice and trying to tower over Stiles. “Not with this. You can’t take on an Alpha Pack, no matter how strong you think that you are, you are not an Alpha.”

“They came to see you today?” Stiles asked, hoping to get Derek to open up.

Derek looked Stiles over for a minute in confusion.

“You have blood on your pants.” Stiles explained, pointing at it. “I can tell that it’s your own.”

Derek almost said something, ready to open up, but he shut down again.

“Derek, I don’t know what this is.” Stiles said, tentative and cautious as he brought his hand to rest on Derek’s cheek, even as Derek looked away. “I really don’t. But I know that I’ve never known how to like anyone other than Lydia, until I met you.”

Derek moved away and remained silent. Stiles let his hand fall back to his side.

“Alright. That was pretty cheesy, I know.” Stiles chuckled. “But you should know that it’s true. I don’t really know how to describe it, but I can tell you that it scares me. I’m not exactly sure how to deal with it.”

“You need to leave.” Derek said, his voice rough.

Stiles shook his head. 

“Stiles, you saw the broken glass.” Derek warned. “I threw it at Isaac. I kicked him out.”

“To protect him?” Stiles asked, raising his eyebrows, already knowing that yes, that had been the reason.

“I can’t protect anyone.” Derek said. “I couldn’t protect my family, or my pack, and Laura and Erica are dead because of that.”

“Hey, that’s not your fault.” Stiles assured Derek, reaching out to hold Derek’s hand. “Peter killed Laura, and she chose to come alone. You came when you could.”

Derek scoffed. “Are you going to tell me that Erica wasn’t my fault?”

“It wasn’t.” Stiles shrugged. “You turned her, but you let her choose, you told her about the hunters and she chose to get the bite anyways. She ran away with Boyd, she left you first. When she left, you didn’t owe her anything anymore, but you still risked your life in that vault.”

“You fought me at the ice-rink over turning them.” Derek reminded him. “You made your point very clear when you were hitting me.”

“As if you weren’t going to beat me to a bloody pulp if you had the chance?” Stiles chuckled. “I actually didn’t care if you turned Boyd. Scott told me that they would be my responsibility if things went sideways, but you never let it.”

“I’m pretty sure a lot of things went sideways, Stiles.” Derek said.

“But you never put the responsibility of taking care of them in my lap.” Stiles shrugged. “You’ve asked for my help on a lot of things, but never with them.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Derek sighed. “I’m taking on the Alphas, and I’m doing it alone.”

“I won’t let you.” Stiles shook his head. “You call me if they come back.”

“I can take care of myself.” Derek reminded him. “I just can’t take care of Isaac while he’s fighting with the twins and deal with Deucalion at the same time.”

“I’m not part of your pack.” Stiles replied. “And I’m gonna help you because Deucalion is too used to getting what he wants. He can’t have you.”

Derek watched him carefully for a few minutes. The silence stretched awkwardly.

“Go home, Stiles.” Derek said, going up the stairs and leaving Stiles alone.

Stiles went home.

~

“We know where they are!” Stiles said, barging into Derek’s loft a few days later.

“Same building as the Agents, we know.” Derek said, standing by his table with Peter, Boyd, and Cora.

“Cora and I followed the twins.” Boyd informed them. 

“Then they want you to know.” Scott said.

“Or, more likely, they don’t care.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“What’s this? What are you guys looking at?” Stiles asked, seeing blueprints on the table and walking towards them.

Peter slid to stand next to Stiles. “Well, isn’t it obvious? The schemers are scheming, coming up with a Coup de Main, better known as a pre-emptive strike.”

“You’re going after them?” Scott asked.

“Tomorrow.” Derek nodded, turning to Stiles. “And you’re gonna help us.”

“Derek, listen to me, he’s planning something.” Stiles shook his head nervously. “I don’t know what but he talked to Scott and asked him some things about me…”

“He stopped the twins from hurting me when they came after me and Isaac at school.” Scott said. “Something’s definitely wrong.”

“It doesn’t make a difference.” Derek shook his head, but Stiles could see his hesitation. “We have a plan too, and we’re gonna stick to it.”

“Derek, it’s not safe.” Stiles said, hoping to get through to him.

“It was never going to be safe, Stiles.” Derek replied forcefully. “Maybe he’s just waiting for me to kill you instead of letting the twins do it.”

“I wasn’t with Scott, and Scott’s not a werewolf.” Stiles shrugged.

“Was Isaac?” Derek asked, lifting his eyebrows. 

Stiles sighed, rocking his body nervously. “It still doesn’t make sense!”

“Just shut up!” Derek yelled. “Now help me.”

“Stop telling me what to do!” Stiles yelled back.

“Either shut up or leave.” Derek said, pointing to the door.

“Fine, then I’m leaving.” Stiles said, storming out with Scott.

Stiles hoped that Derek would follow, but he didn’t and Stiles went home.

~

“I’m guessing that you already have a plan of your own?” Peter asked, lying down on Stiles’ bed.

“Yeah. And I’m sure that it’s a hell of a lot better than whatever Derek’s is.” Stiles said, switching his over shirt for one that he didn’t like as much.

“Deucalion asked to meet with you.” Peter already knew, he wasn’t asking. 

“He told Scott that he wanted to see what I was made of.” Stiles shrugged on his shirt. “He gave him a time and place for us to meet. Wanna come?”

Peter tilted his head with a smile.

“Yeah, I didn’t think so.” Stiles scoffed. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna take care of this for Derek, and then I’m going after whoever’s killing all of those people.”

“Did you ever find a solution to your pesky virginity problem?” Peter smirked.

“There are only three killings for each group.” Stiles informed him. “Three virgins, and then three warriors.”

“And you haven’t been attacked yet?” Peter asked, a smile always playing on his lips. “Now you’re just plain lucky.”

“I’m guessing that you’re gonna go report everything I’m doing to Derek?” Stiles asked, ignoring Peter’s question.

“This may come as a surprise to you, Stiles, but when you’re not anxious and panicking about Derek’s safety, I actually enjoy your company.” Peter told him, sitting up. “And if I told Derek about all the time that you and I have spent together, I probably wouldn’t be here right now.”

“So why do you still come over?” Stiles asked, confused. 

“Because you’re smart, you have potential, and you tend to find a way to get yourself injured in the funniest ways.” Peter chuckled. “You’re an idiot, and a genius.”

“Do I entertain you enough for you to help me not die?” Stiles asked, lifting his eyebrows at Peter, standing out in the hall, leaning on the doorframe.

“You might.” Peter hummed, standing up. “Shall we go?”

Stiles smiled, surprised by his delight but running out to his Jeep anyways. Peter rolled his eyes and got in with him.

“Are you going to tell me your plan?” Peter asked on the drive.

“Not really, but I will tell you that Scott will be there.” Stiles said, anxious as they neared the building.

“You told your useless and asthmatic friend to meet up with you and a super-powered, Alpha-werewolf fanatic?” Peter asked, shaking his head with a sigh. “I’m thinking Derek’s plan was better, but then again, I helped him plan it so my opinion might be biased.”

“We’re just gonna talk to him.” Stiles said, pulling up inside the building. “Gotta reason with him and see what he wants.”

“You trust me enough to come along?” Peter smirked. 

“I trust that the Alpha Pack scares you shitless and you’re regretting your decision to come along.” Stiles countered, looking at Peter.

Stiles could tell that he was right from Peter’s hesitant steps to follow behind Stiles.

Scott drove past them on his motorcycle with someone latched onto his back. He came to a stop and Isaac took off a helmet to reveal himself.

“Dude, I thought I told you to come alone!” Stiles said, lightly smacking Scott in the chest.

“He didn’t want to let me go out by myself.” Scott shrugged. “Besides, you brought Peter.”

Peter waved at them with a smile, trying not to look scared.

“Fine, whatever.” Stiles said, rolling his eyes and walking forward.

“I’m guessing things aren’t going exactly as planned?” Peter asked, raising his eyebrows and following right behind Stiles.

As they approached an escalator, they saw Deucalion standing on its steps.

“You didn’t come alone.” Deucalion observed.

“Yeah, well you’re kinda scary.” Stiles reminded him. “This is Isaac and Peter, you’ve already met Scott.”

“I’m not talking about Isaac.” Deucalion said, looking behind Stiles to his left.

Derek walked up with Cora and Boyd at his sides, all in their wolf forms.

“You followed me?” Stiles turned to Peter. “You said you didn’t tell him!”

“I didn’t.” Peter annunciated. 

Stiles turned back to Derek as he approached him.

“Derek, someone’s going to get hurt.” Stiles said, pleading for Derek to listen to him. “What if someone dies?”

“Him.” Derek pointed to Deucalion. “Just him.”

“Just me?” Deucalion asked. “Now, how’s a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own?”

Kali climbed down a pillar and growled, Ennis came out from behind them in his Alpha form, and the twins were on a higher level. They jumped down, flipping and shifting into their giant, joined form.

Derek ran at Deucalion, but Kali kicked him in the face. Derek fought her while Boyd tried to fight Ennis with Erica. Isaac made a run for the twins and Scott watched in horror as they pushed him back easily. 

“This isn’t the civil conversation that we were supposed to have.” Stiles said, turning to Deucalion before charging at the twins’ beast form.

Derek fought off Kali, kicking her and punching her, but got distracted at the sound of Ennis snapping Cora’s arm. Kali kicked Boyd in the chest, he clawed toes ripping through his shirt and splattering blood.

“PETER!” Stiles screamed as the twins threw him against a wall. 

Peter hesitated for a moment, but ran at Ennis, throwing punches and trying to avoid getting hit. Boyd picked himself back up and punched Ennis in the face, fighting him off as Cora groaned in pain and crawled away.

The twins hit Isaac back and broke his arm. Stiles growled loudly and slashed their back repeatedly, causing them to fall down and separate. He ran at Kali, flipping and kicking her in the face while Derek picked himself up and slashed her side as deep as he could, causing her to fall back with a scream.

Ennis had thrown Peter against a wall and Peter had stayed there while Ennis pinned down Boyd.

“Kill him.” Deucalion ordered.

Derek turned to see Boyd’s face, pleading for help.

“Do it, Derek.” Deucalion said, stepping down now that both sides had taken heavy hits. “Take the first step.”

“Are we serious with this kid?” Kali asked, forcing herself to stay upright. “Look at him, he’s an Alpha? To what, a couple of useless teenagers?”

“Some have more promise than others.” Deucalion replied, turning his head to Stiles.

“Let him rise to the occasion then.” Kali said, stopping Cora with her foot and stepping on her neck. “What’ll it be then, Derek? Pack or family?”

Cora whimpered and Derek looked from Boyd to Cora. Stiles knew that now was the moment and looked up to where Allison was waiting for him and nodded.

She shot an arrow through Kali’s back and Cora crawled away. Allison kept shooting arrows, one into each twin before they could try to shift back together before sending a flash bolt to blind them and running away.

“Your eyes!” Deucalion warned. “Cover your eyes!”

The flash bolt blinded Kali and she screamed, falling to the ground. Cora scrambled to get back up and help Derek with Boyd. Ennis had backed away from the flash bolt and let him go. Ennis turned to Stiles, growled, so Stiles readied himself, and growled back, running to meet Ennis in the middle.

There was a loud crash of thunder when their bodies collided and both of them fell backwards. Stiles slid back and growled, loud and mostly unharmed, other than a minor cut to his side, as he charged at Ennis again, not wanting to spare another moment. Derek came up behind Ennis and slashed his back, forcing Ennis to let out a howl of pain. But Ennis recovered and pushed Derek back. Derek punched and slashed, but Ennis was too fast and after letting Derek try a few times, he dug his claws into Derek’s abdomen, forcing Derek to stumble and fall back.

Derek steadied himself and growled. Stiles used Ennis’ momentary distraction to slash Ennis’ back, stepping aside to let Derek punch Ennis in the face and send him reeling backwards. Ennis grabbed Derek’s shoulders and they struggled. Ennis head-butted Derek in the nose but Derek wouldn’t give up so Ennis slashed Derek’s abdomen again.

Seeing that they were approaching an edge, Stiles shoved Derek out of Ennis’ grasp and growled loudly at Ennis. He ducked a punch and slashed Ennis’ ankle, weakening his leg and causing him to fall down to the next level, onto another escalator. There was the clashing sound and a crunch.

Peter ran up to Stiles, looking down to where Ennis lay, seemingly dead.

Stiles turned around, seeing Kali defeated on the floor and the twins panting with the arrows still in their chests. Deucalion was no longer smiling outwardly, but Stiles knew that he was pleased. Derek started coughing, bringing’ Stiles’ attention to his wound that stretched all over his abdomen.

When Kali and the twins stood up, Stiles crouched over Derek defensively, warning them not to try anything. Deucalion just called them to follow him as they all walked away, Kali turning back with hate in her eyes, her teeth still out and threatening Stiles.

When the Alphas were gone, Stiles and the group helped load Derek into Stiles’ Jeep. Scott took Isaac on the motorcycle while Peter rode with Stiles and Derek and Cora took Boyd in the Camaro. Stiles drove as fast as he could to Derek’s loft.

“Take me to the loft.” Derek said, trying to sit up but falling back to lying down.

“What? What about the hospital?” Stiles asked, turning from the road to look at Derek.

“They can’t… help.” Derek passed out, finally.

“Did you kill Ennis?” Peter asked, looking at Stiles strangely. “Are you an Alpha now?”

Stiles huffed at Peter. “I didn’t kill him.”

“You’re right, maybe an Alpha could survive that fall.” Peter shifted to look at Stiles. “Let me see your eyes.”

“We don’t have time for this!” Stiles yelled, hitting his steering wheel. “Just shut up until we know that Derek’s okay.”

“How are we supposed to heal him?” Peter asked, pointing at Derek’s body lying in the back. “His body was almost torn in half, if he’s gonna heal then he has to do it on his own.”

Stiles stopped the car, forcing the tires to squeal.

“Get out.” Stiles said, opening the door. “Go home and get whatever Derek used to heal the wound from an Alpha, it was on the table the last time I saw it. I’ll meet you back at the loft, just run now, please.”

Peter took a moment but nodded and ran.

Stiles sped to the loft, picking Derek up and lugging him up the stairs because of course Derek would be the type of person that rented the top floor in a building without an elevator.

~

“How bad is it?” Derek asked, looking up at Stiles when he woke up.

“Uh, it’s getting really bad.” Stiles answered as Derek let his head fall back again. “You’re blood is black.”

“Where’s Cora?” Derek asked, concerned.

“She’s with Boyd, she’s okay.” Stiles assured him.

Stiles looked around for things to patch Derek up with, but his own wounds were starting to hurt more without the adrenaline helping anymore.

“Derek, I can’t- I don’t know if I can help you.” Stiles sobbed, tossing things around in his search. “Derek, you don’t get to die on me. Not again.”

Derek did his best to stay awake, just keep his eyes open and hope that Stiles was going to take care of everything, but he didn’t have the strength to speak.

“You better not fucking die.” Stiles said, coming up to hover his face over Derek’s. “You’re always so eager to die for others but you don’t get it, death doesn't happen to you, it happens to everyone around you, okay? To all the people left standing at your funeral, trying to figure out how they're gonna live the rest of their lives without you in it.”

Derek blinked up at Stiles, trying to stay awake.

“You already died on me once, I’m not gonna let it happen again, you hear me?” Stiles said, slapping Derek’s face to keep him awake. “If you die, I will literally go out of my freakin’ mind.”

Derek tried to nod, but Peter came running in.

“Alright, here.” Peter said, seeing Derek on the bed. “Move out of the way so that I can do- Stiles… you aren’t healing either.”

Stiles looked down at himself. He knew that he had been feeling sick, but he didn’t realize that he wasn’t healing.

“Stiles, go lie down on the couch, I’ll get to you as soon as I can.” Peter said, his heartbeat quickening.

“I-I don’t get it.” Stiles said, doing as he was told. “Why? Why aren’t I healing?”

Peter shook his head frantically, hurrying as he used the plant on Derek and cleaned the wound with the plant he brought.

“Am I gonna die?” Stiles said. 

Derek couldn’t see his face, he couldn’t keep his eyes open. 

“I don’t know!” Peter yelled. “I need you to shut up and let me focus!”

Derek listened to Stiles’ breath as it slowed down.

“Stiles?” Peter asked, looking over to the couch. “Stiles!”

Peter grunted and finished with Derek, running over to Stiles. Derek wanted to get up, but his body sent him to sleep.

~

When Derek woke up, he had been moved to one side of the bed and Stiles was next to him, still unconscious. 

“Took you long enough to wake up.” Peter said, walking up to Derek. “You still haven’t healed, like your body just doesn’t want to.”

Derek ignored him and sat up, looking at Stiles.

“Is he gonna be okay?” Derek asked, noticing that Stiles was shirtless.

“He’s not healing.” Peter shrugged, but he was worried. “But neither are you and you woke up.”

Stiles muttered something and Derek looked him over quickly.

“I called Lydia.” Peter told Derek. “She’s on her way over. I knew that if Stiles was gonna die that he’d probably want to talk to her.”

“Where’s Cora?” Derek asked, trying to ignore what Peter had insinuated.

“She’s healing with Boyd.” Peter answered. “I didn’t think that you would want her to see you yet.”

Derek looked down at his wound and nodded.

“His eyes flashed red during the fight.” Peter said, pointing at Stiles and sitting back down on the chair that he had probably been sitting on before Derek had woken up.

“If Ennis is dead, then maybe he’s an Alpha now.” Derek said, looking back at Stiles.

“No, before he hit Ennis, and even when he was fighting him after, his eyes were red.” Peter said, leaning forward. 

Lydia came running in and Derek moved out of the way as she came up to Stiles. 

“Oh, my God.” She said, feeling over his chest nervously. 

Now that Derek looked, the wound was big and it had turned the blood black. The claw marks were clear and had shown absolutely no signs of healing.

“You said he was dying, why isn’t he healing?” Lydia asked, turning around to see Peter. “This shouldn’t be happening.”

“We don’t know.” Derek said. “He seemed fine, he was walking and everything, but then he just knocked out.”

“To his credit, he was busy trying to heal Derek and worried that he might be dying when it happened.” Peter added.

“So then it’s psychological.” Lydia said, looking back at Stiles. 

“Somatoformic.” Peter smirked, nodding. “Probably.”

Derek had no idea what Peter had just said.

“A physical illness from a psychogenic cause.” Lydia answered his questioning eyebrow.

Derek lifted the other for her to go on and she rolled her eyes.

“It’s all in his head.” Lydia said, turning to Peter and shaking her head.

“You’re saying that he’s not letting himself heal because Derek hasn’t yet.” Peter nodded.

“How are we supposed to fix that, when I can’t heal?” Derek asked, feeling worse for doing this to Stiles.

Lydia dug through her purse and pulled out a small sewing kit. “We stitch him up. You too, Derek.”

Peter scoffed and shook his head.

“I’m serious.” Lydia said darkly. “Maybe all he needs to do is believe it’s healing. Same with Derek.”

Peter shrugged. “It’s worth a shot.”

Derek pulled the lighter he carried out of his pocket and handed it to her.

“How many needles do you have?” Peter asked.

“Just one, I lost the backup last week and didn’t have the time to replace it.” Lydia said, burning the tip of the needle.

“That’s all we need anyways.” Peter said, taking out of her hands and threading it.

Peter stitched Derek’s wound together and was going to do Stiles when Derek stopped him.

“I’ll do it.” Derek said, trying to take the needle but Peter pulled away.

“No, I’ll do it. You need to rest.” Peter replied, getting up to rinse the needle.

Lydia shook Stiles and he awoke with a small startle, his face sweaty and pale.

“Lydia?” Stiles asked, looking around then back to her. “Lydia, what are you doing here?”

“Peter said that you were dying. You’re diaphoretic.” Lydia said, sitting back. “I’m helping.”

“Lydia, I’m gonna be okay, I’m not-” Stiles sat up, seeing Derek. “Derek! Oh, thank God, you’re okay.”

“Stiles?” Lydia called him and he turned back to look at her. 

“Hang on.” Stiles sat up, his wound starting to heal on his own just as Peter came in.

“It’s really late.” Peter told Lydia. “You should go home, get some sleep.”

“Fine.” Lydia huffed. “Stiles, I guess that I’ll see you at school.”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded, but he had already pushed Derek back on the bed and was touching his stitches.

Lydia left and Peter sighed, shaking his head.

“You gave us quite a scare.” Peter smiled at Stiles. “I’m going home now too. You should stay here and keep an eye on Derek.”

“Yeah, of course.” Stiles nodded at him with a smile and watched as he left and locked the door.

Derek smiled, looking up at Stiles when Stiles turned back to trace his fingers over Derek’s stitches.

“What?” Stiles asked, chuckling and looking at Derek.

Derek shook his head. Stiles was just inches away from him.

“You, uh- you already know this, but.” Stiles chuckled and made himself comfortable of Derek’s lap, looking down shyly. “You have really good muscle definition.”

Stiles placed his palm flat on Derek’s abdomen and it started to heal.

“Woah, did you see that?” Stiles asked, shuffling off the bed and running around looking for something.

“I felt it. What are you looking for?” Derek asked, displeased by the lack of Stiles in his lap.

“Scissors.” Stiles opened a drawer and closed it.

Derek sighed and let his head fall back.

“Whoa, Derek, are you okay?” Stiles asked, panicking and running back next to Derek.

Derek chuckled. “I’m fine. What do you need the scissors for?”

“Well, I- for your stitches.” Stiles squinted. “To take them out.”

Derek extended a claw and carefully cut the stitches away with it.

“Or we could just do that, yeah.” Stiles nodded.

Derek smiled up at him again, amused and happy to have Stiles with him.

“What?” Stiles asked, noticing Derek watching him and starting checking himself. “Oh… Yeah, I’ll go find my shirt.”

Stiles covered his chest with his arms and looked around for his shirt. Derek just watched him and crossed his legs. Stiles had started blushing and Derek watched as it colored his face and neck, down to his chest to where his arms were covering him.

“Found it.” Stiles said, finding where Peter had apparently folded it and set it aside. He put it on and made his way back to the bed where Derek was.

“Make yourself comfortable.” Derek said, seeing Stiles awkwardly pause. “Do you need a demonstration?”

Stiles scoffed and jumped on the bed playfully, punching Derek in the arm when he was next to him. Derek rolled over to pin Stiles down, straddling him. Stiles visibly swallowed.

“Are you comfortable?” Derek asked quietly, leaning his face close to Stiles’.

“I guess that depends on what you would do if I said no.” Stiles answered, his voice barely above a whisper but his muscles were tense.

“What would you want me to do?” Derek asked, leaning down further to Stiles’ neck and breathing in his scent.

Stiles whimpered, completely relaxing on the bed.

“That’s not an answer, Stiles.” Derek grumbled against Stiles’ neck, nuzzling his way to lick behind the sensitive spot behind his ear.

“Isn’t it?” Stiles asked, his hands coming up to touch Derek’s chest.

Derek pulled back enough to face Stiles again, feeling Stiles’ breath on his cheek.

“Derek, what are we doing?” Stiles asked, his voice still low.

Derek kissed Stiles experimentally then, and Stiles kissed him back, but when Derek opened his eyes to see Stiles’ expression, it was shock or surprise.

Oh no.

Derek rolled off the bed immediately and looked for his shirt, panicking. He had read Stiles wrong and messed up their friendship… or whatever…

“Derek, wait.” Stiles said, catching Derek’s arm and looking at him with wide-eyes.

“Shit.” Derek breathed, unsure of what else to say.

“What the hell was that?” Stiles asked, his heart beating madly. 

“I’m sorry.” Derek shook his head and closed his eyes. “I know. I wasn’t- I didn’t- shit.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Stiles asked, confused but his heart rate wouldn’t calm down. “Stop apologizing.”

Derek took a moment to breathe and calmed himself into a frown. “I’m leaving.”

Stiles scoffed. “Yeah! No, you’re not! You’re finishing what you started.”

“Wha- mmph.” Derek was cut off by Stiles pulling him forward and kissing him, hard.

Stiles pulled away a few seconds later and looked down, eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline while he breathed heavily.

“Sorry.” Stiles said after a minute of silence. His face was scrunched into a question but he was asking the floor and not looking at Derek. At all…

Derek moved his hands uneasily at his sides for a moment before bringing one up to turn Stiles’ face to look at him. He knew that he was shaking, something about Stiles always made him lose control, but Stiles just stared at him, eyes going soft.

Derek placed his other hand on Stiles’ waist and pulled him closer. Derek looked at Stiles questioningly and Stiles kissed Derek, pulling him down gently by the neck and licking into Derek’s mouth. It was surprisingly gentle and Derek kissed him back, sucking on Stiles’ tongue, setting both of his hands on Stiles’ waist, pulling him closer.

Stiles’ hands ran through Derek’s hair and he led them back to the bed until the backs of Derek’s knees felt the mattress and he sat down. Stiles climbed in his lap chasing Derek’s lips for more, making Derek smile. Derek ran his hands down Stiles’ thighs, feeling them over his ass and Stiles chuckled, pulling Derek’s hands back up to his waist.

“What?” Derek asked, he knew that Stiles’ glazed over expression was mirrored in his own but he couldn’t care. 

“I just- I’m not-” Stiles stopped and stared at Derek.

Derek lifted Stiles’ shirt back off and ran his hands over Stiles’ back. He kissed Stiles’ chest gently, tasting the skin there and sucking a small mark.

“You’re perfect.” Derek whispered against Stiles’ lips.

Stiles looked at him in surprise but didn’t pull away, instead he kissed Derek harder, more urgent and feeling Derek’s sides. Derek felt a shiver go up his spine and he gasped. He let his hands linger back down to Stiles’ butt and squeezed experimentally. Stiles nodded and Derek stood up, carrying Stiles briefly before dropping him back on the bed, Stiles’ head now up on a pillow.

Stiles chuckled again and Derek crawled over Stiles, kissing him with a smile, their tongues intertwining and playing with each other. Derek hardly noticed that Stiles had flipped them over until Stiles ran his hand over Derek’s thigh and brought it to rest around his waist. Stiles pulled away, checking Derek’s expression to see if it was okay, and Derek grinned at him.

Derek waited for Stiles to move, but Stiles just hovered over him for a moment, memorizing Derek’s face and caressing Derek’s stubble with his hand. Stiles licked his lips before ducking back down and kissing Derek again, a simple press of lips before sucking on his neck, licking and biting.

Derek reached for Stiles’ hand and Stiles intertwined their fingers, his claws slowly coming out as Stiles rocked against Derek. He pulled away, trying to calm himself down.

“Speaking of which.” Stiles laughed, pulling away slightly. “You look really cuddly in wolf form, we should try that some time.”

“I’ll think about it.” Derek grinned, gently turning them both over so that he was back on top. 

“Promise?” Stiles asked, smiling up at him. 

“Promise.” Derek replied, reaching down and sucking on Stiles’ lower lip.

Stiles arched into him and Derek rocked his body down against him. Stiles’ arm on Derek’s shoulder tightened and he bit Derek’s lip. Derek just kissed him harder, pulled him closer and rubbed Stiles’ side with his hands as Stiles moved his hands to tangle in Derek’s hair.

“Are we taking our pants off tonight or?” Stiles asked, pushing Derek away a bit.

“We should be going to sleep.” Derek shrugged. “We need to heal and rest.”

Stiles let his body sag, his arms falling to the sides. “We slept for most of the day.”

“We weren’t resting, we were unconscious.” Derek reminded him, teasing and pulling away.

“Where are you going?” Stiles asked, bending his elbows and sitting up.

Derek didn’t answer out loud, just lifted the covers and gestured for Stiles to get under them.

“If I’m not getting any action, then you better be really good at cuddling.” Stiles said, pointing a finger in Derek’s face but crawling under the covers anyways.

“You haven’t gotten any action for the first seventeen years of your life, you can wait a while longer.” Derek chuckled, climbing in next to him.

“That’s rude.” Stiles snorted. “You know what? You’re not getting any.”

“What, sleep? That’s because you won’t shut up.” Derek grinned, pulling Stiles against his chest but Stiles stopped him.

“I’m not sleeping with my face cuddled into your chest like a girl.” Stiles said. “And I mean-”

“No, you don’t.” Derek interrupted. “And if you’re having a problem with the sleeping position then you fix it.”

“Can I be the big spoon?” Stiles asked.

“No.” Derek replied.

“What if I’m used to being the big spoon? What if I can’t sleep without being the big spoon?” Stiles asked.

“Who have you been spooning?” Derek asked shaking his head. “No, you’re not gonna be the big spoon.”

“Then lie on your back.” Stiles pushed Derek’s shoulder and he obeyed, rolling his eyes. “Can you shift?”

“Of course I can.” Derek rolled his eyes. “But no, I won’t.”

“Just really quick, come on. For me.” Stiles poked Derek in the ribs.

Derek sighed heavily and frowned, forcing himself to shift. Stiles sat up to see him better, then pet the hair on his cheeks and ran his hands over Derek’s face. 

Stiles stared at him with gentle awe and kissed Derek’s nose, rubbing his thumbs under Derek’s eyes. Stiles looked at him for a few moments, just stroking Derek’s face. 

Derek moved his head away when Stiles playfully bit one of his pointy ears, so Stiles took advantage of Derek’s position to start sucking on his neck again, running his hands down Derek’s chest to his waist.

Derek stopped him with a hand and shook his head. “Not tonight.”

“Fine.” Stiles kissed Derek’s cheek before cuddling against Derek’s chest.

Derek shifted himself back human and closed his eyes.

“I miss your blue eyes.” Stiles whispered. “I know that you’re an Alpha now and more powerful and everything, but everything changed when your eyes did. And they were sad and open, easier to read. Your red eyes just look angry, like you’re just looking for someone else to fight.”

Derek sighed. “Go to sleep, Stiles.”

“Okay.” Stiles replied, then closed his eyes to sleep. “If I wake up on the floor again, I’m going to kill you.”

~

Stiles woke up early the next morning, just as Derek stirred.

“You drooled on me, didn’t you?” Derek grumbled, his eyes still closed.

“No, Derek.” Stiles said, lifting himself off the floor. “I think you drooled on yourself.”

Derek opened his eyes and wiped at his cheeks, slightly embarrassed. 

“You kicked me to the floor again.” Stiles deadpanned.

“No, I didn’t.” Derek said, stretching and sitting up. “You fell. Now come back to bed.”

“No can do.” Stiles said, putting his shirt and shoes back on. “There’s a lacrosse meet and I have to go. Scott and Isaac are going and maybe even Boyd, besides, Ethan and Aiden might be there too.”

“You’re gonna spy on them?” Derek said, standing up with a yawn. “Can’t Isaac and Boyd do that on their own?”

“Yeah, except after last night, they might start a fight and I’m gonna have to be there to stop them from doing anything irrational.” Stiles looked around. “Where’s your kitchen?”

“I don’t have one.” Derek looked around. “I don’t actually rent the place, you know? It’s abandoned.”

“Right…” Stiles squinted. “And Mrs. McCall let you bring Isaac here?”

“I showed her another place.” Derek scratched the back of his neck. “It was an open house thing.”

“You’re bad. Very, very bad.” Stiles laughed. “When do you eat? What do you eat? How do you get food if you don’t have any money?”

“I have money, I just use it for important things.” Derek shrugged.

“There’s a giant hole in the brick wall over there.” Stiles pointed. “How do you define ‘important’?”

“It adds more space.” Derek defended. “And I define it as absolutely necessary.”

“How do you even survive?” Stiles asked, shaking his head. “Oh, God. You don’t live like Simba, eating bugs and shit, right? Poor Isaac.”

“Did you just make a Disney reference?” Derek scrunched his face in confusion. “And no, I don’t eat bugs, and even if I did, then Isaac wouldn’t have to eat them, he doesn’t live here anymore, remember?”

“You understood my Lion King reference?” Stiles was genuinely befuddled.

“I’m a werewolf but I used to have a normal life.” Derek reminded him. “Lion King came out when I was a kid, of course I watched it.”

“How old are you anyways?” Stiles asked trying to do the math. “You were sixteen or seventeen when the fire happened, weren’t you? Which means you were my age seven years ago?”

“You’re gonna be late for your lacrosse meet.” Derek rolled his eyes.

“So you’re 23 or 24.” Stiles said as Derek pushed him out the door. “Wait, aren’t you gonna kiss me goodbye?”

“No.” Derek said, leading Stiles to the staircase. “I just remembered that I’m too old for you.”

“That doesn’t seem to stop your uncle.” Stiles taunted.

Derek spun him around to face him. “My uncle also happens to be a murdering psychopath, remember? He doesn’t exactly have morals.”

“Derek, are we gonna talk about what this,” Stiles gestured between them. “Is?”

“Eventually, maybe.” Derek shook his head. “There are more important things to think about, like what we’re gonna do about the Alphas, and who the hell is killing people?”

“Are we together or not?” Stiles asked.

“It’s complicated.” Derek looked down. “You’re just a teenager and there’s too much going on.”

Stiles nodded, biting his lip and trying not to be furious.

“I’ll call you later then.” Stiles said. “Don’t worry, it’ll be about important things, not personal unnecessary things.”

Derek sighed and went back inside.

Stiles went home to change for school, they were taking a bus to the meet.

“Hey, Stiles? What can I help you with?” Peter said over the phone when Stiles called him.

“I’m about to get on the bus but I need to ask you for a favor while Ethan can’t hear me.” Stiles said, speaking low.

“Last time you asked me for a favor, I ended up fighting a pack of Alphas. I’m not exactly inclined to do you any more favors.” Peter replied.

“This one’s simple.” Stiles promised. “I just need you to check if Ennis is dead, and if you can’t find him, then I need you to go to the Animal Clinic and ask Deaton if an Alpha could have survived that fall. Can you do that?”

“I’m taking Cora with me.” Peter said. “I’m not going to be walking alone around here while there are psychotic, fanatic Alphas roaming around. Wait, did you say Ethan is there with you?”

“Yeah, but Aiden isn’t.” Stiles sighed. “I think Ethan is supposed to be keeping an eye on us, so I want to keep an eye on them.”

“That’s actually a good idea.” Peter said, impressed. “How are things with Derek?”

“I have to go now, we’re getting on the bus.” Stiles said, seeing that everyone was getting in.

“Sorry, Stiles.” Peter said, just before Stiles hung up.

~

“So Derek’s gonna be okay?” Scott asked. “Because he wasn’t healing and Boyd and Isaac look murderous.”

“Derek’s fine, he’s driving right behind us.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“What?” Scott asked looking back.

“Yeah, and so are Allison and Lydia.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “You seriously need to have a real conversation with Allison because it’s annoying not knowing if you guys are still together or not.”

“Dude, I don’t know, she won’t talk to me.” Scott sighed. “I mean, yeah, we talk all the time and we hang out still, but we don’t kiss or anything anymore and she won’t talk about it.”

“I just got you started, didn’t I?” Stiles asked, sighing and rolling his eyes.

Scott went on about his issues with Allison.

~

The meet was cancelled due to the traffic and tornado warnings, but it was late when the bus pulled over to a motel to spend the night.

“I’ve seen worse.” Scott said, looking at the dumpy motel.

“Where have you seen worse?” Stiles asked, looking at Scott skeptically.

Coach blew the whistle. “Listen up. The meet’s been pushed ‘till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You’ll be pairing up, choose wisely.”

They paired up and got their keys.

“And I’ll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants.” Coach added. “Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!”

Stiles called Derek.

“I’m on a run, what do you want?” Derek asked gruffly.

“You’re in the car trailing behind the bus.” Stiles sighed. “We’re pulling over to the motel, you might as well get a room, I’ll get you a key.”

Before Derek could stutter out an explanation or excuse, Stiles hung up on him and paid for a room.

A few minutes later, Derek pulled up with an awkward grin.

“Hey.” Derek swallowed.

“Here’s your key to a room, the place should be just to your liking. Dark, dank, and dirty.” Stiles slapped the key in Derek’s hand and went to his shared room with Scott.

~

“Alright, so I have four.” Stiles said, lying down on his bed. 

“Four? You have four suspects?” Scott asked, surprised. 

“Yeah, it was originally ten.” Stiles replied. “Well, nine technically, I guess. I had Derek on there twice.”

“So who’s number one? Harris?” Scott asked, moving on.

“Just because he’s missing doesn’t mean he’s dead.” Stiles pointed out. 

“So if he’s not dead, our chemistry teacher is out secretly committing human sacrifices.” Scott said, skeptic.

“Yeah, I guess that just sounded way better in my head.” Stiles squinted at the ceiling. 

“Well what if it’s still somebody else from school?” Scott asked. “We’ll get back to that. Who are the other three?”

“Derek’s sister, Cora. No one knows anything about her, and she’s Derek’s sister.” Stiles pointed out. “Next, your boss.”

Scott sat up and so did Stiles.

“My boss?” Scott asked, defensive and confused.

“Yeah, your boss.” Stiles nodded. “I don’t really like the whole Obi-Wan thing he’s got going on, you know? It freaks me out.”

Scott looked around nervously.

“Oh, my God. Have you still not seen Star Wars?” Stiles asked, personally offended.

“I swear, if we make it back alive, I will watch the movie.” Scott promised.

“Just makes me crazy.” Stiles said, looking at Scott with disdain.

“Who was the last one?” Scott asked, trying to move back to the original subject.

“Uh…Lydia.” Stiles sighed and slumped his shoulders. “She was totally controlled by Peter, and she had no idea, so…”

They both sighed and fell back on their beds.

~

Derek had been listening in to Stiles’ conversation with Scott. It hadn’t escaped his notice that on a list of Stiles’ suspects for the person committing human sacrifice, he had listed Derek twice and even Cora, but not Peter.

He was obviously mad.

Despite what Stiles had said earlier, Derek did not appreciate the state of the motel. It was actually disturbingly disgusting. He could smell all of the things that had been done in the room, and when he looked a little bit more, he sensed that there had been a disturbing amount of death.

There was something off about the place. He needed to talk to Stiles.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, knocking on the door and looking around to make sure no one saw him. “Stiles, let me in, it’s important.”

Stiles opened the door with a bag of peanut butter crackers in his hand while he chewed. Derek sighed with relief.

“Stiles, this place? It isn’t safe.” Derek shook his head. “We should go.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you Derek.” Stiles shook his head and moved to close the door, but Derek stopped him. “LET ME CLOSE THE DOOR!”

Stiles yelled and his eyes flashed red before he blinked it away and looked at Derek in surprise, Derek was just as surprised.

“I’m sorry, I’m not feeling too good right now.” Stiles shook his head. “Sorry.”

Stiles went inside the room, leaving Derek at the doorframe. Stiles’ phone went off and he looked at it in surprise.

“Derek, I need to talk to Lydia so… we can talk about whatever it is later.” Stiles hurried out of the room and bounced down the steps to Lydia’s room.

Derek listened in as Lydia warned Stiles about the motel. Apparently there had been 198 suicides and the number had gone up by three in only a few short minutes and she had heard a couple killing themselves but the room had been empty when she had gone with Allison to check.

“Either we need to get out of here right now, or…” Lydia pulled a bible out of a drawer. “Someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism A.S.A.P., before everyone goes crazy and kills us.”

“Earlier I saw Boyd throw his fist through a vending machine…” Stiles looked around, thinking. “Okay, just hold on, what if it’s not just the motel? The number in the office went up by three, right?”

“You mean like three sacrifices.” Allison said.

“What if this time it’s three werewolves?” Stiles asked, getting a bit anxious.

“You, Isaac, and Boyd.” Allison said, watching him carefully. 

“Maybe we were meant to come here.” Stiles said.

“Exactly! So can we get the hell out of here now?” Lydia asked, freaking out and turning to Stiles. Please?”

“Wait, hang on. Let me see this.” Stiles reached for the bible in her hands and opened it.

“What is that?” Allison asked, seeing newspaper clippings inside.

“’28-year-old man hangs himself at the infamous Glen Capri.’” Stiles read aloud. He shook all of the loose clippings out of the bible.

“Oh, no. Look at these two.” Lydia said, showing them to Stiles. “They both mention the room 217, that’s this one. These are probably all the suicides that happened in this room.”

“So if every room has a bible…” Allison trailed off.

“There could be articles in all the rooms.” Lydia finished.

“That’s a beautiful thing. Most places leave a mint under the pillow, this one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that occurred.” Stiles said, getting agitated. 

“What if the room next door has the one about the couple?” Lydia asked.

Stiles ran to the next room to try to open the door but it wouldn’t budge. Derek ran out to see them.

“It wasn’t locked before.” Lydia said, terrified.

“Forget it, we need to get Stiles, Isaac, and Boyd out of here.” Allison said, trying not to panic.

“Derek?” Lydia asked, turning around to see him.

Just then, there was a whirring.

“It sounds like someone turned the handsaw on.” Lydia said.

“Handsaw?” Stiles broke the door in and saw Ethan ready to cut himself in half. “Hey, no, Ethan, don’t!”

“Let him!” Derek yelled, pulling at Stiles but Stiles shoved him off and wrestled the handsaw away from Ethan.

Lydia pulled the plug for the handsaw out, just as Stiles had managed to kick Ethan back and pull the handsaw away.

Ethan took out his claws and tried ripping his chest, but Stiles wrestled him again and Derek helped, throwing Ethan on a heater and burning him. Ethan turned around, confused.

“What just happened?” Ethan asked, breathing heavily before running out the door.

“Ethan!” Stiles called chasing after him.

“I don’t know how I got there or what I was doing.” Ethan said, closing his shirt as he went down the steps to go back to his shared room with Danny.

“Okay, you could be a little bit more helpful, you know?” Stiles said, annoyed. “We did just save your life.”

“And you probably shouldn’t have.” Ethan replied, going back into his room.

“What now?” Lydia asked.

“We have to get Isaac and Boyd out of this place.” Allison said, going up the steps. “I’ll go tell Scott what’s going on.”

Stiles stared at Lydia for a second, Derek tried not to be disturbed.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Lydia asked.

“Oh, no, I w-” Stiles started mumbling.

“Stiles.” Lydia said.

“Alright, Lydia, I didn’t want to say anything.” Stiles sighed. “But this- everything we’re going through- we’ve kind of been through something like this before, a lot like this.”

“What do you mean?” Lydia crossed her arms. “When?”

“Your birthday party.” Stiles reminded her. “The night you poisoned everyone with wolfsbane.”

“When she resurrected Peter.” Derek looked at Stiles and he nodded. “How are you feeling?”

“I see these figures, but they go away if I’m focusing on something else.” Stiles sighed. “I’m just trying to keep it together right now, but… I don’t know. How are you doing?”

“I don’t feel anything.” Derek shrugged. “I’m not fighting off any delusions of any kind.”

“Well, maybe it’s because you have enough demons as it is.” Stiles sighed. “There’s not really anything anyone can do to make you feel any worse.”

Derek looked down. 

“I’m gonna go get my bag and stuff, you should help Boyd and Isaac. See what they’re up to.” Stiles went up the steps to the room. 

Derek was left alone with Lydia but she started walking away, upset. Derek sighed and followed her but she stopped and bent down.

“Do you hear that?” Lydia asked, frightened.

“No.” Derek crossed his arms. 

“It’s a baby crying.” Lydia said. “I hear… I hear water running. Oh, my God. She’s drowning the baby.”

Stiles had really weird taste in partners.

“What?” Derek asked, skeptical.

“Someone’s drowning!” Lydia said, turning towards the motel and running to Isaac and Boyd’s room.

Derek followed after and they found Boyd drowning himself in the tub with a vault on his chest.

Derek lifted the vault off him and pulled him out but Boyd wasn’t snapped out of his daze and he wrestled with Derek, still trying to kill himself. Derek pushed him against the wall and there was a hiss, Boyd growled and looked at Derek with surprise. 

Derek sniffed around for Isaac and found him under the bed. He pulled him out as Isaac cried, begging his father not to put him back in the freezer until Derek shoved his hand against the heater and Isaac cried out in pain, confused.

“What just happened?” Isaac asked. “What are you doing here?”

“Where’s Stiles?” Derek asked, turning to Lydia.

Allison and Scott came running in, Scott had tears in his eyes. “Guys, Stiles is going to kill himself.”

Derek ran out in a panic to find Stiles drenched in gasoline, holding a flare.

“Stiles…” Derek stopped, his eyes wide with fright. 

“Scott, I killed her.” Stiles sobbed. “I killed my mom.”

“No, no you didn’t.” Scott shook his head. “She was sick.”

“My dad.” Stiles shook his head. “What if I kill him too? And Derek and all of you. Scott, what if I kill you too? What am I supposed to do, just keep killing you guys?”

“What are you talking about?” Scott shook his head. “You haven’t killed anyone.”

“My plan!” Stiles yelled, waving the flare angrily. “What if it hadn’t worked? And even though it did, I killed Ennis. I’m a murderer.”

“Maybe Ennis isn’t dead.” Scott suggested. “We can fix this.”

“Scott, my eyes.” Stiles sobbed. “They’re red. I can’t change them back, they’re red because I killed Ennis.”

“So you’re an Alpha now, so what?” Scott said, his voice shaking. “You’ll be more powerful, and stronger and faster.”

“I MURDERED SOMEONE!” Stiles yelled, his eyes flashing red. “I killed Ennis! He’s dead! I did it! Me! I didn’t want to be an Alpha! After everything that Peter did, I wasn’t going to kill him. Derek was right. I wouldn’t have been able to do it. You have to kill someone else to be an Alpha, and I can’t do it. At least I thought that I couldn’t, but I killed Ennis.”

“You were protecting your pack.” Derek said, stepping forward. “You had to.”

Stiles held the flare closer and stepped back. “You don’t understand, Derek. I don’t see it that way! You may be able to murder someone, your own uncle, in cold blood for that power, but I can’t. I can’t live with that knowledge. I killed someone.”

Derek stepped back raising his arms and not wanting to push Stiles over the edge.

“I shouldn’t have been bitten.” Stiles sobbed. “It shouldn’t have been me, I don’t want this. I just want to go back to the way it was before I met you and Peter. I want to pine after Lydia with my ten-year plan and sit on the bench with Scott at lacrosse while we eat snacks.”

“We can still do that.” Scott suggested. “We can. I’m usually on the bench anyway.”

“Yeah, but I’m never there anymore because of friggin’ werewolves and hunters warring against each other and dragging me into their fight!” Stiles yelled, turning at Derek angrily. “And he won’t tell anyone what’s going on because he doesn’t even know half of the time! You just pretend to. I just can’t trust you and it hurts because I want to.”

“I’ll tell you anything you want to know.” Derek nodded. “Just throw the flare somewhere else and we’ll talk about anything.”

“Stiles, forget Derek.” Scott said, stepping forward. Stiles sobbed and gasped. “Remember what you told me when your mom died? Remember? You told me that you felt selfish missing her because you knew that she was no longer in pain, but do you remember what I told you?”

“You said that it was okay, it’s okay to cry and miss someone because I lost them.” Stiles sniffled. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well, now you’re being selfish.” Scott sniffled. “Because you’re my brother and I’ll never be able to replace you. You’ll be leaving a hole in my life.”

“‘Death doesn’t happen to you, it happens to everyone around you,’ Stiles.” Derek reminded him. “I know you feel bad for killing Ennis, but if you kill yourself, then look at what you’ll do to Scott. He’ll be destroyed. And I- I don’t know how the hell I’m supposed to manage anything without you. I don’t- I can’t take on the Alpha Pack without you, I can barely take care of my own pack.”

“I never listen to you.” Stiles reminded him. “You hate that.”

“No, I don’t.” Derek shook his head. “I need you to. You know how to do this better than I do. You have no idea how much I was seriously considering leaving them with you in charge because of how irrelevant I feel. Everyone tells me that I’m what doesn’t fit and they’re right. You’re their leader. Now that you’re an Alpha, you can really be there for them and take my place.”

“You’re leaving?” Stiles asked, hurt clear in his eyes. “After last night, you’re just gonna leave me?”

Allison and Lydia looked at each other in confusion.

Scott stepped forward into the puddle of gasoline. “Forget Derek, Stiles. Forget werewolves and hunters and Alphas, just for a minute. Think of me. Think of your dad and how the hell am I supposed to tell him that I let you kill yourself. Losing your mom almost destroyed him, and I know that he started drinking pretty heavily. You’re all he has left. You’re all that I have left. You’re so important to everyone around you and you don’t even see it.”

“Scott, don’t.” Stiles shook his head. 

“I’m not letting you kill yourself, so if you’re gonna try, then you’re taking me with you.” Scott nodded and reached for the flare, carefully pulling it out of Stiles’ hand and tossing it away.

The wind moved it towards the gasoline and it set on fire. Lydia and Derek both screamed and tackled Scott and Stiles away before the gasoline exploded.

“Stiles?” Derek scrambled to get up and see if Stiles was still feeling suicidal. 

Stiles stared off, distant but blinked and nodded.

Derek kissed him hard, not caring if the others saw him or that Stiles tasted like gasoline and wasn’t kissing him back.

“Death doesn’t happen to you.” Derek panted, hugging Stiles close to his chest and cradling his head.

Stiles eventually hugged him back, but then he stood up. 

“We should go to sleep, I’m not going back to the motel.” Stiles shook his head, still not smiling or acting like his usual self. “My stuff is in the bus, I’m gonna sleep in there.”

Derek nodded and followed behind. Stiles didn’t want to share a seat, and Derek understood that he needed space, but he didn’t want to leave him alone. Scott, Allison, and Lydia piled in.

“I’ll look after him, you should go home before someone sees you.” Scott told Derek.

Derek left to go to his car and went home.

~

“You didn’t kill Ennis.” Peter said when Stiles walked into his own room. “He was alive when they took him to Deaton for help.” 

Stiles sighed. “Look, thanks for actually doing what I asked, but I’m really tired, I can’t sleep without my pillow.”

“Your eyes are still red, aren’t they?” Peter asked, crossing his arms behind his head.

“Can you move off the bed? I need sleep.” Stiles said, tossing his bag to the corner.

“What happened?” Peter asked, concerned. “You seem a lot less… active.”

“I told you, I didn’t sleep.” Stiles said. “Could you at least scoot over so that I can fit too?”

Peter scooted to the side and Stiles lied down next to him, turning his back to Peter.

“I’ve seen you after you haven’t slept three days straight, this is something else.” Peter sniffed the air. “You’re sad. Upset.”

“Brilliant deduction.” Stiles mumbled, trying to pull his pillow away from Peter.

“Hey, hey.” Peter pulled the pillow away and sighed. “When Deucalion finds out, he’s going to come for you. Have you thought about that?”

“I’ll think about it later. Give me my pillow.” Stiles reached for it but Peter pulled it further away.

“Tell me what happened? What’s wrong?” Peter demanded, giving Stiles his pillow back.

“The Durach came after us last night.” Stiles sighed, trying to make himself comfortable in the small space. “It made us want to kill ourselves.”

“Who? Wait, what happened?” Peter shook his head, not understanding.

“Me, Isaac, Boyd, and Ethan.” Stiles said, frustrated. “We checked into this motel to spend the night and a bunch of suicides happened there and someone put wolfsbane in Coach’s whistle and every time he blew it, we would breathe it in. Like when you had Lydia poison everyone at her birthday party.”

“Is Ethan dead?” Peter looked at Stiles carefully. 

“Nah, we saved him.” Stiles sighed, trying to settle on his back. 

“And your eyes are still red?” Peter asked. “Show me.”

“I killed Ennis, and I’m not sure if the rules, or whatever sick-o made them, will make an exception because it was an accident.” Stiles wrapped his arm around Peter’s middle. “Now shut up, we can talk about this when I wake up.”

“You’re cuddling me.” Peter said, looking down at the arm around him.

“You’re in my bed and taking up space.” Stiles sighed. “Now you can either get out and let me sleep in peace, or you can shut up and stop complaining.”

“I’m not complaining.” Peter settled down into the bed and wrapped his arm around Stiles. “I’m just checking that you’re okay with this before I make myself comfortable.”

“You’re the little spoon.” Stiles muttered, pushing Peter over to face the wall and hugging him from behind.

“Yes, Alpha.” Peter chuckled and complied.

“Peter.” Stiles said, getting Peter to look at him. “What color are they?”

Stiles flashed his eyes for Peter.

“They’re golden.” Peter told him. “They’re still gold.”

“Good.” Stiles sighed.

~

Derek was sitting in his loft when Peter came by to visit. He smelled strongly of Stiles, stronger than he had ever smelled of the teen.

“You should talk to him.” Peter said, walking down the steps. “He needs someone.”

“It looks like you were already there for him.” Derek glared.

“I was doing him a favor.” Peter shrugged with a smile. “He’s the one that wanted to cuddle.”

Derek glared but returned to the book he was reading.

“He told me that he tried to kill himself.” Peter sat on the couch, putting his feet on the coffee table. “He doesn’t want to be an Alpha from what I hear. Thinks he’s too young and unprepared. I told him that he’s smarter than either you and I were as betas and that he’s already been the Alpha of his pack. He didn’t kill anyone as a beta either, like you and I have.”

“He killed Ennis, he’s upset about that.” Derek said, trying to ignore his uncle.

“Oh, but he didn’t.” Peter smirked. “At least not right away and I’m pretty sure that he got his red eyes a bit too soon for that.”

“What are you saying?” Derek asked, looking up.

“Do you remember the stories that your mother would tell you about True Alphas?” Peter asked. “They could rise to that power by the sheer strength of character, their virtue, their power of will.”

“Stiles?” Derek asked, confused.

“He doesn’t want to be an Alpha, at least not yet.” Peter continued. “But when he does, he’s going to be, and he won’t have to kill anyone to do it. His eyes are still golden, which means that he didn’t kill Ennis. He’s rising to be an Alpha by his own strength.”

“He’s just a teenager.” Derek shook his head.

“He’s a rarity.” Peter corrected. “And I think that Deucalion already knows that, and he’s going to want Stiles in his pack. If you’re not going to talk to Stiles to fix whatever it is that you messed up, talk to him to save his life. Deucalion is probably threatened by Stiles, and if Stiles doesn’t join his pack, then he’s going to kill him.”

“Why do you care?” Derek asked, suspicious. “What is Stiles to you?”

“He’s entertaining.” Peter smiled. “He’s smart, good company, and the only one who actually talks to me. You’ve even got Cora to look down on me for killing Laura, but Stiles considers me to be an asset.”

“So it’s self-preservation.” Derek rolled his eyes. “Deucalion will consider you part of Stiles’ pack, because you’re not part of mine, and he’s going to make Stiles kill you.”

“Stiles wouldn’t follow you as an Alpha, and you only accept my help when you absolutely need it.” Peter shrugged. “Stiles and I formed our own pack, and he knows how to take care of his people.”

“That’s why you were with Stiles when we faced off with Deucalion.” Derek said, remembering how Peter refused to follow Stiles from the shadows.

“He knew you were going to be there.” Peter informed him. “He planned for you to be there, it’s why he feels so guilty about Ennis. He just wanted to be able to hold his own, show Deucalion that he wasn’t giving you up without a fight. He’s smart and resourceful, far more than just another teenager, and maybe when you accept that, you’ll stop treating him like one.”

“Do you have feelings for Stiles?” Derek asked, genuinely curious as to Peter’s intentions.

“Do you?” Peter countered.

Peter left then, having said all he had needed to say and giving Derek a little bit of insight. Derek sighed. He knew he needed to talk to Stiles, but Stiles didn’t want to talk to him.

~

Derek found Stiles asleep in his room, his arm around a pillow with Peter’s scent on it. Derek held in a growl and moved the pillow, replacing it with his own body as he lay down.

Stiles grumbled. “You’re starting to smell like Derek. You should spend less time at his loft.”

“I’ll consider it.” Derek smiled.

“He’s stupid.” Stiles wiggled closer and Derek frowned. “Big, stupid, emotionally-stunted, Sourwolf Derek.”

“What did he do?” Derek asked, trying to imitate his uncle’s voice and keep Stiles in his state of being half-asleep.

“He knows.” Stiles muttered, rubbing his head against Derek’s chest and cuddling closer. “That’s enough about that though, let’s just focus on this. On us.”

“What about us?” Derek asked carefully.

“Do you like me?” Stiles nuzzled against Derek’s neck. “Because, I like you. I like you a lot. We should have lots of sex and babies.”

Derek felt angry. Stiles was already going for Peter just one day after Derek said that they would talk about their relationship later. And Stiles called Derek fickle. Derek stood up, placing the pillow back in its position.

“You’re an idiot.” Stiles said, completely awake. “Your scent hit me when you came in. Peter woke me up with a phone call just before that.”

“So you don’t like Peter?” Derek asked, just making sure but he was still mad.

“Yeah, I like Peter.” Stiles shrugged and got out of bed. “Once we got over the whole setting him on fire thing, things worked out okay. But we’re just friends, and he’s not you.”

“Why do you like me?” Derek found himself saying, his mind immediately went to Paige, and he clenched his jaw.

“I’m not sure, but your crap infiltrated my life and now I have to do something about it.” Stiles snorted. “Nah, but really, I know that you probably haven’t owned a mirror in like six or seven years but, you’re pretty hot.”

Derek glared.

“I’m not making this cheesy.” Stiles grimaced playfully. “What did you come here to talk about? Shouldn’t you be planning what to do when the Alphas come for you?”

“They aren’t coming for me.” Derek shook his head. “They’re coming for you. I recommend you start planning around that.”

“I don’t have the time.” Stiles said, reaching over to a textbook. “I have to do homework and study to keep my grades up, and I know that that doesn’t sound particularly important to you, but I also have to figure out who’s sacrificing people.”

“Sounds like you could use some help.” Derek lifted an eyebrow.

“I have Scott and Allison.” Stiles shrugged. “Deaton is helpful on occasion. Lydia is… something, and I’m pretty sure that I can get Chris to look into this if I can manage to pull him away from his scary wife for a few minutes.”

“You’re getting help from a bunch of teenagers, and a hunter that tried to kill you.” Derek deadpanned. “Peter said that you were smart.”

“Oh, seriously? Dude- no, that’s actually really nice coming from him.” Stiles grinned. “I’ll make sure to thank him later.”

“The Argents.” Derek said, bringing Stiles’ focus back to the subject at hand.

“Are helpful.” Stiles said. “I haven’t… killed any humans. Peter said that my eyes are still gold which means that I haven’t killed Ennis, which is definitely a problem I’m gonna have to deal with later, but it also means that Chris Argent will want to help eliminate the threat.”

“I thought he retired, his wife doesn’t want him to hunt anymore.” Derek said.

“There is a pack of Alphas running around and a dark druid killing people.” Stiles reminded him. “If there were ever a time to come out of retirement, it’s now.”

“What if he doesn’t help?” Derek asked, lifting another eyebrow.

“He will.” Stiles nodded. “He’s a good man, despite what you might think, and he’s not gonna sit around while innocent people die. I can almost guarantee that he’s already involved and willing to help if we ask.”

“Yeah, but what if he doesn’t?” Derek asked more firmly.

“Then… then I’ll just have to deal with this any way that I can.” Stiles sighed. “And I can’t be distracted, you were right, it’s not the right time for us.”

Derek looked down, hurt but he knew that it was his own fault. 

“We aren’t anything, so it’s not like I’m breaking up with you.” Stiles snorted. “Don’t look so upset, you’re the one that started this and didn’t want to finish it. I’m making things clear: we can’t be together with all of the problems we have to deal with right now, and you don’t need someone challenging you, you need a confidence boost. You need someone to save, and that’s not me.”

“So what do you need?” Derek asked, angered at the insinuation that he needed anyone.

“To focus.” Stiles sat down at his desk and turned the laptop on. “I have to sort out through my homework, find out who the Durach is, and make a plan for if the Alphas decide to come at me.”

“What do I do?” Derek raised an eyebrow. 

“You go home and deal with your problems.” Stiles shrugged. “We’ll meet in the middle eventually.”

“What if we never do?” Derek asked, sighing heavily. “What if new things just keep getting in the way and then we never get together?”

“Then we never get together.” Stiles said, looking down. “It’s better than being tied down to each other and waiting for something that might never happen.”

“I don’t think that it is.” Derek shook his head. “But it’s not just my choice.”

“I’m doing this, choosing this, for you.” Stiles told him, standing firm. “Even if we defeat Deucalion and the Durach and everything else that life throws at us, you’d still wait a year and a half before touching me, really touching me.”

“This is about sex?” Derek asked, glaring at Stiles. “That is the last thing that I want to think about right now. I just want to know that after we’re done fighting, at the end of the day, I have something to live for. Someone- someone that feels like home. And that’s you.”

Stiles wrapped Derek in a tight hug. “You’re just a soft, cuddly bear.”

“No, I’m not.” Derek huffed, but he hugged Stiles back. 

“I figured it out.” Stiles sighed. “You’re mad all the time because you need more hugs and cuddles.”

“That’s not true.” Derek shook his head and tried to pull out of Stiles hug, but it was like a vice-grip. “Let go of me.”

“Nope.” Stiles refused, hugging him tighter.

“Our arguments can’t just be silenced with hugs and physical contact.” Derek grumbled.

“Oh, and your method of just ignoring the situation until it gradually gets worse is so much better?” Stiles snarked. “Yeah, at least this way, we’re not fighting anymore.”

“I’m still mad.” Derek tried pulling Stiles off, but Stiles was relentless.

“No, you’re not.” Stiles said. “You’ve already forgiven me.”

“Nope.” Derek shook his head.

“C’mon, grumpy.” Stiles poked Derek as he let him go.

“I have an Alpha Pack to deal with, you have homework.” Derek rolled his eyes. “I’ll come back later, or you can visit me. Call if you need anything.”

“Does that include a hug?” Stiles asked with a smile. “Well I guess it would since a hug is something and you said anything.”

“Anything important.” Derek glared.

“What if I really, really need a hug?” Stiles asked. “Like, if I don’t get a hug, then- nah, you’re right. I’ll just call Peter.”

Derek closed his eyes and sighed. 

“You know, Peter doesn’t mind being the little spoon.” Stiles went on.

Derek wrapped him in another hug, squeezing tightly before leaving as quickly as possible.

“Thanks, Der-bear!” Stiles yelled, obviously pleased.

~

Later that night, there were two more kidnappings, this time two doctors from the hospital. Stiles deduced that the next category was healers, and Scott was freaking out. He didn’t want his mom to get sacrificed.

Ethan had been with Danny when Danny got sick and had rushed him to the hospital. Danny had been throwing up mistletoe and Mrs. McCall had something like she thought that it was a tension pneumothorax. 

Stiles was trying to explain the kidnappings to his father, but without the whole story, there was no way that the sheriff was going to believe in human sacrifices. What confused Stiles and Scott, was why Danny would throw up mistletoe and be attacked, when he wasn’t a healer. He didn’t seem to have anything to do with anything, but for some reason he had almost been killed.

When they found the body of the first sacrifice, he wasn’t strangled, but he did die of asphyxiation. Yet another thing for Stiles to look into when he got the time.

The next day at school, Deaton called Scott during class to tell him that he was going to be taken and that Scott and Stiles had to find him. Stiles called his dad and he and Scott ran to the Animal Clinic to see Deaton. When they got to the clinic, Stiles got a text from Isaac telling him that the Alpha Pack was going to attack Derek that night, but Boyd had a plan to electrocute Kali and whoever else before they could get a chance.

Scott was nervous and worried. Deaton had become an important father-figure in his life and he wanted to do everything they could to find him. After talking to the sheriff, he pulled Stiles away to the animal cages.

“We have to tell him.” Scott said.

“You mean like tell him, tell him, or tell him something else that isn’t telling him what I think you want to tell him?” Stiles asked.

“You know what I mean.” Scott sighed. 

“You remember how your mom reacted?” Stiles asked. “She didn’t look you in the eye for, like, a week.”

“And she got over it.” Scott reminded him. Stiles was still hesitant. “And- and it actually made us closer.”

Stiles looked at his dad. “I don’t know, dude. I mean, look at him, come on, he’s completely overwhelmed as it is.”

“He’s overwhelmed because he has no clue what’s happening.” Scott said. “He’s got people dying in his town, the town that he’s supposed to protect, and it’s not his fault that he doesn’t know what’s happening. He’s gonna find out sooner or later.”

“Okay, yeah, but is now really the right time?” Stiles asked. He couldn’t risk losing his dad.

“What if not telling him now gets someone else killed?” Scott reasoned.

“What if telling him gets him killed, huh?” Stiles countered. “I mean, okay, look, I get that Deaton’s been like a father to you. I get that, okay? But this is my- Scott, this is my actual father. I can’t… I can’t lose both of my parents, alright? Not both of them.”

“You’re right.” Scott nodded.

Stiles took a deep breath and sighed. “No, I’m not. I’m not right. I’ll tell him.”

“I’ll help you.” Scott smiled encouragingly.

Stiles sighed again and followed Scott out of the room to talk to his dad when they saw Ms. Morrell talking to the sheriff.

“Please, whatever you need.” She said. “However you can help find my brother.”

“Brother?” Stiles mouthed to Scott. Scott shrugged.

“Will you excuse us for a moment?” The sheriff asked before leaving.

She walked up to them with determination. “Listen closely, both of you. No sheriff, deputy, or detective is going to be able to find him.”

“You don’t have to ask us for help.” Scott assured her.

Stiles wasn’t exactly keen on helping her after locking Derek in the vault, but he would help Deaton and he kept his silence.

“Actually, I’m trying to help you, because if you’re going to find my brother, then you need to use the one person who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural.” Ms. Morrell told them.

“Lydia.” Stiles looked at the ceiling. He wasn’t even surprised.

~

Stiles found Lydia in the boy’s locker room with Cora. Cora had Lydia’s wrist in a tight grip, threateningly. Peter seemed to be the only Hale with any kind of social skills and of course, he’s the psychopath. 

“Let go.” Lydia said, calm but trying to pull her hand away.

Cora just glared at her.

These damn Hales.

“I said-” Lydia said, getting mad.

“Let go.” Stiles said forcefully. “She said ‘let go.’”

Cora let Lydia go then and Stiles told Lydia that he needed her help. He texted Scott to meet them in the chemistry lab and they went to the room.

“A Ouija board?” Lydia asked skeptically. 

“Also called a spirit board and it’s worth a shot.” Stiles said, taking it out of its box.

“A shot in the dark.” Lydia said.

“Would you just try it, please, okay?” Stiles said, frustrated. “Let’s not forget who this is for: Scott’s boss, the guy who has saved our collective asses on more than one occasion.”

“Oh, wait, should we all do this?” Cora asked, looking at the board.

Considering the Hale family, Peter was a goddamn miracle.

“Yeah. Yeah.” Stiles nodded and they put their hands on the board. “You guys ready?”

“Yeah.” Lydia smacked her lips.

“Yes.” Cora half-glared at him. 

From what he knew about the Hales, it was progress.

“Where’s Dr. Deaton?” Stiles asked. He and Cora both turned to look at Lydia with her lips in a pout.

“What?” Lydia asked.

“Aren’t you gonna answer it?” Stiles asked, pointing to the board with his eyes.

“Oh, I don’t know the answer.” Lydia shook her head. “I thought we were asking some sort of spirit.”

“Well, do you know any spirits?” Cora asked.

Lydia pointed at Cora in confusion while looking at Stiles. “Is she for real?”

Cora groaned.

Scott came in then with a panicked look. Stiles walked up to him and they went some place Cora couldn’t hear.

“What is it?” Stiles asked.

“It’s Deucalion. He can help find Deaton, but he wants to talk to you.” Scott looked at him with wide eyes. 

Stiles sighed, exasperated. “Where is he?”

“In the music room.” Scott said nervously.

“Can I finish what I’m doing with Lydia?” Stiles asked, looking down the hall.

“But what if he’s not there anymore?” Scott asked.

“Then I’m still doing something to find Deaton.” Stiles reminded him. 

“Right.” Scott shook his head. “Okay.”

They went back to the chemistry lab where Cora was glaring daggers at Lydia. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Okay, there are Deaton’s keys for the clinic.” Stiles said, pulling out the keys. “Close your eyes, I’m gonna put them in your hand and then we’re just gonna try and see if you can feel out for his location. It’s called Psychometry.”

“I’m not a psychic.” Lydia shrugged.

“You’re something! Okay?” Stiles yelled, increasingly frustrated. “Just- Lydia, put out your hand.”

Lydia held out her hand and closed her eyes. Stiles placed the keys in her hand and she hummed.

“What?” Stiles asked with wide eyes.

“They’re cold.” Lydia pouted.

Stiles squinted at her, he was going to rip her pretty little head off of her perfect shoulders. “Lydia, concentrate, please? Trying to save lives here, for the love of God.”

Lydia closed her eyes for a few moments and then furrowed her brow.

“What is it? What do you see?” Stiles asked, watching her closely.

“Nothing.” Lydia shrugged and shook her head.

“Stiles, you’re wasting time.” Scott said nervously. “Just go, we can come back to this later.”

Stiles sighed. “Fine. Thank you, Lydia, for absolutely nothing.”

Lydia shrugged, uncaring.

Stiles huffed and ran to the music room. Deucalion was there with a small smile. 

“Took you long enough, next time I’ll get a faster messenger.” Deucalion said.

“Where’s Deaton? Scott said that you knew.” Stiles demanded. “I don’t have time for games, I don’t just want to find his body, I want to save him.”

“Admirable, that.” Deucalion grinned and stood up. “Your heart is at a steady pace, you’re not afraid of me, but what’s more shocking is that you’re not angry either.”

“I don’t see anything to be afraid of, and you’ll never get Derek to kill his pack.” Stiles said, watching closely as Deucalion stepped closer but refused to step back. “The only person to get killed in your attempts to turn Derek so far was Ennis.”

Deucalion chuckled. “That was impressive on your part, I must say.”

“Yeah, thanks, now where’s Deaton?” Stiles asked, wanting to hurry things along.

“Tell you what, if you can take the cane away from me, I’ll tell you exactly where he is. Now, what do you think?” Deucalion challenged.

“Honestly, I think it’s a stupid game probably meant for you to experience my skills first-hand as well as waste some more of my time.” Stiles told him. “But Deaton’s important to Scott.”

Stiles charged at the cane and jumped around, trying to find an angle that would give him an advantage, but Deucalion was too fast. Once Deucalion took a cap off of the cane and revealed a sharp dagger at the tip of it, Stiles evaded the cane so that he wouldn’t get hit, but Deucalion stabbed him lightly in the shoulder.

“Impressive, but you know I’m not the one slashing up innocent people, praying to ancient gods or gathering herbs, or whatever the hell druids are supposed to do.” Deucalion told him. “I am part of a pack that wants Derek dead, though.”

Stiles stood up quickly and straitened his stance. Deucalion just smiled again.

“Kali is coming for him, so there’s a difficult choice you’re about to face, because someone is going to die tonight, and whether that’s Derek or Deaton… that’s up to you.” Deucalion shrugged. 

“Where’s Deaton?” Stiles asked. “I don’t want to ask again.”

Deucalion shook his head. “I’ll give you a very important clue: let the current guide you.”

Stiles ran back to Lydia, Scott, and Cora in the chemistry lab.

“How’s it going over here? I basically got nothing except a stab to the shoulder so I could do with some good news.” Stiles said.

“We don’t know what else to try.” Scott shrugged, getting more and more anxious.

Stiles reached down to his backpack and pulled out a notebook and pencil. He handed them to Lydia.

“What am I supposed to do with that?” Lydia asked.

“Automatic writing.” Stiles sighed.

“Automatic writing?” Lydia asked skeptically. Stiles just nodded and she took the pencil and started drawing.

“Lydia, what are you doing? What-what the hell is that?” Stiles asked, agitated. 

“A tree.” Lydia said, calmly drawing in the notebook.

“A tr-Lydia, you’re supposed to be writing words, like in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is.” Stiles said, gradually losing his calm. 

“Well, maybe you should have said that.” Lydia shrugged.

“Isn’t she supposed to be some kind of genius?” Cora asked, upset.

“Genius? Yes.” Lydia defended. “Psychic, no. Honestly, I don’t know why you’re even bothering with me anyway. Especially since it’s obvious you should be talking to Danny.”

“Wait, what?” Stiles asked. “Why Danny?”

“Because, last night he was a target.” Scott said. “But it wasn’t a sacrifice.”

~

Scott went to Allison’s apartment when she called him and Stiles went to talk to Danny in the hospital. Danny was asleep, but Stiles went through his homework in his backpack and found a physics research report that Danny had written about telluric currents that Mr. Harris had said was unsuitable for class because it was bordering on pseudo-science.

Stiles was with Cora and Lydia when they discovered that Deaton was being held in the vault. Stiles sent Scott a text to go find him while Stiles went to go help Derek with his plan against the Alphas. On the way, Cora got a text from Isaac that the plan hadn’t worked and Stiles stepped on the gas pedal, hurrying to help Derek.

~

Isaac and Boyd came by to help Derek against the Alphas, apparently, Stiles had told them that Derek was in danger and they decided to protect him. Boyd came up with the idea to flood the loft and electrocute the water for when Kali stepped in to attack.

They were waiting in the loft when Isaac noticed that the power had been turned off. Once the lights had all been shut down, Kali came in and the twins had Scott trapped between them.

“Gonna be honest, Derek.” Kali said. “When Ennis died, I thought to myself: I’d just go for it, find you and kill you wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers. Hiding behind them. And I thought: what’s a girl gotta do to get you alone?”

Scott struggled, trying to get out of the twins’ grasps.

“You and me, Derek.” Kali grinned. “Or they tear him apart. What do you say? Do you think you can beat me one on one?”

Isaac turned to Derek nervously, but Derek jerked his head in indication for Isaac and Boyd to step aside. He would take Kali on his own.

“I’m gonna rip your throat out.” Derek said. “With my teeth.”

They growled at each other and Derek jumped up, readying his claws to strike down but he missed. Kali kept smiling and hit him back, hitting him back, clawing and slashing until she managed to kick him with her toe claws, tearing his side. She jumped on a beam and kicked him in the face and he fell back into the waters. She landed on his table and growled, but he wasn’t giving up without a fight.

He charged at her, but she stepped on his hand and kicked him in the face again, sending him reeling backwards into the water again. He got up growling and she jumped back into the water, kicking him and sending him flying backwards.

Isaac turned to Scott, ready to fight the twins to save him but Derek stopped him.

“NO!” Derek warned.

“Wait!” Isaac said, turning to Boyd who was ready to jump in and help Derek.

Derek clawed at Kali again, but she caught his arm, both of them grunting as she tried to hold his arm back, but he flipped out of her grasp. She slashed his side and caught the other arm that he tried to hit her with and he caught hers. They growled and she kneed him in the side as he pushed her back, but she flipped forward and kicked him back, sending him back into the water.

Kali grabbed him and pulled him back as he struggled to get free.

Isaac got a text from Stiles telling him that they had turned the power back on and he ran to Scott to protect him from the twins, catching him in his arms as Boyd dove into the water to help Derek and they were all electrocuted and weakened.

“Take him!” Kali demanded the twins to hold Derek down.

They ran to do as she asked and pulled his claws up just as Kali picked up Boyd. Stiles ran in and growled, but Kali dropped Boyd onto Derek’s claws and Stiles gasped. Boyd whimpered, looking down to Derek as Derek lowered him back down once the twins had finally let him go.

“I’m giving you till the next full moon, Derek.” Kali said, walking out with the twins in tow just as the others ran in behind Stiles. “Make the smart choice, join the pack or next time I’m killing all of you.”

“Kali, wait!” Stiles said, panting and looking at Derek holding Boyd. 

Kali growled, warning him to get out of her way. “What do you want?”

“Ennis.” Stiles said, trying to keep it together. “I didn’t kill him.”

“Like hell you didn’t, get out of my way.” Kali growled.

Stiles flashed his eyes golden. “I didn’t.”

Kali’s eyes widened for a moment, but she turned to the twins and pushed past him.

“No, no, no, hey.” Derek tried to hold Boyd up, looking him in the eyes. 

“It’s okay.” Boyd assured him.

“No.” Derek shook his head, trying to stop the bleeding. “No, it’s- it’s not. It’s not.”

“It’s all okay, Derek.” Boyd said again.

Derek shook his head. This was his fault. “I’m- I’m sorry.”

“The full moon. That feeling? It was worth it.” Boyd told him, trying to assure Derek.

Stiles was right, turning Boyd had gotten him killed. He died fighting for Derek. This was all his fault.

“There’s a lunar eclipse.” Boyd gasped. “I always wondered what- what that felt like for one of us. For all of us. Erica asked, she thought that it would make us stronger. She died fighting, you should know that.”

Boyd dropped away from Derek and Derek didn’t know what to do with himself. There was blood on his hands, Boyd’s blood. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. 

Cora ran to Boyd and Stiles ran up to Derek, unsure of what to do. There was nothing for him to do. Nothing could make Derek feel better. But Stiles put an assuring hand on Derek’s shoulder, and for a moment, he could hold on to that feeling. He still couldn’t move, but he could breathe, he could gasp and take in the comfort that Stiles offered him.

“Stiles, what about Deaton?” Scott asked, his voice shaking as Isaac helped him up.

“I’m sorry, Scott.” Stiles sighed, bending down to kneel next to Derek. “Deuc- Deucalion gave me a choice, to save either Deaton or Derek. I thought- I thought I could save them both, I thought I could save everyone. I’m sorry.”

Scott blinked rapidly and ran out with Isaac following him.

Derek couldn’t say anything, just fell into Stiles when he was next to him and tried not to sob. He needed to be strong for Cora, Lydia, and Stiles.

Stiles hugged him tightly, getting soaked but uncaring.

~

Deaton turned out to be fine, Sheriff Stilinski had recognized one of the Celtic symbols in the clinic to be the same as the logo for the abandoned bank and had managed to free Deaton in time.

Derek, on the other hand, had disappeared. Stiles understood that Derek needed some space, and Allison’s Grandfather Gerard was willing to tell Stiles Deucalion’s backstory, but he wanted Stiles to alleviate his pain with his werewolf abilities.

Stiles went to see Gerard with Allison and Scott, and Gerard told him the story.

“You have to tell us everything you know, and I mean everything.” Stiles said, taking away some of Gerard’s pain. “If you lie to me or simply forget to mention something, I’m gonna come back, and I’m gonna tear you a whole new one. I’m not happy with this arrangement, but I’m here because I have to me. Now tell me the damn story.”

Gerard grinned. 

“Tell me how to beat him.” Stiles demanded.

“You can’t, I’ve tried.” Gerard smiled.

“Then this is a complete waste of time.” Allison said, heading back towards the door. “He doesn’t know anything, sorry you did this. Let’s go.”

“Wait.” Gerard called. “I can tell you one thing. Deucalion may have lost his eyes, but he’s not always blind.”

Gerard went on to tell the story of how the Alphas used to meet up with their packs, including the Hales, before they had massacred them. One of Ennis’ pack members had killed a hunter and the Argents had retaliated by stringing him up and cutting him in half with a broad sword.

“They didn’t all live here though, did they?” Allison asked.

“No, but there was an exceptionally powerful Alpha who did live here.” Gerard answered. “She had a capacity to shape-shift that was rare among her kind, that made her something of a leader. The kind of person that they would go to for advice and guidance…”

“Talia Hale.” Stiles said. “She could shift herself into a wolf, like, full wolf form, not just half-way.”

“That’s right.” Gerard nodded. “She was alright with letting Ennis have his revenge, but Deucalion wanted to ‘evolve,’ he claimed to want peace, but Ennis was angry, they wouldn’t even let him see the body. He left a mark in that distillery, a vow of vengeance, a declaration of war.”

“The spiral.” Stiles nodded. “He made a spiral.”

“He didn’t just draw one on a tree or anywhere it could be erased though, he clawed it into the door.” Gerard grinned. “It’s probably still there.”

“So then what happened?” Stiles asked, wanting Gerard to continue.

“We looked for them.” Gerard said. “We found a hiding place of theirs, a storage cellar under the roots of a tree. The roots had markings on it, a Celtic five-fold knot- a druid symbol. You’re father identified it, Allison. He felt the air and realized what the place was, there was blood on the roots. Sacrificial blood. We were standing in a Nemeton.”

“Wait, what’s a Nemeton?” Stiles asked.

“It’s a sacred meeting place.” Gerard answered. “Ancient Celtic Druids would usually choose a large, older tree in a grove. It would represent the center of the world. There was a belief that cutting or harming the tree in any way would cause serious problems for the surrounding villages.”

“What kind of problems?” Scott asked.

“Fires, plagues, strife… death and destruction of all kinds.” Gerard grinned.

“How does my dad know all about Celtic symbols and Druids?” Allison asked, confused.

“‘Know thy enemy,’ Allison. The older wolves had a relationship with the druids.” Gerard informed her. “They called them emissaries.”

“Like my boss, Deaton.” Scott nodded.

“Do you know the myth of Lycaon?” Gerard asked, standing up and walking over to a book.

“Yeah, I looked it up when I was first turned.” Stiles nodded.

“I just know that it’s where we get the word ‘Lycanthropy.’” Scott shrugged.

“According to myth, some Greek citizens believed they owed their lives more to Prometheus than to the gods of Olympus.” Gerard informed him. “And some followers even took names to honor the Titans instead of the gods.”

“Like Deucalion.” Scott lifted an eyebrow.

“The son of Prometheus.” Stiles added.

“Lycaon didn’t just refuse to honor the gods, he challenged them.” Gerard grinned. “He invited Zeus to a banquet-”

“And then he tried to serve him human flesh as food.” Stiles interrupted, remembering the story. “He angered Zeus and Zeus tore the place apart with lightning bolts, then he punished Lycaon and his sons by turning them into wolves.”

Gerard nodded. “The part that’s lesser known is how Lycaon sought out the Druids to help turn him back to human.”

“Why druids?” Scott asked.

“The belief was that the ancient Druids knew how to shape-shift. They couldn’t make Lycaon and his sons human again, but he did teach them how to shift back and forth.” Gerard answered. “And so, the Druids became important advisors to the packs.”

“Deaton was Talia’s advisor.” Stiles said.

“I wasn’t really surprised when Deaton came to arrange a meeting with Deucalion.” Gerard continued. “As William Blake said: ‘Any sinister person who means to be your enemy, always starts by trying to become your friend.’”

“How do you know that he wasn’t actually going there to make peace?” Scott asked, angry.

“Because I’m not an idiot.” Gerard answered defensively. “Do you know the Sanskrit fable of the Scorpion and the Turtle?”

“Yeah, the Scorpion asks the Turtle for a ride across the river.” Scott shrugs.

“And when the Scorpion stings the Turtle, dooming them both, what does he say to explain his behavior?” Gerard asked. 

“It’s my nature.” Stiles sighed.

“I know a werewolf’s nature.” Gerard said. “I knew exactly what was coming: a trap. We met in the distillery. You know, the process of distillation is the separating of two substances by pushing them into their different volatile states.”

“So you just took it as a metaphor for war?” Stiles asked, unimpressed.

“Did they attack you?” Allison asked.

“It was an ambush.” Gerard nodded. “I managed to defend myself and ended up blinding Deucalion. His eyes were physically healed, but his sight was gone. When one of his betas tried to attack him, take his Alpha title from him, Deucalion attacked, and he was not blind then.”

“He sees as a wolf?” Scott asked, trying to piece together was Gerard was saying.

“He’s not always blind.” Gerard repeated with a grin. 

“Maybe we can use it against him.” Allison suggested.

Scott nodded and they stood up to leave.

“Stiles.” Gerard lifted his sleeve and Stiles reached out to take his pain again. “Oh, I think about you sometimes, Stiles. I do. I wonder, what if I’d done things differently? Getting the bite to cure my cancer, and I wonder when it became my nature to believe that most things couldn’t be asked for by had to be taken.”

“You know, I really don’t believe you.” Stiles said, bending down to face Gerard. “I listened to your heartbeat the whole time you were telling that story, and not once did it go up or down. It was calm, steady the whole time.”

“Because I was telling the truth.” Gerard said.

“You know, it’s funny because my father’s the sheriff, and I’ve been behind the window during a few polygraph tests.” Stiles sighed. “I’ve seen a few liars, some of them don’t pass, but then there are those that do, and something in your gut just tells you that they’re lying.”

Stiles gripped Gerard’s arm threateningly, extending his claws. “Now, I may not have proof, but I know that you lied about something, and I promise you right here and now, that if what you lied to me about gets anyone that I care about killed, then I’ll be back and you won’t like seeing what exactly I am capable of.” 

Stiles let go and left with Scott and Allison.

~

Stiles went by Derek’s loft to look for him, but he wasn’t there. Cora told Stiles that they were taught to do when hunters found them, in this case, the Alphas, hide and heal. 

“Okay, so is two days standard, then, or are we thinking Derek’s on like, some extended getaway?” Stiles asked. “I mean, Derek might need some space but he’s needed here.”

“Why do you care?” Cora asked, upset.

“Why do I care? Let’s see: because over the last few weeks, my best friend’s boss nearly got ritually sacrificed, a girl that I’ve known since I was three _was_ ritually sacrificed, Boyd was killed by Alphas, and Derek is my friend too, okay?” Stiles replied, frustrated. “Do you want me to keep going, ‘cause I can, all right? For, like, an hour!”

“You think Derek can do anything about that?” Cora asked, agitated.

“No, but maybe if he were here then we could try to help him.” Stiles shrugged. “And he could help us.”

“I don’t know, there’s something different about him now.” Cora said, deflating. “He wasn’t like this when we knew him.”

“What was he like?” Stiles asked.

Peter came down the stairs then. “A lot like Scott, actually.”

Stiles walked up to Peter, pushing for information. 

“A lot like most teenagers: unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable really only to other teenagers.” Peter approached Stiles.

“And so what happened? What changed him?” Stiles asked.

“Well, the same thing that changes a lot young men…” Peter leaned against a table next to Stiles. “A girl.”

“You’re telling me some girl broke his little heart?” Stiles asked, confused. “That’s why Derek is the way he is?”

Peter turned to Cora. “Do you remember Derek before he was an Alpha, had blue eyes?” Peter turned back to Stiles. “Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?”

“I just always thought it was, like, a genetic thing.” Stiles shrugged.

“If you want to know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the color of his eyes.” Peter smiled patiently. 

Peter went on to tell them about how Derek met a Cellist girl named Paige who he liked but ignored his attentions at first.

“Okay, so if Derek was a sophomore back then, how old was he? How old were you?” Stiles paused. “How old are you now?”

“Not as young as we could have been, but not as old as you might think.” Peter smirked.

“Okay, that was frustratingly vague.” Stiles turned to Cora. “How old are you?”

“Seventeen.” Cora shrugged.

“See, that’s an answer.” Stiles told Peter while pointing at Cora. “That’s how you answer people.”

“Well, seventeen how you would measure in years-” Cora started.

“Alright, I’m just gonna drop it.” Stiles interrupted her with an arm raised. “What happened to Derek and the Cello Girl?”

“What do you think happened?” Peter asked. “They were teenagers. One minute it’s ‘I hate you, don’t talk to me,’ the next it’s frantic groping in any dark corner they could manage to find themselves alone in for five minutes. Their favorite dark corner was an abandoned distillery outside of Beacon Hills.”

“I’ve heard of it.” Stiles nodded, then paused. “Wait, how do you know all this? You just said that they were alone.”

“Back then, I wasn’t just Derek’s uncle.” Peter told him. “I was his best friend, his closest confidant. That’s how I know.”

Peter went on with his story, recounting what Gerard had told him earlier about Deucalion, except Deucalion actually wanted peace. When telling about Ennis leaving the spiral, Peter went up to the window and traced a spiral in the condensation since it was raining outside.

“Our mark for vendetta.” Peter said.

“You traced a spiral on a tree once, back when you were an Alpha.” Stiles remembered. “When I thought that you had killed Derek, I did the same thing. It’s unbearable, that need for revenge.”

“It’s not just revenge.” Cora glared. “Losing a member of your pack isn’t like losing family. It’s like you lose a limb.”

Stiles remembered how he felt when he thought that Derek had died. It had felt worse than when he had lost his mother, it was as if he had lost a part of himself. Cora was right, it was like losing a limb.

“They wouldn’t even let him see the body.” Peter said, staring out the window. 

“If he was cut in half then it would be a homicide investigation.” Stiles nodded. “Even if they were pack, closer than family, if they weren’t related then they couldn’t.”

“He was family to Ennis.” Peter reminded him.

“I don’t get it. What does this have to do with Derek?” Cora asked.

“Everything.” Peter turned around and made his way towards them. “It’s never just a single moment, it’s a confluence of events. Personally, I looked at Ennis’ circumstance, I saw profound loss. Derek saw something different, he saw opportunity.”

“Opportunity to do what?” Stiles asked, confused.

“To always be with her.” Peter informed him. “The thing was, he had this constant fear. He was obsessing over it, thinking about it all night, all day, always on his mind.”

“Perfect combinations are rare in an imperfect world.” Peter smiled. “And he thought that she was perfect for him. But what if she found out about him? About our family? It always happens. One minute, you’re in this blissful teen romance, and next, she sees fangs, glowing eyes, claws. He didn’t want her to leave him.”

“He wanted to turn her?” Stiles asked, disbelieving.

“I kept telling him not to do it.” Peter said. “Every day, the more he thought about it, the more convinced he became. You know teenagers, I bet he even blames me. He’s probably convinced himself that the whole thing was my idea.”

“Sounds kind of like you were his advisor. Like an emissary.” Stiles nodded, looking down.

“You know about emissaries?” Peter smiled at him, impressed.

“They keep us connected to humanity, but they’re a secret even in the pack.” Cora said. “Sometimes only the Alpha knows who the emissary is. Derek and I had no idea about Deaton.”

“Or his sister, Morrell.” Peter added.

“She’s an emissary too?” Stiles asked, confused. 

“For the Alpha pack.” Peter looked at him in confusion. 

“Our guidance counselor?!” Stiles yelled, surprised.

Peter shrugged, he thought that Stiles had already known.

“Why the hell don’t you people tell me any of this stuff, huh?” Stiles asked, agitated. “I shared some really intimate details with her.”

“And did she give you good advice?” Cora asked.

“Actually, yeah.” Stiles looked down thoughtfully.

“That’s what they do.” Peter told him. “That’s what Deaton used to do for Talia. He warned Talia and Deucalion against talking to Gerard, but Deucalion wouldn’t listen, he wanted peace.”

“Hold on, he didn’t plan to ambush Gerard and his men?” Stiles asked.

“No, Deucalion was a visionary, he wanted to evolve, stop the violence between hunters and werewolves.” Peter informed him. “He had faith in humanity. He thought that Gerard would want the same thing.”

“But what happened with Paige? The Cello girl?” Cora asked.

“Derek asked me to arrange for someone to bite her, so I made an arrangement with Ennis.” Peter told her.

“Ennis, why would you choose him?” Cora asked, upset.

“Why not?” Peter asked. “Ennis needed a new member for his pack. Paige was young and strong. Doing a favor for Derek meant Ennis would be in good with Talia. Back then, everybody wanted to be in good with her.”

Stiles noticed the way that Peter rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed by his sister.

“He doesn’t remember it was Ennis, does he?” Stiles asked.

“If he does, he keeps it to himself.” Peter sighed. 

“So then what happened?” Stiles asked.

“Almost.” Peter said. “But Derek regretted his decision when he heard her crying and ran to save her. He came at Ennis, a fifteen year old boy against a giant. There was no reason for him to fight. She’d already been bitten.”

“So did she turn?” Cora asked.

“She should have.” Peter nodded, but there was something off in his tone. “Most of the time, the bite takes. Most of the time.”

“When you bit Lydia, you said ‘if it doesn’t kill her.’” Stiles remembered. 

“If.” Peter nodded. “He took her down to the root cellar where we used to hide and he asked me what was happening to her when she wouldn’t turn. He knew the answer though. It didn’t matter that she was young and strong. Some people just aren’t made for this.”

Stiles felt angry for Derek, sad and hurt.

“But she fought.” Peter continued. “She struggled desperately, trying to survive. She couldn’t take the pain, and as much as she tried, she couldn’t hold on for much longer. She knew that she was going to die, and she asked him to kill her. Begged him to.”

“He killed her?” Cora asked, surprised.

“He couldn’t stand seeing her in pain anymore.” Peter said. “I remember taking her body from his arms, to the woods, to a place where I knew that it would be found… another in a long line of Beacon Hills animal attacks.”

“And what about Derek?” Cora asked.

“Taking an innocent life takes… something from you as well. A bit of your soul… darkening it.” Peter said. “Dimming the once brilliant, golden yellow to a cold, steel blue… like mine.”

Peter looked up, flashing his blue wolf eyes for them.

“And what about Deucalion?” Stiles asked, wanting to know more about that story in case it came in handy later.

“Gerard had poisoned everyone in their meeting, and then he jammed two flash bolt arrows into Deucalion’s eyes.” Peter told him. “Deucalion lost his mind along with his sight, and he killed his entire pack.”

“So Gerard was Frankenstein to Deucalion’s monster.” Stiles shook his head. “Great.”

Peter smirked. “If that’s how you want to put it.”

Peter went back up the stairs and Stiles was left sitting with Cora.

“What?” Cora asked, seeing Stiles’ expression. “What’s this- what’s this look on your face?”

“What look?” Stiles asked, confused. 

“The kind of look that makes me want to punch you.” Cora rolled her eyes in agitation.

“Oh, my God. You are so Derek’s sister.” Stiles shook his head. “I forgot.”

“Well, what is with the look?” Cora asked.

“I just don’t believe him.” Stiles sighed, then turned to Cora. “Alright, in Ms. Blake’s class, we’re reading Heart of Darkness, and it’s in first person, right? Narrated by Marlow. The thing is that he’s- he’s an unreliable narrator. You know the details of it have changed, you know, just because of his perspective.”

“Well, then we heard the story from Peter’s perspective.” Cora shrugged. 

“Right, but he didn’t give us the whole story.” Stiles told her.

“So, what, are- are you just gonna ask Derek about the girl he fell in love with and then killed?” Cora asked.

“No, of course not.” Stiles shook his head. “In fact, I think I know where he is now, but- oh, my God. The Nemeton.”

“The what?” Cora asked confused.

“The cellar, the one that Peter told us that they used to hide, it’s a Nemeton.” Stiles looked around. “It’s a tree.”

Stiles stood up in a rush. 

“Where are you going?” Cora asked.

“To see Chris Argent.” Stiles answered rushing out the door. “He knows where it is.”

Cora followed after him. “What’s a Nemeton?”

“It’s an ancient Druid gathering place, for sacrifices.” Stiles said, running down the stairs. “I think Derek brought power back to it when he killed Paige.”

“The sacrifices are for the Nemeton?” Cora asked, confused.

“Lydia drew a tree, remember?” Stiles said, pushing the doors to the outside. 

“Yeah, that was pretty useless.” Cora scoffed.

“But it wasn’t.” Stiles noticed. “She’s been drawing the exact same tree in class.”

“So she likes drawing trees, what’s your point?” Cora asked, pulling his shirt in frustration.

“The Nemeton is a tree.” Stiles explained. “We asked where Deaton was, and she drew a tree. The Nemeton is for human sacrifices, do I have to draw you a picture?”

Cora let go of him with a shove. “So what do you need Chris Argent for?”

“He knows where it is.” Stiles told her, getting into his Jeep.

“Peter’s been there before.” Cora shrugged. “Ask him.”

“I trust Chris more.” Stiles sighed. “You can ask your uncle.”

“Wait, what about Derek?” Cora asked. “I thought you needed to find him.”

“Derek could be anywhere, but he’s probably at the Nemeton or the distillery, that’s why Peter told us the story.” Stiles turned on the Jeep. “Either way, I need to know where those places are.”

“Wait, why the distillery?” Cora asked.

Stiles sighed in frustrated. “Oh, my God. Deucalion lost his eyes there! It’s an important place, can I go now?”

Cora glared at him and he left in a rush to see Chris Argent.

~

“Stiles, it’s past your curfew, what are you doing here?” Chris asked when his wife let Stiles in with a pained expression on her face.

“I need to know where the Nemeton is.” Stiles bit his lip nervously. “I know that you know what it is and where, but I need to find it.”

“You know about the sacrifices.” Chris said.

“Yeah: virgins, warriors, and healers so far.” Stiles nodded. “There are two more groups, I don’t know what they are but that’s six more people that are going to die if I don’t find out where the Nemeton is.”

“Philosophers and Guardians.” Chris answered. “Those are the last two categories. What else do you know?”

“I know that you’ve been tracking the telluric currents to be able to track the bodies, and I know that the sacrifices are all for the Nemeton.” Stiles said. “I know that your father is the one that blinded Deucalion and made him a monster.”

“How exactly did you learn all of this?” Chris asked, watching Stiles closely.

“My dad’s the sheriff, I’ve learned a thing or two.” Stiles sighed. “Now can you tell me where the Nemeton is or not?”

Chris looked down for a moment but nodded. “I’ll tell you, but I recommend that you leave it alone for a little while. You don’t want the Durach to know that you’re onto it.”

“Do you know who the Durach is?” Stiles asked.

“No, but I’ve been working on a plan.” Chris told him. “Until I know who it is, you should stay clear of the Nemeton.”

Chris walked over to his desk and took out a piece of paper. He quickly drew a map along with Latitude and Longitude coordinates and handed it to Stiles. He held it out but pulled it away when Stiles reached for it.

“Allison stays out of this, got that?” Chris said. “Her mother and I have made this decision based on her abilities, and she’s not ready.”

“I won’t tell her anything.” Stiles promised. “I don’t have the time to make sure that she stays away, but I won’t help her find anything out. But, Mr. Argent, people are dying, and she’s not just gonna stay away.”

Chris nodded and Stiles left.

~

A few days later, Lydia called Stiles at night and told him to pick up Scott and meet with her and Allison at the school. When they got there, Lydia told Stiles that it was just like before, that she just got into her car to go somewhere different and ended up at the school. Scott discovered a dead deputy’s body on the school sign, and they called the cops. When Stiles took a closer look, he recognized the deputy as Tara.

The next morning, Stiles was listening to his dad talk to the school principal when he got spotted. He tried to hide, but his dad halted him.

“I know what you’re thinking.” The sheriff said. “I know you’ve got all these ideas about patterns and people dying in threes-”

“Dad: murdered, sacrificed actually.” Stiles interrupted.

“I’ve got half the state, including the FBI, coming in on this.” His dad told him. “They’re not getting away with killing one of our own.”

“Dad, they killed Tara.” Stiles sighed. “You know, how many times did she help me with my math homework when I had to wait at the station for you?”

His dad sighed. “Just, uh, get to class, okay?”

His dad walked away and Stiles went to class. There was gonna be a recital that night to honor the ‘losses’ at the school, but Stiles didn’t want to go. It seemed ridiculous and he had other things to do. Scott was concerned about Allison not showing up to class and sent Isaac to her house to check on her. Stiles worried about Derek and wondered why he couldn’t just show up instead of letting Stiles sit through English.

“Idioms, analogies, metaphors, and similes, all tools the writer uses to tell their story.” Ms. Blake said, walking around the classroom and seeing Lydia draw her trees. “Lydia, I wasn’t aware you had so many hidden talents.”

“You and every guy I’ve ever dated.” Lydia said, smiling up at Ms. Blake. 

“Oh, um, well, that was an idiom by the way.” Ms. Blake answered awkwardly, walking past her. “Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture. They’re phrases that only make sense if you know key words. Saying ‘jump the gun’ is only meaningful if you know about the starting gun in a race, or a phrase like ‘seeing the whole board.’”

“Like chess.” Stiles said thoughtfully. 

“That’s right, Stiles.” Ms. Blake smiled at him. “Do you play?”

“Uh, no. My father does.” Stiles answered.

She smiled and kept walking, continuing with her lesson.

“I think we can get to Ethan.” Scott whispered, leaning over to Stiles. “I’m pretty sure we can make him talk.”

“What do you want to do that for?” Stiles asked.

“The Druids are emissaries, right?” Scott asked back. “So what if the Durach was an emissary to the Alphas?”

“Okay, first of all, I cannot believe that we’ve gotten to the point where a sentence like ‘what if the Durach was an emissary to the Alphas?’ actually makes sense to me.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “And second of all, we’re gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan.”

“What’s that?” Scott asked.

“Getting through Aiden.” Stiles replied. “Ever since he’s been back at school, they’re always together. How are we gonna separate them?”

Scott thought about it for a minute and turned to Stiles with an idea. They both turned around to Lydia.

“What now?” She asked, readying herself for something crazy.

~

While Lydia was off… distracting Aiden, Stiles and Scott went to talk to Ethan.

“Why are you even talking to me?” Ethan asked. “I helped kill your friend, how do you know I’m not gonna kill another one?”

Stiles huffed and glared at Ethan warningly.

“We’re talking to you because I know that you didn’t want to kill Boyd.” Scott answered. “And I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn’t do it again.”

“You don’t know what we owe them.” Ethan shook his head. “Especially Deucalion. We weren’t like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren’t Alphas.”

“What were you?” Scott asked.

“Omegas.” Ethan informed him, crossing his arms. “In actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the one who has to take abuse from the rest of the pack.”

“So you and your brother were, like, the bitches of the pack?” Stiles asked, hiding a smirk.

“Something like that.” Ethan said.

“So what happened?” Scott asked. 

“They were killers.” Ethan replied, shaking his head and getting agitated. “I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well, they were the ones that gave us the reputation, and our Alpha was the worst of them.”

“Why didn’t you guys just fight back?” Stiles asked. “Form Voltron Wolf, you know? Kick everyone’s asses?”

“We couldn’t, we didn’t know how to control it back then!” Ethan yelled.

“Deucalion taught you.” Scott said.

“And then we fought.” Ethan nodded. “We took down the whole pack, one-by-one, and by the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life. And we tore him apart. Literally.”

“What about your emissary?” Scott asked.

Ethan looked down and shook his head.

“They’re all dead? Kali and Ennis’ too?” Scott asked, skeptic.

“All of them except for Deucalion’s.” Ethan nodded.

“You mean Morrell?” Stiles asked.

Ethan gasped and grabbed his chest.

“What’s wrong, are you hurt?” Scott asked, concerned.

“Not me, my brother.” Ethan said. 

They all ran to the locker rooms where Aiden was beating Cora while Lydia told him to stop. They ran in just as Aiden hit Cora in the head with a heavy weight and was going to hit her again. Stiles and Ethan held him back.

“Hey! You can’t do this!” Ethan yelled.

“She came at me!” Aiden said.

“It doesn’t matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can’t touch him or her.” Ethan reminded him.

Aiden looked down to Lydia and shifted back into human form, silently apologizing to her. They all watched him carefully but Stiles let him go and Ethan pulled Aiden away.

“Hey guys, I think she’s pretty hurt.” Stiles said, noticing the huge gash on Cora’s forehead.

They helped her up and Cora washed away the blood from her forehead.

“You okay?” Scott asked.

“She doesn’t look okay.” Lydia said.

“I’ll heal.” Cora rolled her eyes.

“Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was?” Stiles asked. “What were you thinking going after them?”

“I did it for Boyd.” Cora said sharply. “None of you were doing anything.”

“We’re trying.” Scott nodded, assuring.

“And you’re failing.” Cora turned to Stiles. “You’re just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies.”

Cora walked away and Stiles shook his head. He would really rather just talk to Derek right now.

“Scott, can you make sure that she gets home?” Stiles asked, handing the keys to the Jeep over to him. “I’m gonna go ask our guidance counselor for a bit of advice.”

“Okay.” Scott nodded, pulling out the keys to his bike. “I’ll leave you the bike.”

“Nah, it’s okay.” Stiles shook his head. “I don’t know how to ride it, besides, you have to come back later for the recital, don’t you?”

“Oh, yeah.” Scott said. “I’ll bring the Jeep back then.”

Scott left and Lydia went off to her next class. Stiles was walking down the hall when he was pulled into an empty classroom and embraced into a hug.

“Derek?” Stiles said, smelling him and feeling the strong arms around his waist.

Derek pulled back and Stiles kissed him. Derek kissed back, pulling Stiles closer and taking everything that Stiles would give him. Stiles pulled away and kissed Derek’s nose before leaning his forehead against Derek’s. Derek didn’t open his eyes but wouldn’t let Stiles go.

“Dude, I missed you like crazy.” Stiles whispered. “I need to catch you up on so much but damn, right now I’m just happy to see you.”

Stiles kissed Derek again, smiling and relieved. They kissed for a few more moments, feeling and tasting each other until Stiles felt Derek relieve the tension in his shoulders and Stiles looked up at him with a grin.

“You missed me too.” Stiles teased.

Derek smiled back and finally opened his eyes. “I did.”

“Next time you want to take an extended getaway, take me with you or I swear I’m gonna find a way to attach our bodies like Ethan and Aiden do and I’m never letting you go.” Stiles threatened.

“That’s disturbing.” Derek chuckled. “I just-”

“I know.” Stiles nodded. “You need to be alone for a while.”

Derek kissed Stiles again, a simple press of lips before pulling away. 

“Just come back with me now.” Derek suggested. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“That is so cheesy and a really, extremely tempting offer.” Stiles sighed. “But, we still don’t know who the Durach is but I’m thinking it’s Ms. Morrell, so I was gonna go talk to her.”

Derek sighed and looked down.

“I want to come back with you and just- just give you all the comfort you need.” Stiles looked Derek up and down, waggling his eyebrows. “Ugh, but with everything going on, I just- I think maybe it’s gonna have to wait for tonight.”

Derek nodded and leaned in for another kiss.

“I really, really, honest to gods wish that I could just run away with you.” Stiles breathed against Derek lips before kissing him.

“I know.” Derek said, pulling away. “You’re busy and have things to deal with. You’re taking care of the people here and I don’t want to keep you away from that.”

Derek smiled softly at Stiles. 

“Tonight.” Stiles promised. “If nothing else pops up, then I promise you, tonight I’m all yours.”

“That sounds perfect.” Derek kissed Stiles again, softer and far too gentle, like Stiles meant something. 

Stiles just sagged against Derek, pulling Derek closer and wanting more.

“I don’t want to leave this room.” Stiles chuckled once he pulled away.

“Don’t.” Derek whispered softly.

“Guardians.” Stiles remembered, whispering in thought. “Law enforcement. My dad.”

Stiles looked up at Derek with concern. Derek watched him carefully.

“God, oh.” Stiles sighed and pulled away. “I need to tell my dad… but I still need to talk to Ms. Morrell.”

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked, concerned by Stiles’ pained expression.

“I have to tell my dad the truth, he might be next.” Stiles shook his head. “Or someone else on the force.”

“You know what the other groups are?” Derek asked.

“Philosophers and Guardians.” Stiles nodded. “Okay, I’ll get Scott to talk to Ms. Morrell, I need to go talk to my dad. I need to warn him.”

“I’ll go with you.” Derek told him. 

“No, wait.” Stiles paused, taking a moment to think. “Chess.”

“What?” Derek asked, confused.

“I used to play chess with my dad.” Stiles answered, thinking. “There’s the idiom ‘seeing the whole board.’ We’re looking at what the Durach wants us to be looking at. We’re not looking at the whole board, just the details.”

“So what then?” Derek asked. “You don’t want to tell your dad?”

“I think I have to, but I don’t think it’s law enforcement.” Stiles looked around. 

“Stiles.” Derek waved his hand in Stiles’ face. “What is it?”

Stiles looked up at Derek, just as an announcement was made that Mr. Westover hadn’t shown up for class.

“Philosophers.” Stiles answered. “Teachers.”

“But I thought you said that the first victim was a deputy.” Derek shook his head.

“Tara used to be a middle school teacher.” Stiles answered. “They’re all gonna be at the recital. The recital tonight, that Ms. Blake put together to honor the losses at the school.”

“We have to stop the recital.” Derek told him.

“I have to tell my dad.” Stiles ran out of the school with Derek running behind him. 

~

Stiles called his dad and told him to meet him at their house after school. Stiles ran into his house with Derek behind him and ran into his room.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked as Stiles paced around nervously.

“I don’t know how to tell him I just- chess.” Stiles stopped, a light bulb going off in his head.

“You know that saying ‘chess’ by itself isn’t actually a sentence, right?” Derek teased.

“No, chess!” Stiles looked at Derek with a big grin and took out his pad of sticky notes.

Stiles started writing their names down on the different color and took out his chessboard.

“Do you know how to set this up?” Stiles asked, handing a few pieces to Derek.

“I’ve played chess before.” Derek rolled his eyes and set up the board while Stiles flailed around with his pen and papers.

Stiles grabbed the pieces one by one and labeled them.

“Why is my name on the king?” Derek asked, looking at Stiles in confusion.

Stiles winked at him and wiggled his butt but continued what he was doing just as the sheriff came into the room.

“I don’t have this kind of time, what is it?” The sheriff said, then noticed Derek sitting on a chair and pointed. “What’s he doing here?”

“Moral support?” Stiles shrugged, smiling at Derek happily. “I missed him.”

“Stiles.” The sheriff warned.

“Okay, over the past year, you’ve had all these cases that you couldn’t figure out, right?” Stiles asked, trying to be serious. “I mean, all the murders involving Kate Argent, and then the body you found severed in half, and all these murders right now. It’s like- it’s like you’ve been playing a losing game.”

The sheriff glanced at Derek but turned back to Stiles, upset. “Stiles, the last thing I need right now is a job performance review from my own son.”

Stiles sighed and rubbed his head. “I know. But see, dad, that’s just it. The reason you’re losing the game is ‘cause you’ve never been able to see the whole board. I’m gonna show you the whole board.”

Stiles pointed to the chess set and rolled the desk chair that Derek was sitting in to face it. The sheriff looked at Derek in confusion but crouched down to see the board.

“Look, I’m a werewolf and so is Derek.” Stiles’ voice shook and Derek placed an assuring hand on his shoulder. 

Stiles went on to tell his dad about Peter being the Alpha that murdered all of the people that had burned down his family house and killed the Hales and everything else that happened since then.

“You and Derek are werewolves?” The sheriff asked skeptically.

“Yes.” Stiles nodded.

“And Kate Argent was a werewolf?” The sheriff asked, pointing to a piece.

“Hunter.” Stiles corrected. “That’s- purple’s hunter.”

“Along with Allison and her father.” Derek added, turning to Stiles with a small smile.

“Yeah, and- and my friend Deaton, what’s he?” The sheriff asked, pointing at another piece.

“He’s a Druid, or an emissary.” Stiles answered. “He was an advisor to Derek’s mother Talia when she was Alpha of her pack.”

“Before Kate decimated my family, thanks for bringing that back up, Stiles.” Derek sighed.

“You just brought it back up right now, all on your own.” Stiles said defensively but rubbing his hand on Derek’s back. 

Derek shrugged him off.

“Okay, well who’s the Da-rack?” The sheriff interrupted.

“It’s Da-rock.” Stiles corrected. 

“We don’t know yet.” Derek sighed.

“We don’t know yet.” Stiles agreed, pointing at Derek.

“But he was killed by werewolves?” The sheriff asked. 

“Slashed up and left for dead.” Stiles nodded.

“We think.” Derek turned to Stiles warningly.

“We think.” Stiles nodded, staring back at Derek for a moment before his dad sighed and Stiles turned his attention back to him.

“So Derek killed his uncle and now he’s an Alpha.” The sheriff said. “But his uncle is still alive.”

“Yeah, Lydia brought Peter back from the dead.” Stiles nodded.

“What’s Lydia?” The sheriff asked confused. “Another werewolf.”

“No, she’s- we actually don’t know.” Stiles turned back to Derek with a shrug. “She’s psychic or… something.”

“Right.” The sheriff nodded, but then stood up.

“Dad, wait, I can prove it!” Stiles said, stopping his father before he could leave. “I can. I can do it for you right now, I just- I don’t want you to think of me any differently.”

Derek laid a hand on Stiles shoulder and nodded, ready to shift if he had to.

“No, you- you always look like you killed someone.” Stiles shook his head.

Derek glared.

“Stiles! That’s enough.” The sheriff said, walking past Stiles but Derek shifted and pulled the sheriff by the shoulder to look at him. “Oh, my God.”

The sheriff took out his gun and trained it on Derek, Derek growled but Stiles shifted and stood in front of Derek.

“I’m sorry, dad.” Stiles said, still standing in front of Derek protectively. “It’s true. It’s all true, and shooting Derek would really only make him mad.”

The sheriff’s eyes were wide but he lowered his gun slowly. “And what the hell is he to you?”

Derek looked down and saw Stiles looking up at him with a shaky smile.

“He’s my Alpha.” Stiles answered. “He’s pack.”

“Pack as in pack of werewolves.” The sheriff noted, extremely tense.

“Yeah. Alpha’s have red eyes, betas have yellow eyes.” Stiles nodded but he was shaking like crazy.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ shoulders and Stiles calmed down a bit.

“Dad, teachers are the next group and they’re all gonna be at the recital tonight.” Stiles told him. “I can’t protect them all on my own, we need your help.”

“Stiles, what- what am I supposed to say to explain sending deputies there?” The sheriff hesitated.

“I don’t know dad, but someone else is gonna die tonight and I am done just finding the bodies.” Stiles said, forceful.

Derek looked at Stiles carefully just as the sheriff’s radio went off, telling him that another body had been found. The sheriff sighed and walked out.

“Come on.” Stiles said, turning to Derek. “I have to do something.”

Stiles got a call from Scott just then, telling him that Cora had been hospitalized. She wasn’t healing and she wasn’t getting better.

“Go.” Stiles nodded to Derek. “I’ll figure something out.”

Derek watched Stiles carefully, but Stiles was being sincere. Derek gave him a quick kiss before rushing to the hospital to check on Cora.

~

Stiles arrived back at the school in time to see Lydia walking out of the recital and cautiously walking back into the school, her heart racing.

Stiles followed her quietly, not wanting to give himself away if it wasn’t anything important. But she was scared as she entered a classroom and a voice broke the silence while a chant started.

“You recognize it, don’t you?” The voice said, and Stiles identified it as Ms. Blake.

Lydia gasped and there was the sound of her being hit and a thud. Stiles texted Isaac for help, telling him where to find him.

Isaac texted him back that Chris Argent was at the recital to stop the murder and that he was on his way. Stiles ran in to find Ms. Blake tying a garrote while Lydia was tied to a chair.

“Get away from her.” Stiles demanded. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“What’s necessary.” She told him. “I’m surprised that none of you seem to get that. You call them sacrifices, but you’re not understanding the word. It’s derived from the Latin ‘sacrificium,’ an offering to a deity, a sacred rite. A necessary evil.”

“I didn’t come here for a lesson.” Stiles paused, looking around. “Although, I guess you chose the place for it. Let her go, just stop this.”

“I wish I could, but you don’t know the Alphas like I do.” Ms. Blake said. “And Lydia isn’t a sacrifice.”

“She’s not a teacher.” Stiles shifted and growled warningly. “Let her go.”

Lydia screamed, startling all of them and Stiles covered his ears.

“Unbelievable.” Ms. Blake said, circling Lydia. “You have no idea what you are, do you? The wailing woman. A banshee, right before my eyes.”

Lydia breathed heavily.

“You’re just like me, Lydia.” Ms. Blake said. “You look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it.”

Lydia whimpered and Stiles growled, rushing at Ms. Blake and clawing at her but she pushed him back just as his dad came in and pointed a gun at her.

“Dad?” Stiles asked. “Dad, get out of here!”

Stiles pulled himself back up.

“There was a girl, years ago, we found her in the woods, her face and body slashed apart.” His dad said, training his gun on her. “That was you, wasn’t it?”

“Maybe I should have started with Philosophers, with knowledge and strategy.” She said, walking towards him.

The sheriff shot her in the leg and she winced but it healed.

“Healers.” She smirked, taking her knife and jamming it into his arm. 

Stiles growled and pushed her back, slashing her across the face and causing her to scream.

Isaac pushed the door open and they both attacked her, her face forming into this ugly thing with a claw mark across its face. She pushed Isaac back and he knocked out, but Stiles dodged her and clawed her back.

“Dad, get out of here.” Stiles said, but the sheriff wouldn’t leave.

She managed to push Stiles back and ran at the sheriff before disappearing with him.

“No!” Stiles yelled, trying to pull himself back up but she had hit him too hard. “Dad.”

Isaac awoke, just as Stiles collapsed, defeated.

~

Derek was on his way to the school when he got a call from Stiles. 

“Derek, it’s Ms. Blake.” Stiles’ voice was shaking and he was frantic. “She’s the Durach, she took my dad, she’s gonna kill him, Derek. I can’t- I don’t know what to do.”

Derek ran faster, but Ms. Blake stopped him.

“Derek, I can save your sister.” She said, breathing heavily.

“You’re Stiles’ English teacher.” Derek growled grabbing her by the neck. He dragged her back to the school as she squirmed and met with Stiles outside, away from the recital.

“Derek, thank- oh, wow.” Stiles said. There were tears in his eyes and another one fell at the sight of him. “Man, I freaking adore you.”

Derek clenched his grip on Ms. Blake’s throat and she choked. Derek dropped her and she fell.

“Where’s my dad?” Stiles asked, another tear falling as he walked up to her threateningly.

She looked up to Derek. “I can save your sister, you need me.”

Derek looked at Stiles questioningly.

“How?” Stiles asked towering over her. “How can you save Cora?”

“Take me to the hospital, and I can heal her.” She gasped as Derek grabbed her by the neck again and she struggled for breath.

“Her life- it’s in my hands.” She gasped out.

“Derek, stop.” Scott said, holding his hand up.

“Derek, wait.” Stiles said, not forcing Derek’s arm down but resting a hand on it. “Derek.”

“Stilinski, you’ll never find him.” Ms. Blake threatened.

Derek looked down to see Stiles’ expression but he squeezed harder, a small crunching noise being made before he dropped her body down again.

“We’ll keep her alive until she heals Cora.” Stiles whispered gently, rubbing Derek’s arm to calm him down. “Cora’s gonna be okay.”

“That’s right, you need me.” Ms. Blake said, smirking even in her fallen position. “All of you.”

They agreed to meet at the hospital, but Derek would drive with Ms. Blake and Stiles would drive Scott.

“You should know that I’m not doing this because I have to.” She told him. “I want to. I could still run, and you wouldn’t have an easy time stopping me. But I don’t want your sister to die, I’m only doing what I had to do.”

“Shut up.” Derek said, not looking at her.

“I came to you, I want to help you.” She reminded him. “You need to hear the whole story Derek. You need to know just how connected we really are. We’re more connected than whatever you think you have with Stiles.”

“Stop talking.” Derek told her. He didn’t want to put up with this, but he was the strongest, the Alpha. If she did run, he would have the best chance at stopping her. He didn’t want her opinion on his relationship with Stiles, he didn’t need it. 

He ignored her and tried to listen to Stiles in the car behind him.

“I don’t know, something feels wrong about this.” Stiles said. “She had this look like none of this matters, you know, like it was all still going according to plan. You saw it, didn’t you?”

There was a pause and Derek knew that Stiles was right. They were still playing into her game.

They arrived to the hospital and Derek kept a grip on Ms. Blake’s arm, leading them through the hallways to Cora’s room when Mrs. McCall stopped Scott.

“What are you doing here?” She asked. “We’re evacuating the hospital.”

Derek hadn’t realized that the storm had gotten that bad.

“We’re here for Cora.” Scott told her.

“What, all of you?” She asked, looking to the group of them.

“Mom, just trust me on this, you need to get out of here.” Scott replied. “Right now.”

“The building is supposed to be clear in 30 minutes, we’ve got two ambulances that are coming back, one’s ten minutes out, the next one’s twenty.” Melissa told them. “Cora needs to be on one of those. They’ll be picking up in the basement garage.”

“Got it.” Scott nodded.

“Okay.” She said, letting them all walk into the elevator.

“You don’t need to keep me on a leash, Derek. I’m going to help.” Ms. Blake said in reference to his grip on her arm.

She looked around the elevator and they all watched her intently, ready to strike if she tried anything.

The door pinged open and they walked into the hall, but Cora’s room was empty. Derek saw the pile of black fluid and mistletoe that Cora had been throwing up and Scott directed his attention to a trail of it. 

There was muffled grunting and Peter was thrown in through the double doors. Peter groaned and looked up at them. 

“We got a problem.” Peter said, looking to where he had been thrown from and directing their attention to the twins’ joined wolf. “Big problem.”

Derek shifted and ran at them, angered and pushing them back, but they were still stronger. Stiles shifted and ran at them as they slammed Derek against the wall and slashed at them, but they pushed him back and he slid next to Peter.

“Hi there.” Peter smirked.

“Help me.” Stiles said, pulling Peter up with him.

Peter nodded and obeyed as Stiles pointed at Scott to help him and ran at the twins to distract them.

Peter and Scott took the opening and ran to help Cora, Peter lifting Cora into his arms.

“Stop.” Stiles said as they had him in a chokehold. “Come on, think of all our good times together.”

“All we want is her.” They growled and looked to see that Ms. Blake was already in the elevator. 

They dropped Stiles and ran to the elevator, but they were too late. Stiles helped Derek up and they ran, trying to get away from Ethan and Aiden.

“Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” Derek said, pushing the door open and turning around to see Stiles hiding behind the wall. “Stiles!”

Ethan and Aiden came in, charging at Derek but Stiles leapt up from behind and slashed their back, making them howl in pain. Derek ran at them and slashed their middle, his blow landed but they slammed him against the wall and he slumped. Stiles growled loudly, jumping up behind them and clawing their face then clawing their middle again and they howled in pain, separating.

Stiles helped Derek up, buying them enough time to run.

They ran into a room and Derek closed the door behind them.

“Where’s the big guy?” Stiles asked.

“Close.” Derek said, trying to find something to blockade the door with.

“What about Ms. Blake?” Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head.

“What do you- what does that mean, like, she’s gone?” Stiles asked, angry. “Scott, are you kidding me?”

“Shh, quiet.” Derek told him. 

“Me be quiet? Me, huh?” Stiles asked, getting into Derek’s face. “Are you telling me what to do now?”

Derek huffed and Stiles sighed, exasperated, and turned away.

“Dammit, they want her.” Stiles said. “But we don’t have her either. Now Cora’s gonna die and I’ll never find my dad.”

Derek watched him carefully, understanding his frustration. “What would Batman do?”

“What?” Stiles asked, turning to Derek in confusion.

“You solve problems, riddles, like Batman.” Derek said, fighting a blush. “How would he figure this out?”

Stiles’ eyes bugged wide and he seemed ready to scream, so Derek steadied him, placing his hands on Stiles’ shoulders.

“Solve the puzzle.” Derek told him. “It’s here, but we can’t see it. The answer is right here. Be Batman.”

Stiles turned to where Scott and Peter were with Cora.

“Is she really dying?” Scott asked.

“She’s definitely not getting any better.” Peter sighed, fussing over her. 

Stiles pulled Derek in for a kiss and smiled.

Derek shook his head at him, not understanding, just as Ms. Blake came in.

“You can’t.” She said in reference to Scott saying that they could help Cora. “Only I can. I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of Alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I’ll help you, but only when I’m out of here and safe.”

“No.” Stiles said, stepping out of Derek’s embrace. “Pay half up front.”

“You want me to tell you where the sheriff is now?” She asked, angry.

“No, I can’t do anything about him right now, but Cora’s here. You heal her, and we’ll help you.” Stiles said, he took a breath and he blinked rapidly. “You’ll still have my dad as leverage.”

“Stiles.” Derek said, watching Stiles’ expression.

“I need to find my dad, so you know that we’ll help you.” Stiles continued with a shaky voice. “But it’ll be easier if we don’t have to carry Cora around. It’s- it’s mutually beneficial.”

A tear fell down onto his cheek and Ms. Blake seemed to sympathize for a moment, turning to Derek. 

“Not until I’m safe.” She sighed.

“I volunteer we use a different method of persuasion: let’s torture her.” Peter suggested.

“Works for me.” Derek glared.

“Wait.” Stiles said, holding Derek back lightly by the arm. “This is our only deal. If you don’t help us now, then we won’t help you now. You aren’t exactly in the best position to negotiate.”

The P.A. system squeaked just then.

“Um, can I have your attention?” Mrs. McCall said. “Mr. Deucalion- excuse me, just Deucalion- requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. Reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes.”

“He’s not gonna hurt her.” Jennifer said, trying to get them to help her.

“Shut up.” Derek demanded. 

“He won’t!” She continued. “Stiles, you know why. Tell them it’s true.”

“What does she mean?” Derek asked, turning to Stiles.

Stiles looked up at him sheepishly and she sighed.

“You’re not the only one he wants in his pack.” She told him. “Deucalion doesn’t just want an Alpha pack, he wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of Alphas to his ranks.”

“A true Alpha.” Peter smiled and turned to Stiles. “The kind that doesn’t have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will. My little Stiles.”

“Stiles, please.” Scott said, turning to Stiles.

“Heal Cora now, and I won’t hand you over.” Stiles held firm.

“Not until I’m safe.” Jennifer repeated.

“You’ll never be safe once I hand you over to the Alphas for Scott’s mom.” Stiles reminded her.

She huffed, extremely displeased. “Fine.”

She bent over Cora and healed her, Cora gasped and woke up, but she was still weakened.

“There, now help me get out of here.” Jennifer said, turning a glare to Stiles.

“I’ll go talk to Deucalion, you guys get her out of here.” Stiles said, but Derek stopped him before he could leave.

“You can’t take him on your own.” Derek said, looking Stiles over with worry.

“I know.” Stiles smiled, kissing Derek one last time before heading out.

“My mom said that there’s another ambulance coming in twenty minutes.” Scott said. “I don’t think we’ve been here that long, so if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here.”

“The twins aren’t gonna let us just walk out.” Peter reminded him.

“Derek, you can distract them.” Scott said.

“You mean fight them.” Derek corrected.

“Whatever you have to do.” Scott said.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not going anywhere without you Derek.” Jennifer said.

“I’ll do it, but I’d prefer to be out there with an advantage.” Peter sighed. 

“An advantage like what? You mean a weapon?” Derek asked.

Peter turned his bitch-face to him. “Yes, Derek. A weapon.”

They looked through the room for anything they could use until Scott found a needle and read the label.

“Epinephrine?” Scott asked.

“That’s only gonna make him stronger.” Derek told him.

Peter paused. “How strong?”

They agreed to inject Peter with it and he ran out to meet the Alphas, fighting them as best he could while Derek helped Cora sneak out of the room with Jennifer behind him.

They made their way to the basement garage and the ambulance was still there as they loaded Cora in.

“I’m fine, I can fight.” She said weakly.

“No you can’t.” Derek said, helping her sit down. “Wait here.”

“Derek, over here.” Jennifer said.

Derek walked over to her and they discovered the EMT on the floor, bleeding out and dead. Jennifer walked up to it just as a voice called “Julia.”

Kali revealed herself. “It is you.”

“You can’t beat her on your own.” Jennifer (Julia?) said.

“That’s why we’re gonna run.” Derek answered, running back into the building with her.

The doors closed before Kali could get them, but the lights shut off. Someone had turned the power off.

~

Stiles ran into Melissa as she was running out. 

“Where’s Deucalion?” Stiles asked.

“He’s on the roof, he turned the backup generator off.” Mrs. McCall told him. “Where’s Scott?”

“He’s uh, he should be safe with Derek.” Stiles said. “They should have made it out, you have to leave, right now.”

“Stiles, what’s going on?” She asked him.

“I think Jennifer came here for you.” Stiles told her. “I was running down the hall and I saw one of those, you know- one of those clipboards. Parent or Guardian’s signature.”

“Yeah, we have to ask for the signature if it’s a minor.” She shook her head. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Guardians is the last group, and she already took my dad.” He sighed. “I think she came here to get you, not to help Cora. There was something off about the way that she healed her, like someone had moved one of her pieces. So you have to leave, right now.”

“Stiles, where are you going?” Melissa asked.

“I have to end this.” Stiles said, running off to find Deucalion.

~

Scott showed up to the elevator for Derek after a few minutes of waiting and he crouched down.

“Do you think you can crawl up through this little space here?” Scott asked.

“If we did, don’t you think we would have done it?” Derek snarked. 

He had been putting up with Jennifer’s talk about how they were meant to be together and her whole life story for too long and he was inclined to rip her head off and hand it over to the Alphas. Get it all over with.

“Stiles just texted me, Deucalion has been moving around, he didn’t think that we would actually deliver her so he went to the roof.” Scott said, checking his phone. “I found- well, they found me- but Isaac and the Argents are here.”

“What?” Derek asked, surprised.

Scott stepped aside and Isaac smiled at him. 

“Mr. Argent is unscrewing the door, you guys can get out soon.” Isaac said. “Oh, and we found Mrs. McCall too.”

The door was open just then and Derek climbed out, looking around. 

“Where’s Stiles?” Derek asked.

“Maybe he’s with Cora?” Isaac suggested, nervous, with a shrug.

“Where’s Cora?” Derek asked.

“Waiting in the ambulance downstairs.” Scott said.

“Kali has the keys, we have to get her out of there.” Derek said, rushing down to help them.

They all ran down to the ambulance to help Peter, Cora, and Stiles.

~

Stiles found Deucalion waiting for him on the roof.

“So then, you figured it out.” Deucalion smirked at him. “And all it cost you was your father.”

“I’ll find him, but I had to save Cora.” Stiles said. “And I had to save Scott’s mom.”

“Where is she? Where’s the Durach?” Deucalion asked.

“She’s gone.” Stiles said. “I’m sure that they found a way out by now.”

“And if they haven’t? What would you do if I told you that they were all trapped in an elevator, just waiting for the power to come back on?” Deucalion asked. “Would you fight me? What would you do if you couldn’t find a way to save your friends or your father?”

“They’re safe, I know they are.” Stiles shook his head. “Derek is with them and he wouldn’t let anything happen to them.”

“No, I don’t suppose he would.” Deucalion smiled. “But the girl, she doesn’t have any qualms about hurting people, and you’ve already fought against her. Who do you think would win if she decided to tear Derek into pieces?”

Stiles looked around, uncertain.

“Come to think of it, when has Derek actually won a fight with anyone that wasn’t a beta?” Deucalion smirked.

“What do you want?” Stiles asked. “Where are my friends?”

“Your friends are fine. The Argents came and took them to safety, including Cora.” Deucalion said. “But the Durach still has your father, let me help you. Let’s help each other. You help me catch her, I’ll help you get your father back.”

“No.” Stiles shook his head. “I’m not even an Alpha yet.”

“But you will be.” Deucalion grinned. “And you would make a fine addition to the pack, considering that Ennis is now dead.”

“What about Derek?” Stiles asked.

Deucalion shook his head and sighed. “We still want Derek but, Stiles, we’re also here for you.”

“Then why did you kill Boyd?!” Stiles screamed. “You didn’t have to kill him! Why?”

“Well, Kali wanted retribution for Ennis.” Deucalion shrugged. “I couldn’t very well let her kill you, and you would never join us if we killed Derek.”

“Let my friends out of here.” Stiles said. “If you let them all go, then- then I’ll come with you.”

“It’s not your friends that I’m after.” Deucalion reminded him. “As soon as they hand the Durach over to me, then they are free to go.”

“You’re right.” Stiles nodded. “But I can’t be the one to tell them.”

“Already planning your next move, Stiles?” Deucalion asked. “Whatever you’re trying, it isn’t going to work.”

Stiles sighed and took out his phone, texting Derek to bring Jennifer to the roof. He turned the phone around and showed it to Deucalion.

“There, you see? I’m giving in.” Stiles swallowed. “You can kill her.”

Deucalion chuckled, just as Aiden and Ethan ran up to them.

“They’re gone.” Ethan said, turning to Aiden.

“So is she, she didn’t go with them though, she escaped.” Aiden added.

“What do you mean?” Deucalion asked calmly.

“They managed to get away but, we checked, she wasn’t with them.” Aiden bowed his head.

“Derek and Mrs. McCall weren’t with them either.” Ethan added, looking at Stiles for a brief moment.

“What?” Stiles asked, breathing heavily. “Where are they?”

Deucalion sighed and Stiles turned to him. “I can help you find her, I’m sure Derek is passed out in a hallway somewhere and he’ll be fine. Join me, and I’ll help you find your father and Scott’s mother.”

“No.” Stiles shook his head, refusing. “I don’t want to be part of your pack. I’m gonna go find Derek and the rest of my pack and we’re gonna find them on our own. We don’t need you.”

“You’re not making a very wise decision.” Deucalion warned.

“Still want me in your pack?” Stiles scoffed, then ran down the steps, searching for Derek’s scent.

Stiles found Derek passed out in a hallway, just as Deucalion had said. Stiles’ heart began to race and he knelt down, hitting Derek in the face a few times but he wouldn’t wake up.

“Derek?” Stiles yelled. “Derek, come on!” 

A thought occurred to Stiles and he squared his shoulders before growling loud into Derek’s face, waking him with a start.

“Where is she?” Derek asked.

“Jennifer? Gone, with Scott’s mom.” Stiles said, helping Derek up.

“She took her?” Derek asked, confused.

“Yeah, now come on, the police are coming right now and we got to get you out of here.” Stiles said, hurrying to push Derek through the hallway. “We have to get you the hell out of here.”

“Woah” Derek said, turning around and catching Stiles’ shaking hands. “Calm down.”

“I can’t, Derek.” Stiles let his head fall against Derek’s chest. “You wouldn’t wake up, I thought she’d killed you. A freaking Druid has my dad and Scott’s mom and the cops are coming and I need to get you the hell out of here.”

Derek pulled Stiles in for a hug, letting Stiles grip him tightly for a few moments before he pulled away.

“We can, uh- we can do this later.” Stiles shook his head and sobbed. “But what if there is no later? Oh, Derek, I can’t lose you again. I’m so sorry, it sounds so friggin’ selfish but I don’t think I’ll ever forgive you if you die on me again.”

“It’s okay.” Derek assured him. “I get it now. When you tried to kill yourself, I didn’t know what to do. I probably would’ve followed right after you.”

“I’d never forgive that either.” Stiles let out a breathy laugh, trying to lighten the mood. “Come on, I’ll hold off the cops, you- you gotta tell the others what’s going on.”

Derek nodded and kissed Stiles quickly on the lips before leaving.

He got into his car and met up with the Argents, Cora, and Isaac, his uncle was nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s Stiles?” Allison asked. “And where’s Jennifer?”

“Stiles is still at the hospital.” Derek said, rushing to Cora. “He’s gonna hold off the cops for us. We have to go right now.”

“What about my mom?” Scott asked.

“Jennifer took her.” Derek said, going back to his car with Cora getting into the passenger side.

They all looked down in shock but Derek just drove away. Stiles told him to get out as fast as he could, and Derek knew what he was risking by staying.

~

Stiles was waiting for the cops to show up when the FBI did. A man turned around and Stiles recognized him as Scott’s father.

Stiles sighed. “Oh, just perfect.”

Agent McCall walked up to him, until he was towering over Stiles.

“A Stilinski at the center of this whole mess.” He scoffed. “What a shocker. Think you can answer some questions without the usual level of sarcasm?”

“If you can ask the questions without the usual level of stupid.” Stiles glared. 

“Where’s your dad, and why’s no one been able to contact him?” Agent McCall asked, ignoring the comment.

“I don’t know, I haven’t seen him in hours.” Stiles shrugged.

“Is he drinking again?” Agent McCall asked.

Stiles sighed, shaking his head. “What do you mean ‘again’? He never had to stop.”

“But he did have to slow down. Is he drinking like he used to?” Agent McCall asked. 

“Alright, how about this? Next time I see him, I’ll give him a field sobriety test, okay?” Stiles asked, snarky and upset. “We’ll do the alphabet, start with ‘F’ end with ‘U.’”

Agent McCall sneered. “How about you just tell me what the hell happened here?”

“I don’t know what happened here, I was stuck in the elevators the whole time.” Stiles sighed.

“You’re not the one who put the name on the doors, are you?” Agent McCall asked.

Stiles looked up in surprise. “What name?” 

“Argent.” Agent McCall answered, furrowing his brow.

“Shit.” Stiles whispered. “No, that wasn’t me.”

~

Derek was waiting for Stiles when he got home.

“What are we gonna do?” Derek asked when Stiles flipped on his light.

“Chess.” Stiles sat down just as Peter crawled in through the window.

“What? I’m part of this pack too.” Peter said defensively when he saw Derek glaring at him.

“What about it?” Derek asked, pulling up a chair to sit opposite Stiles.

“This is a game of chess.” Stiles answered. “You’re the king, you’re the piece that he wants. Now, he may say that he wants me but he’s worked too hard to get you. You’re the one he came here for, finding me was a coincidence.”

“I don’t get it.” Derek shook his head.

“What’s the advantage that we have against Deucalion?” Stiles asked. “Why do you think that I haven’t been worrying about him as much as the Durach?”

Derek shrugged.

“There are too many kings.” Peter said.

“There are too many pawns.” Stiles corrected. “Our fight has always been with Deucalion. The twins owe him something, that’s why they’re part of the pack, and Kali is fueled by anger. She’s mad about Ennis and Deucalion’s using that.”

“So Deucalion’s the king.” Peter sighed. “And the others are pawns.”

“Right, now we have more pieces, and better than that, you’re not pawns.” Stiles said, moving the labels. “Peter, you stay with Derek, you’re the right-hand rook. When all of the other defenses are down, you can hide the king, if only a little bit longer. Deaton’s a bishop, our advisor, but he dodges attacks, he doesn’t get his hands dirty unless he has to, he moves to the sides. Our first line of defense is Scott and Isaac. They’re always willing to fight for us and dive in head first.”

“Like Boyd.” Derek said, looking at Stiles.

“Like Boyd.” Stiles nodded but continued. “The Argents serve as knights, they’ll jump ahead of the pawns when they have to.”

“Where are you putting Lydia?” Peter asked, holding up the paper with her name on it. “Is she the Queen?”

“No, she’s a banshee.” Stiles thought for a moment. “She’s a rook. She’s underestimated and hidden, but when she’s finally revealed, she can do a lot damage. Final defense.”

“I’ve never seen Lydia lift her finger in a fight.” Derek rolled his eyes. “All she does is scream.”

“She doesn’t have to fight.” Stiles told him. “She calls for help, backup. You shouldn’t underestimate her, because she’s more helpful than you know.”

“So then she’s gonna tell us where your dad is?” Derek scoffed.

“She already did.” Stiles grinned. 

“What?” Derek asked, looking at Stiles in surprise, then remembering. “Back at the hospital, when we saved Cora, you knew.”

“Thanks to you.” Stiles smiled, happy. “I’m Batman.”

“So where are they?” Derek asked.

Stiles pulled a paper out of his backpack. “This is what I came back for. They’re in the cellar, the Nemeton.”

“What is that?” Derek asked, taking the paper out of Stiles’ hands.

“It’s where we first met.” Stiles giggled, pulling the paper out of Derek’s hands. “Chris Argent found the Nemeton and he gave me the coordinates when I confronted him about it. This is it.”

“Great, so we have the coordinates.” Peter rolled his eyes. “Are we going now?”

Stiles paused to think for a moment. “We can’t.”

“Why not?” Derek asked, confused.

“She doesn’t have all of them yet.” Stiles said, rubbing his head and thinking. “She wants to kill them all- she- how did you find her?”

“She came to me.” Derek lifted his eyebrows. “It was like she was expecting me to protect her because we have some sort of bond.”

“What kind of bond?” Peter asked.

“The Nemeton, when he killed Paige.” Stiles sighed.

Derek looked up at them in surprise and confusion. “How did you know?”

“You gave power back to the Nemeton, didn’t you?” Stiles asked.

“She may have told me something about sacrificing a virgin.” Derek shook his head.

“What else did she say?” Peter asked.

“She was Kali’s emissary, but Kali couldn’t kill her, she just left her for dead.” Derek answered. “The Nemeton’s power was virtually gone until I killed Paige. Killing her gave it ‘a spark of power again.’ So when she dragged her body over to it, it had just enough power to help her hold onto life long enough to be found.”

“She wants your help in killing the Alphas.” Stiles scoffed. “She’s going to give you that ultimatum: help her or the guardians die.”

“What am I supposed to say?” Derek asked, looking up at Stiles. “I can’t help her, not again.”

“You have to.” Stiles squinted in thought. “We don’t know what Deucalion is capable of, but she’s had to sacrifice nine innocent people to take him on and she’s still going to wait for the eclipse to handle it.”

“So she gets to live?” Derek growled. “After everything, she’s gonna get to walk away?”

“Calm down there, Derek.” Peter warned. “He’s still thinking.”

Derek flashed his red eyes warningly at Peter but Peter just rolled his eyes and stood behind Stiles.

“We have to wait until she takes Allison’s father to do anything, only then will she come for your help.” Stiles bit his lip in thought. “It’s her move, and we’re just waiting for it. She’s still moving things into position, she’s not ready yet.”

“Well, if you haven’t noticed, neither are we.” Derek scoffed.

“Who’s the Queen?” Peter asked, directing their attention back to the board. “Cora?”

“Well, the Queen will do everything she can to protect the King.” Stiles raised his eyebrows. “Usually, she’s the game piece that everyone goes after first because she’ll raise hell if she has to. She maneuvers around the board, protecting the King and trying to stay alive.”

Peter smirked. “So it’s not Cora.”

“Me.” Stiles sighed, looking up at Derek carefully. 

Derek looked at him in confusion and Peter rolled his eyes again.

“I’ll find a way to defeat her.” Stiles promised. “She doesn’t get to walk away from this. Peter, you’re a rook.”

“You want me to body guard Derek?” Peter asked.

“I want you to do what you do best, actually.” Stiles smirked. “I want you to keep a safe distance and watch without giving yourself away.”

“Why?” Peter squinted at him. “I’ll do it, I’d rather do that than get into any real fight, but why?”

“Because you’re an omega.” Stiles replied. “All this time that everyone has been after me and Derek, you’re the easiest target but you’re never hit. They won’t notice you not being there.”

“I’m a little offended, but I see your point.” Peter nodded. “I’m off to go lurk in the shadows then. I’ll check on Cora.”

Peter left the room, using the front door since the sheriff wasn’t going to be home anytime soon, leaving Derek and Stiles alone.

“What do we do now?” Derek asked. “Just wait?”

“I’m going to the Argent’s house in the morning, but right now I can sleep.”

Derek stood up and walked over to Stiles, pulling him out of his seat.

“Do you want to sleep?” Derek asked, holding Stiles close and whispering against Stiles’ lips.

“I’d be okay with making out for a bit and then falling asleep in your arms.” Stiles chuckled, pulling Derek towards the bed and climbing in.

“I’d be okay with that too.” Derek smiled, climbing in after him.

~

The alarm went off at 5:30 in the morning and Derek threw it against the wall, trying to stop Stiles from scrambling out of his arms.

“Hey, I have things to do right now.” Stiles said, turning around to kiss Derek. “I’d love to stay but the full moon is tomorrow night and I have to text Allison about her dad.”

Derek sighed and let him go, getting out of bed. He reached down and pulled his shirt back on while Stiles fumbled around trying to cover his chest.

“I would say that you owe me a new alarm clock but you don’t actually have any money as I’ve come to realize, so I’ll let it slide.” Stiles said, sifting through his drawers.

Derek came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Stiles middle, placing a kiss on Stiles’ shoulder.

“I’ve seen you shirtless and kissed every inch of your chest.” Derek mumbled against his shoulder. “I know what you look like and I-” 

“Would get very distracted and distract me from doing what I have to like you’re doing right now.” Stiles pushed him away a little, as he put his shirt on.

Derek kissed his cheek again before dodging a slap from Stiles.

“Go home.” Stiles shook his head at him, but he was smiling brightly. “Go check on Cora, and stick to the plan.”

Derek nodded but stayed standing still, watching Stiles for a few moments. Stiles rolled his eyes and jumped into Derek’s arms, wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist while they kissed passionately for a few minutes.

Stiles eventually pulled away and Derek let him go.

“I’m gonna text Allison now, and you’re gonna go home.” Stiles said, running one hand through his hair and texting Allison with the other.

Derek nodded and left with a grin, going to check on Cora.

~

“The word is guardian, Allison.” Chris said letting Stiles into the apartment. “More than anyone, you know that’s a role I haven’t exactly lived up to lately.”

“But she took Scott’s mother and Stiles’ father, that’s not a coincidence.” Allison said.

“Hey, where’s Mrs. Argent?” Stiles asked, looking around.

“After you came to visit me, I knew that this was all getting to out of control.” Chris answered. “She’s in France, waiting for Allison to meet up with her.”

“She doesn’t seem like the type to go quietly.” Stiles squinted. “Or without Allison.”

“She’s not here, can we please move on?” Chris asked, agitated.

“Dad sent her on an arms deal, she’ll be gone a few more days.” Allison answered. “He sent a few hunters to take care of her. Why are you asking?”

“Somebody put your name up in large block letters on the elevator doors. It was a warning, but not necessarily for your dad.” Stiles sighed.

“That might have been Morrell.” Allison suggested. “She knows a lot more than she lets on, and she might even be trying to help us.”

“Well she needs to get on that a lot faster, okay?” Stiles said. “Seeing as the lunar eclipse is less than two freaking nights away.”

“Stiles, don’t give up hope.” Chris told him. 

“I’m not, I just hate waiting.” Stiles sighed, sitting down. “I hate waiting for her to put her pieces into place.”

“My dad’s one of them.” Allison said, turning back to her dad.

“Let’s not wait around to see the next move.” Chris said, pulling out his map. “Everything she’s done has been on a telluric current, so Melissa and the sheriff have to be somewhere on one of those currents, right?”

“You want to go after her?” Stiles asked. “What if she just takes you like the others, huh? No offense, but what’s the difference between you and them.”

Chris grabbed his gun and loaded it. “I’m carrying a .45. Maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg and a few slashes to the face, but personally I’d like to see how she holds up with half her skull blown off. We’ve got one priority right now and that is to find Melissa and your dad. We got a map and every clue we need to figure this out, the only thing we don’t have is time. Which is why I need both of you.”

“Where do we start?” Stiles asked.

“The place where the sacrifices have been committed have usually been different from where the bodies have been found.” Chris said as Stiles stood up and leaned against the map. “I think the placement has to do with the strength of the current so there’s the school, the animal clinic, and the bank.”

“Wait a sec, she wouldn’t use the same place twice, would she?” Stiles asked, looking up at Chris. 

“Only if she didn’t succeed the first time.” Chris said, pointing to the bank.

“Scott’s boss.” Allison said.

“Deaton. It was her only failure. It could mean something.” Chris said, looking at it.

“That’s just one place so far, we’re gonna need a lot more help.” Stiles said, watching Chris carefully.

“What about Lydia?” Allison asked Stiles.

“Lydia?” Chris asked, confused. “What can she do?”

“Uh, Lydia’s got sort of a talent.” Stiles informed him. “She somehow ended up finding a couple of the bodies, um, without actually looking for them.”

“What is she? Psychic?” Chris asked, still confused.

“She’s something.” Stiles nodded.

“So now what do we do?” Allison asked.

“I’ll go to school and talk to Lydia, you guys check out the bank. Isaac and Scott will probably be by to help soon.” Stiles said, picking up his backpack and heading to school.

~

Stiles was at school when he got the text that told him that Chris had offered himself to the Durach as a sacrifice.

“Damn it.” Stiles sighed. “I knew it.” 

“What happened? What’s wrong?” Lydia asked.

“It’s from Isaac.” Stiles shook his head. “Jennifer, she t- she has Allison’s father. She took him. She has all three now.”

Stiles looked around, he couldn’t breathe. He tried to focus on Lydia’s voice but she just had more questions. No, they didn’t have any more time. He had to run. He had to tell Derek. He had so many things to do, he had just been hoping for more time.

“Stiles, are you okay?” 

No.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” 

I can’t breathe.

“Stiles.” 

“I think I’m having a panic attack.” Stiles finally answered. He tried to dial for Derek, Derek had the coordinates, he just had to save them.

Stiles stumbled around, until he hit something solid, something familiar that wrapped it’s arms around him and told him to breathe.

“Stiles.” Derek said, pulling him away into a classroom. “Stiles, look at me.”

Stiles tried to focus on Derek but Lydia had followed in, yelling things for him to think about other than their problems.

“Shut up.” Derek told her and she did, looking at Stiles nervously. Derek turned back to Stiles and leaned his forehead against Stiles’. “Close your eyes. Stiles, just close your eyes. Focus on me and listen to my breathing.”

Stiles did and eventually their breathing matched, Derek breathing extra slowly and keeping a safe distance so that he didn’t crowd Stiles. 

“Think about us.” Derek instructed. “Think about your training. This’ll be over soon, you just need to calm yourself down. You’re fine. Remember the first time we kissed? You were so surprised, I thought you didn’t feel the same way.”

Stiles let out a breath of laughter and leaned into Derek.

“I almost thought I’d screwed up whatever we had, but you made me stop and you kissed me and everything was okay.” Derek reminded him. “Everything’s gonna be okay.”

Stiles calmed down and nodded. “Everything’s okay.”

Derek kissed him, gentle and careful, not wanting to startle Stiles. Stiles kissed him back, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy it before pulling away.

“Jennifer has all three of them.” Stiles finally told Derek. “She has what she needs now, and she’s gonna come for you.”

“So is Kali.” Derek shook his head. “Tomorrow.”

“The full moon.” Stiles said, looking up at Derek. “We still have time to save them, because she’s not gonna come for you until Kali does.”

“If she comes by to save me, then she thinks I’ll owe her.” Derek nodded. “Where will you be?”

Stiles thought for a moment.

“Hang on.” Lydia said, shaking her head in confusion. “When did this happen?”

Stiles and Derek looked up to where she was pointing between them in surprise.

“Just uh, just during one of the times that Derek almost died again.” Stiles teased, earning a glare from Derek.

“I remember someone refusing to heal themselves until I was okay, which nearly ended with both of us dead.” Derek reminded him.

“That didn’t happen to be the time that Peter took my needle and thread to stitch you up, did it?” Lydia asked. “He still needs to give it back by the way.”

“Yeah, I think it was that time.” Stiles nodded with a thoughtful frown. He looked down at Derek’s abs and smirked. “No, it was definitely that time.”

Derek rolled his eyes.

“Great, now you can continue planning what we’re gonna do about our clinically insane English teacher kidnapping three guardians to sacrifice to a tree.” Lydia said.

“I’ll be with Deucalion.” Stiles said, taking a deep breath.

“What?” Derek asked, angry.

“If I’m with Deucalion, I can talk to the others.” Stiles sighed. “My eyes are still gold and I can convince Kali that I didn’t kill Ennis. Deaton saved him, Deucalion is the one that killed him, he just wasn’t expecting that my eyes were reverting back to gold.”

“Because you didn’t want to be an Alpha, you were letting yourself die.” Derek remembered.

“Deucalion thought that I’d already advanced because I could have, I was strong enough to, but it’s a force of will and I stopped fighting when I thought that you were going to die.” Stiles nodded.

“Deucalion will sense if you’re lying to him.” Derek warned. “It’s too dangerous, I won’t let you do it.”

“Listen to my heartbeat.” Stiles said, then changed his tone to something desperate. “I don’t know where my dad is and I’m out of options, please I need your help.”

Derek looked at him in wide-eyed confusion. “It didn’t jump.”

“My father says that I’ve been lying since I first learned how to speak, and then I talked to Gerard a while back and he lied to me, but he never gave away anything, I just knew that he was. So I’ve been practicing.”

“You’ve practiced lying?” Derek shook his head with a smile. “Of course you did.”

“And I can mask my scent so that he doesn’t smell anything.” Stiles added. “I’ll be okay.”

“I still don’t like it.” Derek said. “There’s gotta be something else.”

“It’s too late for anything else.” Stiles shook his head. “When she comes for you, be ready. I’ll do what I can.”

Derek stopped Stiles by the arm and Stiles smiled at him. Derek pulled Stiles to him and kissed him desperately, not wanting to let go, but eventually, Stiles pulled away.

“I know.” Stiles swallowed. “But when this is all over, nothing can get in our way.”

Derek nodded and let Stiles go.

~

Stiles found the twins running around the woods looking for Morrell.

“Where’s Deucalion?” Stiles asked, stopping in front of them.

“This way.” Aiden said and Ethan followed. Stiles chased after them.

They found her but she had surrounded herself with mountain ash. They crashed against it and went flying backwards. They picked themselves up and growled.

Kali came up behind them and they circled her, Stiles watched them carefully.

“How did you know, Marin, that we’d come for you?” Deucalion asked, walking up to her. “Hello, Stiles.”

Stiles glared but stepped back.

“Because Jennifer and I are the same.” Morrell answered. “And I know you’ve always been suspicious of us, of what we can do.”

“With good reason.” Kali interrupted. “We know you sent that girl, the one who helped Isaac.”

“What was her name?” Deucalion turned in Stiles’ general direction.

“Braeden.” Morrell answered, defensive. “And I sent her to do what I’ve always done: maintain balance.”

“What do you know about Jennifer?” Kali asked, ignoring her previous statement.

“Nothing more than you know.” Morrell replied, then turned to Stiles. “This isn’t you, Stiles. Go back to your friends.”

“He can decide what’s right for himself.” Deucalion said, turning to Stiles. “What are you doing here?”

“I just- She has three guardians.” Stiles stuttered. “She’s gonna kill my dad and I need your help finding them. I’ll do whatever you want, okay? Please.”

Deucalion listened to him carefully but nodded. “Alright. See? He’s decided.”

“He doesn’t have all the information!” Morrell said. “Have you told him everything you’ve done? How you’ve piled up bodies in a narcissistically psychotic effort to form your perfect pack? Bodies that include Ennis, by the way.”

Kali turned to Deucalion cautiously.

“My brother saved him.” Morrell continued. “He was alive when Deucalion went in to see him. He wants you to go after Derek, Kali, to force his decision. If Derek joins the pack, it paves the way for Stiles.”

“The lies people will tell when they’re begging for their life.” Deucalion shrugged. 

“Derek didn’t kill Ennis and neither did Stiles.” Morrell said to Kali. “Ask Stiles to show you his eyes, they aren’t red!”

Deucalion threw his cane at Morrell, the sharp blade at the end piercing into her shoulder, causing her to stumble back outside of her protective circle of mountain ash.

They all growled at her but Stiles ran to her protectively. 

“I won’t let them kill you.” Stiles assured her. “Where’s my dad?”

“The Nemeton.” Morrell said. “You find that, you find Jennifer. Find the Nemeton.”

Stiles nodded and stood up. “The Nemeton, where is it?”

They all looked around to each other. Well, Deucalion just stared out into nothing…

“None of you know where it is? Seriously?” Stiles asked, slumping his shoulders. “Do you know how we can find it?”

“We will.” Deucalion assured him.

“The Durach… does she scare you?” Stiles asked, seeing Deucalion’s expression.

“She concerns me if she’s willing to kill that many innocent people for her cause. People like your father and Scott’s mother.” Deucalion answered calmly, but Stiles could sense a hint of disdain and anger. 

“Like you aren’t willing to kill innocent people.” Stiles scoffed.

“I’ll kill any living thing that gets in my way.” Deucalion replied.

~

Stiles had told Derek to wait for Kali and Jennifer, but Derek had to make sure that Cora was safe and drove her to the edge of town.

“I’m not giving up without a fight.” She insisted. “At least let me help Scott and Allison save their parents.”

Derek sighed.

“You know that they could use all the help they can get.” Cora told him.

“They’re fine, they have Isaac.” Derek reminded her.

“Isaac isn’t enough!” She yelled. “He’s an immature beta!”

“So are you.” Derek shrugged.

“I’m more mature than he is!” Cora hit his shoulder and he glared.

“Fine, but find him on your own.” Derek said, getting into his car. “I have to get back to the loft.”

“You’re just gonna leave me here?” Cora scoffed. “I thought you wanted me to be safe!”

“You are safe.” Derek rolled his eyes. “You’re just gonna get tired.”

Derek started driving away and she chased after him a bit.

“Don’t just leave me here!” Cora yelled, frustrated and hitting the car before she stopped running.

There was a loud scream and Derek stopped the car.

“What the hell was that?” Cora asked, jogging up to him.

“Lydia. Get in the car.” Derek demanded.

Cora hopped in and he drove back to the loft. When they got there, they found Jennifer standing over Kali’s, Ethan, and Aiden’s bodies. 

“Hello, Derek.” Jennifer smiled.

“You did this for me?” Derek asked, skeptical.

“For us.” Jennifer nodded. “For anyone who’s ever been their victim.”

“Stop talking to me like a politician.” Derek said, stepping forward. “Stop trying to convince me of your cause!”

“Then I’ll convince you of someone else’s: Stiles.” Jennifer answered. “You can save his father, Scott’s mother.”

“How?” Derek asked, but he already knew her answer.

“I need a guardian, and that is a role that can either be filled by the three parents I was forced to take or by you.”

“I can’t help you, I couldn’t even take Kali on my own, let alone help you with Deucalion.” Derek told her.

“All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion in the right place at right time.” Jennifer replied.

“You just killed three of them on your own, what do you need me for?” Derek asked.

“You haven’t seen him at his strongest.” Jennifer continued. “I have. Now that he has Stiles’ help, I don’t stand a chance unless I have you.”

“Derek, don’t trust her.” Cora interrupted. 

“I have the eclipse in my favor, but the moon’s only gonna be in the Earth’s umbral shadow for fifteen minutes, that’s the extent of my window. There’s no decision to struggle with, help me kill him and the others live. Just help me!” Jennifer pleaded.

Derek considered for a moment, but Stiles had already made the decision for him and he nodded. Derek followed her out and it to the woods, anxious that she would discover that the parents had already been saved, but Stiles sent her a video message telling her to meet with him and Deucalion at the abandoned distillery. She sneered and led the way.

“Well, this is familiar, eh, Derek?” Stiles scoffed. 

“This might be hard to believe, but I’m actually trying to help you.” Derek said.

“Ooh, like brother against brother. How very American this is.” Deucalion folded his cane. “Are you ready Jennifer? Hmm? Did you gather your herbs, pray to your ancient gods and your oak trees, slit a baby’s throat perhaps?” 

“Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice nine innocent people just to face me?” Deucalion shifted into his wolf form, a grey demonic face with red eyes and fangs. “Or is it twelve now?”

Deucalion growled and ran at her, and Derek shifted, charging at Deucalion, but Deucalion caught both of his arms, effortlessly pulling them down and chuckling. Jennifer used the distraction to try to push him back, but it was useless and Deucalion grabbed them both by the necks, strangling them before shoving them down.

Jennifer fell back, but Derek picked himself back up and scratched at Deucalion. Deucalion dodged and hit Derek backwards, sending him flying into a pile of wood. Stiles ran to check on him, but Derek assured him he was alright.

Jennifer valiantly tried to take on Deucalion, but Deucalion slapped her back down, and picked her up by the hair and forcing her on her knees.

“Kill her.” Deucalion demanded of Stiles. “Do it.”

“No thanks.” Stiles said, chuckling nervously.

Deucalion growled loudly, forcing Stiles down, but he refused to shift, he wouldn’t give into what Deucalion wanted. He resisted as best he could, panting and growling, looking up at Deucalion defiantly and determined.

“I said no thanks!” Stiles yelled, standing back up.

“Your parents are dying.” Deucalion growled. “That storm you hear, she’s burying them alive. It’s her connection to the telluric currents. Kill her, and it ends.”

“It won’t end, not with me.” Jennifer told Stiles. “He’ll have you kill everyone you love. It’s what he does.”

“They’re dying, Stiles.” Deucalion continued. “Your father and the parents of your best friends. Kill her now, and it’s over. Become the Alpha you’re meant to be. Become a killer.”

“I don’t need to kill anyone to become an Alpha.” Stiles said, readying his stance. “That’s the whole point, isn’t it? If I kill her, then I can’t be an Alpha and that’s why you want me to, because you’re afraid of me.”

Deucalion glared.

“Well, buddy, you should be.” Stiles growled, shifting.

Deucalion growled and ran to Stiles quickly, forcing him forward by the neck and holding his claws out. “Maybe you just need a little guidance.”

Stiles struggled for a moment and turned to Derek who was watching him carefully. Stiles squared his shoulders and growled, loud enough to be heard from ten miles away, and pushed Deucalion away with his free arm, just enough to break free and snarl at him.

They all shifted back into human form, weakened.

“The eclipse, it’s started.” Deucalion said, a tremble of fear in his voice.

Jennifer wasn’t where they had left her and Stiles turned to Derek. 

“Where is she?” Stiles asked.

“How should I know?” Derek shrugged.

“Well it’s not like you were doing anything.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I did everything you asked!” Derek yelled.

“Just- oh, my god, shut up.” Stiles sighed and turned to the door where Jennifer came in, wearing a creepy dress and revealing her Durach form. “You went home to change?”

She screeched and pushed him back and he went flying backwards into Derek’s arms. She turned to Deucalion and threw him on the ground, repeatedly smashing his head against the concrete, both of them grunting. Derek was unsure of what to do, so he made a mental list of everything that she had told him and everything he had learned about her and thought about what Stiles would do if he were awake.

“Jennifer!” Derek said, standing up with his arm raised cautiously. “He doesn’t know.”

“Know what?” She asked, her voice doubled with a hint of a growl.

“What you really look like.” Derek answered. “He knows the cost of bringing Kali into his pack, but he’s never seen the price you paid.”

“No.” She agreed. “No, he hasn’t.”

She bent down and healed Deucalion’s eyesight, causing him to scream in pain. He blinked around, adjusting his eyes to the light and being able to see again.

“Turn to me.” She demanded. “Turn to me!”

Deucalion started hyperventilating and turned to her with wide, fearful eyes. She showed him her true form, a mangled, disgusting creature with its face slashed practically in half. She reverted to her human form and was going to strike him when she fell down, weakened.

Derek caught her and laid her down on the floor.

“What is this?” She asked, confused.

“Healing him made you weak.” Derek sighed. “You won’t have your strength for at least a few minutes.”

“Then you do it.” Jennifer smiled at him. “Kill him.”

“No.” Derek said, standing up.

“What?” Jennifer asked, surprised.

“Like my mother used to say: I’m a predator, I don’t have to be a killer.” Derek grabbed her by neck. “Let them go.”

She pushed him back with all the strength she could muster and hit him repeatedly. He took it all in, knowing that he just had to distract her for a little while until the eclipse was over. She stopped as if realizing what she was doing and said his name quietly, then shook her head. She walked away but he stood back up, and she turned around, slamming him against a piece of machinery as he tried to choke her.

She slammed him repeatedly, and he was weakened but refused to give up and didn’t let go even as she continued to hit him against the metal. All of a sudden, she let go with a grunt and he opened his eyes to see Stiles holding a pipe and standing over her.

Derek felt himself healing and Stiles shifted, turning to her with a growl.

“Touch him again, and I’ll kill you.” Stiles growled. “I don’t care what it does to the color of my eyes.”

Jennifer tried to crawl away but Stiles caught her by the neck and growled, throwing her backwards. He could feel it, the power boiling just underneath his skin and all he had to do was let it out. Accept that he was an Alpha and he would be stronger, faster, more capable of taking care of his friends. It wasn’t much of a choice, the only problem would be how Derek might react, but Stiles needed to do this.

He punched her in the face and growled, shifting into his new Alpha wolf form as they fought. She tried to toss him away but he held on, digging his claws into her arms and forcing her to scream and slam him against any sturdy surface she could find.

Stiles forced her arms off of him and shoved her back, making her hit her head against a metal surface and grunt. He kicked her legs out from under her and growled loudly in her face, just as Isaac and Cora came running in. They paused at the door, seeing his red eyes, and turned to Derek.

“You may as well stop the storm, my dad and the others are safe now.” Stiles said, standing strait.

Jennifer just glared at him, motionless until Deucalion came up and slashed her throat. He turned to Stiles. Stiles turned to Derek.

“He’s all yours, Alpha.” Stiles winked.

“I’m not the only Alpha anymore.” Derek lifted his eyebrows but walked over to Deucalion anyways, Isaac and Cora helping him make a pack circle around Deucalion.

“I’m an Alpha now.” Stiles growled at Derek mockingly.

Derek rolled his eyes and turned to where Deucalion was on his knees.

“My mother told me you were a man of vision once.” Derek sighed and looked to Stiles carefully before continuing. “We’re letting you go because we hope you can be that man again.”

“But if you aren’t,” Stiles said. “Then I’m gonna break off an extra-large branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your fu-”

“Stiles.” Derek interrupted and held Stiles back a bit.

Stiles huffed and threw up his arms.

“What he means is, it doesn’t matter that you have your eyesight back.” Derek continued.

“Because you’ll never see us coming.” Stiles finished. “And we’re gonna-”

“Stiles.” Derek sighed.

“Right.” Stiles stepped back.

Derek walked out and the rest of the pack followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Peter. Fight me.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek walked Stiles home and watched as Stiles ran to hug his dad tightly. Derek looked down, suddenly feeling out of place, and turned to leave.

Stiles caught his sleeve. “Stay?”

“You’re an Alpha now.” Derek sighed. “You’re their Alpha now, and they don’t need me.”

Stiles turned back to his dad for a moment before looking back up to Derek.

“Go.” Derek said, pulling away.

“Get over here.” Stiles pulled him with him towards the house.

Towards the sheriff.

Derek’s heart started pounding faster until Stiles turned back to look at him with a smile and squeezed his hand.

“Yo, dad.” Stiles said, walking up to the sheriff. “This is Derek, he’s an Alpha werewolf, he’s also a very good friend of mine, and he’s coming over for dinner tomorrow.”

The sheriff looked at his son quizzically for a moment then turned to look up at Derek, sticking his hand out to shake.

“Hello there, Derek.” He smiled awkwardly. “I’m sorry that I’ve arrested you a few times and thank you for putting up with my hyperactive son.”

Derek shook his hand with a smile and turned back to Stiles.

“Who said that I was coming over for dinner tomorrow?” Derek furrowed his brow.

“I did just- like, seriously, right now.” Stiles squinted, shaking his head at him in confusion. “Did Jennifer knock something loose in your head or are you just being slow on purpose?”

The sheriff lifted his eyebrows in surprise, watching to see what Derek would do.

Derek scoffed at Stiles, but he couldn’t help a grin as he grabbed Stiles’ shoulder and shook him a bit.

“What happened to my Sourwolf?” Stiles asked, poking Derek’s face.

Derek glared at him and waved Stiles’ hand away.

“There he is!” Stiles jumped up happily and laughed, turning to see his dad’s confused smile.

“It’s a thing.” Stiles explained vaguely, flailing his arms as though it would help. 

“Right, well, I’m gonna get some sleep.” The sheriff groaned, rubbing the back of his neck and pointing to the inside of the house. “Stiles, don’t stay out too late.”

“Sure thing.” Stiles smiled.

“I’m gonna have to go down to the Sheriff’s Department with Melissa and Chris tomorrow morning, and Stiles has school.” The sheriff said, talking to Derek. “Make sure he gets some sleep.”

Derek nodded, unsure of what to say but the sheriff just walked inside with a sigh and closed the door behind himself.

“We should call a pack meeting.” Stiles said thoughtfully, heading down his steps.

“You should go to sleep and let everyone rest.” Derek lifted his eyebrows. 

“Well- no, of course I was gonna- I just meant, you know, tomorrow.” Stiles shrugged, looking down.

“After school.” Derek nodded.

Stiles gaped at him, trying to find something to say. “How are- we just saved my dad and my best friends’ parents from being sacrificed to a magical tree! We- don’t you think we should do it before school?”

Derek lifted an eyebrow.

“No, dude- come on- I- fine.” Stiles crossed his arms and pouted.

“Go inside, we’ll have a pack meeting tomorrow.” Derek said, pushing Stiles back to his house.

“I want-” Stiles stopped himself and looked down.

Derek knew what the problem was, and he wasn’t sure that they could fix it. Two Alphas for one small pack was too much, and Derek was the piece that didn’t fit. He never had.

“Can you just stay tonight?” Stiles asked looking up at Derek with his big hazel eyes.

Derek swallowed but nodded and let Stiles lead him up the stairs to his bedroom, quietly so that the sheriff wouldn’t notice.

They didn’t say anything as Stiles handed Derek a pair of sweats and changed quietly into his own sweats and t-shirt, or even when they crawled under the covers and Stiles didn’t move to snuggle Derek right away. Derek thought for a moment before deciding, and wrapped his arm around Stiles’ middle, feeling oddly small despite being bigger than him.

Stiles’ heartbeat picked up and he held Derek tighter, and it felt like a goodbye but Derek couldn’t place why. A few minutes later, Stiles’ breathing had slowed and so had his heartbeat so Derek thought he had fallen asleep.

Derek pulled himself out of the covers and kissed Stiles’ forehead before sneaking out the window.

~

Things had settled down a week later, but Stiles still hadn’t called together the pack meeting. It seemed odd that life would just return to a quiet sort of normalcy for the teenagers after everything that had happened, but Derek didn’t want to complain.

Derek had gone to an awkward dinner at the Stilinski house, but Stiles hadn’t gone by the loft. Peter had, once, during the week and told Derek to do something, but was unclear as to what about. Peter took what little food Derek kept at the loft, seemingly upset, and then went back to his apartment.

Derek was working out when his phone pinged with a text from Stiles asking if they could have a meeting at the loft and if they could bring a few things. Derek replied that that was fine and went back to his work out.

“Hey!” Stiles said cheerfully, letting himself in. “I brought stuff.”

Derek rolled his eyes, walked to the door to see what Stiles had brought, and was surprised to find a mattress.

“I understand what this might look like it implies, but I swear that that’s not it.” Stiles laughed for a moment then paused. “Unless- unless you want it to be.”

Derek couldn’t think of what to say but Stiles just hit him playfully with a wink and a smile and brought the mattress in.

“This isn’t the only thing I brought anyways.” Stiles said with a huff as he placed the mattress against a wall. “I’m going down to the Jeep for the rest of it.”

“What?” Derek asked, following Stiles down the steps to the Jeep.

In the back of the Jeep was a large plasma screen TV and some weird black box.

“I know.” Stiles sighed, picking up the plasma TV. “The loft is for exercise and blah, but if I’m gonna be here as often as I intend to, then I’m gonna need a TV.”

Derek picked up the small box and followed Stiles up the stairs, catching him before he could fall backwards a few times but they made it up safely.

“Oh, cool, thanks.” Stiles said, taking the box out of Derek’s hands and opening it to reveal a console with cables coming out of it. Stiles waggled his eyebrows at Derek. “Hand-eye coordination.”

“Stiles.” Derek stopped Stiles’ arm before he could finish taking everything out of the box and took the cable dangling out of Stiles’ mouth. “What are you doing?”

“I’m readying your loft for the pack meeting.” Stiles said, looking at Derek in confusion.

“No, I think you’re taking over my loft under the pretense of a pack meeting.” Derek lifted his eyebrows at Stiles and Stiles huffed.

“Fine! But you need to spruce the place up!” Stiles said, pointing at the giant hole in the brick wall that opened up to the next room. “Did you even do this? Was this to expand the space? Because you never go into that room, or I’ve never seen you go in there.”

“Stiles, what are you doing with the mattress?” Derek asked, crossing his arms and ignoring Stiles’ questions.

“I figu- I figured that you could use a few extra mattresses in here.” Stiles shrugged. “Well, actually I thought you could maybe use another couch but a mattress is really all I had to spare.”

“You brought a mattress to sit on?” Derek asked, genuinely confused as to what was going on.

Scott and Isaac came in carrying a box with a mount for the television. Scott was wheezing and Isaac handed him his inhaler and patted his back.

“What the hell are you two doing with that?” Derek asked, pointing accusingly at the metal contraption and the hammer and nails that Isaac was holding in his back pockets.

“We were gonna set up the TV.” Isaac raised an eyebrow at Derek as if Derek was slow.

Derek had had just about enough and dragged Stiles by the shirt to a corner in the room. 

“Whoa, easy there.” Stiles said, shoving Derek’s hands off of him. “Words, Derek. Use them.”

“What the hell did you do?” Derek asked, trying not growl.

“I called a pack meeting.” Stiles grinned.

“Stiles!” Derek yelled, the sound echoing. 

Derek looked around and found that Lydia and Allison had arrived with some cleaning supplies and Cora and Peter had arrived with snacks.

“What’s Peter doing here?” Derek asked, finally turning back to Stiles.

“He’s part of the pack!” Stiles grinned. “He killed Jennifer after she crawled away.”

“What?” Derek asked, completely lost.

“Well, apparently Deucalion didn’t actually kill her when he slashed her throat.” Stiles explained. “Peter found her trying to crawl her way back to the Nemeton but he stopped her and killed her. My backup plan.”

“Stiles, you’re not saying anything.” Derek sighed.

“I am saying plenty.” Stiles grinned.

“You’re not- you’re infuriating.” Derek sighed but gave up and just watched as they turned the loft into something homey looking.

Stiles helped Lydia set up the television while Isaac, Scott, and Allison started cleaning. Cora jumped up on the mattress that Stiles brought and Peter sat on the stairs with a grin as the teenagers took over the loft.

Once they had finished cleaning and setting whatever it was up, Stiles dragged Derek to the bed, which they had moved near the couch and plopped him down with a remote. Derek let himself be dragged, resigned to his situation.

“Why?” Derek asked, confused.

“We also brought Mi-Fi.” Stiles pointed it out next to the television. “Peter’s idea.”

Peter, Lydia, and Cora sat on the couch while Isaac, Scott, and Allison shared the mattress. Derek found it a little weird, but everything seemed a little weird since they got there.

“Why did they clean things?” Derek asked, tossing the remote to Cora but she shrugged, not knowing what to do with it and throwing back to Derek.

“Maybe because of the bloodstains.” Stiles ruffled his hair and Derek shoved him off the bed.

Stiles flailed and grabbed at the bed then got up in another spasm of movement and gaped at Derek in mock offense.

“Hey, it’s not like you’ve been cleaning the place.” Stiles said, snuggling up on Derek’s chest.

Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles picked a movie and pressed play. Throughout the movie, things stayed relatively quiet. Peter tried to curl up on the bed next to Stiles, but Derek kicked him in the shin and Peter grumbled and tried to share the couch with Cora, but she spread herself out like an octopus and he didn’t fit. Stiles let Peter sit on the bed next to him and draped a leg over Derek’s so that he didn’t kick him again.

Derek snuggled Stiles closer and Stiles chuckled, almost completely on top of Derek in Derek’s effort to keep Peter away from him. Allison was curled around Scott who had his head in Isaac’s lap, but her hand was holding Isaac’s on Scott’s chest in some weird threesome. Derek decided not to think about it.

Lydia had brought some nail polish and Cora kept kicking her and complaining about the smell until Lydia finally huffed and painted some of Cora’s nose. Cora started yelling until Peter pulled her away before she could actually kill Lydia. Stiles seemed unmoved by the whole thing, but tapped Peter’s leg when he sat back down and nodded at him in thanks. Derek pulled him closer.

“Derek, for the love of- just-” Stiles pulled out of Derek’s grip and settled himself between Derek’s legs, wrapping Derek’s arms around his chest and sighing. “Better?”

Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles rolled his right back, then turned to Peter and shook his head. Peter shrugged.

The movie ended all too quickly and Stiles sat up to say something, Derek was reluctant but let him go.

“So, any questions? And no, Scott, not about the movie.” Stiles said, raising a warning finger at his best friend.

“Who’s the Alpha?” Lydia asked bluntly, blowing her nails dry.

“We both are.” Stiles nodded at her as if she was stupid. “Any more stupid questions?”

“Yeah, uh, who tops?” Isaac asked, raising a hand with a completely straight face.

“Probably Allison from what I’ve seen, but that’s something you three need to figure out on your own.” Stiles glared.

Derek choked on air.

Peter laughed aloud and shook his head fondly.

“Are you going to give anyone a straight answer?” Cora asked, annoyed.

“I’m clearly bisexual, what is this straight of which you speak?” Stiles winked at her.

Cora turned to glare at Derek for his choice in partner. Derek just snorted and covered his face in embarrassment. 

“I have one!” Peter raised a hand.

“Yes, Peter?” Stiles asked, giving him a warning look.

“Where did you get the money for the television?” Peter asked, pointing to the plasma screen.

Derek found that he wanted to know the answer to that question as well.

“I uh, I bought it for Lydia’s birthday a while back but they wouldn’t let me return it.” Stiles shrugged. “It doesn’t fit in my room and I never really watch TV on the couch so I figured Derek could use one.”

“Okay.” Peter smiled and leaned back on the bed.

“You bought me a TV?” Lydia asked, utterly confused.

“I liked you a lot at the time, you know, before you drugged Derek and resurrected Peter in some weird blood ritual thing.” Stiles challenged her with an eyebrow but she just shrugged at him.

“You don’t seem to have a problem with Peter now.” Lydia hummed.

“We’ve come to an understanding.” Stiles turned to Peter who was trying to make himself look innocent and nodded at Stiles.

“So, what’s the pack meeting for?” Scott asked, eating a chip that Isaac had fed him.

“I just figured we deserved to relax and hang out together as a group.” Stiles said, then he looked around confused. “Where are Ethan and Aiden?”

“Oh!” Lydia stood up in a rush and hurried to get her phone. “I forgot to tell them.”

“Lydia, it was your only- I asked you to do one thing!” Stiles threw his arms up at her.

She rolled her eyes at him. “You didn’t even notice that they weren’t here until just now, don’t give me that look.”

“Ethan and Aiden?” Derek asked, glaring at Stiles. “The twins that killed Boyd and tried to kill us?”

“Look, I know how you feel, but Aiden is Lydia’s boyfriend now and they’re omegas since Jennifer the English teacher from Hell decided to kill them.” Stiles said. “They’d be an asset.”

“Shouldn’t this be something you and I talk about before you decide it without me?” Derek huffed, angry.

“Well, I was thinking that we would vote on it.” Stiles looked around, but they all pretended not to hear him.

“Lydia, stop.” Derek demanded and she put her phone down. “Stiles, come upstairs with me, we need to talk.”

“Derek-” Stiles sighed.

“No, Stiles.” Derek said, heading up the stairs. 

Stiles followed him up.

“What’s my purpose here?” Derek asked, hurt and annoyed.

“You’re the Alpha.” Stiles lifted his eyebrows at him.

“Am I?” Derek asked, upset. “Because I don’t feel like an Alpha, I feel like I’m the last to know everything.”

“I just thought it should be a democratic decision.” Stiles shrugged.

“This isn’t a democracy, Stiles.” Derek clenched his fists. “If we’re the Alphas, then we make the decisions. They’re teenagers, they need guidance. We aren’t all like you, we can’t all be forgiving social butterflies, we aren’t all True Alphas, we aren’t all as confident as you are. You’re still trying to be their friend when you’ve already made yourself their leader, now lead them.”

“But I’m not the one that leads them, you are.” Stiles sighed and rolled his head around. “You tell them what to do and where to go, I just- I just ended up fighting a few big fish.”

“Stiles, you aren’t listening. They don’t follow me, they never have.” Derek groaned, not wanting to reveal his own insecurities but it seemed he would have to. “They listen to you because you’re the one with the plans, you’re the one that they trust, and you’re the one that they will fight for. Whatever your cause is, they’re already on board with it because you’re that important to them.”

“I don’t- I don’t have a cause.” Stiles stuttered, watching Derek carefully. “I can’t lead them, because there’s nothing to lead them to. I don’t even know what I’m doing! I wouldn’t have gotten this far without you or Peter, and Scott’s helped me out more than I can even give him credit because most of my plans are pretty half assed until I ask his opinion on them.”

“You keep them united.” Derek placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “You’re the only one I know that could get Peter to face off a pack of Alphas, or get Lydia to share a room, let alone a couch with him. Look, I don’t know what kind of crazy relationship Isaac is in with Scott and Allison, but they look happy and you did that.”

“But I didn’t.” Stiles shook his head. “I just didn’t want to die.”

“No, Stiles. You didn’t want your friends to die so you came up with these ridiculously elaborate plans that somehow ended up working.” Derek corrected. “You’re not an Alpha because you were just trying to survive, you’re an Alpha not because you were willing to die for your friends, but because you are willing to fight for them.”

“There’s a difference?” Stiles raised an eyebrow at Derek.

“When you had your panic attack, it wasn’t your first was it?” Derek asked softly.

“No, I used to get them all the time after my mom died.” Stiles said, looking down. “My dad would get- he took it pretty hard that he wasn’t there when she passed, I felt like I’d lost both my parents.”

“Does Scott know?” Derek asked, rubbing his hands up and down Stiles’ arms soothingly.

“No, I never really wanted to worry him.” Stiles shook his head dismissively and looked up at Derek. “What does this have to do with anything?”

“Laura used to get panic attacks, after we moved to New York.” Derek said, readying himself for sharing something personal and thankful that Stiles didn’t comment on the way his breath hitched. “She said that she kept seeing the fire, and eventually she couldn’t take it. She tried really hard to stay strong since she was my Alpha, but she started training herself really hard, coming home too exhausted to think about anything. The panic attacks stopped but she shut me out.”

“Wait a minute, so is that why she came here alone?” Stiles asked, curious. “She didn’t want you to see her reaction to seeing the house again.”

Derek nodded, looking down. “The point is, I knew that she wanted to stop the panic attacks and the anxiety and depression, but she was the Alpha and I looked to her for guidance. Being the Alpha doesn’t just mean that you’re physically stronger than the pack, it means that you take on their burdens along with your own. That’s what you are now.”

“But I’m just a teenager.” Stiles sighed. “I- how am I supposed to take care of the pack when I don’t know what I’m doing?”

“You already do.” Derek smiled. “You take care of all of us, even me. You’re not just another teenager, Stiles, you’re an Alpha now, and you need to make the hard decisions.”

“But you’re an Alpha too, why don’t you make the decisions?” Stiles shook his head. “No, wait. Why can’t this be a democracy?”

“I understand your point of view, bringing Ethan and Aiden into the pack will make you stronger, it will make the pack stronger. But they killed Boyd and if you really want to vote on it, then you can’t just count Allison and Lydia’s votes.” Derek explained. “Think about how Isaac and Cora feel. There’s opposition and there will be an argument about it. It’s not healthy for the pack.”

“It’s not about the power.” Stiles said. “They owe us, and they know it. They’ll try to make it up to us and they’ll fight just as hard for the pack because they have something to prove. They want to join, they came to me.”

“Make them sweat a bit.” Derek suggested. “If they don’t have to fight to join the pack, then they won’t fight to stay in, and they owe it to those kids down there to put up a good fight and prove that they’re going to be loyal to us.”

“Derek, they felt that they owed Deucalion and that didn’t exactly work for anyone.” Stiles reminded him. 

“Deucalion hung it over their heads, I’m not suggesting that.” Derek sighed. “I’m just saying, we all worked hard to become a pack. Peter redeemed himself, if only to you, and Allison and Scott fought hard and did what they could to join. Ethan and Aiden deserve a hard time, they aren’t innocent.”

“None of us are, Derek.” Stiles said, looking down. “We’ve all done things that have gotten someone hurt or killed. Except maybe Scott, but Scott’s Scott so he gets a free pass on everything.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “The decision is ultimately up to you, I’m just making a suggestion.”

“It’s your pack too, Derek, and you’re an Alpha.” Stiles reminded him. “You’re right, I should have come to you first.”

“I’m not the Alpha of this pack, Stiles.” Derek shook his head. “I may as well be an omega for how useful I am.”

Stiles shoved him up against the wall. “You’re not an omega, you’re part of my pack. You’ve earned your title, your place, and I wouldn’t have gotten this far without you. You said that I’m an Alpha because I fought for my friends, and I fought for you. In the distillery, I knew that my dad was safe, because I trust my pack, but she- Derek, she was hurting you. I would have killed her.”

Derek watched Stiles carefully, their faces only inches away from each other. The roles seemed so reversed since they had first met, and Derek felt a little bit intimidated by the person pressing him up against the wall. Derek couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“What?” Stiles asked, letting go and stepping back.

“An Alpha does what he has to.” Derek grinned at Stiles, probably looking a little bit demented but he couldn’t help the fondness he felt for him.

Stiles ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Derek, I kind of hate being an Alpha, I mean, it was better back when I just challenged you as a beta.”

“I don’t think so.” Derek told him, still smiling. “I think we’ll have a lot of fun, both of us as Alphas.”

“We’re gonna fight a lot.” Stiles quirked an eyebrow at him.

“We already do.” Derek shrugged, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist.

“Yeah, but I mean, we’ll probably be fighting for dominance.” Stiles said, letting himself be handled.

“Then we’ll just have to take turns giving in.” Derek shrugged, nosing at Stiles’ neck. “Or we could work something else out.”

Stiles shivered and ran his hands through Derek’s hair, pulling him forward.

“When you’re old enough, the sex will be incredible.” Derek whispered, nibbling on Stiles’ ear.

“Oh, fuck.” Stiles pulled him closer with a small gasp and ran his hands over Derek’s back.

Derek pulled away with a smirk to see Stiles. He was half-hard and biting his bottom lip, staring at Derek like he wanted nothing more than to have him up against the wall. Derek was sure that he didn’t look much better off and knew that his hair was a mess.

Stiles attacked his mouth before Derek could suggest they make themselves presentable and go downstairs. Stiles backed him up against the wall again and licked into Derek’s mouth, feeling over Derek’s chest and taking Derek’s shirt off quickly. He licked, sucked, and kissed his way down Derek’s chest, uncaring as Derek finally let himself feel through Stiles’ hair. It was softer than he had imagined and he tangled it in his fingers.

“Stiles, they can- oh, wow- probably hear us.” Derek said, trying to get some semblance of control but Stiles was on his knees and fumbling with Derek’s belt. “Stiles, not- not yet.”

Stiles hummed and growled playfully, nipping Derek’s abs.

Derek stopped Stiles’ hands before they could rub his crotch again and pulled him back up for a deep kiss. Stiles mumbled something of a curse but let himself be backed up against a beam, even wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist and arching his back for friction.

“Come on.” Stiles panted. “It’s not like we’ve never broken the law before.”

“Stiles, that was- it’s different.” Derek said, finally getting some focus back and pulling away to zip up his pants. “They can- they totally know what we’re doing up here. We should go back dow- mmph.”

Stiles shut him up with another kiss but Derek tried to talk anyways.

“We should- mph. Stiles, we- mmhmm… No! We can’t.” Derek tried to pull away again but just ended up on the floor being straddled by Stiles. Stiles finally stopped and grinned madly at Derek, but Derek sighed and shook his head.

Stiles nodded and stood up, waddling over to get Derek’s shirt and tossed it to him. 

“We uh, you should tell them what you decided about the twins.” Derek coughed awkwardly.

“Right, no- yeah, I’ll get on that in a minute.” Stiles said, awkwardly trying not to look down.

“What did you decide?” Derek asked, just to think about something else.

“You’re right, I’ll make them work for it.” Stiles smiled. “Besides, that’s more fun anyways.”

“Yeah.” Derek nodded. “Good Alpha decision.”

“You know, you’re not just a member of this pack, right?” Stiles asked. “I mean, you keep calling me the Alpha but this is _our_ pack, and it’s not because I let you in, it’s because you and I were a pack before any of the others. Just two betas. It’s basically the same now except we’re Alphas. I like being equals.”

“Stiles, I’m not needed.” Derek scoffed. “And I’m never going to be as special as a True Alpha.”

“You are to me.” Stiles shrugged casually. “You’re more than just my friend, or pack member, or even boyfriend if that’s what we’re doing here. I trust you and you’ve earned that. You’re my advisor and, I don’t know, you’re something else. You’re something I can’t define with words, and you know I’m great with words. You’re Derek, and you’re my- mine, hopefully.”

“I’m not Scott, I’m not your best friend.” Derek shook his head. “I don’t have good advice and you’ve learned more on your own or from Peter than you have from me. I’m just muscle, and you have enough of that. I’m not important.”

“Derek, I-” Stiles sighed, frustrated. “I have to go down and talk to the rest of the pack. How’s my hair?”

Derek walked over and fixed a few stray hairs before nodding. Stiles headed down the steps and Derek followed shortly after.

~

Eventually, Scott and Isaac left with Allison and Lydia. Peter told Cora that she could stay at his place and she left since Derek only had the one bed and the mattress that Stiles had brought, leaving Stiles and Derek alone.

Stiles picked up the trash, put the furniture back to where Derek had originally had everything, and dragged the mattress that he had brought over to the other room. 

“You should seriously think about getting a refrigerator at least.” Stiles snorted, crunching the empty chip bags.

Derek had busied himself with sweeping, since apparently keeping the loft clean was important to Stiles, and ignored the comment.

“My dad’s gonna be out late tonight.” Stiles said idly, tying a knot on the trash bag.

“I’m not going over to watch Batman.” Derek replied. “You’re dad never stays out late when you say he is, and you can leave the bag in the corner, I’ll take it out tomorrow.”

“I could take it when I leave right now.” Stiles shrugged.

Derek paused, he hadn’t expected Stiles to leave so soon.

“I don’t actually know where you throw your trash though, seeing as you don’t actually live in a normal apartment.” Stiles chuckled. “I’ll just take it home with me or dump it in a trash on the way home.”

“You said your dad is out late tonight.” Derek said, working his jaw nervously. “You could spend the night here if you want.”

“I have some homework I should get done, but-” Stiles turned to look at Derek and considered for a moment. “But it’s not due until next week so I have time.”

Derek nodded and decided to busy himself, fixing the bed.

“Derek, what are we to you?” Stiles asked, looking down and playing with his fingers.

“We’re…” Derek considered it and he walked over to Stiles, not reaching out but leaving himself open to Stiles in case he wanted to. “Complicated.”

“Well, how do you- damn, we have to have this conversation.” Stiles rubbed his forehead anxiously. “How do you feel about me? About us.”

“You’re stubborn, infuriating, occasionally sadistic,” Derek sighed, relaxing his shoulders and smiling at Stiles playfully. “Mildly irritating, loud, obnoxious, spasmodic-”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” Stiles shook his head and turned to leave.

Derek bit his lip nervously and sighed. 

Fuck it.

“Gorgeous, sexy, smart, uh, funny, nimble, sweet, kind, brilliant, an excellent kisser,” Derek’s face was on fire but Stiles turned around with the best expression Derek had ever seen and Derek knew that he had to continue. “Feisty, strong, clever, fast, challenging, covered in moles, um…”

Stiles ran into his arms with a smile and kissed Derek happily. Derek caught him and kissed back with the same enthusiasm, chasing Stiles’ lips when they pulled away.

“In a word…” Derek laughed, nuzzling their noses together. “Perfect.”

Stiles’ heart jumped and he stared at Derek with the happiest look that Derek had ever seen light the young man’s face. Stiles gently touched his hands over Derek’s face and kissed him softly, softer than he ever had. 

“You’re important to me, Derek.” Stiles whispered against Derek’s lips. “If you were to leave, I’d drop everything and go with you. You aren’t just muscle, and you aren’t just a pretty face or anything else that you might think makes you insignificant. You’re- Derek, you aren’t the best at fighting, or coming up with plans, but you are smart and strong and beautiful.”

“If I leave, you’ll still be needed here.” Derek shook his head. “You have your dad and Scott, the rest of the pack-”

“I don’t care.” Stiles interrupted. “Scott has Isaac and Allison, and he’d take care of my dad. The pack is strong enough without me and even if it weren’t, I’d still go. Derek, I’m nothing without you.”

“Stiles, you don’t- you’re so much, you’re perfect.” Derek chuckled softly.

“Only to you.” Stiles chuckled with him. “And, I don’t want to be anything without you. I didn’t build this pack on my own, and I never would have been open to having this many friends without you. After- after my mom died, the only person I would hang out with was Scott, but then I met you and look, I have an amazing pack.”

“Peter’s the one that bit you.” Derek reminded him.

“I remember that, obviously.” Stiles poked him in the chest. “But Peter would have had me killing people with him as part of his pack. If you hadn’t helped me, then I wouldn’t be the same person. We wouldn’t have Cora and Isaac in the pack without you.”

“Erica and Boyd wouldn’t be dead either.” Derek shook his head again. “You told me not to turn them, you knew that I would get them killed and you were right.”

“It happened.” Stiles lifted his chin to face him. “You can’t keep blaming yourself for that.”

“Stiles.” Derek said.

“I need you, Derek.” Stiles continued. “That’s my point. I have since the moment we met, and I hated it at first, but I-” 

Stiles stopped and kissed Derek again.

“I love you, Sourwolf.” Stiles whispered against Derek’s lips.

Derek wanted to bury himself into Stiles, tell him that he felt the same, let him know that his feelings were reciprocated, but he couldn’t do much more than close his eyes and lean his forehead against Stiles’.

“It’s okay.” Stiles assured him. “I didn’t say it to hear it back, I just need you to know.”

“Stiles, I-” Derek hugged Stiles tightly and buried his face in Stiles’ neck. “I know. I won’t- I won’t leave.”

Stiles nodded and held Derek just as tight, petting Derek and murmuring soothing words to assure Derek that it was okay if he wasn’t ready.

Derek extricated himself from Stiles a few minutes later and quietly took out two pairs of sweats for them to change into. He silently offered Stiles a t-shirt to sleep in but Stiles declined and they crawled into Derek’s bed without saying anything else. 

Stiles chose to sleep without a shirt for once, which Derek found odd but comforting. Derek’s sweats were too big on him, but Stiles didn’t comment, just flapped the ends a bit awkwardly when he was getting comfortable.

Derek snuggled against Stiles’ chest, enjoying the skin-to-skin contact and the steady pounding of Stiles’ heart against Derek’s fingertips and ears. Derek traced small hearts on Stiles’ chest, earning a few giggles from Stiles, his breath blowing against Derek’s hair. Derek smiled, he knew they were okay.

~

A month passed and Stiles was still staying at Derek’s place. The sheriff had a lot to handle with the FBI investigating him and all of his cases, but he still noticed and Stiles explained that he just wanted some company.

Stiles set up a small kitchen in Derek’s loft, just a small stove and a mini-fridge, but it was progress. Derek cleared a space for Stiles to put some spare clothing in a duffle next to Derek’s behind the bed. Stiles moved some of his DVD collection into the loft and they stayed up watching Batman more than once.

The table was mostly used for Stiles’ studying because Stiles preferred to eat on the couch rather than on a proper table, and Derek didn’t care much either way. Stiles spent too much time at the loft but Derek found that he missed him when he wasn’t there. Things had quieted down in the town, and the sheriff started coming home earlier and Stiles was gone more often, so while Derek felt selfish for keeping Stiles up on school nights to watch a movie, he also hated the loneliness he felt when Stiles left in the mornings.

Stiles didn’t say that he loved Derek again, but that was okay. Derek knew that Stiles didn’t want to force the situation, and Derek still wasn’t ready to say it back so he was content with keeping things the way that they were going.

That is, until Derek found out at a pack meeting that Lydia had broken up with Aiden and had gone to Stiles for comfort. It wasn’t like Derek thought he had any real claim on Stiles, they were friends that made out occasionally and they hadn’t said anything about progressing to being actual boyfriends, so Derek felt threatened.

Especially when Lydia started going over to the Stilinski house to do homework and have dinner with them more and Stiles started coming over less. Peter was going over to Stiles’ house a lot more frequently too, and Stiles always had a smile for him. Derek drew the line at Stiles taking all of his clothing home and returning Derek’s sweats. It meant something.

“This is stupid.” Cora said doing pull ups at the loft after Stiles left quickly after collecting his DVDs. “Just talk to him.”

“And tell him what?” Derek asked, upset. “Ask him if he ended the relationship that we’re not in? If he’s in love with Lydia? If he’s fucking our uncle?!”

Derek threw a chair and she dropped down to punch him in the arm. “Breaking things isn’t going to make anything better!”

Derek growled at her warningly but she just sat down on the couch.

“I don’t even know what the big deal is.” Cora shrugged. “I mean, it’s just Stiles, you could do better.”

“Cora, get out.” Derek said, pointing to the door.

“Look, if you want my real advice, then he needs to know that you still care.” Cora said, getting up to leave. “He takes care of all of us, that’s why everyone’s always at his house. Lydia helps him with his homework and Peter provides some form of entertainment. The only reason you’re not jealous of Scott or the others is because they’re all taken, but they hang out with Stiles just as much.”

“But what kind of entertainment is Peter providing?” Derek asked, crossing his arms. “And Lydia wouldn’t be going over to see Stiles so much if she was still with Aiden.”

“That’s because being in a relationship takes up a lot of time.” Cora shrugged. “At least it should, like the way you don’t actually talk to anyone other than Stiles now. Just because he’s not co-dependent doesn’t mean that he doesn’t still feel the same way. But you could be losing him, I’m not stupid, he seems to be cutting you off a bit.”

“What?” Derek said, wanting more information, but Cora just closed the door behind her as she left.

Derek could have chased after her, but he had to do something. The worst part was, he might need Peter’s help to do it.

~

“What I talk about with Stiles is none of your concern.” Peter grinned. “Stiles tells me things in confidence and yes, maybe sometimes we end up in an embrace, but nothing can stand in the way of our love.”

“I’m not in the mood.” Derek glared. “Does he talk about me? Does he-”

“Derek, you should be talking about this with Stiles.” Peter rolled his eyes. “I’m sure that he’d be better suited to tell you how he feels than I am.”

Derek sighed. “He doesn’t try to… touch me anymore.”

“If you mean that he isn’t attacking you like a hormonal teenager then maybe you should consider how many times you’ve turned him down.” Peter sighed, then grinned. “And how many times I’ve offered.”

Derek glared, but he still wanted to talk about Stiles.

“Look, if it makes you feel any better, then I’ll tell you that he hasn’t taken me up on any of them.” Peter said. “Besides, I should probably tell you that he knows about Kate.”

“What?” Derek asked, suddenly horrified.

“He was… upset.” Peter started. “He thought that maybe he wasn’t good enough or that maybe you just didn’t want to touch him. He was very shy about it, but I got the idea.”

“I don’t want things to get too far.” Derek said defensively. 

“What would you want to do with a seventeen year old boy when you had already been the younger, naïve teenaged year old boy in a relationship?” Peter shrugged. “I understand that you fell in love with Kate and it ended badly. She used you. I also understand that Stiles is the one being punished for that mistake.”

“That isn’t- oh, it is, isn’t it?” Derek rubbed his face. 

“You gave your precious virginity to Kate, even though she was older than you and it was statutory rape.” Peter replied. “You don’t want to do the same thing to Stiles, but you keep forgetting that Stiles isn’t like you. Not only is he smarter and considered the thousand ways that your relationship could end badly, but he knows you better than you knew Kate.”

“He’s still just- he’s young.” Derek sighed.

“He’s younger than you but he’s not a child.” Peter shook his head. “His virginity is his to give to whoever he wants, and we all know that you’re not going to use him to hunt down his pack and burn his family alive. What Kate did to you, was rape. What Stiles wants with you is, young love.”

“I thought I loved Kate.” Derek reminded Peter.

“No you didn’t.” Peter scoffed. “You wanted to forget Paige, there’s a difference. Kate was an outlet for your hormonal frustrations and guilt. Stiles understands your position, but time passes differently for people his age than it does for us, and he won’t wait forever.”

“I still want to wait until he’s eighteen.” Derek said.

“Then give him something to hold onto.” Peter suggested. “Give him everything else.”

“What’s everything else?” Derek asked, confused.

Peter sighed heavily and walked out the door.

~

Derek picked Stiles up from school. The Jeep broke down again and Lydia had driven Stiles, but Derek had come up with a plan to try to woo Stiles again.

“Derek! What are you doing here?” Stiles asked, happy to see Derek as he threw his backpack in the back.

“I want to take you out.” Derek said nervously. “On a real date.”

“Why?” Stiles asked, confused. “I mean, it’s awesome, but why?”

“Well, uh, it’s about time?” Derek felt stupid but Stiles just laughed lightly and buckled his seatbelt.

“Yeah, okay.” Stiles grinned.

Derek drove off and Stiles startled with a laugh.

“I still hate the way you drive.” Stiles petted Derek’s arm hair but retracted his hand after a while. “Probably safer if I don’t distract you.”

They drove in companionable silence for a while, but Derek couldn’t take the distance anymore. He pulled over on the quiet highway near the woods, and unbuckled his seatbelt.

“What are we- are you going to kill me?” Stiles asked, his heart beating a bit faster in fear.

Derek unbuckled Stiles seatbelt and crawled on top of him, kissing him hungrily and reclining the seat until they were lying down.

“Derek- mph. Wait- nmurgle.” Stiles said, pushing Derek away gently and looking up at him in surprise.

“What?” Derek asked confused and breathless.

“Wh- yeah! ‘What?’ I don’t know!” Stiles said, heart pounding in his chest and flailing his arms. “You just pulled over and attacked me! How- I don’t- you didn’t w- what the hell?!”

Derek looked down at Stiles in confusion and crawled back to the driver’s side in shame.

“Derek, what the hell?” Stiles asked again.

“I- I don’t-” Derek shook his head. “I’m sorry, are we not…?”

“What, are we not together anymore?” Stiles asked, looking at Derek in confusion. “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Derek asked, just as confused.

“Well, if you have to ask then it’s not like you know either!” Stiles yelled defensively. 

“But this- you- oh.” Derek knocked his head back against the headrest. “You took your things from my loft.”

“All my clothing was there, I needed to wash it!” Stiles threw his arms up. “I also washed your blankets, you’re welcome!”

“Oh.” Derek said. “But you also took back the DVDs.”

“Well, it was either that or get a cabinet for them at your place.” Stiles shrugged. “Besides, I watch movies with my dad too and I connected my accounts so we could watch the digital ones on your television.”

“Oh.” Derek was feeling stupid again. 

“My dad wanted his Walker Texas Ranger shows back.” Stiles smiled at him. “Besides, you weren’t that into it.”

“Lydia goes over to your house all the time.” Derek mumbled.

“She has an IQ of 170 and I’ve been falling behind on homework since I started doing it at your place. I always get, you know, distracted.” Stiles chuckled.

Derek wasn’t sure if he wanted to kiss him or punch him.

“And if you even start on Peter, or the time I spend with my dad, or that lately I haven’t been at the loft, I’m gonna hit you because finals are a thing and I need to pass and graduate.” Stiles said, trying to be serious.

Derek kissed him.

“You’re a big doofus.” Stiles smiled into the kiss but pulled away. “Kissing in a car, not exactly comfortable. So, where were we going?”

“I wanted to take you back to the place where we first met.” Derek said, fighting a blush. “I thought that I would have to remind you of all that we’d been through together.”

“Yeah, that sounds cool.” Stiles punched Derek in the shoulder. “Let’s reenact the time I got you arrested.”

Derek groaned. “I’d rather not.”

“Come on, I’ll make it fun.” Stiles waggled his eyebrows. “I can steal a pair of handcuffs.”

“It’s not a particular kink of mine.” Derek rolled his eyes. “I’ve been chained up too often.”

Stiles hummed and stared at Derek.

“What?” Derek asked, staring back at Stiles.

“Take me home.” Stiles reached over and held Derek’s hand. “Take me to the loft. I can cancel on Lydia once.”

Derek nodded and took Stiles to the loft.

~

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked when he walked in to see Peter cooking steak on the small stove.

“I was going to set up a romantic dinner for when you got back, but now I’m going to be rushed.” Peter shook his head. “Take your seats, I’m almost done anyways.”

Stiles started laughing and flopped on the couch. Derek pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Shut up, just sit down.” Peter rolled his eyes.

Stiles ran and gave Peter a hug, Peter was actually surprised for a moment and patted Stiles’ back.

Stiles sat down to eat at the table for once and Derek followed suit. Peter presented them with their meals and left quietly after opening a bottle of wine. Stiles was going to reach for it when Derek stopped him.

“You’re too young for that.” Derek said.

“I’m too young for a lot of things, but apparently taking on Demon Wolves isn’t one of them.” Stiles chuckled. “I couldn’t get drunk with a bottle of whiskey, I’m not gonna get drunk with a glass of wine.”

Derek eyed the wine suspiciously. “Fine.”

Derek poured their glasses and saw Stiles looking down at his utensils a bit sadly.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked, reaching over the table to hold Stiles’ hand.

“No, it’s nothing.” Stiles smiled and shook his head. “It’s just, I haven’t really sat down to have a meal at a table since before my mom got sick.”

Derek nodded. “I understand.”

“It’s pretty silly, getting sad over a real fork.” Stiles smiled, laughing self-depreciatingly. “We still have plates and stuff but it’s just easier to use plastic forks and eat out than get into her kitchen.”

“It’s not silly, Stiles. It’s normal to miss someone who you loved.” Derek assured him. “I- I didn’t eat anything cooked for a year after the fire. Laura got worried and basically force-fed me a pound of raw ground beef until I agreed to help her make meatballs.”

Stiles smiled at Derek and squeezed his hand. “I wish I could’ve met her.”

“Yeah. Yeah, me too.” Derek smiled back.

They ate in silence, distracted by the meal but enjoying each other’s company. Stiles got sleepy but grabbed a toothbrush out of his duffle and went to brush his teeth. Derek looked around the loft and noticed that Stiles hadn’t ever actually left it. 

He had taken a few things back home, but he had added his own taste to the loft and his scent was still on the pillows of Derek’s bed. Aside from the television and PlayStation, there was a Bluetooth stereo in the corner by the workout bar and a mess of books from the library on Stiles’ side of the bed. The couch had a cushion that Stiles liked to use when they weren’t watching TV in bed, and Stiles kept an aluminum baseball bat in the corner. Derek smiled, thinking to himself that he had probably overreacted but he was glad that he had.

“So, I’m gonna need to take a nap but can you wake me up in like an hour?” Stiles said, yawning and wearing a pair of Derek’s sweatpants while he ran a hand through his hair.

“I love you.” Derek said, surprising himself.

Stiles paused for a moment and his heartbeat had kicked up a few notches.

“I’m gonna take that to mean that you’ll join me in bed with a book and yes, you will remember to wake me up with a disgustingly annoying amount of kisses.” Stiles said, smiling brightly.

Derek picked up a random book in the pile by the bed and waved it with a smile.

“Good.” Stiles said, climbing into the bed. 

Derek settled himself under the covers and opened the book to the first page. Stiles curled around him and sighed, content.

“I love you too.” Stiles said, closing his eyes for sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand, since they didn't recharge the Nemeton by dying, none of the other seasons happened. I might write an epilogue but don't hold your breath.


End file.
